Beautiful Lie
by UnbelievableAnimeFreak
Summary: Unable to surpass the pain from killing his best friend, a spiky haired captain begins training in a secret area. The more he trains, the more he loses himself. Little did he know, his best friend is alive and is determined to bring him back from insanity.
1. Prologue

**Author's note: **Hey guys! UnbelievableAnimeFreak here! Many of you guys probably don't know me since well.. I've never actually posted a story before! This is my first and I'm kind of hoping to get some good reviews on it! I really hope you guys all love it! I'll try to get the first chapter uploaded since well I just typed this up like 1 hour ago. So I'll try my best! Edit: I have edited the prologue and chapters 1-6 since they had several grammar and spelling mistakes. Sorry for the inconvience. Please enjoy reading Beautiful Lie Chapter 1: Prologue

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was pitch black, extremely cold, and a layer of mist covered the cave. Hoarse cries could be heard echoing deep within the mouth, along with a deafening roar, shaking the newly formed icicles hanging from the ceiling like stalactites. Rapid footsteps could be heard somewhere inside the bottomless pit, skidding and sliding as if they were on a thin sheet of ice in the first snowfall of the season. Panting could be heard below the sound of the padding footsteps, gasping and choking on air while running away from an unseen enemy. Clutching its shihakusho as if holding onto their own life, the figure raced towards the entrance, hoping for a quick escape.

The piercing roar sounded off again, louder this time. Meaning it was closing in, ready to kill. The figure gasped and ran faster. Hoping to escape the terrifying beast that was chasing him; yet somehow, the roar sounded… full of agony. As if it had no choice but to chase after him like his life depended on it, or it was out of control and had no idea what it was doing.

Chasing after a shinigami as if he was prey made him feel weak, however the enormous amount of spiritual pressure that was coming from the creature made him want to run for his life. It was captain level spiritual pressure and just running away from it made him want to collapse. He had to find the entrance again and escape to the Seiretei, in order to inform the 13 Gotei squads what he had found. If he could make it out alive that is.

**XxXx**

Earlier that evening, he had come across a rather intriguing investigation when he was walking through a hidden forest he had found that morning. It looked like a closed-in cave from his point of view, but what was the most surprising, was what was blocking anyone from accessing the cave.

Flowers.

Billions of ice coated lilies layered every opening, every crack. Not allowing anyone to even get a glimpse of what was inside. It had a natural beauty and it astonished him of the craftsmanship of the flowers, which made them look like polished glass. He wondered how they had appeared in front of a cave entrance of all places. Were they placed there, or did someone create them? The lilies also had an eerie air about them, since normally frosted flowers don't appear in the middle of the summer. It gave him a fearful feeling that whatever was inside was never allowed to come out, or have any visitors. He was tempted to grab a lily and bring it back to the Seiretei, but his curiosity excited him, for he wanted to explore this hidden cave behind the hundreds of flowers. For who knows if he discovered something. They might promote him.

Approaching the cave, he unsheathed his zanpakuto. A thin katana appeared. He grabbed the hilt with both hands and brought the blade down, slicing several lilies. He continued this pattern until there was a big enough opening for him to crawl through. Being cautious as to not touch any of the ice-coated lilies, he slipped inside, landing softly on the cave floor. He stared in awe as he noticed icicles hung from the ceiling, dangerously hovering over him. He began to walk deeper into the mouth of the cave. Watching for any signs of life. However, he didn't notice that the lilies had already recovered the hole that he had made.

...He was trapped.

**XxXx**

Running faster than he ever imagined possible, he knew he was finally nearing the entrance. He was relieved that he couldn't hear the roars of the beast within the cave anymore. Maybe since it knew he was leaving, it decided to let him go. He turned a corner and instantly smiled. Up ahead was the entrance to the cave. Although it was pitch black he could make out the beautiful lilies covering the entrance, since they were glistening with frost. Reaching for his zanpakuto, he prepared to cut his way through the flowers like he did before, but he noticed that his previous hole had disappeared and in its place, were more lilies. Suddenly feeling a bit nervous, he ran forward and sliced every lily near him, prepared to create an exit and be on his way. He was dearly mistaken. Whenever he cut or sliced a lily, two more would be put in its place. Meaning that his nonstop slashing was getting him nowhere!

"No, no! This can't be happening!" he cried, furiously hacking the flowers, hoping with some stroke of luck they'd disappear, but they just kept regrowing.

...Then a snowy lily appeared on his zanpakuto.

Gazing down at his newly flowered sword, he reached down and was about to grab the flower, when another lily formed next to it, followed by several more appearing along the blade of his katana, nearly covering the whole sword. Letting out a terrified shriek, he immediately dropped his sword as it was engulfed in icy blue lilies, which then disappeared along the mountain of flowers. Just as the hole he created had vanished earlier.

Just then the ceiling caved in, followed by a shadowy figure landing below the rubble. The icicles clanged together causing a small sound to be heard, but they did not fall. The figure rose from the rubble and the terrifying roar sounded. Before he had a chance to think, claws enclosed around his neck, grasping his throat. Slamming him against the wall of the cave, the beast started to suffocate him; tightening its grip around the shinigami's neck. Struggling and gasping, he placed both hands on the arm of the monster and weakly attempted to push him away. Only then did he notice that the creature's left arm was encased in ice, which caused him to have claw-like fingers.

A low growl sounded and he was thrown in the opposite direction, smashing into the wall. He heard his arm snap and he gasped in pain. Clutching his left arm, he looked up and noticed teal eyes glaring down at him, but he couldn't see a pupil or any kind of light in his eyes. Only sorrow and hatred. Reaching forward the savage beast grabbed him again by the throat, thrusting him against the wall. He noticed the creature lift his right hand and his eyes widened at what he saw.

A zanpakuto.

This monster was a shinigami? He wasn't surprised that he didn't notice the black shihakusho, since the cave was dim. The creature's eyes narrowed down to slits and it roared again. The roar sounded centuries old, like an ancient dragon.

Powerful. Merciless. Deadly.

Just then he noticed the creature blink something out of its eye. Was that… a tear? Why would this creature be crying when he knew that he was going to kill him? When he was going to win. This monster was strangling him, yet he was sobbing and crying at the same time. It didn't make any sense to him.

"I'm so sorry Hinamori, I never meant to hurt you…" a deep voice sounded from the dragon-like creature. Followed by a body wrecked sob. "Hinamori…" it cried, followed by an agonizing roar that echoed throughout the cave. The roar was full of misery and remorse, he almost felt bad for the creature. Almost.

The beast's grip tightened on his exposed neck as it turned back towards him. His expression was phlegmatic, as if that vulnerable scene never happened. Raising its zanpakuto, he knew that the beast was going to finally finish him. The shinigami began shaking.

He thought he'd make it out alive.

The creature twisted his zanpakuto, causing a mist of ice to swirl around it.

He thought he'd be able to tell everyone he had found a shinigami that was not in the 13 Gotei divisions.

He noticed large wings that sprouted from the monster's back.

He thought that the creature would let him live.

He was wrong.

He had invaded a depressed uncontrollable monster's home. One that was grieving for something he lost. One who wanted nothing in the world but the thing he wanted most. The sword was brought down and slashed through his shoulder all the way to the ground. Blood spurted out from the wound and the shinigami's eyes rolled into his head. The monster released his grip on him and he collapsed on the cave's floor.

The last thing he remembered was sea green eyes, filled with nothing but pain and regret.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Hmm... I wonder who that was.. You probably already know thanks to the summary. Not to mention all the ice. I loved writing the part about the Hyoten Hyakkaso. (100 ice flowers). And the shinigami is no one in particular; it was just someone I decided to choose. Maybe a regular commoner shinigami. Since he wanted to be promoted.

By the way, the shinigami was NOT Momo, there was some confusion since it seemed like Toshiro was apologizing to the shinigami. He was actually talking to himself, since he hurt Hinamori; he was never able to forgive himself and constantly mumbles apologies to her. (I'm making Shiro so depressed don't hate me!)

Thank you for reviewing this chapter; I hope that you will continue to read this angst romance story of a man who believed he killed his love :)


	2. Alive

****Author's note:** **Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in so long! School gets in the way :( I decided to finally type this up, and post it :) I hope you guys all like this and if you have any questions I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible! And I'm sorry if you were confused on the prologue, it will hopefully be more clear further in the story.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 2: Alive**

"Kurotsuchi-taicho, the organ restoration on Hinamori is almost complete. Would you like to take anymore test results on her?"

The maniac scientist thought about it for a second. Thinking of all the different ways he could get his test results.

Releasing Hinamori from her capsule and see how long she'll last before dying again, cutting her open and experimenting with her organs, drain her blood for test vials, chopping her into pieces to see how durable her body is, grind her bones for different poisons and medicines...

"So many choices!" he smiled wickedly. Turning towards Nemu, his lieutenant; he nodded his head in agreement, about to confirm that indeed more test results would benefit his research, when a loud crash sounded off from the computer generator room.

The research and development center is the most incomparable place where you can find information to almost any species of hollow and shinigami. Many chemicals and poisons are layered throughout the lab, also certain antidotes, but no one but Mayuri Kurotsuchi knew the actual locations of the different types. No one would attempt to take any chemicals due to the fact it could possibly be poison. Or some other deleterious liquid.

Hissing through his teeth, the demented captain stood up from his lab station, and groggily walked over to the other side of the room, an annoyed expression on his face.

Entering the technical room, he gazed around looking for what caused the disruption, when his eyes landed on a bundled heap on the ground. Tossing and turning, and was about to knock off some important chemicals on a nearby shelf...

"YOU IMBECILE! Watch out for my flasks!" Mayuri charged in, kicking the mound aside and quickly caught the precious fluids in his pale hands.

Letting out a breath of relief, he whipped his head around and glared at the now revealed figure, which was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Captain Kurotsuchi! I was just looking for you!" Laughed the startled man, standing up slowly to face the Captain of the Research and Development Center. Long white locks of hair draped from his shoulders, and his eyes were hinted with a brown hue, that sparkled with embarrassment.

"Captain Ukitake." growled the now infuriated scientist. "What are you doing, messing with my research?"

Not fazed by the rude scientist's personality, he merely smiled. Raising his hands up in the sign of surrender. "I accidentally tripped and got rolled up in something, before I knew it I slammed into the shelf, which is when you came in."

Massaging his temple, Mayuri glared at the elderly captain. "Well? What do you want?"

Now serious, Ukitake lowered his head to meet Kurotsuchi's gaze. "I've come to release Hinamori. It's about time that she's returned to her duty as lieutenant of the fifth."

Mayuri rolled his eyes, obviously not interested in releasing his greatest test subject. "You haven't needed her for thirteen months, why would you want the weak thing now?"

Ukitake walked past Kurotsuchi, heading towards Hinamori's chamber. "She needs to play her role in steadying the Seiretei, that's all there is to it."

However he didn't mention that, not just him, but many people dearly missed her presence. Especially a certain spiky haired captain that has been missing for several days.

**XxXx**

Several hours earlier, Ukitake had been patrolling the tenth divisions hallway's, and decided he'd go and check up on Captain Hitsugaya. Since they were closely related, he always loved bringing little treats and gifts to the prodigy, which he probably ended up throwing them away when he wasn't around.

Sliding the screen door open, he was surprised to see Matsumoto, Hitsugaya's lieutenant, sitting in his office chair, busily signing papers. Normally Matsumoto prefers to lay back and not bother with her paperwork, leaving Toshiro to do all the work himself. So seeing Matsumoto doing both his work and hers, probably would've even surprised the serious, Soi Fon.

Noticing someone else in the room, Matsumoto gazed up and smiled, recognizing the elderly captain. "Ukitake-taicho! So good to see you! How's your recovery coming along? Here! Sit sit!" She stood up from her desk, and ushered Ukitake towards the couch. "I'll make you some tea." she smiled brightly, rushing off to the nearby kitchen.

Ukitake sat on the velvet couch, gazing around the room trying to pinpoint the snowy haired captain, but to no avail. It seemed that he wasn't in his office. Again.

A few minutes later, Matsumoto waltzed in carrying a tray with two cups and a teapot. Gently setting it down on the coffee table, she poured a cup for the captain of the thirteenth and handed it to him. Ukitake smiled, gratefully taking the cup and taking a sip from the green liquid. "Arigato Matsumoto, it's delicious."

Matsumoto shrugged. "Anyone can brew a pot of tea." Sitting on the sofa across from him, she relaxed and took a sip from her own cup. "Now was there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ukitake nodded, placing his cup back on the tray. "I was wondering if Hitsugaya was around, I needed to ask him something."

Matsumoto's lowered her eyes, and took a deep sigh; taking a sip of the delicious liquid, she murmured. "Taicho left again this morning, he didn't leave a note or anything on where he was heading to, he just got up and left..."

Ukitake's eyes widened. Toshiro left again? That's the third time this week! "Um, do you have any idea on where he might have headed?"

Matsumoto shook her head, laughing quietly. "Taicho goes where he pleases; he hasn't been the same since the winter war... He doesn't even yell at me when I don't do my paperwork anymore. It's like... he doesn't care anymore..."

Ukitake thought carefully, processing the information that Matsumoto just told him inside his head. Gazing at the strawberry blonde he noticed tears threatening to spill, layering her pearly eyes. Ukitake stood up, but Matsumoto shook her head. "Daijobu Ukitake taicho, I... I just wish he wouldn't hide what's hurting him from me!" she placed her face in her hands, sobbing quietly.

The thirteenth captain looked away, not wanting to express his own emotions in front of Matsumoto, since she was in such a vulnerable state. He knew Hitsugaya was the type to hide all his feelings deep inside and replace it with a phlegmatic mask, not wanting anyone to worry about him, never bothering to turn to anyone when his feelings were hurt. Well everyone except... Hinamori.

Picturing the young innocent lieutenant, Ukitake felt Hitsugaya's anguish and pain of actually being part of her near murder. Replaying the scene in his mind, he remembered where they thought they had finished Aizen, only to be shocked beyond comprehension as Aizen's stabbed body was replaced by Hinamori, whose eyes were lifeless as her body hung on Toshiro's blade.

Before he knew it, Ukitake watched as Toshiro's eyes became consumed in rage and he lost control of himself; charging after the manipulator, only to have half of his body sliced in two, as he fell towards the streets of the fake Karakura town, along with the other bewildered captains, including himself.

Shaking the horrid memory from his mind, he turned around and looked back at Matsumoto. She was no longer sobbing, but the recent tears left trails down her cheeks. She sniffed, wiping away the incoming tears. "If only Hinamori wasn't killed..." she whispered.

Ukitake tilted his head to the side. Didn't Matsumoto know Momo was in recovery this very moment? His thought was answered when a vision of Kurotsuchi appeared in his mind. Ukitake clenched his fists. That damn scientist didn't tell anyone about Momo's survival? Didn't he have a kind enough heart to relieve some people from their misery and mourning for the assumed "dead" lieutenant? That scientist cared too much about his research.

"Ano, Matsumoto. There was something that I wanted to tell Toshiro, but I suppose you should know as well, since you were her friend too..." he watched as Matsumoto's head lifted slightly.

"Her friend..? Are you talking about... Hinamori..?" she whispered.

Ukitake nodded, knowing to say this slowly, since this was a touchy subject for her just like it would be for Toshiro. "It seems you don't know this, but Hinamori didn't die. She's in the research and development center right now, receiving major organ restoration due to Suzumebachi's Homonka, in which she was stabbed in the same spot twice. There also includes Toshiro's zanpakuto piercing her through her back, which made her lose a lot of blood. She would of died without the help of Kurotsuchi, but I'm not pleased that he didn't bother to tell anyone else that she's survived.."

He was suddenly choked as the busty woman ran to him, pulling him into a tight hug, bawling like a child who lost something important. Ukitake, not knowing how to calm a full grown woman when her emotions were going haywire, simply patted her on the back soothingly. "Now now Matsumoto. It's okay..." Controlled by her emotions, Matsumoto sobbed into the captain's haori, unaware that she was crying in the arms of one of the wisest captains.

After several more minutes of wailing and sobbing, Matsumoto looked up and noticed she was incredibly close to the white haired captain. Immediately remembering her respect, she jumped away and bowed.

"I'm sorry Ukitake-taicho!"

Ukitake simply waved it off, smiling. "It's okay."

Matsumoto rubbed her tear streaked eyes and smiled slightly. "So... She's alive. Thank god..." Rangiku looked up at the long haired captain and Ukitake saw the light flash back in her eyes. "Thank you Ukitake, I'm... so grateful."

Ukitake stood up from his seat on the couch, and made his way towards the screen door from where he entered earlier. Turning back towards the blonde, he spoke low, for he didn't want anyone to overhear him. "Matsumoto, under any circumstances, do not visit Hinamori. If you appear at all in the twelfth division, they'll surely know that I told you, so for now, keep this a secret. Okay?"

Matsumoto nodded silently. "But, should I tell Taicho if he comes back?"

Ukitake pondered this for a moment and shook his head. "No, he's probably not ready yet. Knowing him, the first thing he'd do is go to the research center and see Hinamori for himself."

This convinced Matsumoto, as she bowed in respect. "I'll keep your secret Ukitake-taicho."

Ukitake shook his hands, smiling. "Now now you dont have to be so formal." He opened the screen door, and stepped out. "Ja ne."

"Ja ne... Arigato..."

**XxXx**

Entering Hinamori's chamber, Ukitake gazed around the area in pronounced awe. The whole room was layered in different mechanisms that both confused him and amazed him at the same time. Computers and generators on both the ceiling and on the hard stone floor continuously articulated Hinamori's restoration. While other computers spat out the data that was being analyzed from Hinamori's bloodstream. The mother lode computer stood in the mainstream of the rest of the computers. Nemu was currently typing some encrypted manuscript, which made Ukitake's intelligent mind slightly hurt from all the detailed print.

Turning around he watched Kurotsuchi strode past him and towards Hinamori's basin. Tapping his long blue nail against his chin, obviously thinking. He then turned towards Ukitake, his normally present wicked smile on his face. "You want Hinamori up and running? Is that all you want? You don't seem like the cold type. Ukitake-taicho." he sneered.

Ukitake nodded his head. Obviously not revealing that he desperately needed Hinamori out of that tank as soon as possible. "That's all I want, unless you're not willing to give her up. Since I would of thought, by now, you'd have finished your analysis and have her back to her duties." Ukitake's rare hard edge appeared in his tone, obviously serious about releasing Hinamori.

Kurotsuchi narrowed daggers at him. "Are you denying my ability as the commander of the research and development center to not be able to restore lieutenant Hinamori?" he growled. Ukitake shivered at the eerie silence after Mayuri spoke, his words drifting through the air sticking to him. It made him feel sick.

Ukitake smiled. "No, your ability is great Kurotsuchi-taicho. Without you Hinamori would of died before she reached Seiretei, I just would of thought your great skill would of had her awake by now."

Mayuri's eyes suddenly lightened and he smiled revealing his shiny gold teeth. "Exactly. Without me, Hinamori would have died and caused many shinigami to deceive Soul Society. Am i right? Ukitake."

Ukitake didn't respond, which pleased the captain. Turning towards the motherload, he shouted at Nemu. "Finish up the reports, and fill up the last test vial, we shall arouse Hinamori!" Nemu nodded silently, pressing numerous keys, which removed the data on the screen and replaced it with Hinamori's inactive anatomy. She then pulled a lever, which caused a loud siren to sound off. Ukitake gazed at Hinamori's tank and noticed that the peculiar pink liquid she was floating in started bubbling from the base.

Kurotsuchi then stepped in front of her tank and pressed several keys pertaining to her oxygen levels. "Due to the fact that she was stabbed in the same spot twice by Soi Fon's Suzumebachi and had a sword thrusted in between her ribcage, her body won't work right away. Most likely she'll have to continue recovering possibly in the fourth division, so that I may continue my research in peace." he said, casting a glare in Ukitake's direction.

Ukitake nodded. He can talk to Unohana-taicho and hopefully convince her that for many people's sakes Hinamori needed to recover. Gazing back at Hinamori's tank, he watched as her dark brown hair drifted in the rose colored water and her white hakama gently moving as if there was a breeze. Her eyes were closed, revealing her lavishly long eyelashes. She did look like she was lifeless, but Ukitake knew she was just unconscious and he prayed that she'll wake up.

Nemu stood up from her seat in front of the mother lode and called out to Kurotsuchi. "Kurotsuchi-taicho, the voltage plethora is operational."

Kurotsuchi smiled. "Perfect!"

Ukitake whipped around and saw Kurotsuchi place his pallid finger on the voltage key and watched in horror as electricity surged through Hinamori's tank. At first nothing happened, only the sound of the voltage bouncing off the walls of the glass wall could be heard. Kurotsuchi smile widened.

_Any moment now..._

Suddenly Hinamori's body jerked alive and a high-pitched scream followed. Her body started spazzing uncontrollably from the electricity coursing through her and the liquid in her tank bubbled and covered her frame. More screeches followed, causing Ukitake to cover his sensitive ears. He quickly looked at Kurotsuchi to be shocked that he was... laughing?

Laughing maniacally, he raised his hands in the air, watching in amazement as the process of the plethora worked on Hinamori's body. "Yes! Yes! Wreck your havoc through her insubstantial soul!" Another scream followed, as if the voltage was under Mayuri's command. Mayuri turned to Ukitake, his golden eyes intense. "This is the work of my monthly research; it's all going to accord!" Laughing again.

Ukitake was horrified, not only did it look like Kurotsuchi had lost his mind, but he was killing Hinamori in the process! Running forward, Ukitake shook the crazy scientist. "Oi! You're gonna kill Hinamori!"

Kurotsuchi raised a finger, a now apathetic expression on his face, silencing the captain. His crazed moment instantly vanished. "The pain of the plethora has passed Ukitake-taicho. You don't need to freak out like some immature child!" he narrowed his eyes, gazing at the long haired captain. Ukitake slowly looked up at Hinamori's tank to see that she was no longer writhing in agony and pain, but was still floating in the tank like she was previously.

"Huh? But, you looked like you were hurting her on purpose." murmured Ukitake.

Kurotsuchi rolled his eyes. "I would of loved to do that on purpose, but you demanded that I bring her back alive and if I did that, she wouldn't of woken up." replied Mayuri simply. "Besides, you should take a look at her, if my research was correct, she should awaken soon."

Ukitake glanced at Hinamori's tank, then back at the scientist. Releasing his grip he had on the now stable scientist, Ukitake raised his hands, an apologetic expression on his face. "Sorry about that Kurotsuchi, that whole scene just sent shivers down my spine."

Kurotsuchi turned away from him. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like it if you left my lab. I have some forbidden research to work on, and I need absolute silence!"

Ukitake slowly nodded his head. "Thank you Kurotsuchi." he turned to head back the way he came, glancing back at Hinamori one more time.

"Tch." replied Kurotsuchi, now ignoring the captain as Nemu escorted him out of Hinamori's chamber.

Ukitake found the entrance from which he had come and turned around, bowing to Nemu. "Thank you, I hope Captain Kurotsuchi's research goes as planned." Nemu remained silent, as she watched Ukitake head out the door and disappear.

**XxXx**

_"Where... am I?"_

She felt, ethereal. Could she move? She attempted to shift her limb, but instant agonizing pain struck her from within. She tried to whimper, but found out she couldn't speak. It was so dark. She hated being alone in a place where she couldn't see.

_"Shiro-chan.."_

What happened to him? She remembered his face being full with raw emotions as his blade impaled her through her midback. Was he okay? She couldn't remember anything after he had set her down on top of a Karakura office building. She had blacked out then.

_"Is... someone there?"_

She couldn't move or speak. She could only think and that wasn't enough. She had to open her eyes. See where she was. See where Toshiro was. See where her friends were.

A speck of light illuminated in the middle of the obscure dusk. Getting closer and closer, chasing after her, until it swallowed her whole; then.

She opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Oh my gosh it's Momo! I heard from the previous comments you were wondering how she was gonna be placed in this story, well now you know! Recently in the anime, Momo was stabbed and such as it says in the story, was actually was undergoing organ restoration. I'm just making her wake up much earlier :D. And sorry you haven't seen much of Toshiro yet, I'll try to fit him in the next few chapters ^^


	3. Blood

**Author's note: **Hey guys! Yes finally I typed up another chapter! *throws confetti* I had this halfway done a few days ago, but I lost my train of thought! D: So tonight I had a goal to finish this! YES :D And I did! By the way, please read slowly! The story makes a lot more sense if you don't rush through it Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 3: Blood**

Bleary, her eyelids opened. Squinting at the bright liquid she was swimming in.

_Wait, liquid?_

Looking up she noticed that she was inside a capsule that was sealed tight, filled with pearl colored water. Where was she?

Then it hit her, she was in the research and development center, undergoing restoration on her organs.

She cautiously gazed down at her abdomen and stomach, widening her eyes when she noticed that her previous wounds were gone. She also noticed she had changed into a white shihakusho, her normal shinigami robe and lieutenant badge nowhere to be found.

Shivering at the thought that Kurotsuchi must have changed her, she attempted to move towards the front of the tank to see through the glass. However; her body obviously didn't comply, for as soon as she moved her leg a searing pain coursed through her body and she gasped, wrapping her arms around her torso.

"It hurts..." she mumbled, although she knew no one could probably hear her. Carefully turning her body to face the other side of the tank, she squinted her eyes and she thought she saw a familiar frame. A short, snowy haired captain...?

Realizing it must be Toshiro, Momo immediately shouted his nickname.

"Shiro-chan! SHIRO-CHAN!" she screamed, with a failed attempt to move towards the front of the tank; she didn't care, Toshiro was on the other side and she desperately wanted to see him.

She noticed the white haired captain look up and she thought she saw him smile up at her, a relieved gleam in his eyes. Momo smiled back. Toshiro was okay. After many agonizing months, he was still okay.

Until she remembered about that day.

The horror of becoming a puppet to Aizen's manipulation brought back dreadful memories. She remembered fighting the captains and unable to control her own body, in which was in the form of Aizen. She remembered watching as Soi Fon appeared and stabbed her twice with her zanpakuto, followed by Toshiro's sudden thrust of his sword through her midback. She was upset by his actions, that he would actually harm her, but she didn't know she was in the form of Aizen at the time.

Confused and hurt, she remembered blankly his horrified expression as Ichigo shouted to the captains that who they just killed, wasn't Aizen.

She remembered him floating gently down to a tall edifice roof and slowly set her down on the ground.

And she remembered him roaring in outrage at her unaccustomed death. The injury he caused. If she died, it was because of him being reckless and attacking the woman he clearly loved.

But, she didn't die.

She was alive; floating in a tank and her savior was just outside within reach. She was never mad at him, she just wanted to see him again.

Noticing a second figure appear next to Toshiro, Momo pressed against the tank, getting a clear view of both of them and her happiness dissipated.

It wasn't Toshiro.

It was Ukitake and Kurotsuchi.

She frowned. Of course Toshiro wouldn't be here, he's too busy with all his paperwork. Did he even worry about her? Did he miss her?

"Thank you Kurotsuchi.."

Ukitake was giving thanks to Kurotsuchi for some strange reason; when did anyone thank the maniac scientist? She then noticed that he turned and left the room. Momo could hear another door open, then close; indicating that the wise captain had left. Momo then saw Nemu approach Mayuri and gaze up at her.

Kurotsuchi smiled. "Hinamori-fukutaicho, I see you've awaken, sooner than I anticipated." Whisking around, he made away to the mother lode computer and began scrolling through her results.

Momo finally got close enough to the front of the tank and gently glided her fingers over the smooth surface. Glancing at Nemu, she saw her walk towards her tank and press a few keys at the base of the capsule.

Momo quickly glanced up as she heard sudden noises from the top of her tank, noticing that the liquid was slowly draining through the apertures. She backed up against the side of the tank, hoping she wouldn't get sucked up in the drainage.

She plummeted to the bottom of the tank after all the water had dissipated, gasping at the hard impact. Gazing up, she saw the lid of the capsule detach from her tank and the sides decline in three different directions. She was now able to see the room clearly.

Nemu walked up the stairs positioned right in front of her and held out a hand for Momo, offering to help her up. Momo flinched at first; being so close to someone in months left her very precautious, but eventually gently grabbed her hand and attempted to stand.

Which she easily began to fall forward.

"Wo-Woah!" she gasped, but Nemu caught her quickly, catching her wrist.

"Be careful." she warned, leading her towards Kurotsuchi. Momo silently nodded and walked with Nemu towards her captain. Nemu can be very sweet and kind unlike her creator/father. Kurotsuchi was always cold and murderous and would do anything to help his research; however, they both shared one trait. They didn't show much emotion.

When they reached Kurotsuchi, Momo had to hold back a flinch from the creepy smile that the captain gave her as he lifted up her chin and examined her eyes.

"Hmm... Well it seems you can see clearly, can you speak?" Momo nodded her head. Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes. "Then speak." he spat.

"Hai, Kurotsuchi-taicho." she whispered. Kurotsuchi released her chin. "Splendid! My calculations were correct. Nemu give her her shihakusho and lieutenant badge. She may change in the other room, then inform Unohana that Hinamori shall be escorted shortly."

Nemu nodded and grabbed Hinamori's shihakusho that was resting on a nearby desk, along with her lieutenant badge and handed it to the muddled fukutaicho, whose expression was mortified. Gazing at every little thing in the room, as if she was hyperventilating.

"How long was I asleep?" she cried, clutching her shihakusho tightly. "W-where are the other captains? Where are my friends? Where is Toshiro?"

Kurotsuchi slapped Hinamori across the face. "Settle down you wrench, we don't need the whole Sereitei to hear you!" he snarled, shoving her towards the indicated changing room. "Go change before I knock you out and dissect you for my research!"

Momo was shoved in the room and she flinched as she heard the door slam behind her. She collapsed to the floor and cradled her shihakusho, sobbing quietly. Experiencing her first emotion in months.

Tears rolled down her cheeks and she lightly touched her face, feeling the wetness of her salty tears. She heard something hit the ground; she looked down and noticed her lieutenant badge. Reaching down she grabbed it with shaky hands and felt its engraving that read: **五番隊 **(Fifth division, lieutenant.)

Suddenly feeling unforeseen hope, she stood up and quickly removed the white robe. She grasped her shihakusho and pulled it over her body, covering up her livid skin. She gazed down at the lieutenant badge in her hand, and with a look of confidence, slid it up her left arm. She straightened her robe and quickly took a glance at herself in the shiny reflection of a nearby machine.

Her hair hadn't grown as much as she thought and in her own opinion she didn't look that much different. Her bangs had grown longer and if she looked down it shadowed her eyes, and surprisingly, her hair felt unbelievably soft.

She had gotten a bit skinnier and to her happiness, her breasts had gotten a bit bigger. Although not even close to Rangiku's; she huffed in annoyance. Oh well, she didn't even want big breasts, they would be such a hassle! Leaving her hair down, she slowly opened the door and walked back over to Nemu and Kurotsuchi.

"Took you long enough, what were you doing in there? Applying makeup to your pale skin?" he sneered.

Momo didn't respond. Kurotsuchi had no right to be teasing her about being pale when he was as white as a ghost. Why did he apply that stuff to his face anyways?

"No Kurotsuchi-taicho, I was just putting my shihakusho and lieutenant badge on, just as you ordered." Kurotsuchi narrowed his eyes, obviously disbelieving, but said nothing. He turned around and grabbed a stack of papers and handed them to Momo.

Momo gazed down at the small writing and squinted her eyes.

_Don't tell me I forgot how to read too!_ She thought.

"They're document papers regarding your health." stated Kurotsuchi simply. "Give those to Unohana, she requested them."

Momo nodded. "Hai"

Kurotsuchi waved her off. "Now leave my lab and head straight to the 4th district, hide yourself in kido so no one will see you." he mumbled, turning back to his research.

Momo's eyes slightly widened. "H-hide? Why?"

Nemu stepped in front of Momo, causing her to take a step back. "No one else knows that you're alive, other than Kurotsuchi-taicho, Ukitake, and myself. You should leave immediately, before the other shinigami notice your reiatsu."

Momo gasped, raising her hands to cover her mouth. "N-no one knows I'm alive? Toshiro doesn't know? My friends don't know?" she whispered.

Nemu shook her head, answering Hinamori's question. "You must get going; do you remember the spell to hide yourself and your reiatsu?"

Momo nodded, still shocked beyond relief. She felt like crying. Her poor friends. How much did they suffer? How much did Toshiro suffer?

"I'll escort you to Unohana's." interrupted Nemu, grasping Momo by her arm and quickly leading her towards the exit.

"Recite the spell, Hinamori." called Nemu, but Momo could barely hear her. She was still shocked about the recent information she had been told.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho! Recite the kido spell now!" Hinamori blinked and she was back into reality and noticed that they were reaching the exit. Fast.

Momo took a deep breath, holding out one of her hands. She could practically touch the light coming from outside. Remembering the incantation, she closed her eyes.

"Bakudo No.26 Kyokko."

**XxXx**

Matsumoto yawned as she scribbled her signature on another form. Paperwork is so boring! She hasn't been able to go out drinking with her buddies for days now! Why did Hitsugaya have to be gone so frequently when the paperwork always piled up?

"Mou, where is he anyways?" She looked up, hoping to see him sitting behind his desk, giving her an icy glare and mumbling,_ "No Matsumoto, you cannot have another break!" _But the chair was empty.

She sighed, dropping her pen on the desk. The recent talk with Ukitake helped her greatly, she didn't feel that depressed anymore. Well, that's probably because according to Ukitake, Momo was alive.

Her best friend was alive and just the thought of seeing her again made her heart swell with happiness; however, she recalled what Ukitake had told her that she would be hiding somewhere in the Sereitei (other than the research and development center), and the hopes of seeing her were slim.

She banged her head on the desk. Knowing that Momo was alive and not being able to see her just made her even more depressed but she felt worse for her captain. He didn't even know that she was alive. Damn that Kurotsuchi, he'd pay later for hurting her Taicho's heart.

She raised her hands into the air and stretched, hearing the cramps in her back smooth out. That felt nice.

Gazing around, she stood up and left her desk to rest on the nearby sofa, sighing as the cushions massaged her aching back. She gazed up at the ceiling and she felt herself slowly close her eyes and begin to dream.

_"Hinamori-san! You should come drinking with me and Taicho sometime!" laughed Matsumoto, giving her friend a hug._

_"Mou... Rangiku-san, I don't drink and I don't think Hitsugaya-kun would either." mumbled Momo, struggling under Matsumoto's suffocating embrace._

_Matsumoto quickly stepped away from Momo, a smile on her face. "I'm sure Taicho wouldn't mind getting some sake into his system! It would do him some good! Loosen him up and finally confess his feelings to you!" she giggled at Hinamori's shocked expression._

_"Wh-what! Me and Hitsugaya-kun are just childhood friends! We don't like one another!" she blurted, a blush rising to her cheeks. Matsumoto smirked. So she does like him. _

_"You do too like my Taicho, Hinamori!" she pointed at the blush that was now noticeable on her friend's cheeks. "Right there is proof!" Momo raised her hands to cover her face. "Rangiku-san!" she cried, her blush reddening._

_Matsumoto smiled. "Don't worry! My taicho will confess his love for you! I'm sure of it!"_

_"Confess what Matsumoto?" murmured a familiar voice._

_Matsumoto froze, slowly turning to notice Hitsugaya standing behind her, a serious look in his eyes, with his arms crossed over his chest._

_"T-Taicho! When did you get here?" she laughed, rubbing the back of her head nervously. "I thought you had a captains meeting!"_

_Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "It ended a while ago and I told you I was heading back to my office afterwards, since there is a ton of paperwork to do. Did you do your portion of the work while I was at the meeting? Like I asked?"_

_Matsumoto looked behind her and noticed the huge stack of work on her desk. "Well you see uh..." she began._

_A vein popped in Toshiro's head. "MATSUMOTO!" he shouted, causing her to shriek and dash towards her desk, knocking the hiding Hinamori out of her hiding spot in the process._

_Toshiro glared down at what he thought was either Kyoraku or Hisagi; but his eyes instantly softened as he recognized his childhood friend. "Hinamori...? What are you doing here?"_

_Hinamori jumped; slowly turning her head towards Toshiro. "Ohayo Shiro-chan." she smiled, hoping for the life of her she wasn't blushing._

_Toshiro sighed. "Oi, its Hitsugaya-taicho, how many times do I need to remind you to get it to stick in your head? Bedwetter Momo." he reached out a hand and helped her up._

_Momo placed her hands at her sides. "Mou, I don't wet the bed anymore Shiro-chan!" Toshiro rolled his eyes and walked over to his desk; sitting down and began to sign papers._

_Momo just stood there and watched him work. Feeling very awkward to interrupt his concentration. Toshiro looked up, one eyebrow raised. "Something wrong Hinamori?"_

_Momo shook her head, much too quickly to Toshiro's liking. He stood up and walked over to her; noticing that every step he took towards her her face was turning a darker shade._

_He stopped a few feet away from her. "Oi Hinamori, is there something on my face?" he tilted his head to the side._

_Momo shook her head. "N-No! Nothing's wrong with your face Hitsugaya-taicho!" she laughed nervously, playing with her fingers._

_Toshiro narrowed his eyes. She called me Hitsugaya-taicho, much to his dislike. He hates whenever she calls him that, although he constantly prods her to do so. "Then why are you blushing so much?" he questioned, gazing intently into her chocolate eyes._

_Momo quickly turned around. Crap! Calm down Hinamori! Why are you getting so fidgety when Toshiro looks at you like that? "I'm just a bit warm, that's all!" she began to fan herself, hoping that he'd fall for it._

_Unfortunately, Matsumoto interrupted._

_"Taicho! You should give her a hug, since you're so cold! Or for bonus points, take off her clothes for her!" she giggled._

_It felt like the room just got colder._

_Toshiro sent Matsumoto the scariest glare Momo had ever seen, but she looked unfazed by it and she quickly turned back to her paperwork, scribbling her signature. As if her sudden outburst didn't occur._

_"Matsumoto..." growled Toshiro. The room went down several degrees._

_Matsumoto knew it was time to leave the room before he turned her into an ice cube. Quickly darting inbetween the couple, she waved. "Don't do anything too serious Taicho!" and sped off before Toshiro could send any flying icicles in her direction._

_"God damn that woman!" he scowled, glaring in the direction where she escaped his icy wraith. He'll make her have an extra stack of paperwork for saying that to him, especially in front of Hinamori!_

_Momo was completely horrified. Why would Matsumoto suggest that? God she wanted to crawl in a hole from embarrassment._

_Toshiro gazed back at Hinamori; noticing that her blush had reddened. Sighing, he thought maybe, for just once he'd follow Matsumoto's advice. Walking towards Hinamori, he slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embrace, allowing her head to rest upon his chest._

_This caused Momo to almost explode._

_Toshiro was hugging her! Gosh, he was... Warm. Hesitantly, she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, and molded against his muscular frame._

_Toshiro smiled softly at her reaction. He actually... enjoyed being like this with Hinamori. He felt closer to her when he was like this. Not to mention, Matsumoto was nowhere to be found, so he couldn't be mocked for being seen like this._

_Little did he know a certain lieutenant was watching from around the corner, a huge smile spread across her lips._

_"Just childhood friends huh?" whispered Matsumoto._

Matsumoto opened her eyes and smiled at the memory. She loved teasing her Taicho about how much Hinamori meant to him. She hasn't been able to ever since her "death". Because whenever she brought her up, Toshiro's voice would just be layered in sadness as he would say,_ "That's enough Matsumoto.."_

Standing up from the couch, she walked back over to her desk and continued on her paperwork. Fumbling over on what she would have thought her captain would want for these requests.

Suddenly she heard the screen door open.

Thinking it must of been Ukitake to come and give her more information about Hinamori, she turned around and smiled. "Ohayo Uki-"

She stopped. Her eyes went wide as she recognized the familiar spiky haired man.

"Hitsugaya-taicho.."

Toshiro's eyes were faded and his hair was dirty and matted. His robe was torn and his sleeves were nowhere to be found. His hairline was covered with dried blood and he had scratches along his arms and face. A trail of dried up tears could be seen below his eyes; mixed with the blood along his face, as if he was literally crying out blood. He was holding his zanpakuto and Matsumoto noticed several chips along the sword's blade.

Toshiro was panting roughly; he leaned against the side of the door, causing blood to smear along the edge. He coughed; spitting blood onto the floor

Matsumoto gasped, rushing towards her captain. "Hitsugaya-taicho! What happened to you?"

Toshiro didn't respond, except closed his eyes and collapsed to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Oh my gosh! It's Toshiro! I bet you guys weren't expecting him to appear like this! I thought it would make the story more interesting if he appeared suddenly covered in blood. You'll find out why he's like that soon :) And yes, Momo made it safely to the 4th district (or did she?) I hope you guys love this story as much as I loved typing it! EDIT: I added some italics haha! (I didn't know how to use it before and I'm fixing some spelling mistakes right now!) Hopefully next chapter won't be as messy. Hehe


	4. Escape

****Author's note: ****HEY GUYS! :) I'm FINALLY uploading a new chapter! (Sorry I took so long) I've had this written for awhile, but I never actually finished it :/ So tonight I spent about 2 hours finishing it up xD Normally it takes me about 2 weeks to upload a new chapter, since I'm busy thanks to school. I couldn't last week due to the fact I had to some some assignments. Did you know they have a song called "Beautiful Lie" From 30 seconds to mars? My favorite band of all time! Hah what a coincidence :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 4: Escape**

"Don't stop running Hinamori, we're almost to the 4th division."

Gasping, Hinamori pushed forward; staying close behind Nemu. Her lungs felt like they were going to explode. She wasn't ready for this exercise! At least not yet. She woke up like a half hour ago and now she felt like she's running for her life!

_How do I get myself into things like this?_ Moaned the lieutenant.

What she wondered was why they had to run, why not walk? If they run, there is much more of a chance that they'll run into a wandering shinigami; or worst, be heard by one! Momo flinched at the thought of accidentally running into Renji, Kira, Matsumoto or... Toshiro. Her collapsing to the ground, followed by her kido diminishing due to her sudden lack of concentration, then having to see their horrified stare as they recognized the assumed "dead" lieutenant.

Most likely if she even passed by Toshiro, there was a high chance that he might be able to sense that she's there. He's always had an ability to do that. Especially around her. He could always tell when she was in danger, or deep in sorrow, and somehow he'd find her and comfort her. As much as she wanted to see him, she couldn't risk it. He probably would be infuriated if he found her like this, because it would look like she's been hiding from him the whole time. Which she was.

_Damn it, don't think about him right now Momo. Focus!_ Shaking her head, she returned her gaze to Nemu's back.

Down in the barracks, Momo could hear several bouts of laughter along with the clanging of glasses. Gazing across the railing, she noticed the 8th division captain along with Hisagi, Renji, and Nanao drinking at a rectangular table. Kyoraku was drunk as ever; a deep blush was noticeable on his cheeks and his lips were pulled in a wide grin as he laughed hysterically at Nanao's comment, which probably wasn't funny.

"Kyoraku-taicho! I'm serious! You shouldn't be drinking that much!" Nanao's serious gaze reflected back at the nonchalant captain, who just merely poured another glass of sake and gulped it down.

"Your cute when you're upset, my Nanao-chan."

Nanao instantly felt heat under her cheeks; raising her clipboard she had been holding, she slapped Kyoraku across the head, causing his sakkat to drift to the floor. Kyoraku rubbed his head, his smile still evident on his face. "Ittai..." he laughed softly, grabbing his hat and placing it back on his head.

Nanao just huffed and looked away. The blush still along her cheeks.

Renji was smirking oddly at the pair, his grin lopsided. "Kyoraku, you're such a flirt." he mumbled, taking a sip from his empty cup and frowning in disappointment. Hisagi nodded, his rosy cheeks showing evidence he was also intoxicated. "He does that to every pretty girl he sees." he chuckled.

Momo smiled as she saw the captain begin to lightly argue with the lieutenants. It was so good to see them getting on with their lives fine without her for the past 13 months. Seeing them all smile, as they happily drank to their fill. She looked around for Matsumoto, expecting her to be along the merry drinkers, but the boisterous woman wasn't anywhere in the barracks.

_Huh? I wonder where Rangiku is._ Thought Hinamori, gazing around the commons, not seeing a sign of the strawberry blonde.

_She must be doing paperwork along with Toshiro._ Momo shook her head, not being able to picture Rangiku doing paperwork. Well, maybe Toshiro finally got it through her head that she needed to do paperwork if she ever wanted to become captain.

She giggled.

_I hope I can see Rangiku soon, I miss her just as much as Toshiro._ Thought Momo sadly, wishing that she'd run into her dear friend so she could explain everything to her. What happened to her. Why no one knew that she was alive. How she was doing. She even missed her constant teasing of her and Toshiro's fondness of one another.

"Hinamori, watch out. Someone's coming." Murmured Nemu suddenly, causing Momo to break out of her thoughts.

_Hn? Is it Rangiku-san?_ Momo thought, glancing around Nemu's back.

Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar austere commander of the stealth force. Her short cut hair that was intertwined in two braids bound with white cloth was really hard not to recognize, along with her traditional captain haori, yellow obi that was tied around her waist and Zanpakuto. Not to mention she was almost as short as Toshiro.

The vigilant captain trudged towards them, obviously not sensing their presence, much to Momo's relief. Her golden loops tinkled as they gently hit her back, causing a soft almost pure sound; like a bell. Her lustrous eyes stayed locked ahead, probably looking for a shinigami she could punish for something he or she were doing incorrectly. Momo eyed the captain cautiously as she watched Soi Fon slowly walk away from them; her second division captain ensigma stitched onto her haori was visible on her back behind her braids. It seemed that the attentive woman hadn't noticed them and Momo sighed in relief. They made it out.

That was until she stepped on a loose floorboard, causing her foot to break through and she shrieked as the sharp edges of the wood dug into her skin. She noticed blood ooze out of the scratches and she bit her lip in pain. She didn't even notice that Soi Fon was suddenly in the air, diving towards them, her braids whipping wildly in the air due to her sudden increase in speed. It wasn't until she heard Nemu's urgent voice that caused her to look up.

"Hinamori!" mumbled Nemu, her automated tone acting up as she grabbed a hold of her wrist and ripped her foot out of the aperture, just as Soi Fon's swift kick broke through the floor where she originally stood. Nemu yanked Momo in the other direction, now running due to the fact that they were being chased. Momo ran as fast as she could afraid that if she didn't, Soi Fon would catch her, or maybe even kill her. Since she was so coldhearted.

"Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!"

The familiar command of her Zanpakuto rung in Hinamori's ears and she whipped her head around, only to be suddenly stabbed through her cheek with a stinger-like blade, causing her to scream in agony as the blood rushed from the wound. Soi Fon jumped back, flicking the fresh blood off her dagger onto the ground. She smirked and dashed towards them again, raising her blade as a sign that she was going to attack once more.

Nemu charged forward, causing Hinamori to barely dodge Soi Fon's attack; her needle-like blade stabbing nothing but air. Growling in frustration, Soi Fon continued her chase after the hidden culprits, occasionally thrusting her blade towards them, or kicking where she assumed their heads were.

"I'm turning you into the Captain Commander for trespassing! You filthy bandits!" snarled the impatient captain, swinging her leg towards Hinamori, but missing again.

Momo covered her cheek with her palm, hoping to stop the bleeding. She could feel the Homonka spread across her cheek as the butterfly emblem was sketched onto her skin. She had to be careful not get stabbed again, especially in the same spot.

Nemu gazed forward, not paying attention to what was occurring between Soi Fon and Hinamori behind her. Her main task was to get Hinamori to the fourth division. She'd worry about the second division captain later. After all, Kurotsuchi only ordered her to bring Hinamori to Unohana, he never mentioned about fighting against anyone who happens to see them. Looking around, she finally noticed the familiar sign of the fourth division quarters and waiting in front of the entrance was the fourth division captain; Retsu Unohana. It was almost as if she had heard their rapid footsteps as they made their way towards her division.

Sensing familiar spiritual pressure, Unohana looked up at the balcony that Nemu, Momo, and Soi Fon were running across. Noticing that Soi Fon's Zanpakuto was released, instantly told her that the keen captain had heard them and was now pursuing them, probably thinking of turning them into Yamamoto. Although she couldn't see Nemu or Momo, she knew that one of them had been stabbed by Suzumebachi, for she saw trickles of blood drip onto the floor as they ran. Her eyes softened in worry as she thought about what their possible condition would be in.

Nemu decided that it would be best if they jumped down to the lower level, so that they could reach Unohana faster. She didn't know how much longer Momo could run, for she was already slowing down. Both her cheek and her right leg were bleeding and Nemu saw that she winced in pain every time she placed her foot on the ground.

"Hinamori, we're jumping down to the ground. Climb on my back, quickly." murmured Nemu quietly, so Soi Fon wouldn't overhear them. She quickly looked behind Momo, and noticed Soi Fon was closing in; Suzumebachi raised and pricked as she prepared to give the fatal stab to Momo. Hinamori nodded silently and jumped onto Nemu's back; wrapping her arms around her neck and resting her head against her shoulder, exhausted. Nemu quickly grabbed a hold of Momo's legs and jumped on top of the wooden railing, preparing to jump down to the grassy area.

She suddenly felt a surging pain in her side, causing her to clumsily fall down to the ground. Glancing up, she noticed Soi Fon sitting on the railing; her blood now covering the blade. Nemu didn't utter a complaint as she quickly stood and ran towards Unohana; Momo still safely clung to her back.

"You're persistent, I'll give you that." Nemu turned around and noticed Soi Fon had jumped down and was chasing after her again, her usual sneer on her face, as she enjoyed chasing after her prey.

Nemu made it to the gentle captain just in time, watching as Unohana blocked Soi Fon from entering her office as they slipped inside and headed towards the medical room. Soi Fon growled, glaring up at Unohana, who was blocking her from going after her newly escaped game.

"Unohana Taicho, I was just chasing two female hidden bandits that I found roaming in the walkways. They just entered your office, I request permission to search and eliminate them."

Unohana smiled, gazing at the stealth force commander. "What bandits Soi Fon-taicho?"

Soi Fon narrowed her eyes. "Unohana, they just entered your office and will probably kill some of your patients. I request permission to enter!" A hint of venom layered in her voice.

Unohana turned around, pretending to act surprised as she gazed into her office. "Bandits? Don't be silly Soi Fon-taicho, I would have noticed if bandits entered my office. Now if you please, I must be getting back to my sickly patients."

Soi Fon hissed, but said nothing more as she watched Unohana's retreating back disappear into her office. She had no choice but to leave and let Unohana deal with the hidden bandits.

"It's that damn woman's fault if her patients die from those sneaky bastards." Spat Soi Fon as she folded her arms in her sleeves and walked away.

**XxXx**

"Please send down an emergency squad from the 4th division immediately! It's urgent! Hitsugaya-taicho has appeared and is seriously wounded! He just collapsed on the floor just barely inside his office!" yelled Matsumoto into the phone, glancing towards her bloody captain. She couldn't tell if he was breathing or not, but she saw the slow rise and fall of his chest as he took a short breath, this caused Matsumoto to panic. The person on the other line mumbled something and Matsumoto literally screamed into the poor shinigami's ear.

"YOU THINK I'M PLAYING A PRANK? MY CAPTAIN IS LITERALLY DYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! BRING A SQUAD HERE NOW!" she slammed the phone back on the cradle and rushed back over to her captain, holding him up against her chest.

"Hang in there Taicho. A relief squad is on their way." As if he heard her, he took another agonizing breath; a look of pain crossing his features. Matsumoto bit her lip. What had happened to him? Did he get attacked? He was only gone for a few days!

Matsumoto gasped.

He was gone for a few days, and she hadn't even realized it.

Her captain was lying on the floor, bleeding to death and she hadn't even realized how long he was gone. She never reminded herself to check for him every night like she normally did whenever he went on a mission. She never searched for his reiatsu during the horrifying storms that could've possibly killed him and she never even bothered to search for him.

She was supposed to be doing that all for Hinamori's sake.

Her death permanently scarred Hitsugaya's cold heart and now here he was lying in her lap, bleeding and hardly breathing. Matsumoto's mind came to think that maybe, he had hurt himself purposely. Hurt himself so he could be rid of his regret, the regret of stabbing his best friend, the one he loved dearly; Hinamori.

Matsumoto clenched his shredded haori, glaring at him, even though she was close to tears. "You... You... Stupid... Idiot..." she sobbed. Why didn't she stop him when he left? Why didn't she force him to stay? Why didn't she keep her promise to Hinamori that she made such a long time ago?

_"Ohayo Rangiku-san!" yelled Hinamori, rushing towards her friend; a friendly expression was relevant on her features._

_Matsumoto whipped around and was met by a giggling Hinamori. "Oh hey Hinamori-san! What put you in such high spirits? Did my Taicho finally admit his feelings for you?"_

_Momo's eyes widened as she quickly shook her head. "Mou, Rangiku-san Toshiro doesn't think of me in that way, we're just friends."_

_Matsumoto inwardly rolled her eyes. 'It's so obvious he loves you Hinamori.' She thought. "Then what's up? Normally you're not in this great of a mood unless something special is happening."_

_Momo smiled; glad to be off the topic of her and Toshiro. "Well, I'm going on my first mission in the real world since I woke up from my coma. I was so glad that Commander Yamamoto agreed that I could tag along with the other captains."_

_Matsumoto's eyes widened. "Hn? Already? You woke up just a few weeks ago Hinamori!" 'Not to mention that Taicho is going to FREAK!'_

_Momo nodded, lowering her head. "Yeah, but I wanted to prove to everyone that I'm loyal to the 13 court guards and won't take Aizen-taicho's side!"_

_Matsumoto's gaze faltered and she sighed. 'Hinamori. You called him Captain Aizen...'_

_Momo looked up, noticing Matsumoto's altered gaze. "What's wrong Rangiku-san?"_

_Matsumoto looked up, and laughed. "Nothing, I was just thinking. So are you heading off right now?"_

_Momo nodded. "Yeah, I'm scheduled to leave in a hour..." She paused, gazing at Matsumoto. "Um, Matsumoto? Can I ask something of you?"_

_The tenth division lieutenant nodded as she led Hinamori to a nearby table and sat down. "What is it Hinamori?"_

_Hinamori fiddled with her fingers a bit, and Matsumoto could tell that she was nervous at telling her whatever was on her mind. It must be serious if she was having such a hard time to even tell her._

_"What is it Hinamori?" she repeated._

_Hinamori jumped, startled by Matsumoto voice and gazed up at her. "Ano... How do I put this... Rangiku-san can you make me a promise?"_

_Matsumoto was taken aback; her keep a promise? Was it that serious?_

_Obviously sensing that Matsumoto was confused, Hinamori began to explain. "I... I want you to make me a promise. It's very selfish of me to ask you this, but; If something ever happens to me, or if I'm not around, I want you to look after Hitsugaya-kun. I've hurt him so much before and I don't wish for him to be upset if I'm killed."_

_Matsumoto stuttered, her mouth opened wide. "Y-You want me to watch over Taicho if something happens to you? Are you saying that you plan on getting killed soon?"_

_Momo shook her head. "I'm not planning on dying anytime soon, it's just in case if something... Happens to me."_

_Matsumoto lowered her head, thinking about this promise. It was very serious. She wasn't sure if she could make such a promise. Especially since Momo was practically telling her to watch over him if she died, as in that she was planning on getting hurt soon._

_Noticing that Matsumoto was taking a while to answer, she stood up. "It's okay if you feel uncomfortable about keeping this promise, I don't mind if you say no." Matsumoto could hear the sadness in her voice; as if Momo was pleading for her to keep this promise._

_She began walking away, but stopped as she heard Matsumoto stand up._

_"I'll watch over Taicho for you Hinamori-chan."_

_Momo whipped around and was suddenly in the embrace of her boisterous friend and she felt tears layer her eyes. Momo hugged her back and smiled gratefully._

_"Just... Please... Don't hurt yourself." whispered Matsumoto, as if she was echoing the thoughts in her captain's head._

_Momo nodded._

_"Arigato, Rangiku-san."_

Matsumoto sobbed. Hinamori, I broke your promise. She clenched her captain's haori and held him close, just like Hinamori would. The promise that Hinamori had shared with her. The promise that she so desperately wanted her to keep; she had broken it and she hadn't even realized it until it was too late.

_"I'm not planning on dying anytime soon."_ Momo's words echoed inside her head.

Matsumoto looked up, expecting to see Momo standing in front of her; her usual sweet smile spread across her lips as she would begin to treat Hitsugaya's wounds. He would then open his eyes and tell her to not worry about him, but she would just continue fixing his wounds with her kido. She lowered her head and gazed at her captain's bloody face. He looked like he was sleeping, besides the fact that he had wounds all over his body and his breathing was labored.

What was he doing that caused him to be hurt so badly?

The door suddenly slamming open caused Matsumoto to whirl around and notice shinigami fill into the office. Much to her relief, she saw they brought along a stretcher. Meaning that they were fourth division shinigami; here to take her captain to Unohana. She gently placed her captain's head on the ground and stood up; backing away from the incoming healers as they surrounded Hitsugaya's tattered body.

One of the healers shook his head. "Poor guy, I wonder who did this to him." he whispered, as he helped hoist the unconscious captain onto the stretcher.

Matsumoto could only watch as they pushed the stretcher with her captain down the hall. She saw many of them already begin to hook tubes into him and place an oxygen mask on his mouth, to even out his breathing. They were talking amongst themselves, so Matsumoto couldn't make out what they were saying.

She attempted to follow them, but one of the following doctors stopped her. "We're taking him to the emergency medical room; you'll have to wait until he's conscious to see him."

Matsumoto slowly nodded. "Alright."

She headed back towards the office and placed her face in her hands.

Tears began to stream down through her fingers as she cried.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Aww, what a sad chappie :( I was thinking about lengthening the story a bit, but I decided to leave it at this. Hmm.. So Toshiro is heading to the fourth district. BUT! Isn't Momo currently there with Nemu? Will they cross paths accidentally? Find out next chapter! :) And please I'd love your thoughts on my story so far!


	5. Unable to protect

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Long time no see! *people start throwing rotten food in my direction* I know I know it's been forever since I've last posted :( Almost 2 months! Some friends bugged me constantly about updating and I never got time to do it. I've been so busy with finals and such, and homework. But I decided that it was winter break and I should have time to type up a story! So since you've all waited such a long time, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer then the rest I've typed. I hope you like it :) I'd recommend reading slowly, because you won't understand all of the text if you don't. By the way I LOVE listening to music when i'm typing. So I'd listen to some sad/angst song to make this chapter seem more real! I don't own Bleach :) Sure wish I did though.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 5: Unable to protect**

"Place the oxygen mask on Hitsugaya-taicho! We mustn't let him die before we reach Unohana!"

The leader surgeon shouted at the lower experienced subordinates as he quickly pushed the stretcher towards the fourth division. It would possibly take five minutes by running; he hoped it would be enough time. The subordinates cooperated and placed an oxygen mask firmly on the captain's breathless lips, while strapping his arms and legs to the stretcher so that he wouldn't fall off on the way there.

_Hold on Hitsugaya taicho, we'll make sure you get back to health_. Glancing at the unconscious captain, the surgeon couldn't help but flinch at his condition. Dried blood covered his snowy locks and deep scratches scarred his cheekbones. Although his eyes were closed, he knew that somehow; something was different about him. He looked defeated. Like he lost a battle that he severely wanted to win. What had the captain been doing?

One of his subordinates tapped him on the shoulder. "Sir, Hitsugaya's oxygen levels are going down. I recommend that we stop and give him CPR, so he doesn't die on the way to Unohana's."

The doctor cursed under his breath, quickly gazing down at the white haired man. Sure enough, the rise and fall of his chest was getting slimmer and slimmer; his slightly agape mouth refused to release any more precious oxygen he had stored in his lungs.

He shook his head, gazing at his subordinate. "We cannot do that, if we do there is even a far greater chance that he'll die due to lack of oxygen," he paused, gazing at the captain's face. "And knowing him, he'll pull through." A smile tugged at his lips at remembering the quite stubborn captain.

The subordinate glanced at the captain, then at the telemetry machine, monitoring the electrocardiogram. His eyes widened at the results.

"Captain! His heart rate is under 40 beats per minute!"

The man whirled around and faced the telemetry machine, scanning it to make sure his subordinate's accusations were correct. He stood there horrified as indeed his heart rate was slowing down. He placed his head in his hand, trying desperately to think of something to do in their situation.

First his oxygen levels were going down and now his heart rate! What the hell had the captain been thinking? What did he do to get himself like this?

A sudden jerk and the stretcher was free from his grasp. His eyes slid down to his outstretched hand as it grabbed nothing but thin air. Unclenching his fist, he looked to his right and noticed a nearby shadow standing next to the stretcher. It looked up and slowly turned its head towards the group, a huge white grin plastered across its face. It was covered in a mysterious black substance, which gave it an ominous look. Occasional black swirls would dance off its body and quietly disappear into the air.

It's wandering gaze landed on the lead surgeon and its eyes narrowed in disgust, its smirk turning down to form a scowl. The surgeon could only stare at this aphotic creature's eyes, instantly recognizing the familiar aquamarine glow; however the creature's eyes were a bit off, for there was no pupil or iris noticeable in the monster's orbs. The incomprehensible man grasped the side of the stretcher and the surgeon watched as black particles resided back into Hitsugaya's unconscious body. The surgeon became taking a few steps back, as he was already alone. His company deserted ages ago.

"W-What the hell are you?" he stumbled over his words, as the creature's hard gaze locked onto his.

_"I'm his realized sorrow, fear, anger, love, madness, and hatred."_ Its voice was thick and slithered out of its lips like venom. That's when he noticed gleaming fangs revealing underneath its curling lip as it incited a growl. Whatever this thing was; it was somehow related to Hitsugaya's current condition.

"What the hell did you do to Hitsugaya taicho?" he dared ask, for he was now aware of the murderous gaze of the devilish creature.

It laughed.

It raised its head and roared in laughter, dearly enlightened by the man's accusing gaze. It bent over, grasping onto its knees for much needed support; still chuckling. The surgeon shivered in unease at the shadow's sudden outburst, clearly regretting asking the question, for he was about to hear its answer.

The creature straightened back up, it's smile deepening as he revealed a canine. It crossed his arms and leaned forward so he was face to face with the surgeon.

_"You think I did this to Master?"_ His grin widened revealing his other elongated tooth. He didn't wait for an answer as he backed up, instantly removing his crazed expression.

_"His injuries came from his own doing, shinigami."_

The surgeon's eyes widened as it processed the man's words, but they shortly narrowed in disbelief. "I highly doubt he would do that much damage to himself, especially over young Hinamori's death."

Black claws suddenly wrapped around his neck as he was thrusted into a wall, causing a groan to escape his lips at the sudden impact. Noticing a turquoise glow, he looked up to see the furious gaze of Hitsugaya's inner emotions.

_"You have NO idea what I've gone through! I've lost my love, my mate, my soul! She's dead because of me!" _It snarled viciously, as its grip tightened around his neck. _"Have you lost something that means so much to you? Have you ever been blamed for murdering someone's role model? Blamed for his fraudulent death? Just to watch her get slaughtered by the same man!" _He was now shouting in his face, his eyes revealing discernible anguish at remembering the distant memory. Toshiro's feelings began to shake and he released the astonished man, allowing him to back up against the wall, cautiously watching the uncontrollable monster. The monster clenched and unclenched its fist, tightly shutting its eyes, at an attempt to consume the burning rage that was boiling inside him.

The shinigami knew now that what just happened wasn't the shadow's doing; but Toshiro's. Somehow during his unconscious state, he had awoken at the slight mention of Hinamori, causing his anger and agony to take control of the creature. The surgeon never realized how much the captain loved the deceased woman, realizing that her death had permanently scarred him.

The livid creature staggered back to its body, heavily leaning on the rail. It looked back at the practitioner. It spoke in a low murmur that was layered with tribulation. _"If you had to live through what I did to her, you wouldn't hesitate to abuse and eradicate yourself."_ With that, the shadow vanished into thin air, leaving the cold body of Toshiro Hitsugaya stranded alone in the desolate hallway. A sudden intake of breath could be heard as his body desperately attempted to suck in air, for his heart was giving out, which instantly brought the surgeon rushing to the captain's side.

_ Thank god! He's attempting to breathe now! _The surgeon thought in relief, as he watched his chest slightly rise and fall; but he knew he had to hurry, for he didn't know how long he would try to keep himself alive.

He started running, pushing the cart forward as he rushed towards the fourth division.

"Hang on Hitsugaya-taicho, please don't give up. People want you alive. People need you."

**XxXx**

"Hinamori."

Hinamori looked up from where she sat in one of the fourth districts chairs, her eyes recognizing the polite face of the healer; Retsu Unohana.

Her eyes were full of relief and happiness at seeing the lieutenant with her own eyes. Awake and alive. She looked more womanly now, her hair wasn't in a bun and her chestnut colored hair reached past her shoulders. She had more of a woman like figure, for she developed many more curves since she last saw her. She watched as the young lieutenant's eyes welled up and she ran to her, crashing into her and wrapping her arms around her in a much needed embrace.

Unohana gently held Hinamori, as she felt her own eyes slightly well up. She could feel Hinamori's tears stain her white haori, but she didn't mind. Hinamori had been alone for 13 months, with no friends, no love. She deserved comfort.

"You're alive, everyone's okay." Hinamori mumbled into Unohana's robe, still sobbing. Unohana gently stroked her hair, saying quiet comforting words to calm down the overwhelmed lieutenant.

"Yes, we're all okay fukutaicho, we're all okay." She soothed.

Nemu simply watched from the sidelines, merely observing the moment. She didn't understand the love and comfort that was currently taking place between the two of them, so she interrupted, standing up and walking to the captain. Taking out sheets of paper that she took from Hinamori when they were being chased by Soi Fon.

"These are the data inscriptions for Hinamori-fukutaicho's current state of health, from which she exited the chamber. Her breathing and hearing seem to be functioning, along with her sight and smell. However she still seems to be unstable and should stay and recover under your watchful eye."

Unohana slowly pulled out of Hinamori's embrace and took the files from Nemu and scanned through them. Hinamori sniffed and took her seat in the same wooden chair she was in before. She gazed at the doorway from which Unohana entered and noticed Soi Fon was nowhere in sight. Did Unohana drive her off?

Unohana nodded slowly as she flipped through the files, drinking in all the information. "I see. Alright then, I'll see if we have a separate room available for you Hinamori." The captain exited the room and began walking down the hall, leaving the two lieutenants alone.

Hinamori began twiddling her thumbs, clearly uneasy about what kind of treatment she'd need from Unohana. Was she really unstable? Were her emotions out of whack?

"I shall be taking my leave now." Hinamori looked up to see Nemu gazing down at her. Her emerald eyes showing no hint of emotion.

"Please, take care of yourself."

Before Hinamori could respond, Nemu was gone. Disappearing through the opening they had quickly entered before to avoid Soi Fon's murderous attempt to arrest them. She lowered her head, feeling utter loneliness for she was alone now. Even though Nemu didn't really speak to her, she at least found her presence comforting.

Hearing footsteps she quickly looked up to see Unohana entering back into the room, slowly closing the door behind her. She smiled and handed her back her files. Hinamori cautiously took them and began to read through them, for she didn't have a chance on their way here.

"Well, we do have one room spared, it happens that it's hidden on the other side of the emergency room. There's a clear glass window that only people on your side can see through. So whoever is in the emergency room won't be able to see you."

Hinamori nodded, although she was hesitant at having to be hidden from every little thing of life. Now she was kind of hoping either Kira or Renji would get themselves severely hurt so that she could see them in the emergency room.

_Jeez, I'm such a cruel person. I want them to be hurt just so I can see them again? _ She thought sadly, quickly shaking the idea of going out there herself and afflicting them so that they would appear here.

Unohana's sudden voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she realized that she was at the door, waiting for her. Hinamori quickly stood up and walked over to Unohana, clearly embarrassed that she zoned out for so long. Unohana didn't reply, but slowly opened the door and headed down the hallway rather quickly. Hinamori knew she needed to follow just as fast because she couldn't risk the chance of being seen.

Following Unohana, Hinamori realized that no one happened to be in the hallway. It seemed that Unohana took precautions and told everything to stay out of this hallway and they merely obliged not knowing that the new resident was actually Momo Hinamori. Momo saw Unohana open a door right next to the emergency room and she followed her inside, but she couldn't see anything because it was pitch black. She felt someone grab her wrist and lead her deeper into the room. She heard another door open and the effulgent light blinded her.

She felt like she had just woken up again.

The brilliant light engulfed her, surrounding her body in a pleasant warmth. She felt like she was in Toshiro's embrace; feeling his body against hers and the frigid cold that pressed into her skin from the contact. She could feel his silken locks dazzle her cheeks and the locked muscles in his chest slowly smooth out in contentment. She could hear the adherence in his voice and see his amorous sea-green eyes bore into her milky brown ones. She reached out and touched the smooth lines of his jaw and she received a smirk, as he leaned forward and closed the distance between them.

_"Hinamori…"_

An alarm suddenly blared and it brought Hinamori back into reality. She looked blindly around, realizing that she was alone in her room. The alarm came in through the room across from hers. The emergency room. Realization hit her like a bullet, as she ran to the one sided glass window and looked through it.

Her breath caught in her throat.

Unohana looked up from where she was sitting in the emergency room; she was just finishing up reading the last of Hinamori's documentary notes, but the sight in front of her caused her to drop them to the floor. They scattered across the ground, revealing a picture of a younger version of Hinamori.

It all happened so slowly.

Unohana stood up and ran towards the stretcher that was pulling into the room. The telemetry machine's electrocardiogram no longer cursed up and down, but made a low beep sound as it ran across the screen, making a flat line. Making no movement. No signs of life. She called out for her subordinates and they came rushing in from different rooms nearby. She instructed the shinigami that brought in the unconscious man to lift him and place him on the emergency table.

He lifted him like it was nothing, as if his very soul already left his body. Making him an empty shell.

Hinamori watched as more subordinates circled the body, along with Unohana; she placed her index and middle finger along his neck, looking for a pulse. Everyone waited for her response. Unohana shook her head. There wasn't one. Unohana's eyebrows furrowed down in frustration. "Isane, get me the defibrillator!"

Isane quickly exited the room, her lavender hair disappearing behind the door as she quickly entered the next room. Finding the life giving machine, she quickly returned and handed it to Unohana, who placed it on her hands, allowing the bands to wrap around them.

"1…"

Hinamori watched with a horrified expression, her eyes wide with fear. She recognized the man in the emergency room, however she wished she didn't. She wished it was a complete stranger.

"2…"

Unohana rubbed the defibrillator together, causing sparks to light between her palms. The surgeon opened the man's shihakusho, revealing his chiseled chest. They then took a few steps back, allowing Unohana the room she needed.

Hinamori's eyes began to water, and tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to scream the man's name in utter agony.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

"3..!"

Unohana slammed the defibrillator onto his chest as an electric current surged through his body.

**XxXx**

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes. His senses weren't perceptive and his vision was blurry. He rolled his head, gazing to his right. It was completely black, except for one long strip of white. A white road, leading the way out of the darkness.

Was it leading him to heaven?

He slowly attempted to raise himself to his feet, clumsily falling down on one knee. He panted, gazing back up at the white path. He saw it was extending further and further away, trying to coax him to go to who knows where.

Would it lead him to Hinamori?

The thought of his love got him to his feet and he slowly walked down the path. Clutching his heart for it hurt immensely, a look of pain was relevant on his face. The aisle led him deeper and deeper into the darkness, nearly surrounding and suffocating him.

He would walk this path to the end and reunite with her.

Suddenly the white aisle began to bubble and disfigure as it expanded and covered the entire area. Causing it to appear that he was in an immeasurable empty room. He looked wildly around, now fearing that his key to Hinamori had just been lost.

"Greetings, Hitsugaya."

Toshiro whirled around to notice a section of the white floor bubble and a human like creature burst out of the pale substance. It was dripping in the bleached liquid and he noticed long ghastly hair sticking to his back. The creature spat, coughing up the pasty liquid mixed with its saliva. It raised a wet hand and wiped its mouth which exposed its creamy pale skin.

Toshiro's eyes widened as it began to stand up and its body began to form. The pasty liquid hardened and cracked at the base, separating into four sections near its waist. The liquid formed its outfit into a soft silk and it swirled near its white feet. Near its neck it snapped open, slightly revealing its chest as the fabric fluttered around its neck.

The white liquid began to drain from its body, revealing beige skin and chestnut colored hair. One strand of hair fell in front of his face covering part of its left eye. The creature took a deep breath, raising one of its hands and swept it through its long hair.

It snapped its eyes open.

Toshiro instantly recognized who the being was, and he was already in a defensive position, clenching the hilt of Hyourinmaru. A glint of pure menace and hate seared through his eyes. Those unforgettable eyes; ashen with lavender sclera. The eyes that betrayed the Soul Society. Deceived his best friend. Tempered with his mind to harm her, causing him to murder her. The eyes that sent shivers down anyone's spine that caught his gaze.

"Aizen."

Aizen smirked, ignoring the murderous glint that was relevant in the captain's eyes. He began to pace around Hitsugaya, watching him intently. He then stopped and stared in his direction.

"How's Hinamori?"

He was met with the blade of Hyourinmaru clashing into his arm. Aizen smirked as he watched the crazed expression on the captain's face, as he attempted to slice through his arm that he raised to block his attack. Aizen pushed him back, sending him several feet away. Hitsugaya back flipped and landed smoothly on the ground. He snarled and charged at him again, this time aiming for his legs. Aizen unsheathed Kyoka Suigetsu and blocked his incoming attack. Clashing swords, Aizen held his ground against the raging dragon.

Toshiro seemed a little calmer now after unleashing some of his rage, but that didn't hide the fact that he was going to violently murder this man. He had hurt everyone he loved. He killed Gin, who was his lieutenant's love. He deceived all the captains. He involved his friends into the Cold War and got them severely hurt, and he provoked him into stabbing and killing his own love.

"I'll kill you Aizen... I'll stab you until there is nothing left!"

Aizen laughed, his deep voice rumbling. "Do you think you're strong enough to beat me?"

Hitsugaya growled and pushed against his blade, causing Aizen to take a step back. An icy mist began to surround his zanpakuto as his spiritual pressure increased. Aizen narrowed his eyes as he noticed Toshiro's change in power. He increased his grip along the hilt of his zanpakuto as he was hit full force with Hitsugaya's immense spiritual power. It was a struggle to stay standing underneath his crushing spiritual pressure; so full of agony, remorse, and loathing. Was this how the boy fought? With a blade full of hate?

"Just because of your spiritual pressure you believe that you can beat me?"

Aizen cut through his spiritual pressure with ease and clashed roughly into his sword, causing a crack to appear in the captain's blade. Toshiro's eyes widened as he was forcefully pushed backwards at amazing speeds. His eyes squinted from the dust that whirled into them from the impact.

He suddenly crashed into a wall, causing him to spit out blood and roar in pain. His heart slammed deeper into his ribs, cracking them, causing a cry of agony to escape his lips. Aizen smiled wickedly at seeing him in such a poor condition. It enlightened him. He leaned forward and began to whisper pure terror into the languid captain's ears.

"Only I can protect Hinamori. You're not strong enough to protect her."

Hitsugaya roared in anguish as the memory of Aizen disappeared, causing him to drop to the ground. He was once again alone, but with a bleeding scar that reopened at the ex captains words. He clenched his heart that was beating profusely and bent over, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Hinamori…"

**XxXx**

Unohana watched as the electrocardiogram jerked awake and began to once again move smoothly. She sighed in relief as she saw Hitsugaya breathing evenly now and just to be precautious she placed her fingers along his neck; there was a pulse.

She removed the defibrillator from his chest and handed it to Isane. She refastened his shihakuso so that his chest was no longer exposed and nodded to her subordinates that she could handle it from here.

Hinamori watched as Unohana confirmed to her subordinates that Hitsugaya was once again alive; perhaps a miracle. They were all so sure that he would've died from his wounds and lack of oxygen for an exceeding amount of time. Hinamori wished she could go in his room and hold his hand. Give him some comfort even though he was still unconscious; but she knew Unohana would never allow it.

Suddenly the telemetry machine began to go berserk as his heart rate accelerated, and Hinamori shrieked as she felt a rush of spiritual pressure knock her down. She heard nearby windows shatter as the spiritual pressure broke down everything in sight.

She gasped and struggled for breath, clutching her hands around her throat. Where is all this spiritual pressure coming from? She felt the pressure envelop her and she could distinguish the emotions that was coursing through it. Despair, sorrow, hurt, and grief. She suddenly thought of Toshiro and slowly got to her feet and gazed out the hidden window; nearly being knocked over again as another wave of spiritual pressure hit her.

Toshiro's disheveled form had risen to a sitting position and Momo could see icy blue reiatsu swirl like wild flames around his body. His head was lowered, as he was clenching the thin sheets that covered him. The telemetry machine had broken due to his heart exceeding the normal rate.

"Hinamori…" His voice was low but was layered with anguish. An ancient tone mixed in with his own, giving him the voice of a dangerous, upset creature. He raised his head and Hinamori nearly screamed at seeing his eyes dilated and lifeless. There was no light in his eyes. She watched as they began to glow, brightening into a light aquamarine. She could no longer see his iris or pupil, only his emotions.

"Hinamori..!" he roared, shaking the whole room, her along with it. Icy blue wings erupted from his back as his bankai activated without a command. The bed crushed underneath his reiatsu, and he collapsed to the ground.

Hinamori noticed several subordinates enter the room, determined to figure out what was causing such a ruckus; but they were too late. Toshiro was instantly behind them; catching one subordinate by his neck and crushing it with pure power, killing him instantly. He dropped to the ground; his eyes already lifeless.

Toshiro whipped around, his glowing eyes locking on Unohana as he raised his zanpakuto, twisting it, causing an icy mist to surround his body. His hands and feet became encased in solid crystal, along with a long jagged tail, covered in the same substance. Hinamori watched in dismay as the man she loved charged at Unohana, eyes blaring hatred.

"Aizen! I will murder you!" he snarled, and swung Hyourinmaru down, only to cut through a nearby medical shelf. Slicing through the shelf caused it to receive a glaze of ice, which instantly shattered, leaving nothing left but shards.

Unohana had dodged just in time; if she wasn't a captain she might not have escaped his lethal blade without a scratch. She turned towards the other men that were staring at their dead friend, absolute fear in their eyes. "Men I need a sedate vaccine now!" she hollered, quickly dodging another incoming thrust from Hitsugaya.

They all just stood there and stared, unsure if they should fulfill the woman's request. They were scared that Hitsugaya would go after them if they tried to get the vaccine. Why was the captain being so violent?

"Hitsugaya is being blinded by past memories; he's attacking everyone believing they are Aizen." Unohana mumbled, as if she could hear her men's resentment. "We need the vaccine so that he can settle down and awake from this nightmare of his. Otherwise he'll continue to kill more and more shinigami." She jumped to the left, avoiding another attack from the enraged captain.

The men looked at one another and one finally nodded, rushing into the other room to grab the vaccine. He came back out moments later; a huge needle containing a blue liquid in his hand.

"Y-Y-You're wrong… I won't let _you_ protect her." Whimpered Hitsugaya, drawing back his sword a little. Tears were streaming down his cheeks from his gleaming eyes. His canines were now elongated curling over his lip as it pulled down in a frown.

"I WON'T LET YOU!" he roared, and charged zanpakuto raised high, aiming for Unohana's neck. The subordinate tossed the sedate to Unohana and she caught it, twirling around Hitsugaya's flying body, she stabbed him in the neck, the needle piercing his jugular vein.

He instantly collapsed, the sedate already affecting his performance. "No..." He was losing to Aizen? Aizen had won..? He struggled against the drug, pulling the needle out of his neck and throwing it across the floor; he wasn't going to give up. He groggily stood up, now clutching his heart for it was beginning to slow down to normal speed. He raised his zanpakuto, but the weight was too much for him and caused him to drop it. His bankai was dissolving, turning into condensation and becoming the air he breathed.

He looked to his left, glancing at a blank wall. He could feel another presence on the other side, although he couldn't see or hear whoever it was. Feeling utterly defeated by his sworn enemy, he closed his eyes in anger. His raised his hand and placed his fingertips along the wall, wondering if the being on the other side could see him.

He suddenly felt warm finger tips press against his on the other side. He gazed at the wall, his eyes widening as he recognized the familiar warmth. The warmth of love, devotion, and comfort.

"Shiro-chan..."

Hitsugaya looked up and thought he saw through the wall and was looking into Hinamori's concerned gaze. People can't see through walls, but she was so real and she was warm. Meaning she was alive.

"Hinamori…?" his eyes rolled into his head as he passed out and collapsed on the bloody stone floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>How was it? I hope it was good enough for all of you especially since I haven't posted in awhile! So yes, Toshiro ended up in the emergency room, and was fighting inside his mind with no other then *cue drama music* AIZEN! And it looks like poor Shiro lost against him :( Which caused him to reawaken still believing he was in his dream, and everyone appeared as Aizen. I wanted to make the fourth district use more real life related stuff; like vaccines, and heart rate machines and the defibrillator. Sorry if those words are a bit big, I asked my mom to give me some medical equipment words and that's what I got xD Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts on my plot so far!


	6. Destroyed Heart

**Author's note:** Hey guys! Guess who decided to upload a chapter before two months? Hehe that's me :D. I would've finished sooner, but I had finals this week and it was NON STOP STUDYING! ~Quote from mother. But hey I did finish! This chapter was so much fun to type, I bet I cried uh I don't know maybe twice? I'm weird like that, I get emotional from reading stuff. DON'T JUDGE! I'd like to thank my amazing reviewers: **xODarkmistOx, ichiruki45, Hyourinmaru10, SomethingPersonal, Kaze05 **and **icyangel27**. They have been always reviewing on my chapters and I really appreciate it! Read this story slowly so you can understand everything, if you read too fast you might miss a few details! Anyways enjoy this lovely angsty chapter :)

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 6: Destroyed Heart**

The sound of running machinery buzzed through his head; causing a headache to form and he clutched his head in agony. He felt like his mind was bleeding. Billions of memories and current events were racing through his head, blinding him. He tried shielding his eyes with his arms but they would just flow in through his ears, allowing him to hear all his victims scream in agony before he murdered them.

He covered his ears and curled inside himself. "Make it stop…" His words caused a memory to slam into him, knocking him backwards as it replayed; revealing the corpse of a bloody girl. Cuts were noticeable all over her body and her clothes were ripped and torn. Her drained eyes locked onto his as she whispered.

"Help me mommy… Make it stop…"

"No!" he jumped back, slamming into a sudden wall in fear. The little girl disappeared, leaving him alone in the dark abyss of his mind. He hugged himself, his eyes wild in fear. Was he now too being hunted by the monster that lurked inside of him?

"Why..?" He clutched fistfuls of his snowy locks, attempting to rip them out from sheer madness. The wall behind him disappeared, causing him to fall backwards and plummet down deeper into the corners of his conscience.

A ghostly hand suddenly reached out and grasped his wrist; his eyes shot up, locking onto tawny brown ones. He finally collapsed to the ground, taking the apparition with him as he collided with the solid dark floor. Opening his eyes, he was confronted with the worried gaze of Hinamori.

She bent over and offered him a hand; a clear glaze covered over her eyes. She gave him a smile, reassuring him, and he took her hand. Her eyes went wide as he stood up and she stared at him as if seeing him for the first time in her life, like he was a stranger.

She screamed.

She whisked her hand out of his and backed up, clutching her heart as the sudden pain coursed throughout her body. Her cries of agony echoed in his ears and he watched, horrified, as a blade split through her chest, putting her muffled cries to an end.

A brilliant white smirk could be seen from behind Hinamori's dying body and Hitsugaya's eyes widened with shock as he screamed with apprehension; recognizing the familiar face of his reflection. The replica ripped out the sword from the woman's chest, allowing her to collapse to the ground in a heap. Her soft lips barely whispered an audible sound.

"Shiro-chan... Why..?"

He clutched his head and fell to his knees, tears streaming down his cheeks at watching Hinamori's eyes fade to a dull gray and her body going limp. He shook his head, shuddering; his tears disappearing into the darkness. "H-Hinamori…" he cried, slowly crawling over to her; outstretching a hand, hoping to touch her now pale skin.

A sword suddenly plunged through his hand; spewing his blood against the argentite surface. His eyes shakily looked up, gazing into the laughing eyes of Toshiro Hitsugaya. The clone sunk the sword deeper into his hand, causing the captain to gasp in pain. He clenched his teeth, glaring up at the duplicate of himself.

"How dare you kill Hinamori…!" Growled the real Hitsugaya; raising his other hand and throwing a fist in the fake's direction; only to be surprised that there was no one there. His lifted his hand and slowly examined it, realizing that the cut had vanished. He looked around bewildered; his eyes landed on Hinamori and he quickly rushed to her side.

He hoisted her up; allowing her head to rest against his chest. He clutched her tightly, attempting to fight the tears that were once again dripping down his cheeks and drenching her silky hair. He raised a hand and gently placed it against her neck; hoping for the tiniest speck of luck that her pulse hadn't died out like the rest of her body.

She was silent.

His frame began to shake, as he lifted his head and roared, his spiritual pressure consuming the both of them as he lost control. His grip on her tightened, allowing the skin to bruise and scratches to form along her shoulder blade. He wasn't aware of what he was doing, only that his love has left him.

She was gone.

"_Shiro-chan... Why..?"_

Her voice echoed in his ears and he covered them; dropping her lifeless body to the ground. He screamed madly, his eyes rolling into his head as blood poured from their surface; splattering across the black floor. Endless pain worked its way down his body, spreading through his veins; filling his heart.

He didn't even notice the blade that was suddenly at his throat.

Hitsugaya's crimson eyes twitched in the direction of the sudden blade; he blindly looked up into the attacker's face, the blood pooling more down his cheeks as he recognized the peach girl's familiar reiatsu.

Tobiume was pressed against the delicate expanse of his throat, causing blood to drip slowly down his neck, joining his waterfall of scarlet tears. She leaned in, placing her lips against his ear; causing his insides to burn by the hatred in her words.

"You cannot protect me."

He was silenced by the curve of her blade.

**XxXx**

Matsumoto's eyes bleakly opened, and she slowly raised her head from her desk. She raised her hands and rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes, glancing around the room.

_Hn? I must have fallen asleep when I was finishing up Taicho's paperwork. _She stretched her arms in the air and yawned. She gazed down at the sheet of paper and read: **_New recruits for the tenth division captain, Hitsugaya Toshiro._**

"Why does Taicho have to be in the emergency room when it's time for recruiting? He knows that I'm not good at choosing recruits." Moaned the lieutenant, looking over the list of names. She randomly circled ones that she assumed would be helpful in their division and shoved the piece of paper aside; grabbing the next one from her stack of papers.

She tapped the quill next to her chin, reading over the bill's information. Her eyes widened as she read on. She picked up the paper and brought it close to her face, not believing the words that were written on the sheet.

_**To all of the thirteen Gotei captains, I have urgent news that we must be prepared immediately. Yesterday at noon there was an encounter with bandits that were making their way towards the fourth division. Captain of the second division, Soi Fon; pursued these bandits until they disappeared from her peripheral vision. She informed me that they were hidden behind a kido barrier and therefor, could not be seen. It has been said that they came from the research and development center however; Mayuri Kurotsuchi claims that no one entered or left his division. **_

_**If you see any suspicious characters wandering around the Seireitei I wish for you to inform me immediately; they will meet their ultimate penalty for trespassing and shall be executed. From Soi Fon's report, they are two female bandits, both with high spiritual pressure that could match an experienced lieutenant. They are extremely dangerous and might be expert assassins. Everyone should be on high alert and keep a close watch on every shinigami.**_

_**-The Captain-Commander.**_

"Bandits? Here in the Seireitei?" whispered Matsumoto, disbelieving. There was no way they could be bandits. Bandits don't just suddenly appear from the twelfth division in a kido barrier, but, why would Kurotsuchi lie about bandits being in his quarters? Unless, he didn't want anyone to find out.

Matsumoto froze, shock relevant on her face.

_"It seems you don't know this, but Hinamori didn't die. She's in the research and development center right now, receiving major organ restoration due to Suzumebachi's Homonka, in which she was stabbed in the same spot twice. There also includes Toshiro's zanpakuto piercing her through her back, which made her lose a lot of blood. She would have died without the help of Kurotsuchi, but I'm not pleased that he didn't bother to tell anyone else that she's survived..."_

Ukitake's words flowed through her head as she recalled his confession to her about Hinamori's current condition. Hinamori was alive. Could it be possible that one of the "bandits" was Hinamori? Is she hiding among the ranks of shinigami, refusing to reveal herself? She clenched the letter in her hand, closing her eyes. She knew that Hinamori had no choice but to hide, but couldn't she at least see a glimpse of her? Give her proof that she was alive? Everyone was grieving over her horrific death; being used by her admirer, then stabbed by her best friend and secret love. They all thought she was brutally murdered.

_The bandits were making their way towards the fourth division. _The commander's words slapped her in the face, causing realization to surface in her eyes.

_Could Hinamori be concealing herself somewhere in those emergency rooms? Away from any possible human contact? _ Rangiku frowned; why did she need to hide?

A sudden scream rang throughout the hallways, a piercing wail full with remorse and regret. Spiritual pressure whooshed into the office; causing Rangiku to slump deeper into her chair from the intensity of it. The howling went on, shattering her eardrums from the uproar. She covered her ears, planting her face into the desk at an attempt to block out the terrible sound.

"HINAMORI!" The yell screeched out the lieutenant's name in repentance, sending another chilling wail throughout the hallways. Rangiku's head snapped up and she turned her head towards the direction of the sound. That was Hitsugaya's voice.

She jumped up from her desk and ran out the door, allowing the notice to drift to the floor as she left it behind. She shunpoed down the corridor, skipping past any obstacles that could possibly slow her down. Was something actually wrong with her captain? His scream sounded terrified and pained; what were they doing to him?

Upon reaching the emergency room she entered to see the disheveled shape of her captain; lying underneath piles of blankets, shivering violently. His eyes were tightly shut, as if refusing to open them, while his breath was staggered. Beads of sweat trailed down his face as he fought whatever he was encountering in his dreams.

"Ohayo, Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Rangiku looked up to see Unohana enter the room, her natural friendly expression on her face. She walked over to Hitsugaya and pulled out a cloth, gently dabbing his forehead. A look of sympathy flashed in her eyes as she watched the captain lull back into his dreams.

"Is he alright Unohana-taicho?" Rangiku asked, nervous of her response. The vulnerable scene she had just heard and experienced from her captain left her thinking that something was terribly wrong with him.

"Ah, yes he's fine now." She murmured, not wanting to fully explain the situation that happened earlier. "He's recovering right now; he should be okay in a few days." She reached into her sleeve, pulling another sedate out and gently pierced his skin with the needle. Hitsugaya's stiff brow softened as his face slowly loosened up due to the drug's effects.

Rangiku sighed in relief, seating herself in a chair near his bedside. She watched as Unohana took his blood pressure and listened to the constant beat of his heart. She gazed at Rangiku, smiling slightly. "Mind watching him for a bit? I forgot something in the other room."

Rangiku nodded.

Unohana stood up from her crouched position and left their presence, searching in the other room for the needed object. Rangiku scooted her chair forward so she was able to lean in and see his features. She noticed the spikiness of his hair had died down and his little forelock was now drooping. Dark eye circles were visible under his sealed irises; how come she never noticed them?

"Hi Taicho." She murmured to herself, knowing that he wouldn't answer her greeting. She fiddled with a piece of her hair as she tried to think of a way to start up a conversation with the unconscious captain.

"H-How are you?" She attempted to smile, but failed. Her head bowed in grief at his condition; why would she ask a question as stupid as that? Here he was literally dying inside and she's asking if he's doing okay.

"I heard your scream for Hinamori down in the office. I bet she heard you wherever she is." She laughed sarcastically, her eyes dull with sadness. "I'm sure she misses you as much as you miss her Taicho." She whispered, reaching forward to grasp his hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Y-You can't hurt yourself over what happened to her. It wasn't your fault." Tears began to brim in her eyes as she struggled to get her sentences out straight. "She would want you to live your life, not just give up. Why can't you see that I want you alive as well?"

Tears streamed down her face, and she clenched his hand in her own.

"Why can't you tell me what's hurting you Taicho? I want to support you in every way I can, but I can't do that if you won't let me help you. You could always speak to Hinamori, so why can't you speak to me about your problems? We can survive together Taicho." She blubbered, wiping her tear stained face with her other arm.

"Can't you trust me? We're friends aren't we? I know what you've gone through lately has made you lose your trust in a lot of people, but, I'll never betray your trust Taicho. Please, just please don't give up on us." Tears scattered across his cheek as Rangiku cried.

Unohana watched silently from around the corner, gazing at the lieutenant and her captain. She knew they shared a special bond between captain and lieutenant; different from other divisions. Rangiku was obviously pained at seeing her friend in this state and not being able to do anything about it. Hitsugaya preferred to keep his feelings locked up inside while they slowly destroyed his heart; leaving all his friends and subordinates out of his personal life. Only Hinamori could unlock his heart and now that she had passed, it locked up and froze over.

Unohana sighed and walked into the room, interrupting the moment between the two. Rangiku quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and turned to face the captain healer; her eyes locking onto the syringe of saline and towel she had in her hands.

"I'm cleaning his wounds, would you like to help?" She placed the contents on the nightstand next to his bed, and grabbed another nearby chair. She applied some of the saline to the cuts on his face, then gently dabbed the excess liquid dripping from his face with a towel. She handed Rangiku another towel and syringe, and she began to do the same.

"Hey, Unohana-taicho," Rangiku whispered, looking up at the captain. "What do you think he did that caused him to lose so much blood?" She applied the substance to a wound on his neck, causing no reaction from the still captain.

Unohana resumed her work, not looking up. "This isn't his blood Matsumoto."

Matsumoto stopped what she was doing; dropping the syringe, allowing it to tumble to the floor. Unohana now looked up and noticed Matsumoto's fear stricken eyes.

"I-It's not his blood? Then whose is it then?" Matsumoto shrieked, standing up from her chair causing it to knock over. Unohana finished cleaning up the wound that Matsumoto left unfinished and coaxed her to pick up her chair and sit back down.

"Matsumoto-fukutaicho there is something that I've been meaning to say to you ever since you entered my office." She murmured, putting away the supplies in the nightstand's drawers. Matsumoto picked up her chair and sat down, apologizing quickly for her sudden outburst. She watched as Unohana patched up Hitsugaya's body then covered him back up under the sheets. She looked up at the lieutenant, a grave look in her eyes.

"Hitsugaya murdered one of my subordinates today; judging by the looks of him, it isn't his first."

**XxXx**

Momo shuffled underneath her bed sheets, scrunching up for warmth. She slowly opened her eyes as the darkness of the room engulfed her. She jolted into a sitting position, frantically looking around till she remembered that she wasn't in her corridor.

_That's right. I'm in Unohana's storage room. Of course it would be pitch black._

She flipped the blankets off of her and placed her feet on the cold floor. She shivered, grasping her arms and rubbing them at an attempt to warm herself. She turned her head and noticed the large one sided window; cautiously gazing around her room, she walking over and peered through it.

She gasped as she noticed Rangiku sitting in a chair along with Unohana; her hands were fisting up her shihakusho as she listened to whatever Unohana was telling her. Momo noticed tears running down the strawberry blonde's face as she looked at Toshiro. Momo followed her gaze and glanced at the silent form of the man she's known since they were children.

Her head jerked back up when she saw Rangiku get up from her seat and attempt to leave the room, but Unohana had stood up and gently placed her hands on the woman's shoulders; a comforting look on her face as she whispered unknown words to her. Rangiku shook her head and covered her face with her hands, weeping into them. Momo looked confusingly at Toshiro then back at Rangiku, trying to figure what had happened between them while she was asleep.

She watched as Unohana led her out of the emergency room and guided her down the hallway. She pointed in the direction of the tenth division headquarters and murmured something to her which caused her to nod slowly. Then she disappeared down the never ending hallways.

What just happened?

A knock was heard on her door and Hinamori tensed up; hiding behind her bed just in case it could possibly be someone other than Unohana. The door cracked open and Hinamori saw the once again polite smile of the fourth division captain. She motioned Hinamori to follow her; leaving the door ajar as she left. Hinamori hesitantly exited the room, glancing down the hallways to make sure no one was in sight; she quickly dashed into the emergency room, closing the door behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and turned towards her unconscious childhood friend.

His face was scrunched up and she noticed that beads of sweat were pouring down his face, wetting his sheets. He kept twitching in his sleep, occasionally murmuring something unintelligible that Momo couldn't decipher. He lay motionless as she walked up to him.

Hinamori quickly gazed at Unohana, unsure if she should be near him in this state; she simply nodded her approval.

"He won't be waking up for a few days, It's alright if you'd like some alone time with him. If anything happens inform me immediately. Here these should help him." She handed her a damp washcloth and quietly left the room, leaving the two of them alone.

Hinamori turned towards Toshiro and began to dab his forehead gently with the washcloth, watching as his expression became less pained. She smiled as she began washing his face; trailing the washcloth down his beautiful features. She watched as the blood was rinsed off his face, leaving his skin pure and fresh. Hinamori gazed down at his hand that lay motionless at his side and she couldn't resist the urge to hold his larger hand in her smaller one. She lightly brushed her fingertips across his palm before allowing his hand to envelop hers. She dropped the washcloth and raised her other hand to lightly stroke his cheek, trailing down his neck.

"What you must have gone through Shiro-chan." She whispered, remembering the recent event that took place in the emergency room only hours ago. He looked so derived of life; wanting so desperately to slaughter the man that had fooled him into attacking her. She began to run her fingers through his hair, gently playing with his silver locks. She twirled her finger around his forelock, slightly curling it. She giggled. She picked up the washcloth and ran it down the rest of his face, allowing drops of water to sprinkle across his facial features.

She stopped when she saw what looked like water leaking from his eyes.

She dabbed the moist spot under his eye and watched as more streamed down his pallid face. Her gaze softened as she realized that he was crying, unaware that she was here silently comforting him. She set down the washcloth and wiped away his tears with her thumb; tightening her grip on his hand.

She felt his hand give a responsive squeeze.

"Hinamori…" whispered the white-haired captain, shifting in his sleep; his sleeping form turning towards her. The tears continued to pour as he cried, occasionally mumbling her name in ragged breaths as he tried to fight whatever nightmare he was in.

Hinamori knelt near his bedside and clutched his hand in both of hers. She began to whisper in soothing tones, attempting to calm her best friend. She would occasionally cry herself, becoming overwhelmed with everything that had been happening lately.

"Shir-.. Hitsugaya-kun." She corrected herself, ashamed that she would still call him that when he hated the nickname so much. "I don't know if you can hear me right now, but I want to let you know that… I'm okay. I barely escaped Soi Fon Taicho earlier but thanks to Nemu I made it here safely," She quietly laughed to herself. "I have been hiding from all of Soul Society; Rangiku, Kira, Renji, Hisagi, and all my friends don't know that I'm alive. They think I was killed after…" She couldn't finish the sentence; she didn't want to risk the chance of Toshiro's tears slipping again.

"Anyways, after that incident I was rushed to the twelfth division to receive organ restoration on my body," She raised one of her hands to touch her chest, feeling her recent scar that she received from him. "After several months I finally awoke; I didn't know how long I was gone, and I didn't think you cared," She looked down at his sleeping features. "I was wrong."

"I'm not mad at you for what happened Hitsugaya-kun; you didn't know that Aizen was manipulating all of you," She sighed at the name of her ex captain; quickly shaking her head, she continued. "I was confused at first, but I never would have hated you…" she clenched his hand as she began to shake.

"I wish I could let you know that I'm alive, but you wouldn't understand the circumstances. It's not that I don't trust you, it's just better if you don't know," a single tear landed on his knuckle as her emotions took control of her. "Just hang on for me, Shiro-chan."

As if he heard her, his tears began to flow like hers, cascading down his face. She saw his body go rigid and the grip on her hand tightened painfully. He spoke in a low deep tone filled with anguish and desire.

"Hinamori… Please don't leave me."

Hinamori's eyes widened in shock as she saw his bleakly open, revealing clouded sea-green orbs. His eyes were focused on her, but it didn't look like he was fully there. As if he believed he was still in his dream, merely looking at the one he wanted most.

"Please… Don't…"

Hinamori stroked his face, smiling softly as his other hand lifted to clasp her petite one in his. She leaned closer and quietly whispered in his ear. "I'll always be with you Shiro-chan… In your heart." She removed her hand from his grasp and placed it on his heart to emphasize her statement. "I'm not leaving your side; I'll be watching from a distance, always nearby. You'll never be alone again. I promise."

She raised her head and gazed at his sorrow filled eyes as they processed the hurtful truth. She flicked away his tears and felt the realized truth that she probably couldn't see him again stab her in the heart.

She found herself capturing his lips; knowing that goodbye wasn't good enough for either of them.

His eyes slowly closed and his tears stopped running; his hand that held hers reached up to cup the back of her neck as he unconsciously kissed her. He could feel her tears mingling with his as they refused to accept the outcome that was in store for them.

Momo stopped when she saw him pull away and wander deeply back into his dreams, leaving her alone once again. Momo's tears bubbled as she cried, clutching his hand tightly. This couldn't be the end of them, it just couldn't.

"Don't cry Momo…"

Hinamori looked down and saw him raise his other hand and gently stroke her face, a smile on his lips; his eyes cracked open a bit, looking at her features for the last time.

"I'll find you again." He whispered.

His hand dropped from her face and his eyes closed as he drifted away into his subconscious. Hinamori watched as his breathing slowed, indicating that he had finally fallen asleep. She slowly stood up from his bedside, taking one last glance at him.

"Goodbye, Shiro-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Annnnnnnnd that's the end of the chapter! Pretty angsty huh? Man you guys must hate me, I leave WAY too many cliffhangers xD Hmm so Momo got to see Shiro and they both got all sad about it :( By the way, Toshiro wasn't actually awake and seeing her, he was merely like sleepwalking! But not walking just opening his eyes and talking to her as if she was in his dream (which she probably was) And yes, THEY KISSED! (you guys can decide if it was real or not since he was like "sleepwalking") Not a huge major one, but sweet; knowing that they won't see one another for who knows how long (Or until i decide to end their suffering mwahhaha) Please review and tell me how you like where my plot is going :)


	7. Dreams

**Author's note: **Hey guys :D. Another chapter for Beautiful Lie! Hehe. This one took awhile because I kept getting writer's block and I couldn't figure out what to type, especially towards the end! Sorry if it gets a little ish. Did you guys see that I edited the summary? Now it sounds more interesting and hopefully I can attract more reviewers. I also edited all the other chapters, fixing spelling mistakes and grammar. So now everything is all better :D. This is an extremely long chapter so I hope that you all enjoy it. Read slowly so that you don't miss anything! I don't own Bleach. By the way, there is a gory scene in the beginning just a heads up :)

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 7: Dreams**

She struggled in her sleep, tightly pulling the covers to her body, attempting to warm herself from the overwhelming cold that outlined the depths of her mind. Ice formed along the edges of her dream, slowly progressing towards her as it abruptly interrupted the scene that was racing through her head.

_It's so cold._

She was dreaming about Aizen for the first time in almost a year. Never did she plan on dreaming about her memories with him again. When everything was perfect; when she was his beloved lieutenant; when she loved him and he returned her feelings. Her mind swelled by his sudden warmth, a sigh escaping her lips as she allowed it to envelop her.

"…Aizen-sama." She whispered, watching as the heat formed into the unmistakable body of her ex captain; the same white haori, those same warm brown eyes, that familiar brilliant smile. She felt her hands reaching out towards him, unable to control the loving urge she still had for him. He lowered a hand, beckoning her towards him; his eyes locked on hers as he softly called her name.

"Hinamori-kun…"

She realized that it was just the two of them; alone, deep in the black abyss of her mind. No one was here to manipulate him. No one was here to tell her that she had lost her mind for still wanting to follow her beloved captain. She watched as the love sparkled in his eyes and he urged her to come closer.

"Come with me, Hinamori-kun."

Momo felt her legs slowly begin to move, carrying her towards his soothing voice; the voice of the real Aizen. She felt his warmth surround and guide her, leading her forward. She couldn't resist; her brain was now controlling her movements, making it impossible for her to stop herself.

_What am I doing?_

Her heart started thudding against her ribcage; beating profusely, smashing into her ribs. She gasped, her movement coming to a halt as she clutched her chest. Aizen's warmth pushed against her back, attempting to force her towards him, but she wouldn't budge.

Hinamori lowered her gaze, expecting to see a blade protruding out of her chest. The pain was immense; her heart refusing to allow her to follow Aizen into the path of darkness. Was her heart trying to tell her something? Did she not belong with Aizen?

She looked up at the sound of padding footsteps, noticing that now Aizen was walking towards her, since her heart had hindered her from progressing any further. If she wouldn't come to him, he'd come to her. He stopped a few feet in front of her and smiled, slowly raising his hand and reaching out, grasping a piece of her hair and twirling it in-between his fingers.

"You are mine, Hinamori." A broad smirk spread across his lips as he reached for her wrist.

Ice suddenly shot up from underneath Aizen; a mass of acute crystals thinned down to a lethal point, glazed in frost. It reached up and stabbed through his hand, spewing blood along its tip and causing him to release his grip on Hinamori. Aizen grinded his teeth as ice surrounded his body, raising up and closing in on his neck.

Hinamori's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was about to scream.

"Stop! Don't kill Aizen-taicho!"

The icicles froze in place, their tips barely piercing the man's neck. A light trickle of blood flowed down from where one pierced his throat, staining the icicle's glossy surface. Hinamori stood there, her hands tightly wrapped around her shihakusho above her heart. She gazed up at the tower of ice, shocked that it listened to her plea.

_ It...stopped..?_

She was abruptly knocked forward as a colossal beast landed behind her, causing her to collapse to the ground. She gasped as the area became frozen in ice by the beast's entrance; glaciers rising to form cascading mountains. Snow began to dance from the skies, landing on her frail body and coating her.

Momo stood there frozen, not daring to look up at the monstrosity behind her. She heard hoarse, ragged breathing as the creature waited for her to rise and face him. Judging by how rigid the ice was, the monster was infuriated. Probably her actions had caused the creature to appear.

Did it want to kill her too?

Finally finding the courage to face the beast, Hinamori slowly got to her knees, the snow slipping off her shoulders. She shivered from the increased cold, wrapping her arms around herself at an attempt to stay warm. Her breath came in short wisps and she watched as it spiraled and disappeared. Turning herself, she allowed her gaze to follow the long path of ice that led to the monster.

Her eyes trailed to a long serpent-like body, covered in frozen scales. Looking up higher she noticed that it towered over her by miles, its head barely visible under the heavy snow. Large bat-like wings splayed out on either side of the beast; thin membranes stretching to display its enormous size. Ice encased the monster's entire frame; spikes flowed down its glorious neck, gradually lengthening as it scored across its back and then disappearing as it ended at the tip of its tail.

Momo didn't need to be in a dream to know who this legendary creature was.

_Hyourinmaru…_

The massive beast roared into the sky, shaking the ground that surrounded him. Momo attempted to clutch the ice with her bare hands, but she was forcefully pushed back for the blast from the sound was too strong for her. She was sent spiraling backwards, crashing into the ice dungeon that had trapped Aizen.

She heard the mighty flap of wings and looked up to see Hyourinmaru lifting into the sky, disappearing under the heavy weather; a trail of ice shards lingering where his tail had vanished. Momo stared at the spot where the dragon retreated; a sinking feeling clenched her stomach as she realized that that was Toshiro's zanpakuto spirit.

_Does that mean that Toshiro wants me dead for what I did?_

**NO! **Roared an ancient yet familiar voice and Hinamori caught a glimpse of a blur whirling out of the dark clouds, soaring towards them. Momo identified the huge muscular frame of Hyourinmaru; his wings beating rapidly, allowing the gusts of wind to keep him airborne. His head lowered from the deep clouds, his eyes locking with hers as he gracefully plummeted and landed in front of her once more.

Momo stood there in utmost awe, watching as Hyourinmaru lowered his head to her level. She noticed that his eyes were no longer the deep scarlet that the dragon had originally, but instead a glistening white; glowing brightly, hiding any other characteristics under the heavy light. Her eyes widened as she recognized the familiar lustrous orbs.

_Those eyes… They're… Toshiro's…_

Toshiro's crumpled frame flowed into her mind and she remembered him going berserk, killing everyone within sight; the agonizingly painful scream sounding from his throat as he called out to her, while tears stained his cheeks; mysterious radiant disks flooding his eyes as he lost control.

His gaze searched hers and she saw Toshiro's anguish flickering in the dragon's eyes, along with a sense of want so deep that it shook her to the core. She noticed specks of betrayal in its depths and she instantly regretted ever thinking about protecting Aizen when all she wanted was her best friend back.

Hyourinmaru took one last glance at Hinamori before raising his head and glaring menacingly at Aizen; eyes narrowed in pure hatred, his lip curled revealing razor-sharp fangs as he loomed over Aizen's frozen body. The icicles surrounding the ex-captain suddenly began to crush him, tightening together at an alarming rate from the dragon's rage. Aizen huffed, attempting to break free of the trap before his bones were shattered by the dragon's power. He pushed against the enormous spikes and smiled in contempt as they shattered under his strength, allowing him to leap out of the dragon's grasp.

Hyourinmaru roared and with a powerful stroke of his wings he charged after Aizen, tail smacking into the huge ice stack and shattering it with ease. Hinamori ducked and covered her head as the ice was thrown across the area, but to her relief none had hit her. Looking up she watched as Aizen shunpoed ahead of the dragon, easily dodging Hyourinmaru's freezing breath. Aizen suddenly disappeared into the dense fog and Hyourinmaru followed close behind, leaving Hinamori alone once again. Occasionally roars and laughs could be heard somewhere in the darkness, but Momo couldn't pinpoint where the sounds were coming from. She curled up in a ball and felt tears well in her eyes.

_Why were they fighting over her?_

All of a sudden Aizen dashed out of the dark and landed in front of Momo. Blood coated his white haori and his glasses were missing. He stood up and smiled creepily at her, once again reaching his hand out towards her.

"Let's go Momo, before any more trouble awaits us."

Before she had time to think, Hyourinmaru flew out of the darkness and landed behind Aizen. A rampant look glazed across his eyes as his jaws opened up wide and his tongue licked his canines. Aizen froze and slowly turned around only to be suddenly crushed by Hyourinmaru's powerful jaws as it clamped down on him, his teeth easily piercing through his skin as he ripped the upper half of Aizen's body from the rest of him. Blood sprayed all over Hinamori and she screamed in horror as the sticky substance coated her.

_Aizen-taicho!_

Hinamori's fear stricken eyes looked up at the blood-spattered dragon, watching as it spat out the remains of Aizen's body from its mouth. It licked its jaws distastefully before finally turning towards Hinamori, its murderous glint still visible in its eyes.

_No… Shiro-chan… What have you become..?_

Hyourinmaru slowly made his way towards her, stopping when he was about a foot away from her. He leaned down and silently gazed at her; blood oozed between his teeth, adding to the pool of blood that already stained her clothing. Hinamori shook her head, tears streaming down her cheeks, clearing thin lines along her face. She looked away from him, unable to hold the creature's gaze.

Hyourinmaru's eyes lowered and Momo heard a low whimper escape the dragon's mouth. His body began to wrap around Hinamori and she gasped as it pressed her close against his plated chest, allowing him to lower his neck and gaze straight into her terrified eyes. He leaned forward and nuzzled her gently, causing the blood to smear across her face. She wanted to scream but for some reason she couldn't, instead the tears just kept rolling down her cheeks. Hyourinmaru sniffed the salty substance, before licking them off her face; his fork-like tongue catching the tears that were cascading down her beautiful face.

She was alone with a ferocious beast who was the spirit of her lover, and she never felt more terrified being in his embrace.

**XxXx**

Momo woke up screaming; raising her hands up to her face to rub away the blood that she felt still coated her face from the nightmare. Her eyes filled with tears and she sobbed, hugging herself tightly; relishing the fact that she wasn't covered in blood.

_Yokatta, it was just a dream…_

Still the roaring spirit of Toshiro still lingered in her thoughts; the ferocious gleam in its eyes as it brutally murdered her captain, tearing him apart limb by limb. The thick liquid coating her from the outburst of blood that erupted from his severed body, spurting across the area by miles. She saw the rows of tainted elongated fangs as he lifted his head from the corpse, blood smeared across his lips as he glared in her direction; shining eyes blinding out her view of the dead captain.

_**You're safe now Momo... **_

His voice, his pure voice that could capture her heart in an instant, the voice that sounded centuries older than he really was, the voice of her best friend calling out to her. He had protected her and had slaughtered someone in order to do so.

_What have I done?_

The nightmare of Toshiro's zanpakuto spirit made Momo realize what kind of state he really was in. A state of uncontrollable depression and malevolence; and she was the cause of it. She never really knew that if she died he would completely lose control, hurting himself and others who attempted to help him contain his agony. She saw it first hand; watching as he crushed the life of an innocent bystander who he believed was Aizen.

_I'm so sorry Shiro-chan… _Cried Momo, allowing the tears to flow down her face as she imagined his face lifting into a rare smile, his eyes darkening as he allowed his barriers to come crashing down, revealing all the emotions that he had hidden for years.

She looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Allowing the memories of her and Toshiro to fill her mind and ease her emotions. Immaturely spitting watermelon seeds at one another on their porch step; entering the Shinigami Academy to learn the mysterious powers of the ancient zanpakutos; rising in the ranks of shinigami to become some of the most talented death gods the Seireitei has ever known; falling in love with one another…

_Don't cry Momo…_

"I've fallen in love with Toshiro…" Murmured Momo, a single tear slipping past her eye.

_I'll find you again…_

Momo felt herself shutting her eyes at Toshiro's soothing words; his crisp winter breath fanning against her soaked cheek as she lay back down on her bed. She allowed herself to be lulled into a peaceful sleep as her mind replayed her last moment with her best friend, the last moment she had with him before the winter war.

_Hinamori walked along her division hallways, carrying several stacks of paper as she headed towards the sixth district. She had passed by one of Kuchiki-taicho's subordinates earlier and they literally begged her to bring them to his office. She didn't mind though, it would give her a chance to see one of her closest friends, Renji Abarai._

_Finding the familiar insignia for Kuchiki-taicho's barracks, she ran up to it and slid the screen door open, frowning when she saw it was deserted. _

"_Kuchiki-taicho? I have papers that were requested to be delivered to your division." Momo spoke loudly, wondering if possibly the captain could be in a different room. She stepped inside and closed the screen behind her; she set down the huge stack of paperwork on his desk and waited patiently for either one of them to show up._

_'Mou… Where could they be?' __She sighed, turning around._

_Suddenly she was suffocated by strong arms wrapping around her shoulders, slamming her into a hard muscular chest. She gasped and struggled in the man's vice grip, unsuccessfully escaping his embrace._

"_Yo Hinamori! Why didn't you tell me you were stopping by?" Laughed a deep voice and Momo's head snapped up as a smile spread across her lips as she recognized the massive scarlet thinned spikes that were tied up in a high ponytail and tribal tattoos that covered most of the man's face._

"_Abarai-kun!" Momo hugged him back, feeling relief at seeing her close friend in person for the first time in months. The red head laughed, patting her head awkwardly. He let her go and took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck._

"_I haven't seen you for a while, how have you been?" _

_Momo's smile widened. "I've been great Abarai, although work in the fifth division is piling up. I almost never get to see anyone anymore since I'm so busy…" she lowered her head as she thought about a certain white haired captain._

_Renji nodded. "I saw you place more work for Kuchiki-taicho on his desk, thanks for delivering that. We must be prepared for the upcoming war," He smirked, excitement sparkling in his eyes. "I can't wait to kick Aizen's ass!" He hollered, cracking his fists._

_Momo didn't say anything; twisting her fingers in-between her hands, she looked up at the lieutenant. "Ano, Abarai-kun. I'm sorry but I have to get back to my division. I was just passing by when one of your subordinates asked me to deliver that for you, it was nice seeing you again." _

_ Abarai scratched his head. "Um, alright. Good luck with your training Hinamori, the Soutaicho needs everyone at their fullest for the winter war. Aizen is no joke, so we must be prepared," He pointed at her lieutenant badge that was resting on her arm. "And I know that you miss him, so train hard. We can't allow Aizen to convince anyone else to join his side."_

_ Momo felt something tighten in her heart at her friend's words. Does he believe that she might still go with him if he gave her the choice? Doesn't everyone deserve a second chance? Everyone gave her a second chance, a second chance at life._

_ She was now aware of the hands on her shoulders as Renji led her out of his captain's office, urging her to start training as soon as she got back to her division. He opened the door and gently nudged her out with a friendly push, causing her to whip around and slightly glare at him._

_ "Take care of yourself Hinamori." He smirked, closing the screen door, leaving Hinamori alone in the sixth division hallways. Hinamori huffed and skipped off, her heart in an unusual happiness. She forgot how comforting Renji could be sometimes, although he could treat a girl like any other man._

_ "Hinamori is so fucking desperate I swear… Have you seen how much she says that her 'Captain Aizen' will return to Soul Society with a plan to save us all?"_

_ Momo stopped skipping and came to a halt, pressing herself against the wall as she looked further down the hallway to see two women and a young man whispering among themselves. Momo wasn't one to eavesdrop, but in this case hearing others talk about her wishes for Aizen to return left her curious and wanting to hear more._

_ The other women nodded. "Yeah, I swear why does she STILL believe that that bastard is innocent? He brutally stabbed her through the heart; you'd think she'd get the fact that he obviously didn't have any use for her."_

_ The man stood there silently while the women talked amongst themselves, occasionally interrupting with a crude comment, explaining to them about Hinamori's current health._

_ "Yes, I shall agree with you that her love for Aizen has not diminished; however, she's been in an uncontrollable depression since she was told that he deceived Soul Society, this is clearly a man that she misses dearly," It sounded like he was literally swallowing nails saying those kind words towards the ex-captain; it was obvious that he had an indescribable hate towards the traitorous murderer. "She'll have to believe the truth eventually, I'll get it through her na__ïve brain that Aizen is the enemy…" he whispered, eyes lowered in sadness._

_ Momo's eyes welled up and she quickly turned away from the scene, instantly regretting staying to listen to what the three were saying. Why would the man say something as cruel as that? She wasn't an uncontrollable mess that constantly balled each night that reminded her of the times she spent with her captain. She never wished that she could've joined with him so that nobody would remind her of how much she missed him._

_ "Momo..?" _

_ She heard the boy whisper her name and she ran faster, tears streaming down her face from the insults she had heard between them. They didn't know what she went through; they wouldn't understand what's like to be betrayed by the one you admired most._

_ "Momo, wait!"_

_ She heard footsteps chasing after her and she pushed herself harder, veering around a corner and bursting open a door that led to the open landscape. Not waiting for her pursuer to catch up, she ran towards a nearby cherry blossom tree, quickly climbing its trunk and hiding among its branches._

_ She placed her head in her hands and wept softly, not caring that she was drenching her shihakusho. She had climbed to the highest branch in the tree and sat there, allowing the wind to gently sway its entire frame. No one would be able to find her here. She could be alone now to consult her emotions that were once again out of whack._

_ Why would he say that? Him of all people?_

_ Toshiro…_

_ "Hinamori?" A masculine voice called out her name and she flinched from the familiar tone. Peering through the gap in-between the branches she saw the white haired man pace around the foot of the tree, unaware that she was perched near the top of it. His eyes searched in every direction, and Momo was shocked to see them full with concern and worry._

_ "Hinamori where are you?" mumbled the captain before shunpoing in the opposite direction, disappearing from Momo's line of sight. Momo watched as his alarmed reiatsu slowly disappeared from her range, allowing her to relax now that his intense spiritual pressure had been lifted from the area._

_ She sat there silently, leaning into the curve of the tree's branch. She'll have to get down eventually, although she didn't want to anymore. She just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. She felt so betrayed; her best friend had agreed with two gossipers that were talking about that her obsession with Aizen and how that she knew that he was forever good and would never betray Soul Society._

_'I'll get it through her na__ïve brain that Aizen is the enemy…' Toshiro's harsh words rang in her head, which caused her to clutch it in pain. Did he not care about what she went through? Did he not understand that her captain had died then came back to life to only stab her and kill her instead? She didn't absolutely adore him anymore; now she had a tiny spark of revenge pulsing through her system. Revenge to hurt the man that had used her; allow him to feel her pain and anguish she had to deal with while in her coma._

_ 'I'll prove to everyone that I am indeed loyal to the 13 court guards!' thought Momo, clenching her fist slightly. She'll prove to Toshiro that she's not that immature young girl that he knew most of his life, but instead an understanding and devoted woman._

_ She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard a loud snap from below her and before she had any time to process what just happened, she was falling towards the ground, the previous branch she was resting on hanging limply against the tree's arms, broken from her sitting there for so long. _

_She screamed as she broke through several more branches as gravity grabbed a hold of her, rushing her towards the ground at unbelievable speeds. She regretted climbing to the top of the humongous tree, for now she was probably going to be severely wounded when she reached the bottom. She braced herself for the upcoming impact; covering her head with her arms and waited for her body to contact with the approaching ground._

_She never reached it._

_Strong arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, locking her in a tight vice grip as her mysterious savior threw the both of them to the side, missing the ground by inches. She gasped as the stranger flipped the two of them, so that he collided with the ground instead of her. They skidded several feet across the ground, the man grinding his teeth from his back digging into the ground but he still held onto her protectively to prevent her from any further injury._

_They slowly came to a halt, causing Momo to bleakly open her eyes. When had they closed? She looked around and noticed that she was about a mile away from the cherry blossom tree, a deep brown line stretching a few feet from her location across the ground. She gazed at her body and noticed that she didn't have any injuries other than a few scratches._

"_Baka Momo, why were you hiding so high up in that tree? You almost got killed!" Whispered a fierce voice and Momo's eyes gazed down at the body that she just realized she was resting upon, a light blush dazzling her cheeks. She was met with the familiar sea-green orbs that she knew oh too well and she watched as he sat up, still clinging onto her tightly. His eyes searched her body for any signs of injury and he sighed in relief when he saw that she was alright._

"_Hitsugaya-kun…"_

_Toshiro's eyes locked with hers and she saw the corners of his lips twitch up in a smile. He released her and watched as she immediately scooted away from him, remembering what he had said earlier. She refused to look at him as he tried to catch her gaze._

"_I'm glad that you weren't hurt, Hinamori…" He murmured, his voice hiding the fact that he was infuriated that she had risked her life like that. If he hadn't been there she would have... He shook his head; he wouldn't allow his mind to drift like that._

"_Thank you for saving me Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm sorry for wasting your time." His eyes widened at hearing her calling him by his captain's title, as he saw her stand up and began to walk away. Not aware what he was about to do, he quickly stood up and caught her hand, halting her in her footsteps._

"_Look Hinamori I…" he started but he was silenced by the glare he received from the girl. She whisked her hand out of his grasp and faced him, tears once again streaming down her face._

"_Why would you say something so cruel like that, Hitsugaya-taicho? Don't you think I already know how messed up I am?" she sobbed, hanging her head in shame. Toshiro felt a pang in his heart, realizing the pain at what his words must've sounded like to her ears. He reached a hand out to her, watching as she flinched but didn't move away as he cupped her face in his palm._

"_Don't cry Hinamori… I never meant any of those things I said." He wiped away her tears with his thumb, searching her eyes for the hatred that he was sure would sear through them. Hinamori sniffed and allowed Toshiro to gaze into her eyes, watching as his own filled with emotion._

"_Then why say them..?" whispered Momo. She felt his body stiffen at her question, before he leaned forward and placed his forehead against hers, causing a light squeak to escape from her throat. His face was mere inches from hers and she could feel his hot breath on her skin._

"_To convince you that Aizen was never the one who wanted to protect you. Wasn't the one who loved you." Momo's eyes widened as she watched his eyes meld into a soft, warm gaze directed only at her, his cold walls crumbling down after all the long years of shutting out his emotions to everyone; putting up a sturdy wall that would hide them forever._

_She felt his arms snake around her waist and pull her flush up against his body. She gasped but eventually relaxed into his embrace, allowing her own arms to whisk around his neck. He removed his forehead from hers and rested his head under the curve of her neck, his breath tickling the sensitive skin._

_Momo knew that words wouldn't be able to express what he truly felt, that he was hurt from all those years where she worshipped another man and never realizing the love that Toshiro had for her; that she had turned against him, believing a letter that was left from a dead man, accusing him of murder. Yet he had forgiven her for all the mistakes she had made, because he loved her so much._

"_Thank you Toshiro, for everything…"_

**XxXx**

"Hey I think the scream came from this room!"

Momo's eyes snapped open and she sat up, gazing fearfully at the closed door. She heard voices whispering on the other side and she clutched the bed sheet in shock. How did they find her? She remembered her earlier nightmare and realized that she screamed when waking up from it.

"Abarai-kun, Unohana-taicho said not to enter this room, a very sickly patient is sleeping in there and if we go in we could easily catch the sickness."

Momo gasped as she recognized the voices of the two men. It was Renji and Kira! She sighed, why did it need to be them? Why couldn't it just be some random shinigami that she could knock out and make them forget they ever heard her?

A loud bang on the door caused her to nearly jump out of her skin. Her eyes locked on the door handle as it turned repeatedly; someone on the other side was attempting to open the door.

"Arrgghh, Damn it! It's locked!" Cursed Renji, banging on the door again, this time with more force. Momo clutched her head and suppressed a scream. If she made any noise she knew Renji would literally knock the door down and barge in, followed by Kira and she was not ready for anybody to see her yet.

Renji's constant pounding suddenly ended as Momo heard a loud smack come from the other side followed by a groan. Kira's voice sounded as he lightly argued with whoever showed up and Momo felt her breath hitch in her throat when she heard the obvious feminine voice.

"What the hell are you doing, Abarai-fukutaicho? Why would you try to knock down this poor patient's door! She's probably just having a nightmare!" scolded the voice; Momo once again heard the smacking noise and this time she could hear Renji reacting.

"Shut the hell up Matsumoto! I heard a scream and I wanted to make sure that the guy was alright! What's wrong with that? Besides I can't get in anyways, the door's locked," Grumbled the red head. "You go ahead and try to open it, you won't have much luck."

Momo climbed out of bed, being careful as to not make much noise. She needed to escape quickly before any of them could actually unlock the door. Readjusting her shihakusho, she quietly walked towards the door and whispered an incantation.

"Bakudo No. 26 Kyokko."

Now invisible, Momo placed her fingers on the door handle and slowly unlocked it, she then took a few steps back so it wouldn't hit her when it opened. The knob turned and the door pushed forward, nearly hitting her in the process. Matsumoto strolled in, her hand grasped tightly on the door handle as she looked inside. Hinamori noticed that Renji and Kira must've left during their argument.

"I don't know what they're talking about, this door wasn't locked." She closed the door behind her as she took in the room's dark features, unaware that Momo was only a few feet ahead of her. Momo stiffened as Matsumoto began to walk forward and she had to navigate around the busty woman so that she wouldn't accidentally bump into her.

"Such a lonely room, there's no speck of light in here," Matsumoto made her way towards her bed and Momo saw her eyes widen when she saw that no one way resting in it. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she called out in the room, looking around her defensively.

Momo saw her chance and tip toed towards the door, grasping the handle and slightly turning it; however, Matsumoto saw the movement and before Momo knew it, the woman had her in her grasp, clenching her wrist painfully as she shut the door.

"Who are you and why are you hidden?" whispered Matsumoto, clenching her fist tighter causing a slight gasp to escape Hinamori's mouth. Momo struggled in Rangiku's hold, but the older woman wasn't letting her escape.

She wasn't aware that her kido had diminished until Matsumoto gasped and released her hold on Hinamori's wrist, allowing her to sink to the floor.

"H-Hinamori..?"

Momo looked up at Rangiku's face that was pale from shock. She knew that she couldn't stay hidden forever and eventually someone would find her. I guess it was time for the world to finally know that she was alive once again.

"It's good to see you again, Rangiku-san."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> How was this chapter? I kinda got a little lost towards the end and I hope I didn't make it go too fast so you wouldn't understand the situation. Momo finally meets Rangiku! Horray *throws confetti* I hope that it wasn't too soon. I loved writing all the angst between Toshiro and Momo so that's why I added a little sweet memory of the two. How was the scene with Hyourinmaru? Sorry that it was gory, i thought it would make it more interesting. I'd love if you'd tell me how the summary is now and if you would give me ideas I might use them in the next chapter! Please review, thanks :)


	8. Love takes its toll

**Author's Note: **Happy late Valentine's day everyone! It's time for another upload of Beautiful Lie :D. I have lots of news to tell all of you! Some good, some bad. Let's start with bad news! I have found out that recently they are deciding to end bleach. The Thousand Year Blood War shall be the last ark of this amazing anime. But! They said that it shall way longer then the arrancar ark meaning that it might take a few years before they finally finish :D and by then I'll be in college and won't be able to watch bleach all that often anymore. I'm really hoping that Hinamori will wake up and see Toshiro and his new style, which btw I have a question for all of you. Do you think that I should have Toshiro in his new hairstyle or his old one? (Personally in my opinion I like his old one) but I'd like your thoughts on what I should do. One more good news! I have decided that I'm going to start typing another story soon, it's going to be called "You belong to me" and you can guess what the pairing shall be xD. I'll give you guys more news about that later, because idk when I might add a chapter for it. Btw I've decided that every 2 weeks I'll upload a chapter, but sometimes I might be a day or two late, so I've set a deadline for myself so you can always expect when a chapter will come out :D Now please enjoy this chapter :D and thanks to all my lovely reviewers out there! I love all of you :) and make sure to read slowly so that you can understand everything :D. I do not own Bleach.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 8: **Love takes its toll

Matsumoto stared blankly at Hinamori, shock relevant in her eyes. She watched as Hinamori stood back up and lightly brushed off the invisible dust that covered her shihakusho. A sweet smile spread across her lips as she noticed Matsumoto's tear lidded eyes.

"You haven't changed even after 13 months, Rangiku-san." Momo's eyes sparkled with life as Matsumoto silently gazed at her, her tears blocking out her vision. Her face scrunched up as she ran towards Hinamori, crashing into her as she gave her a longing hug; tears running down her face as she clutched her so tightly, crying out in happiness.

Momo closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Matsumoto, allowing her to sob into her shoulder. She felt her own tears glistening down her cheek as she was succumbed to the elation within her best friend. She was no longer alone; she no longer had to fight the darkness by herself; people could come and help her; they could help her fight through this nightmare; help her reunite with Toshiro.

"Hinamori, is this a dream?" Murmured Matsumoto, her eyes still leaking the salty substance. She never thought it was possible that she could see Hinamori once again. She (like everyone else) believed that the lieutenant was dead, even though Ukitake had told her about Hinamori, she couldn't believe the truth; and now she was standing in front of her, alive.

Momo shook her head, slightly opening her blurry eyes. "It's not a dream Rangiku-san, this is real. You're here and so am I," she tightened her hold on the older woman's shihakusho, her tears running harder down her face. "But, Toshiro isn't here. He's not here to be reunited with the rest of us."

Matsumoto cradled Momo in her arms as she lost her collectivity and began bawling, using Matsumoto as support. Now it was her turn to cry; to cry out all of her loneliness and longing she's been experiencing in hiding from the world; from her friends; from the one she loves.

Matsumoto's nails slightly dug into Hinamori's back from the mention of her captain. The man that was still unconscious in the emergency room, even days after the murder he committed. She remembered appearing before him and smelling the faded scent of rust stained deep within his clothing, the scarlet substance making him appear wounded; while sleeping restlessly on a bed, all alone.

Was she frightened of her own captain?

How was she going to speak to him once he woke up? Just the casual hello? She couldn't imagine looking at him the same way after Unohana told her what happened; that he had murdered her subordinate in pure rage, not realizing his actions.

Would he kill more?

Would he attempt to murder the other captains if they got in the way?

Would he kill her friends?

Would he kill her?

Matsumoto broke out into tears as a certain gray haired man appeared in her thoughts; eyes narrowed to slits, the huge unmistakable smirk plastered on his face. He stood there, his robes slightly swaying from a nonexistent breeze. She watched as his eyes slowly opened, revealing their bright sky-blue color.

_I'm sorry Ran-chan _

His voice was a carry on the wind and it disappeared before she could fully hear the regretful and apologetic tone that soothed through it. He smiled at her, the un-sarcastic grin that he rarely wore spread across his lips; warmth in the depths of his eyes. He began to walk over towards her, closing the distance between them until they were mere inches apart. He raised his hand and lightly stroked her cheek.

_Love can make you do the unthinkable._

Matsumoto bleakly opened her eyes, her vision still clouded by her tears. She raised her head from Hinamori's shoulder and allowed herself to take a step back; trying to wipe away the substance that trickled down her face.

'Why did you have to die Gin?' thought Matsumoto, more tears slipping past her as she mentally said his name. She never wanted that to happen. She never wished that she could cast her revenge on him in that way; revenge for always leaving and never telling her where he was going. She never wanted him to die, because she had loved him.

_If you were to turn into a snake tomorrow and begin devouring humans, and from the same mouth you started devouring humans, you cried out to me 'I love you,' would I still be able to say 'I love you' the same way I do today?_

She remembered when she had found him lying against the remains of a crushed building, his blood coating its surface. Before she could stop herself, her emotions had taken control of her and she bawled over his dying body, her tears splattering onto his face. She couldn't stop crying. He had only wanted to protect her and he died because of it.

"Idiot…" Cried Matsumoto, escaping the realm of her memories and back into the present. She shook her head vigorously trying to shake away the built up distress. She gazed back up at Hinamori, a small smile touching her features as she walked forward and gave her a friendly hug.

"It's such a relief, to know that you're alive Hinamori-san." Whispered Matsumoto, breaking out of the embrace. She watched as Hinamori regained her composure and wiped away the remains of her tears, smiling back up at her close friend.

"I'm glad," she sniffed and went to sit back down on her bed, raising her legs and wrapping her arms around them. "That you never forgot about me Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to her chest. Momo complained but allowed Rangiku to show her act of kindness, watching as the strawberry blonde silently gazed at the ceiling.

"No one would ever forget you Momo. Not me, not anyone." She gazed down at the young girl, the sincerity evident in her blue-gray eyes. She watched as the doubt flickered over her eyes, before Hinamori looked away.

Matsumoto allowed the silence to drag on, waiting for a response from the petite shinigami but she wouldn't utter a word to her. Matsumoto sighed, dropping her arm from Momo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry for breaking your promise."

Momo looked up, tears once again layering her eyes, a mask of confusion spread across her face. "Promise..?"

Rangiku nodded. "That promise we made before we all headed to the fake Karakura town to fight Aizen," She winced at the mention of the deceased captain. "I promised that I would watch over Taicho if something happened to you."

Hinamori now faced Rangiku, watching as she kept her gaze glued to the one sided window that revealed the room where her captain's disheveled body lay motionless. She stood up and walked toward it, placing her hand along the smooth surface.

"Did… Did you watch him? Did you see… what he did..?"

Momo looked down at the floor, knowing what Rangiku was referring to. She was asking if she saw him commit that murder; experience it up close and reveal the monster he had become. She fisted the sheets, wanting to shake her head but if she did she knew that she'd be lying.

"Yes…" She whispered, her voice cracking as she struggled to not start crying again.

"Ah, I see…" Momo looked up to see Rangiku hiding her expression under her bangs. She watched as she raised a fist and slammed it against the glass window, causing spider-web cracks to spread across the fragile surface. Momo gasped and jumped off the bed, dashing to Rangiku's side. She stopped when Matsumoto turned around, her eyes now swelling from the amount of tears she was spilling.

"Why can't he trust me Hinamori? Why can't he come to me when he's hurting? Does he not trust me enough? Does he think I'll spill all of his emotions for everyone to step in?" Momo opened her mouth but was interrupted when Matsumoto continued. "He only trusted you Hinamori. He came to you whenever he was down, and whenever you showed up at his office he always had a bright smile on his face. Why? Why can't he trust me like he trusted you?" she screamed, bending over to support herself.

Momo just stood there, watching as Rangiku released all of her anger at once. She must have been storing it for a long time; she never knew that she could get this upset. She never could have imagined that someone could be hurting just as much as her and Toshiro.

"When you died, he never wore a smile. He had a lifeless look in his eyes, like he didn't care if he went out and got himself killed. So that day, when he appeared back in his office after missing for three days and collapsed on the ground I feared that he actually attempted to hurt himself. He wouldn't stop whispering your name, he was pleading. Pleading that you'd be there at his side," she straightened and faced Hinamori. "I was there! I was there at his side… Yet, he didn't ask for my help, he didn't ask me to be at his side. He didn't plead for anyone but you."

"Now he's murdering people for you, the uncontrollable rage that resides deep within him is being unleashed and he's taking it out on everyone. The captains, the shinigami, himself, me, and you… He's upset that he couldn't save you back during the Winter War, that he was the one that gave you the lethal wound. Hinamori… Do you not understand this at all?"

Momo lowered her head, shame filling into her eyes. Matsumoto was right, it was all her fault. She had allowed herself to be used by Aizen and allowed herself to be stabbed by Toshiro, then daring to ask him why he would do such a thing, why he would stab her so forcefully and full of hate. He must hate her so much.

"It's all my fault. It's my fault that Toshiro is like this," Momo cried, fisting her hands together and rubbing her eyes, a soft cry emanating from her throat. "I never wanted this to happen to him, I swear. I swear…"

Matsumoto's fierce gaze melted and she realized what she had just said to her best friend. She needed to learn how to keep her inner emotions quiet. She walked over and wrapped her arms around the sobbing girl, whispering soothing things to her.

"I'm sorry Hinamori, my emotions got to me and I exploded. It's just… I wish that I had someone who was that committed to me like Toshiro is towards you. I envy you," she patted the raven haired girl's head, causing her to gaze up at older woman. "I wish I had someone who loved me as much as Taicho loves you, Hinamori."

"H-He loves me..?" She mumbled, disbelieving.

Matsumoto looked down sternly at her. "Why else would he go on rampage while screaming your name in the process? Hinamori, he's deeply in love with you and he's heartbroken about what he did to you. He needs you back in his life, and you need him back in yours."

Momo shook her head. "I can't. He can't know that I'm alive, I'm supposed to remain in hiding-"

"What, for the rest of your life?" interrupted Matsumoto, causing Momo to slightly jump at the outburst. "You plan on staying locked up in this room for the remainder of your life? What about your friends? Do they mean absolutely nothing to you? Does everyone that cares for you not matter anymore? Are they just fragments from your memories that you're trying to destroy and hide? Why would you do this to us?"

Momo backed out of Matsumoto's grip, stumbling back a few feet. She looked up and just continuously shook her head. "I'm sorry but, if I leave, I could be caught. My loyalty would be questioned by the Captain Commander and I'd be thrown in prison to rot. I-I can't risk it."

Matsumoto crossed her arms and faced the shattered window, her gaze lowering as sadness enveloped them. "Sometimes, you have to take risks, for the ones you love."

Momo looked up to see Rangiku heading towards the door, placing her hand on the handle and turning her head towards her. "He needs you Hinamori. We all do. Don't pen yourself up in this dark prison, escape and leap into the light. We'll be waiting there to catch you."

With those last words lingering in the air, Matsumoto closed the door and Hinamori was once again enveloped in darkness.

**XxXx**

"That was awfully strange Kira; I wonder why that door was locked."

Renji folded his arms behind his head as he walked alongside his naturally down casted friend, occasionally shooting glances at him from the corner of his eye. They were heading back towards their divisions, hoping to get some paperwork done.

"Ah yeah, I wonder if Matsumoto-san got into the room. She seemed pretty determined to figure out who was in there," Agreed Kira, not straying his eyes to look at Renji. "Knowing her, she probably found out a way to unlock that door."

Renji snorted, rolling his eyes and looked in the other direction, hoping to find something that would interest him.

"Hey, Abarai-kun. Do you miss Hinamori-san?"

Renji halted in his footsteps, watching as Kira walked on ahead. Kira turned around and noticed that Renji had stopped before he walked back towards him, a questionable look on his face. Renji's eyes were wide with shock as if Kira had just asked him a dire question, leaving him speechless and unable to answer.

Kira tilted his head to the side, confusion filling in his eyes. "Abarai-kun?"

Renji shut his eyes tightly and sighed. "Of course I miss her Izuru, she was my best friend."

The three of them had a history together, they all went to the shinigami academy at the same time and became close friends. Hinamori was one of the most experienced shinigami that they had ever seen and she surprised them on how fast she ranked up in her kido. Izuru was second to Hinamori, rather experienced in the kido arts and also fairly skilled at swordsmanship. Renji on the other hand was terrible at kido, always hurting himself and everyone near him in the explosion that erupted when he attempted to release the spell. What he lacked in kido made up in his swordsmanship skills. He loved to fight and normally his determination allowed him to win most fights against the other shinigami.

When he found out that Hinamori had been killed by Toshiro, Renji had refused to talk to the captain. He never talked to him much before; he tended to stay away from him since his cold personality was not welcoming, yet he was always shocked to see that Hinamori would welcome him with open arms and a bright smile acting as if the kid was _normal_.

That man was far from normal.

Renji knew that Hitsugaya was extremely powerful, and he was still in the immature state of his powers. His ability to be able to change the weather and freeze anything depending on his emotions was truly terrifying and not to be taken lightly. He always pushed anyone away that would try to interfere with his work and never felt any remorse when he killed someone.

So why did she care for him so much?

When he joined the academy he strayed away from the crowds of people, sticking to his studies and not bothering to make friends. He was teased because of how smart he was and how he always exceeded over the normal expectations of students in their first years. One time they tripped him in the hallway and knocked his books from his hands, allowing his papers to sprawl across the floor. He remembered this because he was one of those bullies, taking his chance to pick on the smartest kid in school.

He never expected Hinamori to appear in his defense.

Towering over her childhood friend's humiliated frame she shouted at them for being immature and picking on someone just because they were smart. She sent many glares in Renji's direction, a betrayed look in her eyes before she turned around and helped Toshiro gather his things. She would smile sweetly at him as she handed him a few of his notebooks, then would offer her hand so that he could stand up. He would never take her hand though, and would instead stand up own while murmuring a low 'Thanks' before walking away silently. Momo would then follow his retreating back and walk with him to his class.

How could she be so carefree with that stoic statue that never showed any emotion?

He always had trouble remembering that the two of them were childhood friends and that they grew up together, maybe that was why she was so used to his personality. He couldn't imagine what it must have been like living with the cold captain but somehow she lived through it and it seemed like she enjoyed every moment she had with him.

Did she enjoy the last moment she had with him while in the fake Karakura town?

Renji clenched his teeth and shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Now was not the time to remember the memories that they shared when she was still alive. It was time to move on with life and forget about the past.

Renji opened his eyes and gazed at Kira, noticing that his head was bowed in depression, obviously remembering their memories during their stay in the shinigami academy, before they separated into their own divisions and became lieutenants, before they didn't get to visit one another as often, before Hinamori was brutally killed.

"Hey," Renji spoke causing Kira to raise his head. "Hinamori will always be with us. We don't want to disappoint her by constantly mourning over her death." He slapped Kira on the back causing the blonde to wince painfully. Renji watched as Kira's frown lifted into a small smile and he lightly laughed, causing Renji to smile and they both laughed in unison.

Kira wiped a hidden tear from his eye from their much needed laughter, looking up at his tall friend before they began to once again continue their way towards their divisions, now talking about how they all first met one another out in the woods when Renji had fallen out of a tree and landed on Kira's parent's grave along with his childhood friend Rukia. They also recalled how they met Momo when they began kido training and they had been the closest since then.

The duo rounded around a corner and almost dropped dead when they nearly bumped into Matsumoto's large assets. They jumped back, a blush reddening on their cheeks before they shook their heads and resumed their attention to the tenth division lieutenant, making sure to not let their eyes waver downwards at the obvious distraction.

"Matsumoto-san! Did you find anything in that room?" Kira spoke, deciding to break the awkward silence. Renji looked away from her, allowing his blush to dye down before he raised his head back up at her.

Matsumoto looked somberly at them. "No. There was no one in there." She lied, avoiding their prying eyes. She strolled past them without another word and headed down the hallway in the direction of the tenth division's barracks, disappearing around a corner. Renji and Kira just watched her leave in confusion.

"What's up with her?" mumbled Renji, scratching the back of his head.

"I don't know. Maybe she's just having a hard day?" Kira looked at Renji from the corner of his eye. "After all, Hitsugaya-taicho is still in the emergency room."

"Right." Murmured Renji, remembering about the incident that had happened a few days ago when the captain had appeared all torn up and bloody. No one knew what happened to him. He had vanished for three days and he then suddenly appeared in his division half dead. It seemed suspicious to the lieutenant.

"Well, I should be heading to my division. Since we don't have a captain I have to deal with all the paperwork." Laughed Kira, causing Renji to break from his thoughts. He raised a hand and waved to the red head before turning his back and walking down the hallway that Matsumoto had disappeared from.

Renji raised a hand and slowly waved before turning down a different hallway that led to his division. He narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to decipher Hitsugaya's "accident". How could he lose that much blood when he didn't appear severely wounded?

"I don't know what you've done Hitsugaya-taicho, but if you kill anyone else that's important to me. I'll kill you myself."

**XxXx**

Unohana felt a yawn escape her mouth as she continuously scrubbed a blood soaked towel under warm water. She had just finished cleaning off all the blood that covered Hitsugaya's body and had bandaged the serious wounds that covered most of his chest. She hadn't slept in days, staying up all night to watch the captain toss and turn restlessly in his sleep. She felt like she could drop dead at any moment.

She turned the faucet off and twisted the towel, allowing the water to drip from it as it trailed down the drain. She folded it and set it on the bathroom counter next to her, a sigh escaping her lips as she plopped into a nearby chair.

"Isane" called Unohana, turning her head towards the door as the woman came through, clutching a clipboard to her chest. She had a serious expression on her face as she awaited her order from her captain but was surprised when Unohana closed her eyes and cupped her cheek in her palm as she rested on it.

"How's he doing?" she mumbled not bothering to open her eyes for she was so exhausted. She could hear the lieutenant shuffle through the papers that were clipped to her clipboard as she read through the important data on the captain's health.

"Well, his breathing is back to normal and there doesn't to be any sign of him exploding like last time. He's sleeping peacefully for the first time in the two weeks that he's been here. However he doesn't show a sign of waking up anytime soon."

Unohana nodded her head slowly at the information. "I see, you're excused Isane."

She heard Isane quickly leave the room and Unohana was left to ponder her thoughts as she slowly drifted off to a light sleep. She signed in contentment and allowed herself to drift off into her dreams.

_Hours later._

"Unohana-taicho!"

Unohana jerked awake and she stood up quickly, mentally hitting herself when she realized that she had fallen asleep. She looked at the door frame to see Isane looking frantically at her, her eyes wide in shock.

"What's wrong Isane-fukutaicho?"

Isane raised a finger and pointed behind her in the direction of Hitsugaya's hospital bed.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is awake!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So Matsumoto reunited with Hinamori, but it turned out it didn't go as well as they both planned. Hinamori still refuses to show herself in public and she was left wondering after Matsumoto left her with those words that she said. Renji and Kira appeared in this chapter again and this time Renji recalled his memories with Hinamori and when Hitsugaya came to their school. Who knew that Renji would be a bully... Matsumoto reappears all sad (I wonder why) and abruptly leaves them without a saying a word. Ooooh and Renji threatens that he'll kill Hitsugaya-taicho (good luck with that). Looks like Toshiro finally woke up after weeks of non-ending nightmares. Poor Shiro :(. We'll see how he reacts to everything next chapter! Random note: This Tuesday the new Bleach episode is coming out and I'm so excited! The captains are finally appearing! We can see Shiro's new hairstyle and everything! Please review on this chapter, Thank you :)


	9. Haunted

**Author's note: **Guess who decided to upload the next chapter a week early! :D. You guys have no idea how proud I am. All your reviews are really touching and I thank you for supporting me in this story :) Love all of you~ Anyways on with the current news. I have recently been told that they are going to end the anime sometime towards the end of March; now I don't know if this is real or not (I really hope it isn't because I was hoping that Bleach would continue on in the anime if it ends in the manga) we'll just have to see when the time comes. However, even if Bleach does indeed end, I won't stop updating Beautiful Lie and other stories in the future :) I'd like to thank my lovely reviewers: **HibarixZhen, shadowrukia6613, kitkathappiness, xODarkmistOx, ichiruki45, icyangel27, Aiko Rin Sayuri, splitheart1120, Reader-Favs, SomethingPersonal, Hyourinmaru10, TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, **and **Kaze05**. You guys are all such a dear to me and you have a special place in my heart~ Now please enjoy Chapter 9 :D Remember to read slowly otherwise you might skip over some important information!

**Disclaimer: **Really wish I owned Bleach but I don't, it's rightfully Tite Kubo's~

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 9: **Haunted

He silently gazed at the painted ceiling, squinting his eyes from the light that reflected off the window that illuminated to his left. He tried to scan the strange yet familiar room but his blurred vision hindered him from doing so. He attempted to sit up but was knocked back down as nausea hit him full force, causing him to clamp his hand over his mouth to hold down the bile that quickly rose in his throat.

Not until he felt the bile recede back down his throat did he dare remove his hand from his mouth. He allowed his tongue to skim over his teeth to remove all remnants of the revolting substance that had partially been in his mouth during the moment; however, it stopped its search when it tasted an irony liquid that coated the roof of his mouth.

Curious, the captain trailed his finger into his mouth and skimmed it across his palate, pulling it out and examining the mysterious faded pigment as it coated his forefinger along with a thin line of saliva. He leaned forward and sniffed it, his eyes widening excessively in bewilderment as the scent of rust filled his senses.

_Blood_.

Toshiro's eyes narrowed in suspicion before he placed his other finger in his mouth, feeling for any sort of cut he might've received while he was unconscious. He pulled it away and realized to his astonishment that there was no sign of a cut anywhere inside his mouth. He rubbed the substance between his fingers before he shrugged and wiped it on his sheets, deciding to ignore it for now.

_No, please don't! I beg you! I have a wife and kids at home that I need to look after, you can't do this!_

Toshiro yowled as he felt his head pound painfully inside his skull, causing him to immediately sit up and clutch the pain that echoed in his ears. It felt like his skull was splitting in two from the immense pain that seared through it. He shut his eyes tightly as he held back a scream that threatened to erupt from his throat.

_Please, I'm not Aizen! I swear I'm not lying to you! I just want to go home, please..!_

Toshiro shook his head and bent over in agony, his head sinking deep into the mattress as he tried to shake the unknown voices that repeated themselves over and over in his mind. They were all begging him to stop, pleading that he'd spare their lives, save them from his tormented soul.

_Hinamori isn't coming back, just forget about her; you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to her._

This caused him to roar in rage at the mention of forgetting the girl. He never would erase her from his mind; it was all he could think about. Their memories with one another; the infatuation that he felt towards the sympathetic woman; her death.

His heart lurched at the thought of her mangled body suspended on his zanpakuto, remembering as he had forcefully thrusted it through her chest; her back leaning into his embrace as he immediately removed the sword and caught her before she could collapse towards the ground below them.

_She was weak anyways, you deserved better._

Something snapped in him and he lost all control of his reiatsu, allowing it to leak out of him in enormous waves. Ice began to crawl up the walls around him and hoarfrost trailed across the floor as his spiritual pressure surrounded the room, freezing everything in sight.

He couldn't contain the pain anymore; he sat back up, still clutching his head as he let out a hoarse cry, shaking the entire room. The window beside him shattered from the wail and the glass fragments scattered across his bed, some landing on his thigh.

He moved his hands from the sides of his head to his face, allowing them to cover his features and he leaned into them. The loud blaring of voices still sounded in his head and it was driving him insane. He could taste the blood that tingled in his mouth and it seemed to cause some feral instinct inside of him to awaken.

An instinct to kill.

Sturdy hands suddenly grasped his shoulders and shoved him back onto the bed. He struggled underneath the grip but it only tightened its hold on him, causing a growl to rip out of his throat. His eyes were wild and crazed as the film of pure teal covered his eyesight, brightening and blinding whoever was holding him.

"Calm yourself down Hitsugaya-taicho!"

He shook his head as he tried to reign in the beast that was quickly taking over his senses. He could feel his canines elongating inside his mouth as the monster inside of him allowed some of his features to be altered. Toshiro shook uncontrollably, trying to not lash out at the woman that was holding him down.

"Look at me Hitsugaya. You're safe."

Toshiro bleakly opened his glowing eyes and looked up, recognizing the familiar structure of Unohana. She gave him a small reassuring smile, her eyes showing nothing but worry as she released her hold on his shoulders and held his hand at an attempt to comfort the overwhelmed captain.

"You're okay, you're in the emergency room; you've been unconscious for two whole weeks." She watched as his eyes dimmed back to their natural aquamarine and his canines contracted back to their original length. He relaxed into the mattress that supported him as he took a much needed breath, calming down his racing heart.

He closed his eyes for a brief second before reopening them, the silvery mist that clouded his vision nothing but a distant memory. He turned his head away from Unohana and whisked his hand out of hers, ashamed of his uncontrollable outburst that consumed his mind and nearly caused her death in the process.

Unohana smiled; glad to see that the stoic captain was back to his normal self. She thought it was aberrant when he was overly emotional, in a state of depression so deep that he couldn't control his actions. She recalled the distant memory of when he slaughtered her subordinate in cold blood; eyes so full of loathe and excitement as the blood of his victim showered him, a wicked laugh erupting from his throat.

Suddenly feeling apprehensive, she focused her attention back on the silent captain that lay still before her. Her eyes widened as she saw blood dripping down the side of his head, trailing down his neck. She watched as his hair darkened as the sticky substance dyed his hair, giving it a crimson look. She gasped as he sat up and whipped his head in her direction, his eyes once again lit like radiant gems.

"Is something wrong Unohana?"

She blinked and the blood obsessed man had disappeared, revealing the stern face of Hitsugaya, gazing intently at her, wondering if he had done anything wrong. His arms were crossed as he waited for an answer from the healer, one eyebrow raised slightly.

Unohana quickly collected herself and shook her head assuredly. "No, I was just thinking," she whispered, trying to keep eye contact with the man, "there are some things that I'd like to ask you Hitsugaya-taicho, about what happened a few weeks ago when you arrived at your quarters."

Toshiro gave her a confounded look, his head slightly tilted to the left as he processed her words in his head, trying to comprehend what she meant. No matter how hard he thought he couldn't remember what happened after he had left to go train.

"I don't recall returning to my office." He stated, staring at her as if she was making up nonsense.

Unohana's eyes seemed to darken at this statement, her comforting smile disappearing from her face. She turned her back to him and began to search the room for something in particular, her eyes landing on a chair that rested against the wall nearby. She reached for it and pulled it next to Hitsugaya's bed, allowing herself to sit in it and avoid the stare that she was receiving from the captain.

Toshiro didn't like how this was going, something was wrong. "What is it Unohana?"

Unohana looked up, her expression grim as she put on a fake smile. "How are you feeling Hitsugaya-taicho?"

_Other than the fact that I'm hearing screaming voices in my head that are driving me insane and I feel as if I was ripped apart and put back together I couldn't feel any better. _"I feel fine, why is something wrong?" he was starting to notice that the happiness was diminishing from her eyes.

Unohana turned her head to the side for a moment before looking back at him, her lips turning down into a frown and sadness enveloped her eyes. "You returned to your office on March 31st, blood-soaked and near death. Your lieutenant, Matsumoto Rangiku, informed us immediately of your return and issued a stretcher to arrive at your division. Once you were safely secured, they quickly rushed you towards my quarters. When you arrived your heartbeat had slowed down tremendously and you were barely breathing. My main goal was to keep you alive; but, I failed."

Toshiro's eyes widened. "You… failed..? But, I'm alive."

Unohana nodded, her eyes laden as she continued. "Your heart stopped beating at 1:32am and I thought you were dead, everyone thought you were dead. I was prepared to remove you and announce that you had passed to the soutaicho, but, the telemetry machine started up again and I saw the electrocardiogram slightly rise and fall, signaling that your heart had fought and forced you to breath. I was astonished, it was a complete miracle that you were alive; but, you…" she couldn't finish her sentence as it had caught in her throat.

Toshiro leaned forward, his eyes suddenly grave as he waited for the healer's response; this near death experience was sparking his interest. His heart had given out and it jerked awake just like that? He never knew that his will to live was so strong, he always believed it to be weak, especially after… Hinamori had lost her life.

His eyes shut quickly as the rage boiled inside of him just by thinking about her. He could hear Hyourinmaru's distant roar in the snowstorm of his mind; the wind whipping around wildly deafened him, making it impossible to understand the dragon's ancient wisdom that spilled from its jaws. He reached out towards the majestic creature, but it had disappeared in the fury of the storm.

"Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro broke from his inner world and gazed bleakly at Unohana; she had raised her voice when he had spaced out and he could see the worry in her eyes as she struggled to say what was on her mind. She probably knew that it would severely hurt him when he found out the truth to what he had done.

"What did I do, Unohana..?"

The healer cleared her throat and kept her eyes locked on Hitsugaya; she couldn't look away now, she couldn't show him that she was actually afraid. Afraid of the raging beast that had once slept peacefully inside of the young captain; dormant, stable, and obedient. The blaring thoughts of Hitsugaya's despair and agony had reawakened it, taking control of his body when his emotions consumed him; making him forget about all the murders he committed when he had come back to his senses.

He would keep killing, and never remember a thing about it.

Unohana sighed, he deserved to know; but, would he attempt to stop it? Or would he fuel it with the hatred he felt towards the ex-captain, killing anyone that he assumed was Aizen? The beast saw everyone as a potential threat, believed that anyone could be the mask that hid Aizen. It would attack and kill anybody.

"_Hinamori…"_

Unohana's eyes widened as she remembered the hidden lieutenant that was currently living next door. Everytime Hitsugaya lost control he was always calling out to her. The source of all his attacks was to kill Aizen because he had hurt Momo, both physically and mentally. Would the beast recognize her and end his attacks to see the young woman alive? Would Hitsugaya finally return to himself to see that the one he so dearly loved never was killed? Unohana knew it was risky, but it was the only option that they had if they didn't want to suffer with any more casualties.

Returning her attention back to the young captain, she finally whispered the words that she knew would haunt and scar him for the rest of his life, allowing him to live in torment with the rest of the mistakes he had made in the past.

"On that day, you had lost all sense of reason, and in the process… you killed your thirty-fourth victim."

**XxXx**

Hinamori sat on her bed, her mind drifting aimlessly as she thought about the current events. Toshiro suddenly appearing in the emergency room covered in wounds; him going berserk, killing a man while screaming her name; reuniting with Rangiku; being told that she couldn't ever go to the outside world; finding out that no one knew that she was alive.

"It's all so overwhelming." Whispered Momo, hanging her head.

She had thought about Matsumoto's words over and over in her mind, processing them as she wondered what she meant by them. She wanted her to come out of hiding? She surely wasn't stealthy enough to do such a thing. She would be caught as soon as she stepped out of the hidden room.

_Sometimes, you have to take risks, for the ones you love…_

"For the ones I love, huh?" Momo raised her palm and gazed at it impassively, as if she could see the wisdom that she seeked written in the lines of her skin. She clenched and unclenched her fist before slamming it into her pillow in frustration. She hated hiding, but she knew she had no choice.

She looked up and turned her head towards the cracked window, remembering that Rangiku had taken out her anger and frustration on it when she found out that Momo had seen everything that happened, and how that he never went to her for comfort. She knew that Matsumoto was crushed that her captain wouldn't ever go to her for support, and instead locked all his emotions within him, unleashing them when he couldn't contain them all.

Hinamori stood up from her bed and walked over to the nearly shattered window. Pressing her fingers against the smooth surface, she looked through it. Her eyes widened as she saw ice slowly crawling up the walls that outlined Toshiro's bed, while frost skimmed the floor, giving it the appearance that it had recently snowed. Unohana was quietly speaking with someone next to Toshiro's bed; her head was bent low, hiding whoever she was talking to from Hinamori's line of sight. When she moved back, Hinamori felt her breath hitch in her throat as she recognized who Unohana was speaking to.

Toshiro.

Toshiro was awake.

He was sitting up, slightly slouched over as if in pain. He was shirtless and she noticed all the bandages that were wrapped around his torso. His hair was messy from the restless nights he slept and Hinamori saw dark circles that rimmed underneath his eyes. His eyes looked more alive than the night she had said goodbye to him, however they still looked derived of life. She was glad that he once again wore those beautiful sea-green eyes of his.

He was staring intently at Unohana, his expression remotely serious as if he was waiting for her to say something to his face. His hands were grasping his thighs as he used them for support to stay upright. Beads of sweat trickled down his face and Momo thought she could hear his labored breathing. Was he still struggling to stay alive?

She looked away, not being able to bear seeing him in such a state. If he knew that she was alive, he wouldn't have ever wanted her to see him like that. So vulnerable, so helpless. He did look strong to her though, the obvious tense muscles in his back and chest proved that; however, he wasn't strong mentally. She wasn't blind; she could see it written all over his face.

He was still mourning.

He _needed_ her.

Momo's eyes widened as she processed the truth inside her head. Rangiku was right. How could she have been so blind and not realize it sooner? He was struggling to keep himself intact, keep his emotions intact, and here she was just watching him suffer. What kind of friend was she?

_I wish I had someone who loved me as much as Taicho loves you, Hinamori._

Momo felt a sudden strength flow through her as she thought about her childhood friend. They both wanted one another, to be in each other's arms as they welcomed one another back into their lives. However, she knew that the past would never be forgotten; he would be forever haunted of his past crimes and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself. She hoped that with her help, she could bring him back to his past self.

The least she could do was fulfill her promise that she made to Toshiro when she said goodbye.

"_I'm not leaving your side; I'll be watching from a distance, always nearby. You'll never be alone again. I promise."_

"I promise…" she whispered, fisting her shihakusho as she recalled what she said to her white-haired friend. With a new found determination she began searching the room for a certain object and she smiled when her eyes landed on the familiar scabbard of Tobiume.

_Unohana must have brought it to me. She knew that I would leave eventually. _She reached forward and grasped it, placing it comfortingly against her hip. She could feel the spirit of Tobiume inside her head and she felt comforted by her presence.

_**Welcome back, Momo.**_

_I'm back, Tobiume._

She could hear the light chuckle from the spirit as Hinamori turned around and made her way towards the door. Holding up her hands, the lieutenant murmured an incantation and she felt herself go invisible, capping her reiatsu in the process. Her hand grasped the tiny lock and she turned it, hearing the almost inaudible _click_ of the door unlocking.

As if on cue, the door slowly cracked opened, streams of light filling into the room, eliminating all sources of darkness. Hinamori squinted her eyes at the bright light, but felt relieved at the warmth that surrounded her. She could've sworn that she saw Toshiro's lone figure standing in the light, his hand outstretched as he waited for her to take his hand.

She reached out and took it, watching as the rare smile spread across his face before he disappeared. She had made her choice. She wouldn't remain in captivity any longer, nor would she long for Aizen. She would help Toshiro secretly, watching his back in fights that he would fight both external and internally, until the time came where she could confront him once again.

_**Let's help Toshiro and Hyourinmaru together, Momo.**_

_Yes, let us both be reunited with them once more._

Taking one last glance at the gloomy room, she rushed into the light, never looking back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>So Momo finally decides to leave her secretive room, yay hooray for momo! So Toshiro had another "beserk" moment. Poor Shiro :( he's so unstable. Unohana comes and brings him back to his senses, however she then has to tell him what he did. Thirty-fourth victim, jeez and he was only gone for 3 days. If you guys didn't know, in the prologue it introduced one of his many murders. Whenever Toshiro goes out to train, he trains in a cave much like where he trained after Momo was stabbed in the anime; trying to get stronger. He leaves a barrier of Hyoten Hyakkaso so that no one would pursue him inside, but some people are too curious and stroll on in, causing their death from an agonized Shiro, who doesn't have a clue to what he is doing. Btw Unohana knew it was the thirty-fourth victim because of all the different blood types that was on Toshiro body and robe~ We'll see if Momo can safely stay hidden and how Toshiro shall react after he heard what he had done. Criticism is welcome ^^ Please review :D.


	10. The Unbelievable Truth

**Author's note: **Heyyy everybody! Another new chapter for my wonderful reviewers and readers! It's been two weeks and as promised, I finished typing up chapter 10 of Beautiful Lie. Already Chapter 10! I was checking the reviews today and I noticed that it's almost 100! Wow! Only in 10 chapters... Now don't judge but that holds something in my heart. My first story and you guys review so much *sniffs* Thank you, even if I don't know all of you very well it means a lot. Okay no more sappy mood! We need to get onto the daily info that I love to share with you guys ^^ First thing is that I've been informed that on March 27th, the anime show for bleach will stop producing episodes. The horror... I hope with all of my heart that this isn't true but we'll just have to wait until that day. I have to tell you guys something, I've started a poll on my profile, asking to which characters you guys would like to be in my story! It has to be from Bleach though, sorry to all of those that wished for it to be a crossover with another anime. Nah uh, only Bleach. I've changed my profile picture that I edited myself :D. It's Toshiro with glowing aquamarine eyes. That's what his eyes look like when he goes insane. I wanted to make a picture to show you guys what it looks like in my mind so you can get a little visual. It was my first attempt at using gimp so I hope it looks okay xD The words say 'Gone Insane'. Thought that it fit~ And I previously changed it again~ This time to a better edited pic of him and Hinamori. Okay enough of my rambling it's onto the story! Please read slowly, listen to some music, and use your imagination to what is happening!

** Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach I'd destroy any links to Hitsu being with anyone but Hinamori~

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 10: **The Unbelievable Truth

There was no way what she just said was true.

"Impossible…"

But, why would she make up something as trivial as that?

_Blood._

The sticky substance that he could still faintly smell underneath the bandages that covered his upper body seemed more apparent now that he thought about it. Distinct scents that he did not recognize flowed in through his nostrils and more flashbacks filled into his mind.

_Corpses._

Mangled bodies sprawled across a sheet of ice in the midst of an unknown territory. Their blood pooled across the surface, swarming the entire area with the red liquid. Everyone was dead. They covered the floor in massive piles, the least amount of damage being a severed limb.

_Voices._

The ghostly cries that haunted him continuously in his sleep; interrupting his dreams and transforming them into nightmares as they hollered and screamed at him for reason, revealing their terrified expression before they disappeared in the mist of his mind.

It made everything so clear.

It made everything so _horrifying._

Glancing up at the healer, Toshiro noticed that she was refusing to look at him, her eyes straying to a nearby object, staying focused on that single item as if it held so much potential that it caught her attention.

Looking down at the ground, the captain noticed the frost concealed the floor and that almost everything in the room was frozen. Had he caused this transformation? Turning his head he examined the room, his eyes wide with shock. When did this occur?

"You did this Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro eyes snapped back onto Unohana and he saw that she was finally looking at him; her eyes held his passively, showing no sign of fear. She folded her arms inside her sleeves as she began to explain to him what happened about an hour before she told him the truth.

"You set off shortly after you awakened; your reiatsu uncapped causing the entire room to be engulfed in ice. You began to change, both mentally and physically. I had to restrain you so you wouldn't harm yourself or others." She stated calmly, watching as the captain's eyes filled with a new emotion, "May I ask what caused you to snap?"

Toshiro eyes lowered as he struggled to spit out his answer without losing control once more. He hated the feeling that if he wasn't cautious he could once again become this beast that Unohana was describing to him.

"The voices…" he whispered.

"Voices?" questioned Unohana.

Toshiro nodded his head, still staring at the floor. "They're only in my head but they're so loud. It feels like they shatter my eardrums every time they scream."

Unohana leaned forward, her face inches away from the horrified man. "What were they saying?" she dared to ask.

He looked up and caught her gaze and she moved back when she saw the cold glare that reflected off his eyes. He turned his head to the side, closing his eyes before taking a deep breath.

"They were begging, begging me to stop tormenting them. They… knew me, they knew my name, and they used that to their advantage against me." He clenched his fist in anger, remembering how he had used the same hand to strangle some of his victims.

Unohana decided not to push him any further; she could already tell that he was regretting what he had done to his fellow shinigami. His expression was agonized and he refused to even glance up at her, probably processing things through his intelligent mind on what he should do now that he knew the truth.

Standing up from the chair that she had been sitting in next to Hitsugaya, she moved it back to where she previously got it from and began making her way towards a separate room, preparing to check on if there were any other patients in need of her help.

"Does anyone else know about this..?"

She halted in her steps and turned towards the other captain, her eyes showing a hint of shock but it disappeared before he could sense it. She gave him a warm smile although he wasn't looking at her and whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"No," she replied firmly, "I don't plan on telling anyone as long as these mass murders stop. I don't know where or how you managed to kill so many and I assume you don't remember either, so let's just keep this between the two of us."

Hitsugaya looked up, his eyes showing a hint of relief before they clouded in darkness. "Why won't you send me to prison? My crimes would sentence me to life in there and you wouldn't have to worry about me again…"

Unohana laughed softly, surprising Toshiro and causing him to give the young healer a confused look. Unohana sighed, placing her arms in her sleeves. She gazed down at the floor and noticed to her relief that the frost was dissipating. Still feeling the captain's apprehensive gaze on her she turned toward him and gave him another warm, assuring smile.

"Don't think negatively like that, Hitsugaya-taicho. I would gain absolutely nothing by sending you to jail. You're young, and people like you tend to make mistakes. It's natural, even if your mistakes are much more genuine than others. Besides," she turned her head to look at a single wall that wasn't hidden by medical machines or other necessities, "people are waiting for you to recover."

Toshiro looked away, disbelieving that anyone would possibly want to see him if they heard about what he had done. Would anyone notice that the ranks of shinigami have severely decreased during the time that he was gone? He hoped that no one would stick their noses where they didn't belong, he wouldn't know how to react if someone came up to him and accused him of murder.

_**We would kill them.**_

_Hyourinmaru?_

No that wasn't Hyourinmaru; his zanpakuto would never agree to do something as bloodthirsty as that. It was something else that rumbled deep inside his soul. Was it a hollow? Was it something relevant to the orange-haired substitute shinigami's mysterious mask that appeared whenever he lost control?

_**I'm your inner emotions. Anger, frustration, agony, sorrow, everything that makes you the murderous individual that you are.**_

Emotions? He locked all his emotions deep within him during his youth when he was constantly bullied, teased, and harassed because he was a prodigy. He raised high into the elite courses that were fit only for experienced captains because his emotions never got in the way of his work.

Why would they surface so suddenly?

_**What? You don't know? It's because of that woman. She caused you so much grief and it allowed me to break through your walls so that I could take control of your body. I could care less for who dies. I won't stop until I'm reunited with her. For what I want is her, and nothing else.**_

That woman? Who was he referring to? He didn't know any girl that was alive that he currently had any feelings for. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever love anyone ever again. He would live the rest of his life alone; he would never turn to his emotions ever again.

_Hinamori…_

_**You feel it don't you? The immeasurable want and need that course through your body whenever you think about her. It's what drives you to act upon your feelings without regret or remorse. It makes you truly strong Hitsugaya; no one can stop you from finding her once more.**_

Finding her again? Hinamori was gone and there was no way that he could see her ever again. Unless he decided to take his life as well which was what he originally planned, but it seemed that it turned to an even more serious matter. Now he was assumingly killing people, and he couldn't remember a thing about it!

_**That's right. I'm causing you to murder, destroy, and slaughter everything in your path. I wouldn't let you kill yourself, so I decided to take over and make the decisions since you won't listen to your heart. Don't you dare lose hope on finding her! The twelfth division never confirmed that she actually died!**_

Hitsugaya mind broke away from his inner thoughts as he felt his emotions abruptly leave, the astonishing words still lingering in the air as his eyes refocused back into his room, realizing that he was now deserted. He felt the sweat dripping down his bare back and he raised a hand to hide his face within it, trying to contain his insanity.

This was all too much for him. He had an insane feral thing within him that awakened whenever he lost control of his emotions and he knew that that happened oh too often. He couldn't even force the monster's words from his mind, he could only listen and heed them, no matter how much it pained him to hear the truth that laced in its authorized voice.

And what did it mean when it said that the twelfth division never proved that she actually died? They had a contract and everything for the Captain Commander to sign upon her death. Kurotsuchi claimed that he disposed of her after he was done with his autopsy, having already removed her organs and grinded her bones for who knows what kind of poisons that would heed his research.

Unless, everything was a _lie._

A fraud, a hoax, a scam; something that would fool everyone into believing that the respected girl had been slaughtered by her best friend and former captain. Had Kurotsuchi lied to the entire Gotei 13 that his fellow friend was never killed and might still be alive?

Hitsugaya felt a low growl sound from his throat as he thought about the delirious captain.

Physically, mentally, it didn't matter to Kurotsuchi. As long as his victims had emotions it always caused him to show pure excitement and thrill at seeming them in such a disheveled state. Just thinking about the creepy man made Hitsugaya's rage boil. He was the sole reason that he was in this mess, if he would've told him that Hinamori could possibly survive this wouldn't have ever happened!

But, there was a chance that he could be imaging all of this. Hallucinating. There was no way possible that Kurotsuchi could have hidden Momo for this long and get away with it. Depression hung over his head as he felt his only hope at seeing her again disappear from his mind.

He heard a door creak open but he didn't bother to look up. His hands were fisted in his hair, the shimmering crystals hidden behind his eyelids as he let out an audible sigh. He really didn't feel like having any company right now, especially since he was processing on how to proceed in life without going absolutely insane in the process. He bleakly opened his eyes and gave an icy glare in the direction of the door, a firm scowl planted on his face as he resumed his normal stance.

"I don't wish to have any visi-" His eyes widened as he watched the visitor step in through the metal door and close it slowly behind them. They slowly walked forward and stopped a foot away from the captain's bed, clutching something tightly to their chest, their hands fisting into the familiar white clothing.

A captain's haori.

"Ohayo, Taicho." His visitor gave him a small smile as she pulled away the fabric from her chest and held it in front of him. The folded cloth revealed the tenth insignia that was sketched perfectly on the back of the uniform. The cloak that he spent centuries training for to achieve it; to prove to Momo that he could protect her. Whenever someone wore that significant robe it proved that they were elite, masterful, and dangerous. A deadly enemy to whoever encountered them in a battle.

He stared at the cloak, his hands itching to grab it and cover the ridiculous white yukata that he was changed into during his stay in the fourth division; however, he dropped his hand and looked away, turning his back to her. He heard the slight gasp that escaped from the woman but he ignored it. She grasped the haori back in her arms and sighed. Hitsugaya looked at her from the corner of his eye, noticing that she wasn't leaving.

"I'm sorry, Matsumoto. You should leave." He lowered his head as he whispered to her. He couldn't even tell his own lieutenant what he was going through. He knew it was probably hurting her to see him like this, but he needed to do this on his own.

The sound of her retreating footsteps followed by the scraping of the door sliding across the floor announced to him that she was leaving. He didn't even shoot her a glance as he heard the door slam. He flinched inwardly and he felt his hair droop down his face as he hung his head.

"I'm so sorry…"

**XxXx**

_Whoa, it's so sunny._

Momo was perched on top of the fourth division's headquarters, gazing out into the neighboring fields of the Seireitei. The soft current of wind whistled through her hair and she sighed in content. She forgot how much she loved the summer air and how the sun warmed her pale skin.

Her legs hung from the roof as she sat near the edge, allowing them to swing loosely. She closed her eyes and began to hum a soft tune, listening to the birds in the cherry blossom trees that layered Byakuya's garden. She could smell its petals pleasant scent as it wavered around her and coated her senses.

_It feels like I'm in heaven._

Her moment of bliss ended as she heard a screen door slam open then close. She looked down and saw Rangiku walking briskly across the hallway, clutching a piece of clothing close to her chest. Her bosoms made it impossible for Momo to identify what she was carrying so she instead decided to follow after her and discover what had put her in such a mood.

Momo stood up and stretched her unused muscles. Bending her legs she jumped to the next building like an agile cat, barely making an audible sound when she landed. She carefully made her way across the roof, making sure not to step on any loose tiles that might reveal her location.

She continued this pattern repeatedly, occasionally tripping over her own feet but regaining composure before she could be detected. She slowed down as she neared the tenth division, her eyes widening in shock at returning to her best friend's barracks. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered that he wouldn't be at his division anytime soon due to his injuries. She wondered what Rangiku must feel like, knowing that Toshiro was stubborn and probably didn't want her help.

_Why can't he trust me Hinamori? Why can't he come to me when he's hurting? Does he not trust me enough? Does he think I'll spill all of his emotions for everyone to step in?_

Momo lowered her head sadly as she recalled what her friend had told her. Rangiku wished that Toshiro would talk to her about his problems instead of keeping his icy wall up and shoving her out of the way; she wished that she could help her captain.

When Matsumoto disappeared, Momo decided that she'd abandon the thought of pursuing her. She most likely wanted time by herself and seeing her probably wouldn't help at all. Hinamori stood up and turned in the opposite direction, planning on heading back towards the fourth division so she could keep an eye on Toshiro.

"Hinamori..?"

She froze in place at the sound of her name. Slowly turning her head, she looked down at Hitsugaya's office entrance to see Rangiku standing there with both of her hands on either side of the door. She had a somber look on her face and her natural bright eyes seemed dull. She wasn't looking at Hinamori but instead was staring right in front of her.

_So she can't see me, but she knows I'm nearby?_

Momo decided it would be best to talk to her friend instead of running, jumping from the roof she landed neatly a few feet in front of Matsumoto, watching as she gasped and took a step back. Hinamori stood up and moved the annoying strands of hair from her face. She still wasn't used to having her hair down and the constant hairs that jutted out whenever her hair got messed up constantly bugged her.

"Ohayo Rangiku-san."

Matsumoto smiled and some of the light flashed back into her eyes. She urged her inside and quickly shut the screen door behind them to prevent anyone from noticing. Locking it she took a deep sigh and faced Hinamori, the smile still noticeable on her face.

"I see you decided to finally escape, neh?" Matsumoto said in relief, laughing slightly.

Momo allowed her kido to diminish, watching as Rangiku looked at her, finally being able to see with her own eyes. She dusted off her shihakusho in annoyance, noticing a sudden speck of dust that she failed to swipe away earlier. She stopped her work when she noticed Rangiku's gaze and looked up.

"Ah, yeah. I decided to leave and protect Shiro-chan. Staying locked up in a room can't really help him." Hinamori joked but stopped when she saw the sudden despairing look that appeared in Rangiku's eyes.

"Rangiku-san? Is something wrong?"

Matsumoto just turned away from her and walked to her captain's desk, picking up a piece of clothing and handing it to her. Momo looked down at the cloth in her arms, her eyes widening as she recognized the tenth division symbol that was sewn on the back of the white cloak.

"Shiro-chan's haori…" She looked up at Rangiku, confusion in her eyes.

Matsumoto nodded, speaking barely above a whisper. "Can you bring it to him?"

Momo slowly nodded, unsure as to why she couldn't do it herself. She looked down at the sleeveless uniform and felt a strange icy aura soothe her fingers as she ran them across the surface. It was almost as if Toshiro was right beside her, holding her hand. She enjoyed the feeling of the cool cloak.

"Ah, I can carry it to him." She nodded, still entranced by the silkiness of the attire.

"Could you wear it?" Matsumoto asked quietly, her eyes looking wary.

Now this caught Momo's attention. She looked up astonished at her proclaim, quickly shaking her head. "Rangiku-san! T-This is Hitsugaya's captain's uniform, I can't just wear it!"

Rangiku turned her gaze away from her. "He would have let you wear it."

Momo looked at her in dismay before looking back down at the uniform and feeling a sudden urge to try it on. She unfolded the haori and slipped her arms through the openings where the sleeves would originally be. She observed herself and felt a small giggle escape unexpectedly from her lips. The robe was snug against her shihakusho and she felt almost as if… it was made for her to wear it.

His scent surrounded her and she could distinguish the pure fragrance of mint. Did he really always smell this amazing? She imagined how angry he would get if she was caught wearing his uniform, complaining that he trained for centuries to achieve it and that she just can't simply try it on. However, whenever she was cold he would suddenly appear and place it over her shoulders. Stating blatantly that he could hear her chattering teeth miles away. He always worried about her.

Matsumoto looked at Momo and the smile returned to her lips. _If only Taicho could see how much she's changed. _She thought, knowing that her physical appearance would appeal to him even more than it did previously.

"You should get going Hinamori-san." Matsumoto said, walking around her to flop lazily onto the nearby couch, resting her head on her crossed arms.

Momo nodded, straightening the haori. "Arigato, Rangiku-san…"

Matsumoto opened one eye and gave her one last smile as she watched the woman recite the incantation and flash step away, leaving her alone inside Hitsugaya's office. She nestled deeper into the soft cushion of the sofa and felt herself drifting off to sleep. Hopefully with Hinamori helping her captain maybe… just maybe…

He could return back to normal.

**XxXx**

Momo arrived back at the fourth division headquarters within minutes, panting slightly from the workout. She cautiously opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind her. She looked over at Unohana's desk to see it unoccupied by any resident, so she proceeded towards the emergency room where Toshiro was located.

Hushed voices sounded from the other side of the door and she waited until they disappeared before she pushed open the door. There was one more room that she had to pass through before she reached the room where Toshiro was and she felt her heart warm up at the thought of being able to see him again, even if he couldn't see her.

Pushing open the door she quietly entered and scanned the room for any possible intruders. Noticing that there wasn't any, she quickly ran to the other side and attempted to open the final door that would lead to Hitsugaya's room.

It wouldn't budge.

She heaved and pulled but no matter how much she tried it just wouldn't open. She huffed, wondering if it was possibly locked; however, there wasn't any sign of a lock on the door which puzzled her. Knowing that she'll have to use physical strength she pressed her shoulder against the door and pushed with all her might, hearing the door come off the hinges and causing Momo to collapse to the ground when it gave way.

She mentally slapped herself when she realized how much of a racket that she just made. Everyone in the Seireitei probably heard that! Looking around the room however, it seemed to be just as quiet as it was previously, causing Momo to sigh in relief.

She looked behind her at the door frame, her eyes widening as she saw remnants of ice that was growing from the base of the floor that was stuck against the walls. So that's why the door wouldn't move, someone had sealed it so that no one would pursue them into this room.

Momo gasped as realization hit her and she whipped her head around looking for the sleeping body of her best friend. She quickly got up, not bothering to fix the bunched up robe that was now uncomfortable against certain parts of her body. She raced past all the medical equipment, knocking some over in the process. She didn't care, something was horribly wrong.

She stopped when she reached his bed.

It was empty.

It is when she noticed the shattered window that was open beside his bed, drops of blood trickled from some of the leftover shards that still hung on the frame. She walked up to it and looked through it, noticing something far away in the distance.

Snowy locks told her instantly who it was.

His entire torso was bare, his previous bandages abandoned and scattered across the field that he was running on. He wore only a black hakama that covered his legs and Momo could see the noticeable cuts that were along his forearms from jumping through the broken window. He wasn't looking at her, his back facing her as he ran farther and farther away.

He seemed to notice that someone was watching him for he abruptly stopped and slightly turned his head in her direction. His eyes an unusual silver and she noticed that his irises were constantly brightening, burying his pupil deep within the cerulean sea. His zanpakuto was in his left hand and the tip of it gouged the ground, leaving an indent in its place.

He was looking at her intently and Momo could've sworn that he saw her. Her hands were carefully placed on the frame of the window, making sure not to accidentally cut herself from the sharp shards of glass that remained from the shattered window. She stared back at him, wondering if he could detect her.

His eyes lowered to his half laden look and he turned his back towards her and began running again. Momo felt her heart sink as she watched his frame shrink as he got further away. She reached her hand out, ignoring the pain as some of the shards pierced her skin. He was running away from her and disappearing into the unknown.

The last thing she saw was his muscular frame disappearing into a lush forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Woohoo, over 40,000 words! Jeez, I had a huge writer's block towards the end so I'm sorry if it gets a little confusing. So Toshiro couldn't remember anything that happened and it seems like the feral thing within him is coaxing him into doing all those murders. Poor Shiro can't do anything but obey since it controls his body :(. The beast says that he only wants the woman (Hinamori) and he will do anything to get her back, even slaughter everyone in his path until he reaches her. If you ask me, that's some real dedication right there. Hinamori seems to be doing okay, enjoying the warmth of being under the sun and she runs into Rangiku. Poor Rangiku, can't Shiro loosen up and at least say some sort of reassuring thing for her? :( She's only trying to help! Hinamori takes off wearing Toshiro's robe (I thought it'd be completely adorable if she wore it :D) since he wouldn't take it from Matsumoto maybe he'd take it from her? When she arrives it looks like he's disappeared but she sees him out the window. Andd... his eyes are glowing (You can guess who's in control) and he disappears into a forest! If you've read the prologue, you can guess where the forest leads... Cliffhanger! Please review! Criticism is welcome ;D Thanks!


	11. The Beginning of Terror

**Author's note: **Happy springbreak everybody! *starts jumping up and down in excitement* I LOVE ALL OF YOU! :D You got my reviews to 100 and I checked in the middle of the night and screamed with joy. (Which caused the household to wake up and then I got yelled at) Thank you all for being such great reviewers, you've helped this story out so much. I decided to make the story interesting thanks to you guys. Err, more interesting than before. It's finally the starting point of the huge plot I have implanted in my head. Very dramatic. Haha xD. Anyways, this Tuesday will be the last Bleach episode that will be posted (or so that I've been informed) and I'm not looking forward to it D:. But everything that's awesome has to have an ending, at least the manga is continuing :D. I have a question for each of you guys! Should I have Toshiro's name with the "u"? For example Toshiro would become Toushiro. Just wanted to know what you guys think, because I sorta like Toushiro better than Toshiro. And btw to all the people who read my story, please don't be afraid to review. If you think my story sucks please review that it sucks, I don't mind criticism, I don't mind compliments, and I don't mind if you say it needs a bit more detail. I won't yell at you or scold you, the only thing I'm scolding about is that you're not reviewing! I love reviews. Whether they're good or bad. I also won't be the annoying author who tells her reviewers that a chapter has been uploaded anymore xD I don't want to lose any reviewers!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I'd make sure that it wouldn't end the anime before the manga.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 11: **The Beginning of Terror

_Shiro-chan…_

Her eyes still lingered where she last saw him, his footsteps proceeding into the forest and disappearing in its depths, Hyourinmaru's blade shortly retreating behind him. Millions of questions were buzzing in her head. What should she do? Should she go after him? Should she inform Unohana that he's escaped?

Where exactly was he going?

His eyes were a miraculous hue, one that she hasn't seen along his depths in all her years that she's known him. She recalled that his eyes had morphed previously during his recovery. The haunting image of him slaughtering a death god had shaken her, the voice inside her head telling her to remain as far away from her snowy-haired friend.

She refused to listen to the voice of reason.

His vivid orbs were proof that he was in pain. They seemed to glow even brighter whenever he called her name. His eyes reminded her of shattered crystals, his aquamarine gems scattered in a mist of agony and remorse. Even if his eyes changed he was still the same.

Still the same Shiro-chan.

She collapsed to her knees, the exhaustion of the daily events taking its toll on her body. She slumped against the window frame and felt tears prick the corners of her eyes. She hugged herself as she tried to hold back her tears. The same questions were running through her mind over and over.

What should she do?

What should she do?

_What should she do?_

A door across the room suddenly slammed open and Momo's body jerked as it struck against the wall. Looking up her eyes made contact with Unohana's rare serious gaze and she flinched from the intensity of it. The healer strolled into the room and observed the state of it, glancing at the half frozen furniture and then noticing that Hinamori was lingering in the corner near the window.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho?" her eyes widened as she walked over to her and knelt down beside the frightened lieutenant. She reached out a finger and placed it against her forehead, bringing down her barrier of invisibility. She noticed that the woman was on the verge of breakdown and her eyes softened as she held her arms out in an act of comfort.

"It's alright Hinamori, what happened?"

Momo looked down at her reassuring arms before shaking her head, declining the offer. She rubbed her arms at an attempt to warm herself from an unknown chill that raced through her body, causing goose bumps to run up her arms. She curled into herself, hanging her head as she attempted to repress her emotions. She needed to be strong; she just can't go down bawling whenever she saw him.

He hated seeing her cry.

She took a deep breath and straightened her back, raising her head to Unohana's level. The woman gave her a small smile and Hinamori felt hope rise in her chest. She clutched her hands together as she thought on how she would word this to the older captain.

"Hitsugaya-kun… H-He… he jumped out the window. I saw him running across the field and his eyes… they were glowing… just like… that time…" she stuttered, mentally slapping herself for not getting a hold on her voice.

Unohana's eyes narrowed, processing the information in her mind. She moved her gaze to the frozen atmosphere around her, glancing at every frost ridden object. She noticed that the ice was relatively thick, especially near the door that was removed from its hinges. A thought appeared in her mind and her eyes widened before turning back to face Hinamori.

"You said his eyes were glowing?"

Momo nodded, a bit of anxiety crawling into her voice at the healer's sudden haunting look. "Is there something wrong Unohana-taicho?"

Retsu gravely nodded. "Judging by how much havoc he unleashed into this room proves that he's unstable. If he escaped, there is a possibility that Seireitei could be in danger. Did you see where he was heading?"

Momo stood up and turned towards the window, pointing in the direction of the abundant swarm of trees. Unohana got to her feet and looked where the lieutenant was pointing; gasping as she saw the trail of ice that marked that the captain had passed through.

"He went into that forest, that's where I last saw him." Hinamori lowered her finger, twisting around as she heard Unohana suddenly shunpo away from her side, disappearing down the hall. Hinamori stood there quietly, trying to figure out what she just said that sent the captain tearing down the hall in such a rush.

"Isane-fukutaicho! Inform the subordinates immediately of Hitsugaya-taicho's escape. We must recover him before he causes anymore casualties. He is currently heading through the forest near the training grounds. There might be some apprentices practicing inside the forest and they could be in immediate danger if we don't hurry. Do not inform the Commander about this, I'll speak with him after we retrieve the captain."

Momo ran towards the door, not even thinking that she was revealing herself when she peaked around the corner. Swarms of fourth division subordinates crowded around the lavender-haired lieutenant as she separated them into groups of six or seven and instructed them to head towards the forest where Hitsugaya was lurking. They all nodded in unison and ran off towards the abundant pack of trees; their zanpakuto's safely clasped at their sides.

They were going to use force if necessary.

Hinamori made her way to the other lieutenant when she was finished notifying the rest of the subordinates. Taking her chance she gently pulled on her sleeve, causing her to whip around and widen her eyes in surprise.

"Hinamori-fukutaicho!" Hinamori held a finger to her lips and Isane lowered her voice, nodding in understanding. "What are you doing out of the emergency room? You should get back in there before anyone notices you." She looked around, her eyes searching for anybody that could be prowling around in secrecy.

Momo shook her head desperately. "I want to go help search for Hitsugaya-kun."

Isane's jaw dropped open, her eyes bulging out of her head in shock. "Are you mad? If you of all people go searching for him can you imagine how he'd react? He might send the whole Seireitei into an Ice Age! It's far too risky."

Momo held her gaze, her eyes blazing with determination. "However, there is a slight possibility that he'll calm down if I'm in his presence. I never said that I would come face to face with him; I'm only offering support from a distant. I'll cloak my reiatsu so that none of the other shinigami will be able to detect me while I pursuit him."

She was not going to lose her best friend.

She was not going to lose her Shiro-chan.

Isane looked away from the lieutenant's serious gaze, nervously keeping her eyes glued to her feet. Unohana precisely told her to not allow the brown-haired lieutenant to go after their group. If there was even a slight chance that she messed up or if he sensed her, something drastic could happen. But seeing how much the petite woman would sacrifice just to see this man was something that she couldn't just ignore.

"Hinamori-kun, I truly am sorry," she fuddled with her hands, glancing back up at the girl. "But Unohana-taicho gave me strict orders to not allow you to follow despite how you feel about this situation. Can you please just stay hidden inside the fourth division until we return with Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Momo's eyes narrowed in sadness before she turned around and disappeared behind the corner from where she appeared, leaving the lieutenant to stand there and collect her thoughts. Momo clenched her fist in anger and trailed into the fourth division office, an unusual bout of fury surging through her.

She hated being seen as the weak one.

They all thought that she was still emotionally deprived and uncontrollable, afraid that she'll burst into tears at any moment. It was partially true, she had her moments of weakness but she wasn't an Aizen worshipper anymore. She can fend for herself.

**Prove that you can fight for yourself then.**

_Tobiume?_

**Hitsugaya isn't getting any help wandering around alone. Even if he's in a stage where he can't see reason, it doesn't mean that you shouldn't help. Others may not know the bond that you two have, but me and Hyourinmaru can see and feel it. Hyourinmaru is sending off wavelengths pinpointing their location and I can lead us there. He's trying his best to maintain control but he's struggling, Hitsugaya's emotions are affecting him too.**

Even Hyourinmaru is having trouble keeping Toshiro sane; if Hyourinmaru loses his hold on him then they'll be swallowed by their need for her. She couldn't just stand here and wait for him to return, she should be out there searching for him along with the others.

**Let's go Hinamori.**

_Hai, let's go find Shiro-chan._

**XxXx**

_What am I doing?_

He rushed through the dense brush, Hyourinmaru's blade dragging across the ground as he ran. He could feel the patter of raindrops hit his bareback, causing him to look up at the clouded sky. The rain hit his face and cascaded down his cheeks, sliding down his neck and drizzled down his bare chest. His hair drooped as the downpour grew heavy, soaking his body.

He came to a stop, his feet splashing in a puddle of water that had formed in the mud. He turned his head to the right and saw someone walking down through the thick forest. It was a boy, dressed in the apprentice uniform of blue and white. He had shaggy black hair that hung over part of his face and bright green eyes that sparkled with interest. He was gazing intently at an orchid that sprung from the ground, its salmon colored petals covered in dew. A bright smile flashed over his face and he laughed, quickly grabbing the flower in his hands and turned in the captain's direction.

The boy stopped, his eyes wide as he looked up the path that lead to the white-haired man. He stood there, just staring at the spot where the tenth division captain was, unsure on how to react when a full grown mysterious man appears in normally a lone place.

"Hey mister, you'll catch a cold if you go around without a shirt on. It's raining pretty heavily. Are you a shinigami? I've never seen you before!" the kid's voice was childish, his tone nothing compared to the profound articulation that was his. The boy gave him a smile and took a few steps in his direction, waving his one hand that wasn't holding the flower to get his attention.

"Mister? Are you alright? You don't look too good. You should go see Unohana-taicho in the fourth division so she could heal your wounds. You have scratches all over your body." He continued his way towards him, his eyes still showing the same excitement. As if hearing the boy's words, Toshiro slowly gazed down at his body, seeing that his previous wounds had reopened. Blood oozed out of the deep cuts, but he felt no pain.

A gasp escaped the young apprentice and Toshiro slowly raised his head. The boy's eyes had turned huge as he pointed at his chest. His finger guided Hitsugaya's eyes to the white scar tissue that trailed from his right shoulder down to his abdomen. His own eyes widened as if he just noticed the large blemish that scoured across his chest.

_Where's Hinamori!_

_Darn, you found her. I should've cut her up into little pieces so you wouldn't have been able to find her._

_Admiration is the easiest key to deception._

_I'll kill you Aizen!_

The horrifying memories filled his mind and he screamed, hiding his face within his hands as he backed away from the child. He remembered where the scar was from; it was when he lost to Aizen after he figured out that he had betrayed Soul Society. The man had sliced through his skin and he didn't even notice it until the damage was done and his blood spurted out of his body like a fountain.

He had defeated him so easily.

_Only I can protect Hinamori._

Rage consumed him and he uncapped his lethal reiatsu. He removed his hands from his face and glared down at the boy that was now crouching low to the ground, gasping for breath. His eyes were fear stricken as he gazed up at him, his mouth moving as he tried to voice out a few last words.

"M-Mister, your eyes are glowing…"

Toshiro growled and raised Hyourinmaru over his head, his eyes glinting menacingly. He didn't know what was going through his mind; it was like he had no control over his body. His rage had taken over his movements and all he saw was Aizen's body lowered to the ground, smirking up at him.

He brought down his sword and felt it contact with the apprentice's body, hearing the flesh tear underneath the sharp blade. A scream followed and he felt blood spat across his face but he didn't care, the relief to release the stress upon his body deafened out the boy's screams and he felt absolute bliss surge through his body at seeing Aizen's agonized expression that remained on his face even after he dropped to the ground.

Blood pooled under his body and Toshiro laughed at seeing the fatal wound that he had given to him. It matched his scar. He had dragged his blade from his right shoulder down to just below his stomach, nearly ripping him in half.

The blood mixed with the rain and mud and a foul scent of death reached his nostrils. Toshiro snorted in disgust before turning in the other direction, stepping on the orchid that had been drenched in the young boy's blood. He continued his way down the path, breaking into a run and deserting the dead body that was hidden among the mud and was being poured on by the rain.

He flash stepped down the muddy trail, his bare feet sinking into the slippery mud with each step. A wide grin was spread across his face and he laughed maniacally as the trees opened up to the training grounds, revealing thousands of apprentices soaked to the skin from fighting in the rain for so long.

The apprentices stopped and looked up a second before they were slaughtered by the captain, his blade running through them or slicing their bodies in half. He kept laughing as the blood pooled down his body but he couldn't stop, the thrill of killing Aizen over and over and hearing his screams made him go insane with pleasure.

Revenge was so sweet.

Twenty apprentices lay below him after his massacre, their blood thick and lapping at his feet. He was panting, Hyourinmaru clenched tightly in his grip. He looked around for any more signs of the traitorous captain, but he saw none. He stepped over the bodies, gazing at each and every one of them with an evil smirk on his face.

Hinamori was his.

No one else would _ever _have her.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!"

The captain lifted his head and saw shinigami's flash stepping from every direction. He recognized Renji, Kira, Hisagi and Unohana, along with many of their subordinates. They all had their hands on the hilts of their zanpakutos, lowered in a stance to attack. The one who had spoken was Unohana, and she had a saddened look on her face. The others were completely mortified at the scene.

"W-What the hell?" Gasped Renji, his eyes wide with shock at seeing all the unmoving bodies that were behind the white-haired captain. He glanced at Hitsugaya and anger filled his eyes as he unsheathed Zabimaru from its scabbard.

"You bastard, what the hell did you do?" Growled Renji, pointing Zabimaru at him in an act of intimidation. The others unsheathed their zanpakuto's except Unohana who just kept staring at him, disappointment in her eyes.

Hitsugaya laughed, causing the others to flinch and back up from his sudden action. Toshiro gave them a wild grin and held their petrified gazes with his delirious one. He raised Hyourinmaru in front of him and pointed at the sum of shinigami's and lieutenants.

"Attack me! I'll take you all on!" he placed both hands on the hilt of his zanpakuto and began channeling his spiritual pressure into the sword, causing a blue aura to surround him. The subordinates gasped and took a few steps back while the lieutenants charged forward, their shikai's already activated as they headed towards the unstable captain. Toshiro's gaze turned passive before he called out.

"**Bankai."**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Woah woah woah. Lots of blood and gore eh? xD I hope I didn't switch the scenes too quickly that you guys couldn't understand what was going on. So this is the turning point in my story. It's now going to get REALLY interesting since obviously, his murders are out in the open now. You guys got to experience one of his massacres :D wasn't it pleasant? And it seems like he's getting serious in fighting against the lieutenants. I wonder if Momo will show up and see everything that's happening. Let the cliffhanger allow your imaginations to soar :D. Please review!


	12. Unable to see

**Author's note: **Hey hey hey all my beautiful readers :D. Cue the dramatic music because I have a long chapter for you! I shall say this a thousand times, I. Love. All. Of. You.~ You guys brighten my day with your reviews and I always come here time and time again to see if I got any new reviewers or favorites for this story :D. It shows up in my email and lately it's been going berserk! I swear I think around 50 people have favorited it in the past week! Wow! So I wanted to make it up to all of you for sticking with my long disclaimers and late updates. This chapter is going to be much like Destroyed Heart, it's going to be dramatic, but! Just like that chapter, there is going to be some angsty romance ;). I bet you've all been dying for it and finally, I'm allowing some of it to appear in this story. I really hope you guys all love it as much as I do xD. Oh and hey make sure to stop by and read You Belong to Me :D I'd really appreciate if you commented ^^. By the way, this is my first chapter that I've tried to write a huge battle scene, so I'm sorry if it goes a bit fast ^^' I hope I was detailed enough for you guys all to enjoy it. Anyways enough with all my rambles, onto the story!

**Disclaimer:** Bleach ended on March 27th and won't start till Summer of 2013. If I owned it, I'd continue it much sooner!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 12: **Unable to see

"Stop him!" yowled Hisagi, unsheathing his Zanpakuto and whispering its name along his lips. The sword split into two individual spiked rods connected by a thin chain. Two blades protruded out of each rod, one of each of the blades inverted towards Hisagi, giving it the resemblance of a pinwheel. He swung his arm and threw one of Kazeshini's blades towards Hitsugaya, the sword spinning like a fan as it hurtled towards the captain.

Toshiro smirked, raising his own Zanpakuto and easily blocking Kazeshini's blades, cutting it off on its path to murder. He twisted Hyourinmaru around it and knocked it to the ground, quickly grabbing the chain and pulling the lieutenant towards him at excessive speeds. Hisagi gasped as he barely dodged Hitsugaya's sharpened blade that lunged for his neck, ducking underneath the rather long sword and making a jab for his legs.

However, Hitsugaya anticipated this move and sent a flying kick right into Shuuhei's face, knocking the black-haired man several feet away from him. Hisagi clutched his face in pain and looked up to see Toshiro charging towards him, his blade raised over his head and a roar erupting from his throat. Hisagi was prepared to meet with a Zanpakuto in his heart but was astonished to see that Kira had appeared and blocked the attack, Wabisuke meeting the captain's blade.

Toshiro laughed, pressing his blade forcefully against Kira's causing him to stagger back. Sparks flew as the pressure increased and Kira was forced to jump back as Toshiro made a swing towards him. Sweat beat down his neck as Toshiro ran at him, sword in one hand as he struck the blonde's blade once more. This time Kira couldn't keep up against the power that was in the captain's blade and was pushed back, his hand pressed against his Zanpakuto to prevent it from breaking.

"Hah, is this all you guys are capable of? Pathetic!" Hitsugaya laughed mockingly, his glowing eyes narrowing in annoyance. He looked from the corner of his eye to see that Hisagi had recovered and was heading towards him, both of his blades in his hand once more. He looked up to see Renji thrusting Zabimaru down at him, the blade extending as it reached towards him. So they were going to all go against him at once, thinking that if they outnumbered him that they could beat him.

Oh this was getting fun.

He pushed Kira's blade away from him and raised his one hand with his Zanpakuto high into the air. Ice formed from its tip as mist surrounded him, swirling in delicate patterns and ruffling his messy snowy hair. He looked up and smiled at seeing Renji's frightened expression as he tried to pull away for he knew what was coming. He may be arrogant but he wasn't stupid. That stance was obvious enough and the ice shards that started to surround him was proof. The ancient language of Hyourinmaru spilled from Hitsugaya's lips as he twisted his blade in the air, his eyes alight with excitement.

**"Bankai."**

Ice exploded from his body and the mist thickened into layers of ice as it spread across the vast area. Wind spiraled around him and sent the lieutenants flying in opposite directions, their bodies crashing into the hardened ground and he heard their cries of pain from the impact. Ice trailed down his right arm, enveloping it completely and forming the appearance of a dragon's head, its teeth grasping the hilt of the blade within its jaws. His other arm was covered in ice and it sharpened his fingernails into lethal talons, his feet following the same procedure. The hilt's detailed star rapidly changed as the four stars morphed into eight stars, jutting out at the top of the hilt. Daggers formed over his shoulders and a long serpent-like tail appeared underneath his hakama, both which were encased in ice. He screamed as two large majestic wings sprouted from his back and stretched several meters into the air, showing the awe-inspiring detail that was imprinted within their wingspan.

**"Daiguren Hyourinmaru."**

He lowered his sword and the mist cleared from the vacancy, allowing him to detect where the lieutenants were. Renji had crashed into the fourth division's headquarters, a huge hole revealing where he had broken through. Hisagi was sprawled on the ground, Kazeshini absent from his grasp. The lieutenant shook as he tried to get to his knees but Hitsugaya judged by his face that it was excruciatingly painful. Kira was sent flying into the forest, for Hitsugaya noticed his blonde hair sticking out of one of the tall oaks. Toshiro turned his head to notice that all the bodies that he had attacked earlier were hidden underneath the thick ice, and he smiled at his cleverness.

Now who should he kill first?

His questioned hung in the air as he suddenly remembered the other captain that had accompanied the lieutenants earlier. He turned his head and saw that she was still standing there, staring at him like an idiot. He growled and pointed Hyourinmaru at her, his eyes glinting menacingly. She made no move nor did she flinch, she just kept staring at him intently, worry and disappointment flashing in her eyes. She whispered incoherent words to him but he couldn't understand them due to the dragon roaring in his ears, demanding him to kill everything in sight.

_**Instincts child, instincts!**_

He whipped around when he heard the swinging of a blade and felt a chain wrap around his wrist tightly. He looked up to see Hisagi panting roughly as he clutched the chain tightly in his grip, tugging Hitsugaya forward. Hitsugaya huffed and grabbed the chain and yanked it, watching as Hisagi charged at him, the other multisided blade reaching for his throat. Toshiro lifted his wings and flew into the air with a powerful stroke of his muscles, hearing Hisagi's gasp as he tried to hang onto the chain that was still around the captain's wrist.

Toshiro somersaulted in the air and dived down towards Hisagi, crashing into his body and hurtling them towards the ground at unbelievable speeds. Hisagi grunted as he tried to push Hitsugaya away from his body but failed unsuccessfully and his body made contact with the ground, shattering the ice. The lieutenant coughed up blood and he felt the breath get knocked out of his chest as he struggled to breathe. Looking up he quickly blocked the blade that was coming down on him and prevented it from slicing his neck, a slight cry escaping from the back of this throat. Pulling on the chain, Hitsugaya fell forward and Hisagi saw his chance and struck him with his blade, watching as blood pooled from the fresh wound that had cut him across his chest.

Toshiro hissed and jumped back, the chain unfurling around his wrist as he clutched the wound that was now bleeding profusely. His breath came out in ragged gasps and he felt the exhaustion weigh him down. He had forgotten that he wasn't completely healed and that was putting him at a disadvantage against the three lieutenants. He cursed and clutched onto Hyourinmaru, his knuckles turning white from the tight grip he had on the sword. The cut bubbled and more blood erupted from his chest, causing him to yowl in pain. He fell to his knees, his left hand trying to stop the blood that was seeping through his fingers but the sticky liquid wouldn't stop pouring out of his skin.

He had completely forgotten about the rain and he felt the slight patter of it against his bare skin. Even though the atmosphere was frozen the rain refused to be slowed down by it, dripping down his face in a slow rhythm. He hung his head and felt water droplets fall from the spiky mass of snowy hair, freezing upon contact with the ground. He didn't have to look up to know that Hisagi was walking towards him, probably unsure on how he should react. He could hear the slight clinging of chains as Kazeshini was raised, causing Hitsugaya to look up at the black-haired man.

He was hesitating.

That would be the _worst _mistake of his life.

Toshiro snarled, reaching out and grabbing the lieutenant's leg with his clawed hand, tearing through his hakama and ripping the skin under his jagged nails. Hisagi fell to the ground in pain as Toshiro pulled his leg from underneath him, causing him to collapse beside the captain. Hisagi had barely any time to determine what had occurred before Hitsugaya's clawed fingers caught his face and threw him with amazing power away from his body.

Toshiro stood up, panting slightly, his breath coming out in cool wisps from the chilly air. He held Hyourinmaru in front of his, daring anybody to make a move in his weakened state. He didn't know how much longer he could last against all of Aizen's illusions, but he refused to fall against that bastard of a traitor. He could never forgive himself if he did.

He looked over towards the fourth division building to see Renji emerge from the broken wall, dust and several bruises smeared across his face before he sent a challenging glare in the captain's direction. He looked worn out but that didn't hide the obvious glimmering intent in his eyes to murder the white-haired prodigy. After all, possibly those bodies behind him could have been some of his apprentices that would soon join his division. Hitsugaya wondered if he murdered any of his possible recruits.

"Hitsugaya-taicho. Do you have any idea what you're doing right now?" he thrusted Zabimaru in his direction and Toshiro easily dodged the segmented blade, watching it crash into the ice where he originally stood. The blade retracted back as Renji continued his slow pace towards the bankai enhanced captain, speaking meaningless words as he sought to get an explanation from him.

"You murdered apprentices that looked up to you. They honored you, admired you, and you just show up crazed with a hunger to murder and slaughtered each and every one of them. Do you not feel any remorse?" he taunted with normally horrifying words but they didn't even make the stoic captain flinch, instead he grinned even wider, his lips stretching across his face.

"Your taunting is irreverent and quite irritating. You're asking if I'm regretting my actions? Let me answer your question with another question. Why would I feel remorse against them when I did the world a favor by ending their miserable lives?" his eyes glinted with menace and he smiled in amusement at seeing the red-haired lieutenant's eyes widen in shock.

"You monster! I respected you Hitsugaya-taicho, but this is going way too far. I've never heard of a more bloodthirsty act than that! You're a horrible sadistic bastard, you're worse than Aizen!" he regretted letting those words slip from his mouth as soon as he said them. He saw Hitsugaya's body jerk at the mention of the traitorous captain and the most outraged expression flashed over his face. The area went down several degrees as Toshiro uncapped his spiritual pressure, causing Renji to sputter and fall to his knees. Oxygen refused to fill his lungs and he tried to counteract the overwhelming reiatsu with his own, but it overpowered him and he found himself gasping for breath.

He looked up at the sound of ice cracking and watched to his amazement as glaciers jutted out of the ground on all sides of Hitsugaya. The rain became snow and he felt it painfully sting his bruised face, occasional flakes catching in his eyelashes. The ground rumbled as if something beneath it struggled to reach the surface. A huge crack formed behind Hitsugaya but he seemed unfazed by it, his savage, bright eyes only locked on him. Renji noticed that Hisagi's wound that he inflicted on Hitsugaya was dissolving as ice concealed it beneath the icy structure, freezing the blood to his skin. Toshiro's bare chest rippled underneath the cold wind but he made no move to cover himself, fully content with seeing his prey freeze under his menacing glare.

Spider web cracks ran across the area as the indent behind Hitsugaya dug deeper into the ice. Renji watched in unpronounced shock as a massive serpent broke through the thick platform of frozen water, showering crystal shards as it soared high into the sky. Its tremendous wings stretched high into the air, the wind heaving the heavy beast over them as it circled the group. Hitsugaya raised his sword, the long chain that was connected to his hilt whipped rapidly in the sudden increase in pressure, the crescent like blade swirling dangerous around him. The dragon flew down towards them when Hitsugaya uttered the name of his Zanpakuto's release loudly against the roaring wind.

"Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyourinmaru!"

The dragon landed behind Hitsugaya where he had emerged, sending mist across the area from the impact. The monster raised its head into the air and a guttural roar erupted from its throat at the sound of its name, spreading its wings to demonstrate how superior the magnificent dragon was compared to their opponent. The serpent lowered its head as it faced Renji, the normally scarlet irises no longer visible underneath the blinding glow of turquoise, matching its master's own blazing orbs. The dragon's eyes narrowed along with Hitsugaya when his smirk disappeared from his face as he pointed the Zanpakuto at Renji's bowing form.

"Never. Never compare me to Aizen. I will never match him, no matter how much I kill. His betrayal to Soul Society and to the ones that admired him sent everyone into a long stage of depression. My murders could never succumb to that level."

Renji dared to raise his head and meet the captain's icy gaze, catching a growl that ripped from Hyourinmaru's throat. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow but didn't attack as Renji slowly rose to his feet, his knees shaking from the amount of energy it took to stand. He didn't reach down for Zabimaru, fearing that he would strike if he made a move towards the weapon.

Renji panted as he tried to still reason with the confounded captain. "You have affected people with your murders Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro raised his other eyebrow, joining it with the one that was already near his hairline. "Oh, how so?"

Renji knew that he was going to regret saying this, probably even killed but the unstable captain needed to know this, it might bring his rampage to an end. For now. "Do you have any idea how many people are mourning for Hinamori's death? You _murdered _her. Her of all people! You always swore to protect her and would kill anybody who made her spill a drop of blood. You're a hypocrite, you killed her in cold blood and she's dead because of you!"

Toshiro's eyes widened immensely before they lowered and Renji could distinguish the agony that was hidden behind the glowing shields. He had hit a soft spot and he could tell that the captain was distracted, his body shaking as his emotions snapped one by one and he was consumed in self-hatred. He screamed and hid his face within his hands as he collapsed to his knees, having already dropped his Zanpakuto. The dragon that loomed over him began to shake as well, his eyes flashing from deep magenta to the incandescent white that took control over his body. Sobs wrecked the poor man's body and he looked back over at Renji, his rare tears spilling down his face.

"I never wanted to hurt her!" he cried, his spiritual pressure thickening as he lost control. "I wanted to protect her and comfort her but instead I was careless and ended her life! It's all my fault!" he choked between sobs, his words rushing out his mouth as he spilled out all his depression and agony onto the world around him.

Renji didn't think he'd react like this, he's never seen the apathetic captain so upset before. The mention of the dead lieutenant had sent all of his recent murder attempts down the drain and his more prominent emotions rose to the surface. Sending him into a stage that was horrifying enough to just stand by and watch.

Renji looked over to see that Hisagi was slowly rising to his knees, his face badly scratched up from Hitsugaya's earlier attack. He saw Kira collapse from the tall trees a few miles away and scramble to his feet, revealing to be the least hurt among the group. Kira, having been knocked out for the past few hours that they had been fighting Hitsugaya, looked up at the towering beast that was behind Hitsugaya, his eyes wide in terror. He then noticed the slumped frame of the once collected captain crying into the frozen ice that lay beneath him.

Unohana still stood there, unmoving. She had ordered the subordinates to not make any moves of attacking and allow the lieutenants to fight Hitsugaya. She never imagined that the fight would drag on this long but it looked like Hitsugaya was getting more and more worked up and if this progressed any further he could permanently be dragged into his subconscious, forever seeing Aizen among his friends and fellow shinigami. He would have to be locked up for the rest of his life, not being able to see the outside world. Unohana was prepared to fight with all she had to prevent that from happening.

Toshiro lifted his head from the ground and sniffed, his tears freezing along his face from the blistering cold. He pounded his fist on the ground, feeling his knuckles rip open from the cold that seeped through them, causing blood to spatter on the ice. He clenched his eyes shut and repeated this pattern, ignoring the dull pain that ran through his fingertips. He could hear Hyourinmaru's soft cries within his head, obviously being affected by his state of mind, but he didn't care. He glared up at the lieutenants who were now grouped together a few feet in front of him, placing his clawed hand over his heart, he wailed in a hoarse voice.

"I loved her!"

His confession sent the lieutenants into a state of shock, all of them eyeing the captain as he grabbed his blade and stood back up. His back hunched over and he had to prevent himself from collapsing to the ground and passing out, he had to finish this. He could feel all the aches in his body from the course of their fights but he held his Zanpakuto high, feeling Hyourinmaru's physical embodiment stretch its neck to appear even larger. Their eyes radiating the same blue-green light.

"I promised to protect her and I broke that promise. I promised to stay with her to the end and I lied. Her end came but mine hasn't. She was my best friend and I wanted to be her savior. I helped her pull through the betrayal of Aizen and constantly worried over her health when I wasn't nearby. I wished to have something more than friendship; I wanted her to come to me whenever she was down and let me hold her to calm her fears. I wanted to be more than just friends; I wanted her to be with me. I wanted her to see me the same way I saw her; I wanted her to see that I've grown into a man that is willing to spend the rest of eternity with her. I wanted her to know that I would cherish her every day of my life, mind, body, and soul,"

"But she died before I could tell her how I truly felt. I never get to see her pure smile anymore or the laughter in her eyes when she calls me Shiro-chan. I'll never be able to embrace her when she's scared and in need of protection. I'll never have the chance to kiss her underneath the illuminating moonlight. I lost all of these chances because I was careless and fury filled my senses and I didn't realize until it was too late."

The lieutenants just stared at the captain, unknowing if he was speaking to them or talking to himself, lost in his swarm of dreams that couldn't become reality. Unohana lowered her gaze, unbeknownst information running through her head as she thought about Hinamori and how she was hiding within Hitsugaya's grasp. However, she couldn't reveal herself yet. It was still much too soon even under the circumstances at hand. She hoped that Hitsugaya can find his right mind and calm himself down before she would have to intervene.

Toshiro raised his sword above his head, both hands clutching the hilt while he lifted his wings in the air. A gust of wind flew away from his body and hit the lieutenants, causing them to take a step back from the force. The dragon behind the captain raised its head and stared into the ashy sky, as if the tip of Hitsugaya's blade was the dragon's jaws, beckoning him to face the heavens. Toshiro looked at the lieutenants, his once rampaged look flashing across his eyes.

"I'll finish you all off before I end my own life."

With a twist of his Zanpakuto the dragon flapped its powerful muscles and launched in their direction, its glazed scales reflecting underneath the snow that still fell from the sky. It roared as it twisted through the air, its enormous wings spread out away from its slim body as it aided its dive towards the group. Sharpened Icicles elongated from the dragon's gums and it opened its jaws as it prepared to crash into the trio.

Unohana's eyes widened and she placed her hand on her Zanpakuto, prepared to step in and finally finish this dreaded fight, but something flashed past her eyes and she gasped as it headed straight towards the immense dragon that was rapidly descending towards the ground.

"Stop this Shiro-chan!"

A voice called out from the vicinity but no one could pinpoint the location of it. Hitsugaya's eyes were wide as he was tackled to the ground unexpectedly, feeling arms wrap around him securely in a tight embrace. He struggled underneath the grip, his eyes wild as he searched for whatever had attacked him but he couldn't see anything, he could only feel the obvious weight that held him to the ground. He ended his struggles when he saw little drops of water appear on his chest and he noticed to his astonishment, that they were tears.

"Please… Stop this…" the weak voice cried and he saw more teardrops land on his bare chest.

The sudden distraction had caused his flying ice dragon to halt in its path, searing upwards at the last moment and dodging the group by mere inches. The lieutenants all stared in shock, trying to digest what had just occurred. They noticed that Hitsugaya was pinned to the ground by an invisible object that had suddenly appeared and knocked him back, causing his attack to swerve in the opposite direction and miss them. They looked up and watched as the beast swirled around the area, its eyes intently watching each and every shinigami as it contemplated on what to do.

Meanwhile down near the icy ground, Hitsugaya was staring at the concealed individual, trying to analyze who had prevented him from completing his quest. He growled as he tried to shove off the hidden body, his one hand reaching around for his Zanpakuto that had slid away from his grasp when he fell to the ground.

"It's okay, everything's okay…" a feminine voice whispered in his ear and he shut down all thoughts of ripping the figure off of his body and killing her for interrupting a very precise moment before he would end his own life. He felt soft fingers touch his frozen cheeks and they burned from their warmth. He felt glued to the spot, he couldn't move a muscle, couldn't move a limb or anything important. The only thing that could move were his eyes and they searched for the woman's hidden orbs, seeking answers to the billions of questions that were running through his mind.

Unknowingly, tears began to overflow down his cheeks before he could control them. He couldn't raise his hands up to remove the wretched salty substance since he was restrained by the woman above him, so he had no choice but to allow her to see his distressed state. Her hands worked their way up his face and stopped underneath his eyes, wiping the endless tears with her fingers.

"I'm here Shiro-chan… I'm here…" she cooed, and stroked his face gently. A sob wrecked his body, shaking both of them as his emotions pooled out of his body in waves. Hitsugaya's eyes slowly widened as recognition suddenly hit him full force. That voice. The capability to calm him down with a simple embrace. The name 'Shiro-chan' that echoed off her lips.

"Hina-"

He was abruptly cut off when a soft pair of lips pressed against his in a silencing matter. He gasped against her petal-like mouth but found himself lured into the peachy fragrance that emitted from her and he closed his eyes, leaning in to deepen the kiss. His mind was foggy and he felt like he was dreaming, all those suicidal thoughts disappearing from his mind. He found his arms wrapping around where he assumed her waist was as he pulled her closer to his body, enjoying the feeling of the woman resting upon his chest. Was it really Hinamori? The question kept running through his head over and over. He saw her die in front of his very eyes. Was there a possibility… that she survived?

Did she see everything that just happened?

He reluctantly released her lips when she pulled back, wishing that he could see her flushed face from the entrancing kiss. He raised his hands and felt silken hair touch his fingertips as he ran his fingers through her luscious locks. He moved his fingers up her neck, feeling a shiver course through her from his delicate touch. He stopped when he reached her face and held her chin, bringing her back down to eye level with him. He stared into the empty space where he assumed her tawny-brown eyes were and he swore that he saw a glimpse of the light in her eyes behind her shield. He lowered her head and brushed his thumb across the smooth surface of her mouth, bringing her lips back to his.

He was unaware of the sudden grunts and groans that sounded from a few feet away; instead his full attention was on the girl that was in his arms that he was kissing ever so passionately. He didn't notice Unohana chanting out 'Inemuri' and causing all of the subordinates and lieutenants to crash to the ground in a deep sleep. He didn't notice that Hyourinmaru had roared pleasantly in the sky before shattering into a million ice shards, scattering over the Seireitei like frozen raindrops. He didn't notice that Unohana was making their way towards him, a kido spell already among her fingertips. And he certainly didn't notice the solitary tear that ran down his cheek before he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Ta-dah, angsty romantic chapter :D. I hope I did good at describing the battle scene heh ^_^. So Toshiro fights against the lieutenants and easily beats them, even in his weakened state. Hisagi was his first match followed by Kira, then Renji. How could Toshiro say such a cruel thing? T_T Those apprentices didn't need to die. Then Renji sets Shiro off by saying he's WORSE than Aizen. Big no no. Hyourinmaru's physical form shows and aids Shiro in his fight and he FINALLY admits his love for Hinamori (I thought you'd all like that) Then he proceeds to kill everyone off before he kills himself. But! Someone stops him before Unohana gets into the fight :D. And you can guess who it is~ Even though she was told not to help she went anyways (Yayyy for her!). And of course, a more detailed kiss between the two of them. Even though she was invisible, he wasn't unconscious unlike in Destroyed Heart. What will happen now that the two meet? Will Toshiro continue on his rampage or will he finally find peace? Please Review! :D Arigatou!


	13. Forever Alone

**Author's note: **HEY! HEY YOU! THE ONE WHO NEVER READS THE AUTHOR'S NOTE! Good now that I got your attention I would like to ask you to read the author's note. I know that I'm rambling on and on about current events and such, but you never know when something important might come up. Like this one for instance. Lately I've realized that I'm becoming overwhelmingly busy with schoolwork and track and I simply don't have that much free time anymore. ._. If you're starting to freak out, there's no need ^^ I'm not ending ANY of my stories, but the uploading twice a week thing might be a bit delayed with everything going on lately. I mean, I set myself deadlines for both Beautiful Lie and You Belong to Me (Which most authors don't, but the ones that do I admire :P) and the deadline for Beautiful Lie was Wednesday and You Belong to Me was Friday. I haven't even started on the next chapter for You Belong to Me -_-. I just finished typing this one up last night :p. Once school ends though I'll be able to go back to my regular updates (maybe even earlier). Now onto good news! HOLY FUDGE! You guys! I got over 20 reviews on the last chapter, that's amazing! I'm so glad that many of you enjoyed it since... well I liked writing the angsty romance scene :p. There shall be more romance in da near future, and for my many reviewers thinking that Beautiful Lie is ending soon. BE PREPARED TO BE SURPRISED! That is all that I can say :P. It'll probably end around the 20's so you guys don't have to worry just yet ^^. Anyways please enjoy the new chappie~

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I'd make Toshiro murder everyone who likes him being paired up with someone other than Hinamori.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 13: **Forever Alone

Hinamori watched as the man below her slowly shut his eyes and lost consciousness, drifting his lips away from hers and allowing his head to fall to the icy ground underneath them. His heartbeat slowed down to a steady rhythm, his breath evening out into smooth currents. Momo looked up from her position to see the fourth division healer standing before them, the last of the kido diminishing from her fingertips. She had struck Toshiro beside the head while he was distracted by the petite shinigami, hence knocking him out in the process. She had no other choice since the young woman had abruptly appeared in the most disastrous situation and opened the raging man's eyes with the comfort of her lips. She had ended his outrage but consequently she had also revealed herself, leaving the captain rushing to quickly force everyone in the vicinity to pass out before they comprehended what had just happened.

Hinamori's eyes darted to the ground from the intense gaze that Unohana was giving her. She could feel the disappointment reflecting off of her and wished that she could sink into the ground and disappear. She hadn't thought when she charged into the freezing area; the only thing that was on her mind was that she needed to reach him before he did any more damage. She had seen everything. From when he emerged from the forest and slaughtered all those apprentices to when he took on all her friends with a sword baring hatred. Only when Hyourinmaru appeared did she decide that she needed to interfere. She could recall the look in his eyes when he confessed his undying love towards her to the world. They were so full with devotion and desire with hints of lust swarming in their depths, causing a blush to creep over her cheeks from her viewpoint where she was watching from the rooftop of the fourth division.

She never knew she was so blinded that she couldn't see how much he _needed _her.

"Hinamori, do you have any idea what your actions have done to the wellbeing of the Soul Society?" Unohana's harsh words echoed in her head and Momo slumped against the chest of the sleeping Taicho, hoping to find some slight comfort against his warm body. She heard a sigh and she lifted her head up to see the older captain kneeling before her, the long white haori swirling around before landing lightly on the ground. Unohana reached her arms out and grabbed Momo, pulling her into a small hug. Momo looked at Unohana from the corner of her eye, confusion flashing over them at the sudden motherly embrace that she was receiving from the kind woman.

"You know that I'm going to have to lie to him, right?" she whispered and Momo's body tensed up before a muffled sob escaped her as she began to cry into the healer's chest. She knew who the captain was talking about and just the thought of having to hide from him after everything that had just occurred caused her insides to feel like they were being ripped into shreds.

"Please… don't let him go through that again...!" she gasped in-between body wrecked sobs, clutching onto the older woman's haori and shaking her gently, trying to get some sense into her head that lying to him would break his heart. She pulled away and looked up at the concerned gaze of the braided woman and she felt her tears overflow down her cheeks when the polite captain shook her head.

"With the damage he's caused I don't think I can keep him out of being permanently placed within the Central 46's prison. The severity of his crimes could possibly place him in Muken, the final level of the prison, where he would spend eternity in darkness and probably go insane," she placed a finger on the lieutenant's lips when she tried to scream out in agony at her statement, wishing for her to remain silent until she finished. "However, it doesn't mean that I won't try. The most I could do is lessen his punishment and get him placed in a lower level in the chambers, but during this time you won't be able to have any contact with him and I'll have no choice but to tell him everything that happened was nothing but a dream."

Momo cringed away from the captain and rushed over to the white-haired man that she loved, placing her body protectively over his. She kept shaking her head, the tears staining the man's bare chest. Her fingernails skimmed over his pale skin and she raised her head to look at his handsome face. His eyes were hidden behind lids and Momo could see his full lashes that could dazzle anyone who walked past him. She raised an unsteady hand and delicately touched his face before reaching up to tousle his soft, silver hair. She sniffed and rested her head back on his chest, her tears blurring her vision.

"He doesn't deserve all this pain… please…" Unohana looked up to see Hinamori bleakly looking at her, eyes pleading and tears trailing down her face. She had wrapped her arms around Toshiro and buried her head in the crook of his neck, probably hoping for the smallest chance that he'd wake up and return to her. Unohana stared passively at the couple and she felt her eyes soften at seeing their distressed state. Separating them after they reunited would split their fragile hearts in two and the young captain may never recover; forever locked up and isolated from the unknown world while he rotted in the chambers of the 46 for his crimes.

After several long moments, Unohana let out a deep sigh, startling the petite shinigami who was looming over the white-haired man protectively. She raised her head and met the healer's gaze, searching for any answers as to what she planned on doing with the both of them. Her eyes widened when she saw the long-haired woman stand up and narrow her eyes down at her, folding her arms within her sleeves. "You have an hour to stay with him before I bring him to the emergency room to check his wounds. If he wakes up and you don't leave as I instructed, then I'll place him under top security and you won't be allowed to see him," whispered Unohana before turning around and heading towards the fourth division.

Momo watched her retreating back, feeling tears prick at the corner of her eyes. She thought that out of everyone, Unohana would understand. She would allow them to be together and inseparable, but, here she is, separating them and distancing each other until their hearts felt like they were ripped out of their chests and presented to her. Did no one understand how painful it was to be away from your loved one?

The young lieutenant turned her attention to the sleeping captain, noticing the slight furrow of his brow as he experienced whatever lied in his dreams. She reached down and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and heaved him to his feet. She huffed from the excessive weight and trudged towards the fourth division, dragging an unconscious Toshiro that leaned heavily against her body. She never knew he was so heavy! She could vaguely remember when he was so light she could carry him on her shoulders with ease. If she tried that now she'd surely collapse and possibly suffocate. He could have more weight added to him though, due to his bankai that caused him to gain immense wings that weighed tons against Hinamori's unstable form. How could he fly with so much weight?

Suddenly the prodigy shifted and his head lolled against her neck, his cool lips pressing against the expanse of her delicate skin. She shrieked and would have dropped the captain if he wasn't holding onto her so tightly. She tried tilting her head back so that he would position himself back against her shoulder but it had the complete opposite effect, instead his head lowered into the crook of her neck and nuzzled her whenever they moved. Hinamori sighed, irritation pricking at her from the inside, however she ignored it. She carefully walked up the stairs and quietly headed towards the patient rooms, making sure to check around every corner to make sure no one were in sight.

Slipping into the nearest room, she was relieved to see that it was unoccupied and she made her way towards the single bed that was leaning against a tall window. She slowly set down her sleeping friend, removing his arm that was almost choking her from her shoulders. She smiled and pulled the sheet and comforter over him so that his bare body was covered and wouldn't catch a cold from even the slightest breeze. She lowered herself and sat on her knees, leaning on her arms as she intently watched him sleep. He looked so peaceful. His expression wasn't one of sorrow but of contentment. His scowl had disappeared long ago and in its place was the rare, small smile that he only showed around her.

She hoped that he would remain like this, even when she had to leave him.

She pushed his damp bangs away from his forehead and placed a small kiss among it. She could feel his warm breath tickle her senses and she couldn't hold back the giggle that was bubbling inside of her. She loved seeing this side of Hitsugaya. No seriousness, his huge icy barricade defenses crumbling from her presence, no constant reminding to call him by his captain's title. It was like a dream but in reality. She knew that he only looked so calm when he was sleeping.

She noticed something white flowing from her body and she looked down to see that she was still wearing his captain's robe. She had completely forgotten about it when Rangiku had given it to her to present to him near his bedside, instead the recent events had her running for her life to save the young man. She quickly shook the cloak off her shoulders and folded it next to his pillow, patting it slightly to smooth out some of the creases in the fabric.

Toshiro rolled onto his right side, his body slowly turning to face her and threw his left arm across the bed in her general direction. Momo looked at him quizzically but confirmed that he was still asleep and slowly slipped her fingers through his and held his hand. He seemed to relax a bit and snuggled deeper underneath the covers, pulling her hand closer to his body. Momo smiled softly and began to hum soft tunes, watching his eyes twitch underneath their lids from the comforting melody.

She knew that her time would be up soon and she felt her heart sink in sadness. She wasn't looking forward to the moment that Unohana walked through the door and ordered her to leave. Hinamori looked down at his sleeping figure, wondering how he would react if she disappeared once more. Would he go on a rampage again? Or would he finally be calmed by the fact that she's alive? She shook her head. For now all that she can hope is that he'll recover, even if she's not nearby.

She placed her lips softly on his before releasing her hand from his grip and standing up. She watched as his bankai slowly dissolved, allowing her to reach down and grab a hold on the hilt of Hyourinmaru. She could feel the icy dragon's presence within the weapon and she swore she saw his scarlet irises gleaming when the light reflected off the blade. Carefully placing the sword on the nightstand near his bed, she made sure that there wasn't any trace of her left in the room before kneeling next to his bedside for the last time.

"One last kiss neh, Shiro-chan?" she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his; giving him a longing kiss that he would hopefully feel when he woke up. She shut her eyes and placed her hand over his heart, making sure that it was still beating underneath the skin. She wasn't surprised that his lips were unmoving against hers, after all he was unconscious. When the need for air became a necessity she finally pulled away, falling back to her knees and watching him as she relished the last few moments she had with him before she had to vanish.

"Hinamori…?"

Momo's head jerked up at the sound of the deep, masculine voice. Her eyes locked with the unmistakable sea-green that were recently hidden behind sleepy covers in a lull of dreams. He was staring at her, his piercing gaze searching every aspect of her as if he couldn't believe the sight that was in front of him. He propped himself up on his elbows, hissing in pain as the unattended wounds stung from his movement but he didn't stop till he was sitting up and could now look down at her. The warm comforter fell from his shoulders, exposing his muscular chest and bloody scars that were hidden beneath it. His eyes were dark with sleep; she now noticed the dark rims underneath his eyes, revealing endless nights of nightmares and the inability to fall asleep.

Before he could utter another word to her, she found herself immediately fleeing towards the door. She had to get away from him as soon as possible. If Unohana came and saw that he was awake… she would never be able to see him again. This wasn't how it was supposed to turn out, he was supposed to stay unconscious for the rest of the night, not wake up when she was about to leave. She could hear him scrambling from his bed, trying to run after her, but his injuries hindered him, she could hear it in the gasp of pain that emitted from his lips. She ran out the door before he could grab and pull her back to him at the last moment with his remaining strength, rushing down the hallway as fast as she could.

A loud crash came from his room and Momo turned around to see him collide with the wall just outside of the open door. His fingers streaked blood over the pale paint as he held onto it for support, panting roughly from the overexertion. He leaned against the firm structure, sweat already trailing down his face before looking up at her, his eyes showing a hint of confusion. Momo shook her head, trails of tears slipping past her eyes. She wanted him to realize that he needed to go back, that if he continued to follow her like this he would be hurt, but that look in his eyes was so deep and full of emotion it was suffocating her.

"Why are you running away from me?" he rasped, his voice slick with the blood and saliva that now coated his tongue. He pressed his cheek against the cool surface of wood, his eyes dilating as his mind attempted to slip him back into unconsciousness, but he refused to listen to his pleading body that wished to rest and heal his lethal wounds. He took a step in her direction but stopped when he saw her back up as he progressed towards her. He tried to look for some recognition in her eyes but his kept blurring and an immense headache shouldered its way up to his head. He couldn't contain his hurt when he saw her turn and run down the hallway, slowly disappearing further and further from his limited view.

"Momo!" he cried, finding an unknown strength within him, he pushed away from the wall and ran after her, ignoring the blood that pooled out of his reopened wounds. Why was she running? Did she fear him after everything that had happened? His heart pained within his chest at this thought and he resisted the urge to crash to the ground and just let his body slowly die out. He wanted to be with Momo, but what if she was terrified of even being near him? After everything he had done?

Even with his wounds he was still faster than the lieutenant, for he soon saw her lithe body escaping down the halls of the tenth division. He rounded a corner and shunpoed forward, his feet barely touching the floor as his speed allowed him to catch up to her. She was now maybe a few meters ahead of him and he was catching up pretty remarkably, even with the severity of his wounds. He paid no attention to the aching of his wounds, instead numbing the pain with his determination to reach Hinamori.

"Please, Hinamori!" he called from behind her, his voice laden with desperation. She was now aware of the sound of his pounding feet on the wooden floor, signaling that he was almost within grabbing distance. "I don't understand. Why are you running away from me?" She could hear him choking on his words, his sadness consuming him and bringing tears to his eyes. Momo refused to turn around, knowing that seeing his current state she'd break down and allow him to catch her. She just had to find a way to lose him before someone discovered her, but he was hot on her trail and she had no plan whatsoever on how to shake him.

If only someone would appear and stop him before he wreaked havoc in his process at reaching her.

Someone must have heard her wishes because she watched as a door swung open to her right, revealing a tired looking Matsumoto. Momo's eyes widened and she zoomed past the door, heading towards the open entrance that would lead her to the outside. She heard the woman gasp and she concluded that Toshiro had appeared and she had obviously noticed his near death state. Momo turned her head slightly to see Matsumoto rushing forward and securing her arms around him, halting him in his path towards the runaway lieutenant. Toshiro yowled and fought against Matsumoto, trying to loosen her hold on him, but in his weakened condition he could barely take a few steps.

"Let me go, Matsumoto!" he snarled, his pupils diluting in the form of a viper's talon-like eye. He glared up at her, his gaze menacing and seething with fury as he struggled underneath her surprising strength. He kicked and thrashed but she refused to release him no matter how much he ordered and commanded her. He looked up to see Momo standing near the doorway, watching them with a terrified expression on her face, which caused his anger to completely consume him and his body began to quiver in outrage.

Hinamori was unsure if Matsumoto knew how close Toshiro was from literally snapping and turning on her. She had noticed that his icy eyes were brimming with tears and his blue-green irises were intensifying from the overflow of emotions. It wouldn't be long until he lost all control of his actions and would once more surrender to his passion for murder. He kept calling out to her, his hoarse cries muffled from the blood that was beginning to fill his mouth, begging her to return to him. She resisted the idea of covering her ears in fear that he would finally lose it.

The strawberry-haired woman that held the captain within her arms lifted her head and gazed at Hinamori, a small smile along her lips. She ignored the distressed man and nodded her head towards the open entrance that would allow her to escape.

_Go. _the older woman mouthed, sincerity surfacing in her eyes. Momo's eyes watered and she gave her a look of acknowledgement before turning her back to them and muttering the familiar kido spell, causing her to disappear. Toshiro didn't cry out until he heard her shift and run out into the open world and jump away, her footsteps fading along the tiles of Seireitei's rooftops. Hitsugaya wailed and fell to his knees, his tears streaming harder down his cheeks and he shook his head fiercely, hanging it and letting his hair fall over his face. Matsumoto kneeled beside him and watched him carefully, her eyes revealing her own sadness at seeing her friend once more leave into hiding.

"Let's take you to the fourth division, captain." He didn't object as his lieutenant swung his arm around her neck and pulled him to his feet. They stumbled along the hallways as she led them back towards his room. Toshiro stared blankly at the floor, not uttering a single word on their way there. Matsumoto looked at him worriedly and sighed, giving him a glance from the corner of her eye. "Look, capt-"

"Why did you stop me?" His words cut her off and he spoke barely above a whisper. He didn't look up at her when he said them.

"Stop you from what, captain?" Matsumoto halted in the middle of the hallway and glanced at him, her eyes narrowing worriedly. How was she supposed to act when he now knew that Hinamori was alive?

The white-haired man raised his head and Matsumoto held back a shriek at seeing his dull, lifeless eyes filled with absolutely no emotion. The glowing had faded and in its place were empty sockets, filled with infinite despair and anguish. His once challenging gaze had faltered and replaced with a deadened stare in a matter of minutes, just by hearing Hinamori's fading footsteps. He opened his bloodied lips and quietly spoke, "Stopped me from reaching Hinamori."

Matsumoto inwardly flinched but looked at him confusingly. "H-Hinamori? What are you talking about? Captain, there was no one there."

There. His eyes widened at her proclaim and Matsumoto wished she could take back the lie, but she knew it was for the best if her captain believed that he had imagined everything. Toshiro lowered his head and dropped his gaze back to the floor and didn't ask any further questions on their way back towards Unohana's office. She could maybe talk to him later, but she'd have to ask Unohana about it and she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to bring up the fifth division lieutenant for a long time.

They neared the fourth division and Matsumoto could make out the familiar doors that would lead them to the emergency room. Hoisting Toshiro's body up higher, she walked in through the entrance and wasn't surprised to see Unohana standing near a stretcher. Two men were quietly speaking with her and she would occasionally nod, but her eyes were brimming with worry. Their entrance distracted them and the braided woman faced them, her eyes widening at seeing the captain's state. The two men turned their heads in their direction and Matsumoto recognized Renji and Hisagi, both covered in bandages from head to toe. She was surprised when they were suddenly in front of them, blocking the path of reaching the safety of a warm bed.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro," Renji spoke, his voice high in authority and he glared at the near-unconscious captain hanging onto Matsumoto for support. The two lieutenants reached forward and each grabbed an arm of the captain, forcing them behind his back. Hitsugaya fell to his knees from the men's rough grip but he didn't utter a complaint even though his wounds were screaming in protest. Matsumoto looked bewildered at Unohana for an explanation but she merely shook her head and avoided the conflict that was happening in front of her.

Renji kicked Hitsugaya and he abruptly stood, looking over his shoulder to stare at the red-head who was sneering at him, he then grabbed his wrists and twisted them, causing the captain to wince in pain. Hisagi stood a few feet back, placing two fingers in front of his mouth and whispering, "Bakudo No. 61, Rikujokoro." Toshiro gasped as six beams of light slammed into his stomach and trapped his arms against his sides, knocking the wind from his lungs, causing him to fall to the floor in agony. He looked up at the two lieutenants who were towering over his weakened body.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, you are hereby under arrest for the murder of twenty-three apprentices and thirty-four shinigami. You shall be condemned to the deepest level in the central forty-sixth's dungeon and shall remain there for the rest of your life."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well now what a dramatic ending! Left a huge nice cliffhanger for you guys :D I know you absolutely love cliffhangers *sarcasm*. It turns out that Unohana was the one that knocked Toshiro out and that she can't help the captain from being placed in jail. Hinamori has no choice but to take him back and is shocked when he wakes up. Having no choice but to flee she leaves and is pursuited by Toshiro who is literally dying of blood loss. Matsumoto appears and restrains Hitsugaya and Momo disappears once again. Now it looks like Hitsugaya has gotten arrested for his crimes by the lieutenants he attacked himself. Read and review :D I'd love to hear your thoughts on my plot so far. I hope that I'm not going too fast for anybody ^^'


	14. Shattered

**Author's note: **Yo, yo, yo! Here I am with another chapter of Beautiful Lie :D To tell you the truth guys, I didn't type this up till last night. I never have any time to write anymore and it's really depressing :(. I haven't even updated You Belong to Me in like 3 weeks... Btw, to all my reviewers on there. I'm going to postpone it for the time being until summer comes or when Beautiful Lie ends. Two plot lines are very difficult to write, and since I'm so endorsed in Beautiful Lie I'm going to keep posting this one until it ends. Anyways, onto the story! I actually made it on the deadline (sorta) It's been two weeks and I uploaded on the weekend like I originally planned :D. I'm trying to think of any current events that are going on that are important. OOH! Hinamori finally appeared in the new ark and she had a new hairstyle :D I got a glimpse of it and it looks really pretty. NO MORE DISGUSTING BUN! *throws confetti* Thank you Tite Kubo, although I wish her hair was a bit longer. Less than 5 weeks of school left then it'll be the summer and I'll be able to update more frequently. Which is both a relief to you and me :D. Just a fyi, this chapter is going to be a bit disturbing and gut wrenching with some of the grammar. Thought I'd give all of you guys a heads up :). Anyways, onto ze chaptah~ I'd like to thank all of my reviewers for getting me almost passed 150 reviews :D I means the world to me.

**Disclaimer****:** If I owned Bleach, I'd generate Toshiro into a real life character.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 14: **Shattered

Dark, closed-in walls filled with corpses and bones of previous occupants. The smell of rotten flesh that lingered in the corner surrounded by flea-bitten rats, digging their sharp teeth into the disgusting meat. Pools of fresh blood lingered on the floor, the rusty scent lingering in the air and surrounding the entire square. Flies buzzed around the prison walls, landing on their previous victims and eyeballing the disease that quickly ate through their skin before flying away from the jaws of a vermin.

Sweat beaded down his solemn face, slipping past his chin and trailing down his exposed back. He opened his mouth and panted, smelling the foul scent of decaying flesh and rat fur. Blood dripped from his teeth and splashed on the ground beside him, leaving a crimson streak from his mouth. He coughed and wretched, spraying vomit on the ground in front of him. He shivered, leaning his back against the cool surface that he was restrained to.

His arms were pinned against his side by several kido restraints, varying from the weakest to even some of the forbidden spells, some that he didn't even know the name yet alone the incantation. Hainawa, Shitotsu Sansen, Rikujokoro, Hyapporankan, and Kin were some of the few. Hyapporankan had pierced his chest in multiple directions while Rikujokoro and Shitotsu Sansen suffocated his lungs slowly. Hainawa had wrapped around his body and neck and finally the Kin had thrown out spiritual fabric, trapping his weakened state before forcing him to the wall.

He was too tired to fight anymore. He had spent hours struggling against the numerous binds, pulling and tearing his muscles from the strain. Cursing incoherent language and calling out _her_ name repeatedly, but she never came. She would never come. Their voices echoed in his head over and over, mocking him, challenging him, making him appear foolish and idiotic. He wished that he could release himself from these bands and crush his skull from the overflowing familiar sounds.

_She's dead!_

_ Why would you care if she died? She was worthless anyways._

_ H-Hinamori, what are you talking about? Captain, there was no one there._

He opened his darkened eyes. All light had disappeared from his soul the moment Matsumoto confirmed that Hinamori did not exist. That he had imagined it all. That it was merely a _dream_. However, it seemed so surreal; it didn't seem possible that it was fraudulent. That feeling he felt on his lips when he woke up, it was unmistakable. He couldn't confuse himself with the thought that she was dead, for he had felt her lips on his. Woken up to a sweet fragrance of peach that sent his mind racing. But, she had run. No matter how much he called out to her, she wouldn't stop. Then she just walked out of his life.

A sudden sob worked its way up his body and a cry broke from his lips, tears slipping past his eyes and traveling down his hollowed cheeks. His muscles tightened and he found himself fighting against the restraints, sobs wreaking his body. His spiritual pressure increased rapidly and he could hear the sound of rats crashing to the ground and dying from frostbite. More tears tore down his face and he ended his thrashing when the binds constricted around his body causing an agonized whimper to sound from the back of his throat. The restraints lowered his spiritual power, returning the cell back to its original state, ice melting from the walls.

He sat there in a pool of his own blood, tears pouring down his dying face. Unohana never got a chance to heal his wounds. The pain that worked up from his chest was brutal and the blood had soaked his skin. The gash in his chest was causing him to breathe heavily, his vision blurring from loss of blood. He convulsed and found himself throwing up the metallic substance. He didn't know how much longer he could last in this cell without at least some purified water. They had been feeding him nothing but small scraps and wretched water that caused him to throw it back up every time. There was an unsanitary bucket in the corner beside the rats where he was supposed to urinate in, but he never could unless the daily guard released his binds and allowed himself a quick break.

He hung his head and slowly closed his fading eyes. He knew that this was an act of torture, slowly trying to kill him until he finally gave in and allowed his life to be taken. Is this what all the skillful murderers had to go through? However, they were ordinary shinigami, not a captain unlike himself. They didn't have to be strapped to a wall with powerful kido and be forced to sit in their own vomit. No, they probably got to drink mouthfuls of clean water and eat sanitary food. This is what he earned from everything he had done; from murdering innocent lives that didn't need to be taken.

He didn't know how long he had been in there. A month? A year? The single window that was placed high on the cell wall was the only signs of life. He couldn't make out what happened outside but if he was lucky, sometimes the sun would shine on his face and allow some of his tears to dry on his face. That lone shaft of light was the only thing keeping him alive. It reminded him of Hinamori's warm smile that always seemed to reflect off of her to him. His last reason to hope. If that light ever faded he was sure that he would surrender to the suffocating darkness that loomed around him. He was glad that at least while in this empty cell, he could be comforted by the warm rays that filtered in through the metal bars of the small opening.

The sound of jingling keys was picked up in his ears and he slightly turned his head to the left. It must be the experienced guard coming in to allow him to eradicate in the bucket near the swarms of rats. He heard the door swing open and footsteps told him that they were heading in his direction, halting a few feet in front of him. He waited for the affliction that always came before he was allowed special treatment, such as being able to empty his system from the putrefying chemicals that filled his liver in a metallic bowl. They would normally whip him or burn him with kido; even the occasional slashes from a Zanpakuto were common. But the harsh treatment never came, and this filled his befuddled mind with confusion. He gradually lifted his head, not daring to make contact with the guard's eyes, fearing that they'll strike as soon as he caught their gaze. Even though he could bear the pain of all his other injuries, he couldn't deal with a sliced and ineffective eye.

"Taicho…?"

The voice was soft and kind unlike the fierce and brutal grunts that he normally heard before he was attacked. It frightened him, his eyes going wide with panic. He inched away from the individual and cradled himself against the wall. What did this person want to do with him? The tone of her voice seemed oddly familiar and he feared that she planned on doing something unthinkable to him. He could take the whipping and the cuts, but the gentle words that flowed from her mouth seemed worse than anything he had ever been given. It didn't ruin his body, it wrecked his mind; filling it with hopeful thoughts that all of this was over before she would finally confine in herself and beat him.

She crouched down on her knees and the man lowered his gaze back down to the floor. He felt a delicate touch on his cheek and he squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the pain of a slap. But, it never came. The hand began to gently caress his face, causing him to stiffen and he resisted the urge to bite it, fearing that she would yell for guards and they'd beat him with words. Words of _her._ Words of _her _death. He felt a slight pressure on his chin and small fingers lifted his face to meet with the woman's. His foggy vision could make out strawberry curls and bright blue eyes that seemed to be staring right through him. He couldn't recognize her face and she seemed to notice this. However, she gave him a sad smile and leaned forward to embrace him.

"I'm so sorry, Taicho…"

He sat there, wrapped in the woman's arms and he never felt more confused. He didn't know why, but tears slipped past his eyes and he cried into the woman's shoulder. He couldn't embrace her back due to the numerous binds that pinned him against the wall but he was grateful for her surprising comfort. The woman cooed softly, brushing back his damp bangs that hung with perspiration. He realized now that he was crying and sobbing uncontrollably, relieved to finally be able to rid himself of this guilt and remorse. He expected the woman to become irritated with him and push him away, but she just kept sitting there with him, holding him in her arms.

She finally pulled away and took out a tissue from her pocket, dabbing his eyes and nose. He now bravely looked up and saw a smile crawl up on her features. She grabbed something from behind her and he felt his eyes widening at seeing a glass of normal, pure water. Was she planning on teasing him? He struggled against the restraints, licking his dry lips desperately. To his surprise, she lifted the cup and tipped it against his lips, allowing small streams of the cool liquid to slide down his throat. He tried to drink it more eagerly, but she only allowed him small sips, gradually giving him more when he kept the water down. When the cup was empty she removed it from his lips and placed it by her side and revealed a small loaf of bread. She pinched it and ripped a small piece of the delicious food and placed it against his lips, urging him to take it. He eyed it cautiously before opening him mouth and clamping it around the small scrap.

"Chew slowly," she whispered.

Following her instructions, he chewed slowly, allowing the bread's magnificent flavor to sizzle his taste buds before swallowing. She took off another small chunk from the loaf and he opened his mouth to eat his second bite. She continued this until the loaf of bread was gone and he looked at her earnestly, wondering if there was a possibility that she had anything else. She stood up and he leaned back against the wall, watching her. Why did she help him? He was suddenly aware that she now held a bucket and he flinched as cold water poured over his body. He shivered. So this was the form of punishment she planned on giving. He should have known. He gasped when he felt a fuzzy substance rub against his arms and he looked down to see a pale towel drying off the excess water.

"Sorry, Taicho, this is the best I can do." She moved the towel along his arm before moving up to his face and patting it dry. She then placed the towel on his head and rubbed it, drying off his silver spikes. He stared at her, perplexed. Why was this woman doing everything she could possibly do to help him? Did she not know that he was a murderer and possibly killed some of her own friends? She was doing everything that was against the treatment of killers. Feeding him, giving him water, even giving him a small refreshing bath of cold water. Why was she treating him differently?

"Why?" his voice croaked from misuse, staring at the woman that had stopped drying his body. She looked down at him, her eyes widening at hearing his voice for the first time since she arrived. "Why are you helping me?" he whispered now, his eyes darkening to reveal upmost sadness. She gave him a sympathetic look, reaching forward with the towel to dry his eyes once more. She didn't respond to his question and he knew that she probably never would. He didn't deserve an answer. This overwhelming act of kindness was something that he never expected he would receive.

"It's because I promised someone that I'd take care of you, Taicho," she murmured finally, not taking her eyes off the white towel that she was now running across his shoulder blades. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes at her response, trying to figure out who she could possibly be talking about. Matsumoto smiled softly, wishing that she could tell him that the woman he loved had begged her to watch over him when she wasn't around. She wondered how she was doing, wondered if she knew what he was suffering through. She removed the towel from his skin and stuffed it inside her pocket along with the tissue she had used earlier before turning back to the more recognizable captain.

"I need to go, Taicho." She smiled before standing up and grabbing the glass. Hitsugaya watched the woman take out the jail keys, but she stopped and turned back to him. He could now make out her face. Her eyes were swollen with tears and her hair was disheveled from lack of care. If he squinted his eyes he could see the small trails of tears that were sliding down her face. Why was she crying? He didn't deserve any sympathy. Was she sad that he was in this state? He looked into her eyes and his mind pulled up an image of his outgoing lieutenant who was always by his side, even in the toughest of times. Even when what he was doing could hurt her, she would still support him. Would still care for him.

"Matsumoto…?"

The lieutenant smiled, more tears falling down her cheeks. A relieved look surfaced in her eyes and she raised her hand to wipe away her tears. She walked outside his cell and slowly closed the iron barred gate, locking it in place with a specific key. She turned her gaze back to him and her smile fell. She wrapped her fingers around the bars and just stared at him, watching her own tearful expression through his eyes. She clenched the rods in frustration and cursed under her breath.

"I promise that I'll find a way for you to get out of here, Taicho," she whispered, her eyes shifting down to the ground, watching small specks of salt water drip down her face and land, darkening in a small pool. "You don't deserve to go through this!" she cried, beating against the bars. Hitsugaya's eyes softened as he stared at his lieutenant. So she was hurting herself seeing him like this. She went through so much just so that she could see him. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen her. He had even forgotten her face.

A crash of a door against the wall caused him to sit upright and he stared at Matsumoto only to see her pinned against the bars, a pair of hands gripping her wrists and pulling them behind her back. She growled but didn't fight back, glaring at the individual guard that had appeared. Hitsugaya looked away, knowing that the man was here for his regular beating. He could hear Matsumoto scuffle while the guard merely shoved her in the direction of the door where another guard appeared and grabbed a hold of her wrists.

"Taicho, don't give in! I'll get you out of there, I promi-" Her voice was cut off by the slam of a door and he knew it was just him and the guard now. The guard grunted and picked up the keys that the lieutenant had dropped on the ground and proceeded to unlocking the cell door. The captain lowered his head as the man walked in, a whip visible by his side. The guard raised his hand and the whip smacked him on his back, leaving a puffy, red line along his skin. Toshiro gritted his teeth together to bear the pain. The whip continued to slash his back in different directions and he could feel the blood pouring from the wounds. Finally he couldn't suppress the pain any longer and he let out an agonized cry and the whip stopped for a moment before coming down harder on his back.

"Shut up, you have no right to be crying," the man growled, flinging the whip across his back again, spraying blood into the air.

After what seemed like hours the guard finally ended his torment and released him from his restraints, kicking him in the direction of the putrid bucket. Hitsugaya could barely stand with his fresh wounds that sent pain throughout his body from every step, but he went anyways and soon he found himself strapped to the wall again and alone, with a few scraps of food and a small glass of unclean water that he couldn't even reach. The rats seemed to take interest in the now full bucket of liquid and they moved from the rotten piles of bodies to the metal container. Hitsugaya looked away from the wrenching scene and held down his food that Matsumoto had fed him earlier. He wondered what happened to her. Did they hurt her? Punish her for feeding the fugitive that was being tortured daily?

A small fragrance wafted through the shaft of light and he looked up bleakly to have his senses blurred by the familiar scent of peach and cinnamon. _Her _scent. But, there wasn't a possibility that it could be her. She was dead. Yet, why couldn't he believe it? He shifted in the fresh pool of blood and tilted his head upward, staring into the blinding sunlight. His eyes widened in shock at seeing a small outline against the sun's rays. Someone was watching him, staring at his pathetic form that was helplessly being beaten by a measly guard. He couldn't find his voice. He could only let his mind wander on who the silhouette could possibly be.

He quickly looked down when he felt blood rush up his throat and he coughed it out, adding it to the pool that he was already sitting in. He heard a small gasp from the window, and his head whipped back to stare at the invisible frame that was outlined by the sun. His eyes compressed against the sunlight and he felt a cool breeze flow in from the outside, slightly ruffling his hair. His ears pricked up when he heard small sobs that came from the outline against the bars of the window.

"I'm so sorry. Please, hold on." Her voice was barely audible and he could scarcely pick up her words. But, there was no mistake. The sweet sound of her voice aroused him and he found himself struggling against the restraints, wanting to get closer to the unmistakable hum of her words. He cried when he felt his muscles ripping from the effort but he wouldn't stop, feeling a new surge of want course through his veins. _Snap_. The sound of the chain that bounded him breaking and shattering to the floor. Sweat fell from his forehead and dripped to the ground. His muscles struggled to break free of all the binds but they only seemed to tighten on him. He looked up to see that she was still there, hidden amongst the blinding light. He had to reach her. But, she was too far away for him to catch her.

"Hinamori… is that you?" he whispered, his eyes not wavering from the spot where he assumed she was. No response. He struggled even harder against the binds and whimpered when they retracted and squeezed his vital organs inside his body. He longed for her voice but she didn't utter a word to him. He wasn't sure if she was even there anymore.

"Hinamori?" he called desperately, his eyes searching the light for her beautiful, tawny eyes. She had to be there, his mind couldn't be playing such a cruel joke on him. He heard her shift from behind the bars and he caught a glimpse of the thin outline of her hair before she disappeared from the small window. The small brush of feet landing on grass confirmed his suspicions and he could scarcely hear her behind the massive wall that blocked his eyes from glimpsing her dazzling features.

"You'll get out of there soon. Please, stay alive." He heard her footsteps begin to fade and he attempted to struggle once more but he suddenly felt exhaustion slowly drag his body into the pit of unconsciousness. His eyelids became heavy and they gradually began to close. He resisted the overwhelming urge to pass out, instead fighting with the binds with the last of his strength. However, this only caused him to become more deprived of energy and he took one more glance at the wall that divided between them.

He finally succumbed to the comfort of sleep, her last words lingering in his head before she disappeared into the light.

"_I love you."_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well now what a disturbing chapter! I have to admit, the beginning of this chapter was super fun to write :D There must be something wrong with me mentally if I enjoy writing about rats eating human, rotting flesh and flies surrounding a bucket of pee o.o. Anyways, yeah this chapter is rather brutal with all the abuse Hitsugaya has to go through :( Poor Shiro. Matsumoto comes in a comforts him, and he couldn't even recognize her face. (What she must've felt...) She's eventually taken away and then Toshiro has to deal with the beating of a whip. I decided to make this chapter end better with a short angsty moment between Shiro and Momo, allowing her to peak in through the tall window at the top of his cell. Toshiro being... well Toshiro, obviously sensed her and he desperately tried to free himself from all the kido spells. But, he eventually falls asleep with Momo's heart loving words =). Btw, the kido spells are all restraints which keep him pinned against the wall. If you'd like to see what they are you can search them up :D. Please review!


	15. Unforeseen hope

**Author's note: **Hellloooo my wonderful friends! I've got another chapter that I hope you've been dying to read! While I was re-reading my last chapter I realized that I started out great, but towards the end I didn't really know how to end it ^^' I sorta left that '_I love you' _to get you guys wanting to read more. It wasn't really a cliffhanger (big surprise there, literally. I always do cliffhangers). This chapter is a bit longer and I realized that I need to start developing this plot more thoroughly. I've been delaying on lots of things and some action and romance needs to start acting up! I haven't updated You Belong to Me in awhile due to schoolwork and such and I'm feeling very sad about it :( I love that story just as much as this one. It needs more love! So I have a request from all of my readers. Please comment and review. I don't want to sound like an annoying teenager saying 'Review or I'll die!'. No no no. I like reviews because it helps in my writing. If people really like a chapter, I tend to try and make it more exciting the next one. If it is boring, the same effect will take place xD. I would just want to know what I am doing wrong so I can make it much better for all of you 3. However, I shouldn't complain. I have over 150 reviews and in less than 15 chapters. You. Guys. Are. Amazing. Hopefully once school ends, I'll be able to pick up on You Belong to Me. I have confirmed that Beautiful Lie will end around the 20's. Not sure on how I'm going to end it yet :p. School ends on June 6th which seems like FOREVER. Once I finish this story, I've been told that I should rewrite it and fix all my mistakes (which I will). I've had a teacher read my story and he suggests that I publish it :3. It made my heart soar at hearing those words~ I'll also be making an amv (anime music video) for my story. Like a trailer, once I get Sony Vegas 10. Then you can see how I portray Toshiro in the story. ANYWAYS, lets get onto the story ;)

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Bleach, I would transport myself into the Sereitei and chill on a beach with Toshiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 15: **Unforeseen hope

Rapid, flashing footsteps skidded across hallways and scaled rooftops. Not a sound was made whenever her toes landed on the tiles before pushing off and reappearing on the next building. Soft pants carried on the wind, disappearing with the gentle current. Long, delicate, auburn locks twisted in the breeze with a courtesy unlike any other. Deep, determined, tawny eyes reflected off the sunlight that dazzled her creamy skin, lighting them up in a flurry of colors. Fire resonated within their depths from the bountiful mixture of red, orange, and yellow of the surrounding landscape, capturing her flawless figure in an elegant dance of escape.

The dark imprisonment was miles away now and she swore she could still smell the reek of rotting flesh and wet rat fur; infection crawling up the walls and spreading across the floor, giving the cell a distortion that was unbearable. Urine and bile coated nearly every surface, mixed with blood from its occupants.

But what horrified her most was seeing his broken body pinned to that wall.

Beaten, lifeless, tortured. All these features were evident in the lines of his face. Hollow cheeks and pallid skin tone revealed weeks of measly scraps and tainted water. Fresh, swollen cuts across his back and shoulders envisioned a brutal whipping within her mind and she could barely contain the overwhelming guilt that pulled her body into a state of self-hatred. Bruises outlining his handsome face and trailing down his muscular body, ending just below the ribcage where she assumed there were broken ribs from the powerful punches sent towards his heart. The attempt at breaking his heart more than it already was was futile. His heart was already shattered from the inside, crushed from the months of loneliness he suffered through, from the pain that he had to bear at seeing her slowly ebb away with her blood splattered on his face, from the torment of his nightmares that constantly haunted him in his sleep, from watching her suddenly leave his life.

His eyes were the most startling in the warm walls of the cell. Normally so full, radiating his intelligence and superiority had become ashen. Hopelessness was all that filled them now. All that determination, all the fight he had in him had vanished, leaving behind an empty soul that resembled her childhood friend. The Toshiro she knew was no longer visible underneath the layers of grime and muck he was forced to sleep in. The man that had always fought by her side was nothing more than a stranger now.

Fatigue suddenly grabbed a hold of her body and she found herself collapsing to the grassy ground underneath her. She gasped upon the impact, feeling the air being knocked out of her lungs. She struggled to her knees and stood there horrified at the scene before her. An empty arena surrounded by plentiful flowers. Normally so surreal and beautiful but all she could see was the oozing blood crawling towards her, drowning her in a pool of severed limbs. Familiar faces reached out towards her, their eyes shrunken with sudden age, wrinkles forming underneath their eyes. The skin pulled back from their face, revealing a bloodied skull that rattled, snakes slithering out the depths of their eyes. She screamed, trying to shove away from their pleading cries; eyes wide in panic. Another hand reached for her wrist and she looked up to see Kira's sorrowful gaze that glimmered with tears. She suddenly felt hope at seeing her academy friend and she attempted to touch his face, but was cut off when a blade thrusted through the back of his head and protruded from his forehead, dripping with blood. His eyes –turned lifeless– shrunk into his head and he disappeared into the swarm of blood underneath her when the blade was removed from his skull.

The murderer was revealed before her and she shrieked when his arms wrapped around her and held her against his chest. A bloodied hand touched her face softly, forcing her to look at him. She refused to open her eyes; she didn't want to see the glimpse of the snowy, white locks, the blood on his beautiful face, the dazzling aquamarine gems that gleamed with a hidden menace. An unknown force caused her eyes to open and she gasped when his lips covered hers, blood mingling in her mouth. She could taste the metallic substance on the roof of her mouth and she felt like it was filling her entire soul. He pulled back before she could explode from the blood that had filled her lungs and made her feel like she was suffocating. She coughed, feeling her heart drown in the overfilling amount of blood that had entered her system from his lips. She looked up and was blinded by the fluctuating display of glowing crystals that shown from his eyes. She cried when he kissed her once more, ending her struggles while she drowned in blood.

_"I love you."_

**XxXx**

Matsumoto raised a perfectly manicured nail and stared intently at it, trying to find some slight interest in it. Her scowl was still prominent on her features, not yet fully forgiven the guard that had thrown her out of her captain's jail cell hours ago. She could remember those huge iron doors slamming behind her, sealing those abusers and her fragile Taicho from any source of humanity. She was forcibly dragged away when she began to hear his screams from whatever torment they were placing on him, threatening to release Haineko to murder the guards. She was eventually knocked out and she woke up in the tenth division quarters.

She growled, placing her forehead in the palm of her hand.

She was still trying to digest the whole arrest. She had known about a few of his slaughters, but she never imagined that he would murder fifty-seven innocent human beings. Unohana's description of the state that he goes into while he kills sounded truly terrifying. She said it was like; he loses all sense of reason. Big, luminous eyes that hid his intelligence within the aquamarine depths, replacing it with savagery, blinding him in an uncontrollable outrage. She also mentioned that he has hallucinations under these circumstances. He sees visions of Aizen on everyone's face. Whether it is a friend or foe, all he sees is Aizen; a huge white grin plastered on his face, taunting the captain into murdering the victim of his illusions.

_What if we're next?_

Matsumoto looked down at her shaky hands, feeling the tremor run through them. Was she afraid of her captain? Now that he was locked up, everyone would be much safer, but his sanity levels will decrease with each passing day of being locked up and tortured. She confirmed that when she saw his shattered state, looking like a dying corpse. Those brilliant, jeweled eyes that hid his emotions behind a blockade of ice had faded; his restraint against revealing any inner conflicts had dissipated. You could see the sorrow and despair just by looking in the pools of his lifeless eyes. When she had offered him food and water she was surprised to see how famished and dehydrated he actually was, noticing how frail his body looked when he attempted to reach for the glass; muscles and tendons surfacing underneath his thin skin. She could see the layers of bruises that ran down his arms and chest; swollen whiplashes puffy from the abusive beating he received along the ridges of his collarbone. He reeked of death; the putrid smell of bile seemed to coat his entire body. Perspiration clung to his face, plastering his spikes against his head. He was so fragile, like one more strike and he would shatter into a million pieces.

Yet his eyes never wavered that questioning look.

_Where is Hinamori?_

Even after all this torture. After all that he has been through, he doesn't stop his search for the woman he loves. It made Matsumoto hate the girl for remaining in hiding when she could be beside him, comforting him with her love. Yet, she claims that she is helping him by merely watching from the sidelines, watching him berate himself while he suffered through their separation. Did she not understand his circumstances? That look in his eyes revealed all the undying love he had for the brunette, wanting nothing more than to be by her side.

A soft knock on the door brought Matsumoto out of her fuming thoughts and she turned her head to see Ukitake walking in. She sat up and quickly rushed over to the captain, surprised to see the wise man wandering the halls of the tenth division.

"Ohayo, Matsumoto-fukutaicho," he smiled at her, warmth filling his intelligent, brown eyes.

Rangiku watched the white-haired captain wander further into the office, his feet carrying him towards Hitsugaya's untouched desk that stood there gathering dust. He skimmed his fingers on the surface and rubbed his thumb and index finger together, smothering the particles along the pores on his fingertips. He turned towards the busty woman, a somberly look replacing the smile that was previously on his face.

"I heard about Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm so sorry…" he whispered.

Matsumoto could feel the tears welling in her eyes. She shook her head, giving him a sympathetic look. "It's not your fault that he's in there, Ukitake-taicho."

Ukitake gritted his teeth, a furious blaze flashing over his eyes. "It is. If I could have somehow guided him away from this incident, from all this pain, he wouldn't have ever been in this mess. If I had been there for him, helping him through his troubles, he wouldn't have resorted to killing."

Matsumoto walked over to the taller man, staring at him until he finally met her saddened gaze. "I blame myself too, for never looking after him. He always went out on his own and I never went to search for him. I thought that he was moving on, but it was the complete opposite. He never would move on. He loved her so much…" She blinked out a tear, feeling it slip down cheeks and soak the floor.

Matsumoto felt the captain place his hands on her shoulders, letting out a rusty laugh. "Now look what I've done. I've gone and made you cry. Gomen, Matsumoto. I shouldn't trouble you with my thoughts. Right now we need to be thinking of a way to get him out of that cell. Asking officials certainly won't work since they all believe that he should be hung rather than rotting in a cell block. I'm sure that I can talk to a few captains about giving him an early release. Kyoraku might have an idea on how to trick the commander into allowing him to escape."

Matsumoto lifted her lips into a small smile, nodding her head at this information. "Ah, yeah," she lowered her head, a mist clouding her eyes before continuing, "but, what about Hinamori?"

Ukitake glanced down at the strawberry-blonde woman, his eyes narrowing while his voice took on a serious tone. "We'll have to set her aside until we can figure out a way to get Hitsugaya out of prison. Bringing her into this situation could cause Toshiro to become frantic and he might try escaping on his own. He probably already knows that she's alive and that is why they bounded him to that wall. I have no idea where she has gone, the last I saw her was when she was still recuperating inside the tank within Kurotsuchi's lab."

Matsumoto turned her head away. "Last I saw of her was when I caught her running away from Taicho along the tenth division hallways."

Ukitake's eyes widened. So he had assumed correctly, they had met. However, the way they had ran into each other seemed drastic. Hinamori happened to be running away from Toshiro. Was Toshiro chasing after her because he was infuriated by her past actions? He shook his head. There wasn't even a slight possibility that he was chasing after her for such a trivial reason. He was trying to _catch _her; to bring her back to his warm arms of comfort. Yet, why did she run? Didn't she also wish to be reunited with her childhood friend? All this nonsense made Ukitake's head hurt.

"―I had caught Taicho and I let her escape. The look in his eyes made me wish that I had let him go. Then I had to lie to him!" Matsumoto cried, while Ukitake tried to piece together what she was saying since it was muffled by her sobs.

"You let her escape?" Ukitake questioned, an eyebrow raised.

Matsumoto nodded. "If he caught her, all this commotion would rise and… I wouldn't know what they might have done to him."

The captain lowered his head to look at Matsumoto, who finally managed to stifle her sobs. "What did you say to him?"

Matsumoto gathered the last of her strength before she burst into tears. "I told him that he had imagined it all, and that Hinamori was never there."

**XxXx**

Hinamori jerked awake, her eyes wide in terror. Her hand flew to her throat, feeling for the streams of blood that she was sure to be streaming from her lips. She pulled it away and was relieved to see that there wasn't a trace of the metallic substance along her skin. Her head rose to see that she was still in the grassy opening but there were no signs of the swarming pool of hands that had reached for her earlier. She recalled hitting the ground hard before that illusion appeared. She realized that she must have passed out from the impact.

Probably what caused the illusion of her bloody friends screaming her name had to do with the field that she had collapsed on. She comprehended that it was the area where she had encountered Toshiro murdering all those apprentices and took on some of her dearest friends, while his emotions raged and covered the terrain in ice. Blood no longer coated the grassy plot and instead small wild flowers had taken up most of the field. Were they all the dying souls that fell to Hitsugaya's blade?

Hinamori stood up and clutched her head in pain. Yup, that fall must've caused her black out for she felt like her skull was splitting in two from the massive headache that was lingering in her brain. She checked her side and once she confirmed that Tobiume was still safely strapped to her hip she shunpoed away from the lone field and headed towards the abundant forest where she had seen Toshiro emerge from.

She wasn't sure on how long she was running, but soon she came across distant voices from behind large trunks of the towering oaks. Quickly cloaking her reiatsu and concealing herself with kido, she hid among one of the trees and peered down at a group of shinigami who were excavating the sodden dirt. They all had their Zanpakuto's clasped to their belts and they used their hands to dig through the hard earth. Conversations whipped back and forth between subordinates, mentioning the incident with the tenth division captain.

"Did you hear? They finally caught the person who had been murdering all the shinigami lately. I couldn't believe my ears when they told me it was Hitsugaya-taicho."

"Yeah, he didn't seem like the type of person to shirk work and murder like that. I always looked up to him, never thought he would sink that low…"

"He hasn't been the same ever since that girl died. She was like family to him wasn't she?"

"Bah, family? He fucking loved her. You could see it every time she talked about Aizen. He was just begging her to see the love he had for her. Yet she was too blinded by that sadistic bastard to see that someone so close would sacrifice everything for her, even his own life!"

"Yeah, thought he'd move on. Seemed like he could never do it."

Momo sat there, aimlessly listening to their constant squabbles. She had never known that Toshiro couldn't even move on without her nearby. She always thought that he found her a nuisance and that he could move on fine without her. But, it seemed that she couldn't see the love he felt towards her even though people constantly reminded her that he truly did love her. Maybe the shinigami were right, she is blind.

"Hey, back to work. We need to see if we can find any more bodies before nightfall."

Momo looked down and was shocked to see the thin figure of Kira standing before his subordinates. His blond hair was still straightened, covering the left side of his face. Those sky-blue eyes of his didn't seem deterred at mentioning the dead shinigami that still lay hidden among the brush. He seemed to already have moved on and Hinamori felt relief wash through her. She didn't need her friends to end up like Toshiro; locked in a jail and beaten daily. She clutched her heart when she remembered her childhood friend strapped to the wall, calling out for her.

Momo jumped when she heard someone walking towards her tree and she looked down to see Kira crouching at the base of it, examining something that hid among its roots. His hands reached into the tall grass and when he pulled them out, blood coated his fingers. His hands were thrusted back into the grass and they grabbed a hold of something that looked like hands. Momo's covered her mouth in shock at seeing a little boy being pulled away from the base of the tree.

Shaggy, snarled, black hair shielded his face from her view. Blood dripped down the boy's exposed neck, running down the surface of his chest. Mud caked his clothes but Momo could distinguish the familiar clothing of a Shinigami apprentice; the white and blue robes that brought back so many memories. Kira placed the boy on the ground and leaned down to listen for a heartbeat; when he frowned Momo knew that the boy was no longer with them.

"Over here guys, I found another one."

The other shinigami stopped their search and ran over towards their lieutenant, their eyes going wide at seeing such a bloodied mess. Kira rolled the boy onto his back and unfastened his kosode and removed his shitagi, his face contorting in disgust at the sight before him. A large, infected, wound ran down the boy's right shoulder and ended just above his abdomen. It had cut right through all the muscles and nerves, leaving nothing but ripped skin. Blood still leaked from the wound, but the mud had carried its way into the gaping hole, stopping most of the bleeding. The male lieutenant reached for the black-haired boy's face, brushing the bangs from his hidden eyes. Large, faded, lifeless orbs stared into the sky, the distress still prominent deep within his emerald irises. He seemed to be clutching something and Kira must've noticed it because he pried a plant from the apprentice's cold, dead fingers.

A solitary wild flower.

Crushed possibly from the rain weeks ago, this flower seemed to have a certain move to it. Kira ran his thumb over one of the dying petals, watching as all of the small blades released themselves from the flower and fell to the ground. He sighed before placing the stem on the ground and turned back towards the young apprentice, tying his robes back on. With a quick flash of his hand, he moved it over the boy's agonized pools and pulled his eyelids down to allow the boy to finally rest in peace. He instructed several of his subordinates to pick up and carry the deceased child back to the fourth division where Unohana will decide on where he should be buried.

When his men left, Kira leaned against the trunk of the tree that Hinamori was perched on and let out a heavy sigh. He placed his hands behind his head and closed his eyes, revealing the dark eye circles that told of many nights of nonstop searches. Hinamori just continued to watch him from her post above him, wondering on what she should do. How was he taking in all of the information as of late? He almost was killed by her childhood friend in cold murder nearly two months ago. It seemed unreal that Hitsugaya had been locked up for over two months. His lone figure within that jail cell surfaced in her thoughts and she felt tears leaking out from her eyes.

Kira opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, raising an eyebrow in confusion. He was sure that he just felt a raindrop, yet the sky was flawless; no clouds within the deep ocean. Another hot drop fell on his forehead and he turned his head towards the branches of the oak he sat against, his eyes searching for some sort of object that could be causing him to become drenched. His ears perked up when he heard a small sob and before he knew it, he had flash stepped into the top of the tree and he could hear the quiet gasp of a woman before she fell towards the ground. She attempted to scramble away but he had already released his soul slayer and positioned the cane-like blade underneath the neck of the hidden victim, its sharp edge inches away from the soft tissues of her throat.

"Who are you?" he spoke; authority flowing from his lips. He had her pinned to the ground with his feet while he had one hand wrapped firmly around the hilt, ready to behead her if she dares to struggle. The woman remained silent, probably contemplating on what to do in her drastic situation. A vein popped in his head and he growled, pressing the blade against her exposed neck; his unspoken threat prominent in the heavy atmosphere.

"I said who are you?" he repeated, with more of an edge to his voice. He angled the blade so her head rested along the _J_-shaped base, locking her neck in an uncomfortable position. "Answer me damn i―"

He was suddenly thrown backwards by a flailing punch that squared him straight in the nose. He yowled, turning his attention towards the ground to relieve her head from her body but a flying kick nailed him in the gut, crashing him into the oak tree that he had found her in. He groaned in pain, his hand covering his stomach while his eyes were wild as he tried to lock on where the woman had disappeared to. He looked up when he heard the sound of crackling fire and saw a fireball swirling towards him, twisting and flickering with immense power. He quickly dodged to his left and watched the tree engulf in sparkling flames that dazzled with the sun's rays, burning all signs of life from the enchanting plant. His eyes broadened in dismay when he swore that he saw a phoenix form against the powerful destruction. Small, bright eyes locked on him and a bird's cry escaped from its beak. It raised its wings high into the air before disappearing in a fume of smoke, the now unclean air swarming into Kira's lungs.

_What the hell?_

He twisted his body around once he heard the change in wind and raised his Zanpakuto just in time to block the incoming attack. His feet skidded across the ground, kicking dust into the air while sparks flew from the collision. He gritted his teeth and used his upper body strength to push the woman away from him, knocking her away with a punch aimed towards her shoulder. She gasped in pain and he used this moment to stabilize himself and run at her, prepared to hit numerous parts of her body with the special effect of his shikai. He however, wasn't expecting another fireball to be launched so quickly and he narrowly dodged the searing flames that would've burned him alive. The small distraction was enough time for the woman though; he was kicked in the side, sending him sprawling to the ground. Small sparks lifted from her fingertips and he could barely hear the mumbled language that flowed from her lips.

"Bakudo No. 4, Hainawa!"

Kira felt his arms pin to his sides while the energy robe entangled itself around his body, rendering him helpless on the ground. He felt something nudge at his ribcage and he felt a slight pain from the contact. He could feel the woman's prideful gaze on him and he cursed underneath his breath. He attempted to stand but her blade pushed deeper into his robes, forcing him to remain lying on his back if he didn't want to be stabbed.

"Now, Kira-kun. Is that anyway to treat a friend?" A small laugh escaped her throat, paralyzing the blonde lieutenant on the spot. That voice. The sweet, charming sound that reminded him of morning bells that would ring blissfully into his ears. The incantation spell began to wear off and he watched as it slowly revealed the tip of her blade and worked its way up to the feminine hand that held it. Three prongs jutted out of the Zanpakuto; the producers of the overwhelming fireball. The black shihakusho was revealed and the spell ran down her legs, her hakama appearing below her hips. The kido swarmed around her neck and fully revealed her glorious features. Her chestnut colored hair swirled in the wind, tracing elegant patterns in the air. Her full, pink lips smiled down at him, revealing a hint of her perfect teeth. Finally, her eyes were revealed. The long lashes blinked down at him, those tawny-brown eyes locking with his sky-blue ones. Something new surged through them. This was no longer the little girl he had seen thirteen months ago. It was a matured woman, whose determination shown through the pools of her eyes.

"H-Hinamori…?" he whispered; his voice barely audible.

She smirked, not removing the blade that still pinned him to the ground. "I need you to do me a favor, Kira." She reached down and helped him to his feet, brushing off the dust that had collected in the creases in his robe. Kira thanked her but was shocked when she placed Tobiume back against his throat, a serious look replacing the kindness that always shined on her face.

"Hitsugaya-kun is dying inside the Central 46's jail cell due to the convictions you made along with Abarai and Hisagi," her smile revealed itself back on her face. "You're going to help me in breaking him out of there."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>There you go my lovely reviewers, a nice cliffhanger for yah. *gets pelted by knives* Sorry xD I love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. It seems to drag you guys more and more into the story and that is my goal! So, the scene at the beginning when Hinamori sees the pool of blood that was a hallucination IT DIDN'T HAPPEN. If anyone doesn't get the hint on who that boy is that Kira found you should remember from chapter 11 when Hitsugaya *cough* murdered. Yes, they're just finding the poor soul now :(, poor kid. You get to see the rowdy Momo in this one :D can see her kicking Kira's arse. I like it when she's festive like that ^^. Ooh Hinamori has a plan to rescue Hitsugaya! Yaaay *confetti* Sorry that Shiro didn't appear in this one, but I can promise you he WILL be in the next one. Along with more romance ;) Please review~ 3


	16. Blinded

**Author's note: **Happy birthday Momo! (Thank you **ichiruki45 **for reminding me, otherwise I would've forgotten :D) Since it is technically Sunday (I'm posting this at 3:00 in the morning) I thought it would be a good idea to give a shout out to Hitsu's love interest ;) And what's better than uploading a new chapter for Beautiful Lie! I'm sorry that this chapter was delayed but I've been super busy studying for finals since school ends this Wednesday. x_x I wasn't going to post it till then but I decided to gather up my free time and post it just for you guys! And you know what summer means... You Belong to Me will start up again! Hooray :D. And updates should hopefully be more frequent ^^. Like I promised, there shall be romance in this chapter! But, be prepared for a little surprise at the end x). Btw, thank you all so much for the lovely reviews. I always love reading them. My goal by the time this story ends is to get over 200 reviews on it, and if there's a possibility to get over 300 you'll all knock my socks off! Anyways, I hope you all have a great summer after school ends!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I'd transport myself and my reviewers into a virtual world to become shinigamis!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 16: **Blinded

Soft fingertips tenderly touched his face, reaching up to graze through his hair. He opened his eyes and fluttered those full lashes, gazing lovingly at the figure before him. The passive hands reached for the front of his robes and pulled him closer, allowing him to reach down and hold the body against his, relishing the warmth. He buried his nose in the ravishingly, long locks and inhaled the scent from them; the perfect mixture of cinnamon and peach. He sighed heavenly, wrapping his arms even tighter around the petite waist, while his nose trailed up the side of her glorious neck, fogging up his senses with her unmistakable fragrance.

_"Momo…"_

He raised his head and locked eyes with her. Those beautiful, enchanting, amber eyes mirrored his own need in the reflection of her irises. He found himself entranced by her pink lips and he raised one calloused hand and skimmed his fingertips across her lips, feeling the warm breath that exhaled from her mouth. Her lips stretched into a smile, revealing her pearly-white teeth before she gently pecked his fingers, watching him expose a radiant smile on his face. He raised his other hand to cup her nape and tilted her chin so he could easily lean down and capture her lips.

How he loved this woman so much.

Lowering his head, he dipped in and caught her lips, pressing her against his muscular frame. She surrendered her soul to him and returned his passion just as eagerly, molding her lips against his. They both closed their eyes, relishing their proximity and intimacy. Toshiro slanted his mouth and deepened the kiss, a ragged sigh escaping him when she whispered his name.

_"Shiro-chan…"_

The moment was so real, the woman that he loved was here in his arms. He desperately clung onto her, fearing that she would disappear if he loosened his hold. Her fingers ghosted across his chest, touching the firm muscles along his skin. He urged her to continue by gently biting on her bottom lip, hearing her respond to his silent plea. He could feel her hand moving away and he opened his eyes before releasing her lips; confusion lighting them when she withdrew.

_"Goodbye."_

Toshiro's eyes widened when he felt an excruciating pain just above his abdomen. His eyes slowly lowered to see a sword protruding out from his chest, soaked in his blood. His eyes trailed up the length of the blade to see Hinamori's hand grasping the hilt, holding it in place. He lifted his head, trying to look for a reason as to what caused her to react in such a way. He reached out and grasped the blade, wrapping his fingers around the lethal edge. He hissed in pain, gritting his teeth to prevent a yowl of agony that threatened to release from his lips.

_"Hina…mori?" _he coughed out, feeling the blood rushing up his throat and escaping onto the ground.

Her bangs shielded her eyes from his view, darkening his clear image of her. Her hand started to quiver and he could feel the vibration through the sword that had pierced his skin. His eyes located tears dripping down her delicate face, splashing onto her intricate hilt. He was hesitant to remove the blade from his vital organs, afraid that she'll either finish him off or be consumed by guilt and end her own life. He couldn't risk that last possibility.

_"Gomen, Shiro-chan."_

Her voice was hushed and he almost didn't hear her soft words. His hold on the sword tightened when he felt his heart beat rapidly, gushing blood further out of his wound. He slowly raised his other hand and shakily reached for the petite woman that stood before him. He watched as a sob wrecked her body, and he could feel her loosen her hold on the sword. He slowly began to remove the sword from his abdomen, clenching his teeth together in misery. Just a little more and he could pull the sword out of his body.

He felt a sudden gust of wind slap him in the face and before he could react a scream that had buried deep in his throat escaped from his lungs when the Zanpakuto was thrusted through him again at an alarming rate, tearing through his skin and ripping out of his back. His vision blurred and he could feel the beating of his heart diminish from the blade that had pierced through it. He looked up, shock freezing his body in place when he saw the silhouette hidden behind Hinamori; a larger hand placed over hers and forcing her to keep the blade in place.

_Aizen._

The banished captain stepped beside the woman before him, looking down at her with that traitorous smile that convinced her to believe his lies. For her to turn on him, the one who loved her; for her to believe that the bastard would never betray her; for her to point her sword at his throat as an act of vengeance. Aizen gripped Hinamori's hand and ushered her to cut him even more, although what hurt the most wasn't the physical pain that he felt, but the mental. A quick jerk of movement sent Hitsugaya into a series of spasms, feeling the blood drain from his body by her blade. She had carried out his request without any complaint, just like she had done in the past. What did this man have that overpowered his love for Hinamori, making her senseless to whatever he said? Why would she just follow his orders, ignoring the consequences on herself and others?

_**She loves him. **_

That ancient, taunting voice echoed in his ears, jerking his body upright at hearing those three words that would send him into an outrage. The truth was so agonizingly painful that he found himself losing control, his reiatsu snapping and oozing out of his pores. He growled and ripped the sword out of his body, knocking down both Hinamori and Aizen with his heavy spiritual pressure. He could hear Hinamori's small gasps, her skin paling at the loss of oxygen. Aizen stood back up, pushing his glasses back into place on the bridge of his nose. He looked at Hitsugaya, revealing that murderous smile that he had on his face when he had cut him down back in the central 46 chambers. Rage consumed the white-haired captain and he flash stepped toward the man that lingered behind the collapsed Hinamori, that prominent smirk still spread across his lips.

Blood erupted into the air just as he had released Hyourinmaru and met it with pallid skin. A victorious grin spread across the prodigy's face and he raised his head to meet with deadpanned eyes that stared straight through him. Realization shot through his body and his eyes widened excessively at seeing her broken body piercing his blade. His irrational, current state of mind had blocked out everything except his target; Aizen. He didn't even notice her leap in the pathway of his blade and take the hit rather than the murderous traitor behind her.

"No… no..." His voice cracked, eyes searching for any justification as to why she jumped in the way to stop him from harming the captain that had tried to kill her. Her body remained motionless against his Zanpakuto, those darkened eyes never leaving his. He quickly pulled out his sword and caught her before she could collapse to the ground, allowing her head to loll limply against his chest.

"No… Momo, why?" Tears escaped from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks, splashing onto Momo's unmoving face. His arms wrapped around her upper body and he cradled her against his chest, whispering incoherent words into her hair. An erratic laugh escaped from Aizen and Toshiro's head snapped up to face him, his tears clouding his vision. Aizen's eyes had filled with a sneering pity that caused Hitsugaya's insides to boil in rage. He began to feel something feral within him awaken and he shut his eyes to try and control it.

"No matter how you see it, Hitsugaya-kun, Hinamori will always be my puppet, always loyal to me." Toshiro felt the demon within him squirm at Aizen's taunts but he refused to give submission to his inner desires. He clutched onto Momo tighter, placing his forehead against her chest, awaiting to hear the sound of her soft heartbeat.

"If I told her to attack her best friend, she would do it without question."

_Nothing. _

"She would join my side even if it means losing all connection to everyone in the Soul Society."

_Silence._

"She would die for me if I commanded her to."

_Death._

That thin strand of self-restraint he had left snapped and a new wave of emotions drowned his mind, body, and soul. The ferocious dragon gripped his insides and roared, sending the vibrating sound up his throat and cascading it out into the atmosphere. A shrill cry escaped his lips and he raised shaky fingertips to graze over Momo's petal-like mouth, longing for her warm breath to touch his skin. He knew that he would never again be able to see and feel her call out his name.

_"Shiro-chan."_

_ "Why…?"_

The demon broke through his self-control and it surfaced in his eyes, dissipating all sense of reason. Hitsugaya slowly lowered Momo to the ground and placed his lips over hers, his tears slipping down her face. When she didn't respond, Toshiro stood up and whipped his head towards Aizen, his gaze intensifying as the hatred towards Hinamori's captain increased. The beast controlled his movements and he found himself suddenly behind Aizen, watching the captain smile at him before his Zanpakuto slit his throat.

He watched Aizen collapse to the ground in a pool of his own blood and Toshiro raised his head into the air and screamed.

**XxXx**

The air was heavy with spiritual pressure and Renji found himself gasping for oxygen. He had been on guard in front of the large, iron door that was bounded by kido that led to Hitsugaya's chamber. He had only been there for about a half hour when he heard a caterwauling wail that echoed from inside the captain's prison, followed by a wave of reiatsu. It was so powerful that it knocked him to the ground and literally began to suffocate him. When he finally fought back with his own reiatsu he was able to stand and unlock the door that would lead him through a stream of hallways to Hitsugaya's cell block.

He never imagined that it would get this bad.

When he arrived at the scene he was almost struck by a rush of wind that froze everything in its path. He had barely dodged it, disappearing behind a corner just in time to see the unrelenting gust swivel past him. Renji found himself panting from the short exertion; eyes wide in panic. What the hell was going on? The kid's spiritual pressure was immense! Something must have set him off, and he could only imagine what it could be. How was he leaking so much reiatsu even with his restraints?

The red-headed lieutenant continued his way down the hallway, turning at specific corners to where the tenth division captain was held. Every step took more and more effort due to his muscles becoming stiff from the overwhelming cold that seemed to leak from the surrounding walls. He could feel his energy being drained from his body and he struggled to keep his head held high. Just a few more corridors and he'll reach Hitsugaya's cell.

He was frozen mid-step when he passed by the now shattered bars that crumbled underneath the wrath of the blizzard.

The lone figure of Hitsugaya Toshiro was no longer identifiable against the sheet of ice that crawled up the wall. The captain was hunched over in agony, revealing the lashes and bruises that covered his body from the torment he received while under confinement. Sweat dripped from his brow, sliding down the confines of his face before freezing upon contact with the floor. The prodigy's eyes were tightly shut and yet tears managed to escape from underneath his eyelids, slipping down his face and onto the frozen floor. Renji walked cautiously towards the recalcitrant man, making sure to take slow steps so as to not disturb this critical fight that was racing through the white-haired captain's mind.

"No… Hinamori…" The captain shook his head roughly, her name spilling off his lips in thick remorse. Renji could see him tighten his fists behind the restraints, his fingernails digging into the soft skin of his palm. A sob worked its way through Hitsugaya's throat, sending his body into a series of spasms, wrecking his body with uncontrollable despair. Abarai had never seen the captain so upset before. He found himself reaching down towards the man, a small part of him wishing that he could forgive the guardian for what he had done; after all he had done it for his best friend. All those murders and slaughters that he had done; he had done it for Hinamori.

"NOOO!" A high-pitch wail erupted from Hitsugaya's mouth and a wave of reiatsu crashed into Renji, sending him sprawling into the back wall. He felt his shoulder blade snap in the process and he yowled in pain, raising his arm to clutch the throbbing injury. He looked up and felt his face pale when Hitsugaya's eyes snapped open and locked on him, concentrating all of his rage directly at him. The captain's eyes were blazing with that liquid aquamarine that screamed out insanity. He recalled seeing those irises before when he had fought him along with Hisagi and Kira and they were brutally beaten and would've died if Hinamori hadn't intervened and calmed down him before he caused any more damage.

The ground began to shake with Hitsugaya's roars and Renji watched as he pushed against the restraints; yowling and screaming out Hinamori's name while his arms stretched against the multitude of kidos. Ice sparked up the walls, sending a wave of frost across the metallic floor. Hitsugaya's muscles bunched and heaved against the binds, throwing blood and sweat against the frozen ground. Something acute to a howl and a screech escaped from the back of the captain's throat and he saw his canines elongate against the icy blue reiatsu that seemed to surround his body. Toshiro's arms broke several of his restraints, shattering them into thin air and allowing more reiatsu to leak out from his body.

Renji felt all the blood drain from his face. Shit, he needed to call reinforcements and fast. He was going to suffocate or die by frostbite if he didn't hurry up and hightail it out of there. But, if he left Hitsugaya would probably break free of all those kido restraints and all of Seireitei would surrender to the icy wrath of his torment. What the hell should he do?

As if a god happened to see the critical situation he was in, his ears perked up at the sound of running feet and he turned his head to see Unohana and her subordinates rounding around a corner and shunpoing towards him. The fourth division healer's eyes widened at seeing Abarai on the ground, holding his shoulder with a look of pain crossing over his face and she quickly made her way towards him. When she reached him, she placed a soft hand on his injured shoulder and gave him a sympathetic look before turning towards one of her subordinates and ordering him to heal the lieutenant's injury. The apprentice wasted no time and quickly summoned a healing kido in his palms and worked on healing Abarai's broken shoulder.

"What happened, Abarai-fukutaicho?" whispered Unohana, flicking her gaze from the raging captain and back to him.

Renji gritted his teeth when the subordinate moved his shoulder to try and put the bone back together before answering, "His restrained reiatsu snapped suddenly and I came to take a look at what happened only to see him in this state." He jabbed a finger at the snowy-haired Taicho before hissing in pain when the subordinate popped his shoulder back into place. "I don't know what the hell happened but he keeps on repeatedly crying out Hinamori's name for some odd reason."

_Hinamori's name? _Unohana glanced over at the man that was now attempting to break through the Kin that surrounded his body in the form of black straps placed against his chest in an X-formation. She acknowledged that once again that fiery tribulation was obvious in his incandescent eyes but something seemed a little off. Almost as if he still believes that he's in a different world.

Unohana's eyes expanded as she grasped the situation. _He must be having a nightmare! _She placed a hand on the hilt of Minazuki; eyes narrowing in thought on what she should do in this predicament. She tilted her head towards Abarai only to see that he had finally passed out from Hitsugaya's lethal reiatsu. She let out a breath of relief, watching it ghost into the air before disappearing. Now she can concentrate on how to calm down the delirious captain.

Ordering the rest of her subordinates to carry the unconscious lieutenant back to the fourth division, she watched them disappear from her view before finally making her way across the frozen floor towards the captain trapped in his own nightmare. She noticed the thin trail of perspiration sliding down his face and his clenched jaw from the amount of force it took to attempt and pry the spiritual fabric from his body. His reiatsu was even making her have trouble breathing and with every step towards him she could feel beads of sweat gathering on her forehead.

She stopped when she was about a foot in front of him and leaned down on one knee, raising a hand in front of his face to direct his attention onto her and not the escaping shinigamis. Hitsugaya's despondent gaze fell onto her and she refused to lower her eyes and looked bravely into his, searching for something in them that would explain his sudden agonized state of mind. Countless emotions flashed over the captain's eyes and Unohana thought she saw a trace of his nightmare within their depths. Deep within the contours of his eyes she saw a glimpse of Hitsugaya cradling a lifeless Hinamori in his arms.

_So he was dreaming that she died again. _Unohana allowed sympathy to surface in her eyes and she slowly lowered her hand to his shoulder, placing pressure against the strained muscle. Hitsugaya growled, revealing a lengthening canine before his body broke down in exhaustion and the wraps tightened around his torso and he cried out in pain. The healer placed a calming Bakudo on the captain, watching as his strained frame slowly became relaxed and slumped back against the wall. His spiritual pressure was once again capped by the restraints and the ice retreated back to its producer. Hitsugaya's glowing orbs watched Unohana's hands produce a healing kido and place it over his multitude of whiplashes and bruises; a ragged sigh escaping his lips before he closed his eyes.

"Hinamori…" he whispered.

Unohana concentrated on fixing his wounds but watched as the captain retreated back within the comforting arms of sleep. The cell became distilled, only the sound of his soft breathing hinted any sign of life inside this imprisonment. Unohana sighed. This can't continue. Hitsugaya is too haunted by his past to continue in his life without Hinamori beside him. She wondered where the woman was now.

_You need to hurry, Hinamori. Toshiro can't deal with the physical and mental abuse from your separation forever._

**XxXx**

"Hinamori!" Kira gasped, immediately pushing away the fact that she had the tip of her blade against his throat, he couldn't help but pull her into his arms and cry happily on her shoulder. "I can't believe it, you're actually alive!"

Momo sighed and let a small smile reflect off her face. She forgot how much she missed her academy friend, only concentrating on rescuing Hitsugaya from his deadly fate. She returned his embrace just as eagerly, allowing herself a few quiet moments with the blonde-haired lieutenant.

"I've missed you, Hinamori-kun," Kira whispered into her hair and Momo felt tears well in her eyes.

"I missed you too, Kira-kun," she replied, shaking the tears away from her eyes and pulling away from Izuru and looking up at him.

Those impassive, sky-blue eyes of his locked onto her and Momo fought down a blush. She kept forgetting on how the blonde shinigami had feelings for her even though he tried his best to hide them. She wasn't surprised that those emotions were revealing themselves now, especially since he thought that she was dead for the past thirteen months.

"H-How..." he began but was shushed by Momo's finger pushing against his lips.

"How am I alive?" she finished, a small grin flashing across her face. He nodded, watching as she removed her finger from his lips. Momo shrugged, allowing her gaze to fall to the forest floor. "I don't know. I woke up to find myself in the twelfth division," she paused, laughing a little, "In a tank to be precise."

Kira's eyes narrowed in suspicion but he didn't ask any further questions, instead he beat her on the offense, asking directly the question that has been gnawing at him since she arrived. "You want to save, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

Momo peered up at him, the seriousness once again flooding into her eyes. "Yes," she nodded, turning her body to face Kira fully now. "I saw what they were doing to him in there, Kira. He can't keep on going through that. It hurt so much for me to leave him there even though he was begging for me to stay."

Kira's eyes strayed away from the saddened hazel and he stared intently at the grass near his feet. "He belongs in there, Hinamori. You saw what he did. He killed apprenti―"

"―Because of me!" Momo interrupted, tears once again surfacing in her eyes. "It's because of my carelessness and my refusal to see him even after all this time that he's progressed this far…"

Kira shook his head. "Don't blame yourself, Hinamori. He did that on his own free will."

"If I wasn't so pathetic and weak he wouldn't have become like th―"

"Will you listen to yourself? You were almost killed by that monster! He's just further accomplishing his ambitions by murdering other people so that he can keep his mind off of things!"

"He is _not_ Aizen!" she screamed and Kira found himself silenced by her sudden outburst.

Momo had tears pouring out of her eyes and a small sob worked its way through her body. She dropped Tobiume onto the ground and fell to her knees, raising her hands in an attempt to wipe the tears away. Kira instantly felt regret stab him in the stomach and he leaned down and placed his hands on the lieutenant's shoulders.

"Hinamori, I didn't mean―" He stopped when he saw Hinamori look sorrowfully up at him; her eyes reflecting the pain that she had been concealing deep within her soul.

"He loves me," she whispered. She was suddenly aware of the darkened clouds above her and felt the light trickle of rain soak her skin before pouring down onto her body like a heavy burden. She clenched the fold of her shihakusho right above her heart and felt the organ jerk painfully in her chest. "Yet, I'm always running away from him." A crash of lightning was heard in the distance and Momo flinched, wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to hide away from nature's wrath. "He's been enduring all this pain for so long, and it's all my fault." Her tears mixed with the rain that showered down upon her and she stared at her academy friend that was looming over her in misery. "Please, Kira-kun," she sniffled; shivering from the freezing rain, "He needs me."

Izuru looked intently at the chestnut-haired woman; searching her eyes for an explanation as to why she wanted to save this murdering maniac. There was so much emotion inside her eyes that he never even imagined that she could conjure: Loneliness, longing, hurt, despair, and a desire that not even she could possibly describe. A sigh left his lips and he closed his eyes. He never could turn down a request from her and it seemed, even with an idea as crazy as this, he still couldn't turn his back on her when she needed him most.

"Alright," he finally said; opening his eyes and looking down at her downcast form. "I'll help you rescue, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Her arms were suddenly around his neck and he felt himself fall back and splash into the wet earth, spraying rainwater onto their already soaked uniforms. He gasped and looked down to see Hinamori weeping into his shihakusho; a grateful smile spreading across her lips.

"Thank you," she whispered.

**XxXx**

They had hurriedly rushed through the rain back towards the Seireitei; their drenched uniforms pressing uncomfortably against their bodies; hair plastered to their faces. Kira held her hand throughout the trail, making sure that no one saw either of them while they passed through the collection of divisions, making their way towards the 46's secrete chambers. He knew exactly where the tenth division captain was held because he had been one of the several officers that had placed some of the numerous Bakudo spells on the man's body before leaving his cell. Of course, he wouldn't tell Hinamori that. The last thing she needed to know was that he took part in sealing the captain up.

"Hold on, we're almost there," he mumbled, gently tugging on her hand to keep up.

They had entered the doors where they had first found the central 46's blood coating their desks several years ago; the horrid memory flashing through both of the lieutenant's minds. Quickly leading their way through the now clean corridor, Kira pushed open another door on the other side and began making their way down the flights of stairs that would lead to Hitsugaya's chamber. He could tell that Hinamori was nervous; he could feel it in the twitching of her hand. He sent her a supportive look before they progressed down to the single, iron door that was bounded by kido along with a security lock. It was the only obstacle that was blocking their pathway to Toshiro, who was in the maze of hallways on the other side.

"Where is everybody?" Kira looked around; bewilderment flashing across his eyes to see the guards mysteriously absent. He shrugged and pulled his hand out of Momo's to concentrate on removing all the Bakudos that kept the door locked in place. Hinamori just watched Kira easily break the numerous kido before reaching in his pocket to take out the key and unlocked the door. The huge block of metal screeched when it was forced open by Kira, revealing a poorly lit hallway that split into four different sections. Kira held his hand out for Momo to take as he began to guide their way through the large corridors.

Momo felt her heart beat profoundly inside her chest, and she wouldn't have been surprised if it broke out of her ribcage and danced around inside of her. She was finally going to reunite with Toshiro, and actually stay with him. But, how would he react? Would he push her away, the hurt finally too much to take and kill her off just like the others? He seemed to recognize her when she had ended his tyrant outside in the apprentice's fighting grounds, but that could've been pure coincidence. Or would he welcome her with open arms and tears of overwhelming relief?

She was suddenly aware that they had stopped and she brought herself out of her thoughts to see that they were standing in front of shattered iron bars. She looked up at Kira to see that he had a baffled expression on his face and obviously had not been expecting this. Momo slowly turned her head and she sucked in her breath to see him sitting there against the wall; in the same position since the last time she saw him.

"Hitsugaya-kun…" she whispered; releasing Kira's hand and slowly progressing towards Toshiro's hung over form.

"Be careful, Hinamori," Kira warned; staying where he was but not taking his eyes off the lieutenant.

Momo didn't respond, too intent on watching Hitsugaya's still frame against the solid wall. He looked like he was sleeping, his face so peaceful and relaxed. She found a small smile creeping across her lips, but it instantly disappeared when she saw the disheveled state he was in. His hair was matted and greased from lack of care. The lines of his cheekbones revealed themselves along his face and she could see the bones in his hands that were pinned against his sides. She, however, was surprised to see that all signs of abuse had vanished, leaving behind flawless skin. All those lashes from the whip and the cuts that he received from the brutality of the kicking had disappeared.

She stopped a foot in front of him and slowly sank down to her knees. She observed his full lashes that were closed blissfully over his eyelids and his soft lips that were slightly agape, letting his warm breath cascade over her. She cautiously raised a hand and allowed her fingers to trail down his jaw line and continue down his neck, stopping right above where his heart lay. She placed her hand over it and felt the steady beat of his heart underneath her palm.

"Shiro-chan…" she murmured; raising her toffee-colored eyes back to his face, slowly reaching her hands towards his face before holding it gently. Her thumbs brushed over his cheeks and she found herself staring at his mouth, wondering if it was safe enough to kiss him. He was unconscious so she was probably much safer doing it now rather than waiting till he wakes up. She leaned in and pressed her lips against his, feeling his warm breath rush down her throat. She suddenly felt him shift and she broke away to see his eyebrows twitch before his eyelids slowly cracked open, revealing his beautiful eyes.

How she missed those alluring, aquamarine gems that resembled his eyes.

Toshiro raised his head and stared confusingly at her; the darkness of sleep still blocking his vision and senses. She gave him a small smile, once again brushing her fingertip against his hollowed cheek. The figure before him was fuzzy and Toshiro was having a hard time comprehending on who it was. His eyes zeroed in on the person's face and slowly his mind dragged itself out of the lull and amnesia of sleep. His eyes widened as he recognized the character in front of him.

Momo was shocked when he jerked his head out of her grasp and threw her body away from him by struggling against the restraints.

Momo gasped in pain when she made contact with the floor, glancing over her shoulder to see Hitsugaya snarling and glaring at her with unfathomable hatred. His muscles bunched together and he heaved against the binds in fury, and she could only watch as they constricted and he let out a cry of agony. She crawled to her knees and began to make her way towards him but she stopped when his reiatsu came crashing down on her when they made eye contact.

"Stay away from me," he spat, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Momo felt cold daggers stab her in the heart from his hateful words. It was obvious that Hitsugaya no longer seeked her comfort and instead has decided to throw her out of his life permanently. She guessed that she deserved it; after all, she had left him alone to be sent to his death. But, she couldn't help but feel her heart tighten painfully at the thought of ever leaving him. Was this how he felt? Seeing her run away from his open arms?

"Hitsugaya-kun―"

"Where is she?" Hitsugaya interrupted; seething through clenched teeth, eyes glaring daggers at her. Momo raised her head, confusion filling her vision while she stared at his vivid orbs.

"Who―"

"WHERE IS HINAMORI!" he roared; hoarfrost erupting from his body and crawling across the floor. Momo's eyes couldn't contain the absolute horror that she felt flooding her veins at his exclamation. Did he not recognize that she was currently right in front of him? Has he progressed so far into this insanity that now he can't even recognize the woman that he loves?

"She's just fine," a cool voice murmured and Momo whipped her head around to see that Kira had entered the cell, his arms crossed over his chest while he leaned against the opposite wall. He looked down at her and gave her a look that said 'I'm sorry' before turning his attention back towards the enraged captain that was once again struggling against the restraints that pinned him to the wall.

"I want to see her!" Hitsugaya snarled, glaring at the man against the wall and ignoring the girl he desired to see that was in front of him.

"I don't think that's a very good idea," Kira replied back with the same intensity. Toshiro growled, his anger causing his body to shake violently.

"Especially if you can't even recognize her."

Toshiro's eyes widened and he watched as Kira walked over to Hinamori and helped her to her feet. Kira looked over her body, looking for any signs of cuts or bruises but was relieved to see that she hadn't gotten any from the rough push she had received from the captain. Toshiro found himself staring at the woman, taking in all of her features and trying to fit them together with the screwed memories inside his head: Those familiar tawny-brown eyes; the silky tresses of her hair; her long lashes; her beautiful pink lips. Something within him snapped and suddenly he knew.

"Come on, Hinamori. There's no use in staying here anymore." Kira grabbed her hand and urged her to follow him back towards the labyrinth of hallways. Momo slowly turned her head to look at Hitsugaya only to see tears leaking out of his eyes at watching her walk away. She turned back towards Kira and nodded.

"Yeah, okay…" she whispered, following in his steps.

"Hinamori…" Momo's eyes filled with disbelief and she twisted her head to see him struggling against the restraints once more, his eyes clouded with sadness and regret. His voice was pleading, like he was begging her to come back to him. So he recognizes her now. She could feel the relief surfacing in her heart, but it couldn't cover up the hurt that she currently felt.

She felt Kira tug her forward and she turned her gaze away from him and followed the lieutenant out of the cell. She could hear his cries echoing throughout the hallway but she refused to look back, for she was sure that she'd run back towards him and kiss him until he was positive that it was her. Kira led her through the intricate hallways and soon she found herself back at the entrance. Kira released her hand and began to open a door when a caterwauling wail erupted through the hallways.

She found herself running back towards his cell when she heard a loud ripping sound screech throughout the hallways followed by an explosion before all she could hear was the soft patter of rain that distilled the never-ending silence.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note<strong>**:** Aaahhh, finally finished with this chapter! And look, I gave you guys a lovely little cliffhanger! :D Don't you guys just love me? Were you guys shocked at the ending? :p. I hope so, because that is what I was hoping for x). So there was romance for a little while in Hitsu's dream before Aizen showed up and reenacted the whole stab Hinamori thing. And no he didn't dream about the whole fake Karakura town and stabbing her, this is a separate dream that sorta relates to that. Poor Shiro, I really need to learn to stop tormenting him :(. Renji gets his ass whooped by Shiro and I'm sure a certain reviewer shall enjoy that, haha xD. Momo finally reunites with Shiro! But... it seems he didn't recognize her and ends up throwing her away from him and hurting her. I wonder on how he's feeling when he realizes that he hurt her. So Momo leaves with Kira and Hitsugaya then recognizes her and she refuses to go back to him. You can kinda guess the "ripping" is at the end. Seems that the captain finally broke free when he saw Hinamori leaving him, must've been too hard to bear :(. Let's see how this plays out in the next chapter ;) Please review! :)


	17. Revenge

**Author's note: **At long last! This chapter is finally finished! :) You have no idea how long I've been trying to finish this up for you guys xD I guess I never wouldn't thought that my summer would be this busy! Normally my summers are uneventful but I guess this year my friends decided to change that :p. But I still always make time for you guys, because I love you all so much 3. It's finally summer and I can relax without the stress of upcoming tests or homework. Lately I've been getting writer's block an AWFUL lot and it sucks -.- I got it about 7 times in this chapter. You can probably tell where it happened because maybe it isn't as detailed as the rest of the passages and I apologize for that x_x but if you say it's still good and that you can't see it then I thank you xD. Wow almost 200 reviews guys :) you all are amazing! Thank you so much! I made sure this chapter was long because I left a rather agonizing cliffhanger in the last chapter. I'd say this was one of my favorite chapters to write and you'll see why soon ;). Thanks to my reviewers: **Hitsuhina Fanatic, My Heart Stained Blue, icyangel27, ichiruki45, splitheart1120, ulquihimeforever, Aiko Rin Sayuri, Michie .A, shadowrukia6613, Reader-Favs, **and of course **kitkathappiness **and **SomethingPersonal**. You two have been some of the best reviewers along with the others. Thanks all of you :)

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach I'd want Romi Paku to say 'I love Hinamori' to the whole world :)

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 17: **Revenge

_What have I done?_

Momo could hear Kira's warning echo in the hallways but she never looked back. She didn't even acknowledge the worry and concern that was laced in his voice, calling her back to him. No, now a new emotion was controlling her movements, forcing out the pain and betrayal she felt when Toshiro claimed that he didn't know who she was.

Guilt.

The continuously, increasing feeling that was slowly devouring her from the inside out. She had deserted the white-haired captain even after he finally recognized her. She had ignored his plead for her to return to him and abandoned him when what he needed most was her comfort.

_What have I done?_

Hinamori skidded to a halt when she finally reached his cell block, nearly unrecognizable underneath the layers of concrete and stone that had fallen from the explosion earlier. She could make out the remnants of the Bakudo restraints that had shattered from the force used against them; displaying themselves in neat, little, black shards. She glanced around the room, looking for the stature of her childhood friend but found that she was the only occupant within it. Her eyes lowered to the large mass of stones and she felt a small shriek crawl up her throat. Before she knew it, she had crashed to her knees and began throwing rocks to the side, hoping that his body wouldn't be found beneath them.

A deafening, exuberant roar broke through the silence and Momo was sent flying backwards when a cloud of dust erupted from the massive hole, spraying into her eyes and forcing them shut. She gasped but easily landed on her feet, raising a hand to attempt and wipe away the particles that gripped her eyes in pain. She opened one eye but was blinded by a ray of light that shone through the aperture, blocking her vision. The sunlight roamed over her body, warming up her muscles and touching her face with the captivating heat, causing a heavy blush to form over her cheeks. She quickly jumped away from the hypnotic rays and turned her attention to the hole where the dust was finally clearing.

The sun disappeared behind the immense rainclouds and Momo could see the heavy rain more clearly now. It pelted against the fallen concrete and whipped at Momo's face, plastering her hair to the sides of her head. She took a few cautious steps towards the opening; eyes wide as if she were expecting a surprise attack from her unstable friend that could be lingering outside his cell.

The closer she got, the more she could hear the roaring of the wind mixed with the heavy patter of rain. If she listened hard enough she could hear distant cries somewhere in the storm. Glancing up at the dark clouds, her eyes narrowed when she saw a familiar silhouette hidden deep within the haze. Her eyes widened and she jumped away from the entrance when a colossal dragon emerged from the floating heavens and dove towards her, missing her by inches by smashing into the concrete.

Her breath ghosted out of her; already beginning to alter from the weather transformation that was occurring outside. She slowly got to her feet and once again began to gradually make her way towards the entrance, her senses on high alert for anymore possible threats. Her eyes locked back onto the recognizable shadow and she watched as the clouds parted, revealing the unmistakable tenth division captain.

His extensive wings and glorious ice sculptured limps confirmed that he was in bankai, leaving Momo in awe, despite the current situation. He seemed to be shaking, his whole body quivering with either confusion or rage. His wings were curling around his body in a protective barrier, as if shielding him from the unpronounced truth. His sword-less hand was fisting into his vibrant hair and Momo thought she could see tears leaking out of his closed eyes. She moved closer to the edge and hung onto the side of the wall to prevent herself from falling before taking a deep breath and screaming into the depressing atmosphere.

"SHIRO-CHAN!"

Her only response was a twitch and she was about to scream again when his eyes snapped open and she found herself choking on air. Those eyes were back; the intensifying sea of aquamarine that held so much emotion within their depths. He looked straight into her eyes and Momo found herself frozen to the ground. If he flew down towards her, there was no way she could dodge him. She just couldn't look away from his agonized orbs, no matter how much she knew her life was in danger. She didn't know how long they stood there, staring at one another, before something else caught his attention and he broke away from her gaze. Momo gasped, finally allowing oxygen to fill back into her lungs. It was like he had stopped her heartbeat just by looking at her, shutting down her brain from any rational thoughts. Hinamori looked back at Hitsugaya to see him raising his sword and before she could even think, he was swinging an overflowing amount of ice in her direction, condensed by the weather and forming into a crescent-shaped crystal. Momo's eyes widened and she did the first thing that came to her mind.

She jumped off the ledge.

She screamed as hail replaced the heavy rain and pelted against her skull, causing her vision to blur. She caught a glimpse of the mass of ice before it sliced through the building, completely destroying the floor she had previously been standing on. The building began to crumble and pieces of concrete broke away, cascading towards her. She had barely dodged a few before a huge boulder smashed into her back and threw her to the ground. She cried out in pain and felt her head swim with dizziness. She rolled away from the falling rocks and looked up at the sky to see her childhood friend disappear from her line of sight.

"Shiro…chan," she choked out before her eyes shut and she blacked out.

**XxXx**

A million different scenes were running through his head and it was near impossible to think straight. It seemed to be running through the events of his past, revealing many long forgotten faces. He saw himself in Inuzuri, the 78th district of Rukongai, and he recognized the familiar, violet-haired shorty that was running beside him; a huge, dimpled smile relevant on her face.

_Rukia_.

She grabbed his hand eagerly and led him through the alleyway and he found himself laughing along with her when she tripped an elderly man and he snatched the pouch of water that had fallen from his grasp. He missed their daily days of stealing and how he never wanted more than to go out and run with her just like old times. He turned to look at her but found that she had disappeared and he was forced into a different memory and he felt an instant pain on the back of his head, causing him to go crashing to the ground. He whipped around, expecting to be face-to-face with a hollow but instead found an orange-haired teenage boy grinning down at him.

_Ichigo._

He stood up and raised a fist to recoil back at the grinning idiot but Ichigo had disappeared just as mysteriously as Rukia had. He heard the familiar roar of wind and he looked into the sky to see small, floating petals falling towards him. Each were a beautiful, rose-colored, glowing piece of art and he turned around to see an elegant scarf flowing in the wind, followed by the white cloth of a captain's haori. Dark obsidian bore down onto him and he recognized the wisdom of an aristocrat deep within the emotionless pupils.

_Taicho._

The impassive man raised a hand and the mass of petals swarmed around his body before rushing towards the other man but the captain had disappeared right before the petals seemed to engulf him. He fell to the ground; eyes wide-stricken and panting relentlessly. The power within his captain's movements never ceased to amaze him. Thousands of years of endless training seemed to have proven their worth on the famous man.

He was suddenly thrown into an unfamiliar territory and he felt overwhelming cold sink into his skin. He raised his head and was confronted by wide, glowing eyes before he was struck and thrown several feet away from his previous position. Pain erupted in his head and he turned to see that the man was beside him again, crouching down with a large smirk stretching across his lips before he broke into a roar of crazed laughter.

_Hitsugaya-taicho._

The white-haired captain grinned and reached down to grab his neck, digging his nails into the sensitive flesh. He easily lifted him into the air, allowing him to helplessly dangle from his grip. Toshiro's fingers tightened around his throat and he could feel him cutting off the oxygen from his windpipe. A shrill cry escaped his throat before he heard his voice suddenly shouting into the atmosphere.

_You killed her! You killed Hinamori!_

The constraint on his neck instantly disappeared and he was dropped to the ground. Loud cries broke out from the captain and he looked up to see Hitsugaya shaking wildly while tears streamed down his face. The captain's hands covered his face and he fell to the ground; large, violent sobs wrecked the man's body and before he knew it, he could feel the ice beneath him crack and shatter and he fell into a black, bottomless pit while Hitsugaya's strangled response sounded in the distance.

_I never wanted to hurt her! I loved her!_

_Hinamori…_

_HINAMORI!_

Renji's eyes snapped open and he sat up; sweat beading down his neck. He breathed heavily, his eyes roaming around the room to see that he was alone and he sighed in relief. He looked down at his body to see that his shihakusho was missing and he was just in a white hakama while bandages covered his chest. His eyes narrowed in suspicion and he attempted to reach for his chest with his arm but pain erupted from his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

"You shouldn't move so much, Abarai-fukutaicho."

Renji looked up to see the concerned face of Unohana peering down at him and he let out a forced smile. He used his other hand and placed it against his abdomen, relieved to see that he wasn't hurt on the right side of his body. Turning his attention back to the fourth division healer, he shifted in his bed and instantly regretted it because the pain from his shoulder bore down on him.

"What the hell happened?" he choked out.

Unohana gave him a soft smile and urged him to lie back down in bed. When he complied she answered, "You went to see Hitsugaya-taicho in his imprisonment cell and he had a mental breakdown just as you arrived. His reiatsu was so heavy that it threw you away from his body and slammed you into a wall, breaking your shoulder. I happened to be walking by his cell block when I heard his screams and rushed into the scene to find you semi-unconscious. I carried you back to the emergency room shortly after."

The red-head nodded. "Oh, right now I remember. Hitsugaya-taicho was in some sort of outrage and he seemed like he was about to break free―"

The sound of roaring wind cut off Renji's statement and he turned just in time to see all the windows in the room shatter. His eyes widened and he felt a shard dig into his back before he could escape the confines of his bed. He had barely dodged the rest of the glass by jumping out of the bed and quickly falling to the floor, ignoring the searing pain in his shoulder. Glass scattered across the floor and Renji growled when more glass pieces found their way into his skin. The chilling air flowed in through the broken windows and Renji felt freezing sharps of pain and he turned to see that it was snow melting on his heated skin.

_Snow?_

"Are you alright, Abarai-fukutaicho?" Renji raised his head to see that Unohana had returned to his side, already examining his fresh wounds that he just received from the broken pieces of glass. He gave her a curt nod, still not taking his eyes off the snow that was entering through the windows. He could see large, dark clouds spreading across the sky while the rain began to solidify and turned into hail, smashing into the sides of the fourth division building. The huge dark mass of condensed oxygen began to part and Renji couldn't contain the gasp that escaped him along with the shock and fear that drowned his body upon recognition of the almighty wingspan of an unearthly, ice god.

_Shit!_

Ethereal eyes turned in the direction of the fourth division building and an acute sword was revealed in the jaws of an ice serpent. Lifting into the air, the dragon's eyes glowed along the man's arm before ice began to gather at the tip of the blade. The man roared into the atmosphere but his words were lost in the wind, disappearing just beyond Renji's ears. The god swung his sword down and the ice cut through the air in a linear direction, stretching into the form of a crescent. Renji's instincts took over once he realized that the mass of ice was aimed towards them and he glanced around the room to see his Zanpakuto resting in its guard just beside his bed. He quickly ran over and snatched it before turning to Unohana who was looking at him confusedly.

"We need to get out of here _now_!" Before she could question his motives, he grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, nearly knocking over important medical supplies. They ran across the balcony, flash stepping with every pace forward. He could sense the confusion that was buzzing through the healer's mind but she didn't stop to ask him questions and he silently thanked the captain. Right now they couldn't waste any time. They were running against the clock.

They made it around the building and reached the previous training grounds. Memories of the battle that occurred between the lieutenants and the tenth division captain flashed before his eyes and he released the hold he had on Unohana's hand to cover half of his face. Why were these horrid memories appearing now? He looked into the sky to see the curved block of ice rushing down towards them, the sides spiking into the air from the pressure of the wind. Renji quickly reached for his Zanpakuto's hilt but upon releasing it, he realized that there was no way that he could stop the huge hunk of crystal in time. He watched as the mass of frozen water hardened and prepared to cut through both him and the building behind him.

"Reap, Kazeshini!"

Renji was knocked back and he heard the clinging of chains before the sound of ice striking spinning blades echoed in his ears. Fragments of ice dropped to the ground while others were crushed into dust from the accuracy of the curved edges. A groan came from the wilder but he held his ground, tightening his grip along the blade's rod and continuing the whirlwind of scythes until the ice dispersed as dust back into the atmosphere.

The red-haired lieutenant glanced up at the man once the twirling of blades dulled. He felt a small smirk creep across his lips at recognizing the familiar, shaggy, pitch-dark hair of Hisagi Shuuhei. Hisagi reached out a hand and helped Renji to his feet, giving Unohana an approved nod before turning back to his academy friend.

"You alright, Abarai?" The seriousness was evident in the ninth division lieutenant's voice and his coal-black eyes seemed to dig into his own, searching for any possible clues as to why a large blade of ice was hurtling itself towards the red-head.

Renji nodded. "Ah, yeah." He gazed back up at the clouds, searching for the structure of the prodigy that had previously been hiding among the shelter of lightning and rain. "You saved my ass back there."

The scarred man shrugged. "You would've done the same for me," he paused, following Renji's eyes to the mass of floating, condensed water that seemed to have caught the lieutenant's attention. The clouds appeared to have an unusual air towards them and he watched as they parted but nothing was revealed beneath the darkened depths. Hisagi raised an eyebrow and turned his attention back towards Renji to see the man grinding his teeth together and looking around wildly.

"Shit, where the hell did he go?" he whispered, glaring up at the sky and searching for the mass of white hair that would signal out the captain against the disheartening weather.

"Abarai, what the hell is going on―"

They both were suddenly thrown back when what seemed like a winged beast appeared from the sky and tackled them to the ground, throwing them into the middle of the apprentice's training grounds. Renji stifled a cry at feeling the pain submerge back in his left shoulder but he barely had any time to think before a blade came crashing down upon his body and he quickly unsheathed his sword to clash with the lethal weapon. Panicked eyes caught a glimpse of radiating turquoise before he was picked up and sent flying into Shuuhei who was just beginning to get back on his feet. They both fell clumsily to the ground, groaning at the pain from their collision. They looked up to see the captain crouching beside them; a wide, deranged smile splitting across his face while his eyes glimmered with excitement and mirth.

"Hello again," he chuckled; grabbing the hem of Renji's robes and lifting him into the air with ease. Icy membranes began to retract and the glorious wings neatly folded against Hitsugaya's back, allowing the captain to be able to move a lot more accessibly on the ground without the nuisance of added weight. Elongated daggers dug into the front of Renji's robes and brought him down to his eye level; resplendent orbs digging into Renji's eye sockets.

"I'm going to drag you through _hell_." An abysmal, resonant threat echoed off Hitsugaya's lips and the unfathomable hatred surfaced in his sea-green depths. His grip moved to Renji's neck and the nightmare that had occurred earlier emerged in the lieutenant's mind. He began to struggle; placing both of his hands on the captain's ice-coated arm and attempting to shove himself away from his lethal talons. Hitsugaya's eyes narrowed in annoyance and he raised his other arm to reveal his Zanpakuto; indicating his intentions. He placed its edge against the surface of his exposed skin along his throat; a wicked smile spreading across his lips at seeing Renji's terrified expression. He began to slowly cut through the first layer of skin but he was forced to halt in his arduous activity when a cane-like Zanpakuto appeared from over his right shoulder and trapped his head in the small space between the blade and the wielder.

"I think that's far enough, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Toshiro slightly turned his head and peered at the blonde man behind him from the corner of his eye; a menacing look flashing over the surface of his eyes at recognizing the third division lieutenant. While the captain scrutinized every feature of the pale, blue-eyed male something within him snapped at remembering the look that he was receiving from him; like he believed that he had authority over something that was rightfully his.

_Hinamori._

Pure animosity exploded from the captain and he disappeared just as Kira prepared to end his murderous strikes with the precision of his blade. Renji dropped to the ground, deeply inhaling as much oxygen as he could from the short amount of time that he was being suffocated. He placed a hand against the shallow cut along his throat; feeling blood ooze out of the thin gash. If Kira had been any later, he would've died for sure. Hitsugaya would've made sure to kill him slowly and painfully; making him go through the same process that he probably already had to endure. He didn't want to admit it, but truthfully, he was frightened of this new state that Hitsugaya was in. It was like he was confronting another Aizen; only a more murderous, malignant, and horrifying monster that could split bodies and not even flinch at the blood that would spray in his face.

Kira looked around blindly; searching for the captain that had vanished only seconds ago. A trickle of fear ran down the back of his neck and he whipped around to see that the white-haired taicho wasn't behind him. His eyes became wide and panicked; the cool breeze of the rainstorm felt like Hitsugaya's crystalline breath; fanning the back of his neck and causing the hairs to rise. A sudden chill ran through his body and he turned around to see Toshiro's swift figure appear abruptly from behind him; his sword upper-cutting towards Kira's face. The lieutenant quickly back flipped; dodging Hitsugaya's long blade by mere inches. He landed a few feet away; feet skidding across the ground and he looked up to see the captain diving towards him from the sky; Hyourinmaru clutched in his hands.

A plan began to devise itself inside the blonde-haired man's mind and he waited until Toshiro crashed into the spot he had previously been in and flash stepped behind the captain and dealt a lethal blow across his back; watching as blood spewed into the air and observing in satisfaction, the shocked expression on the man's face.

"D-Damn you…" Hitsugaya croaked, before collapsing to the ground in a heap; blood pooling out around him.

Kira sheathed Wabisuke and watched as Hitsugaya's life slowly drained out of him. Each scarlet droplet seemed to symbolize every sin that the savagery within him caused; all those murders and lives lost, sucked away from their bodies from the beast's deadly claws; the grief that he placed on families of children that were killed due to his instability; the accusing thoughts that filled the captain's minds once they heard about what he had done; Hinamori chasing after him even after all he had done… Finally, it was over. _He_ was over.

The last of the captain's oxygen was depleted from his lungs and he laid there unmoving; eyes still wide in hysteria. A foggy glaze shrouded the light within his irises and his hair began to droop, almost as if proving the fact that his life had ended. Kira closed his eyes and let a small smile graze over his lips. He peaked once more at the captain and found himself raising an eyebrow when the man's body seemed to gleam against the hidden sunlight. The wound on Toshiro's back appeared to be digging deeper and deeper into the boy's skin until it split him in half and shattered into a million ice crystals.

"W-What the hell? An ice clone!" he gasped; eyes darting from side to side, looking for the misplaced Taicho.

"Behind you," whispered a soft voice, and Kira didn't even have time to turn around before a sword was thrusted through his throat.

"Kira!" shouted the other two lieutenants; watching in horror while Hitsugaya revealed himself as the wielder of the weapon. His fingers were wrapped firmly around the hilt of Hyourinmaru, shoving the sword further through Izuru's neck. A look of pure menace flashed over his eyes and he held the sword in place; grinning at watching the blonde lieutenant helplessly pour his life out in front of him.

The metallic blade blocked any attempt at swallowing and oxygen refused to enter his lungs. His heart began to beat profusely but he knew it was no use. As soon as Hitsugaya's blade pierced him, he realized that his life was finished. He peeked over his shoulder; his breath coming out in ragged gasps. It was becoming hard to breath. He glared at Hitsugaya; venom surging through his eyes before he rasped out his final remark.

"Hinamori will _never_ love you."

His life was ended when Toshiro brutally snapped his neck by twisting his sword; rage once again consuming his soul at the lieutenant's last words. He threw Kira's lifeless body off his sword and flicked the remaining blood onto the ground. His head whipped to the other lieutenants and he began to progress towards them before they disappeared and he saw them making their way towards Unohana who was hurriedly rushing to the scene. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes but decided not to confront the other captain and spat on the ground near Kira's body; giving it one last look of loathing before unfurling his wings and taking off in the direction of the forest.

**XxXx**

The heavy droplets of rain dripped down her face and she forced her eyes open; slowly sitting up and clutching her head in agony at the protrusive headache that rattled inside her brain. She took in her surroundings; recognizing grass underneath her feet and a broken, crumbled building behind her. Building? The memory of Hitsugaya's escape flashed before her eyes and she stood up; glancing around for any sign of the winged guardian. His reiatsu was faint so he must've left shortly after destroying the building. Her heart clutched painfully in her chest at remembering the expression on his face. All those emotions consuming him; controlling his movements and actions. She could almost feel his sorrow.

She wasn't going to run away any longer.

She adjusted her shihakusho and brushed aside her soaking locks that were plastered against the sides of her face before beginning a quick pace of flash stepping; following the icy trail of Hitsugaya's reiatsu. Even though he was so far away, she could feel the weight and power drag her down. Something must've just recently happened for his spiritual power to be so heavy. It was flickering madly and distress practically screamed into the atmosphere.

Something was horribly wrong.

She pursued his overwhelming spiritual pressure until she found herself back in the forest where she had first seen Kira. She saw frost creeping up from the roots of trees and she knew that she was getting close. She pushed through ice-covered bushes and dashed across the frozen ground; glancing at icicles that hung from high tree branches and stuck out of tree's bases like thorns. The path became wider and she skidded to a halt when she approached what appeared to be the mouth of a massive cave.

_Why did he come here?_

Her determination forced her legs to move despite her sudden fear. Why should she be scared? It's not like he ever tried to hurt her. The flashback of when he destroyed the Central 46's cell block while she was still within in it appeared in her mind and she flinched. Even in his crucial state, would he still try to hurt her? Would he recognize her and accept her even though she turned away from him when he needed her the most?

Darkness enveloped her and she hugged herself at an attempt to stay warm for the temperature was rapidly decreasing the further she progressed inside the cave. She was starting to notice icicles hanging in rows above her head and the inch thick ice that she was walking on. She could still detect things inside the cave due to the provided light from outside and she kept looking around for the familiar head of white hair that she would recognize immediately. His reiatsu was crushing the breath out of her and she found herself struggling to stay standing.

_Where is he?_

She was suddenly knocked back when she heard a powerful flap of wings before a silhouette dragged her down to the ground with unbelievable force. She screamed when her hands were thrown over her head and what appeared to be talons dug into her skin; holding them in place. Something cool pressed against her throat and she felt the sharp pain of daggers when it grazed against her sensitive flesh. A deep, throaty laugh echoed inside the cave and she realized it was from her attacker who had pinned her to the ground. Warm breath fanned across her cheeks and she smelt the entrancing scent of mint along his tongue; fogging up her mind with thoughts of the young man that she had grown to love. The blade pressed further against her neck and she let out a small squeak; watching as the man lowered his head to pierce her with sharp, gleaming eyes that burned with repugnance.

"Never thought you'd come to me before I came to you." Hitsugaya's voice growled against her throat; those distinctive orbs glaring daggers at her. "I'll finish you off once and for all, Aizen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Heck yes, favorite ending to write! Now the drama TRULY begins :D. Left another cliffhanger (no surprise) but I bet this one was worse than others that I've done. So, yea, Kira died. Actually, Toshiro was going to kill Renji but Kira showed up and Toshiro remembered that he had taken Hinamori away from him and he ended up killing him instead. Kind of a brutal death too o_O sword through the neck, ouch... Anyways so Momo finds the cave that you learn about at the beginning of this story and it's no surprise that Toshiro is in there. But... it seems that he attacked her again but this time it's even worse than not recognizing her. He thinks that she's Aizen! Just like he did with all the others that he killed. Ahhh I love writing this probably as much as you guys like reading this (not trying to sound arrogant or anything) Anyways, please review :D Thanks!


	18. Inner Turmoil

**Author's note: **I'm back with another chapter of Beautiful Lie! :) Finally! I've been waiting for this due date to hurry up and come because I've had this chapter finished since monday, the thing is I didn't want to post it too early :( because then the due date for the next one would be a week earlier! And that would be a pain -_-. I must say, that this has been one of my FAVORITE chapters to write in this whole entire story, other than chapter 12 where Momo and Shiro reunite for the first time and kiss! I left you all with a dreaded cliffhanger last chapter and I think it's finally time to let you see the results of the fight :). And no, after this chapter it isn't ending yet, like I said it'll end around the 20's and I'll give you a heads up on the second to last chapter when it shall end. I can't believe I've gone through 18 chapters already... It seems like just yesterday it was summer and I was posting the first chapter with all the horrible grammar and spelling xD how much I've changed! I'd like to thank: **rabukawa, xODarkmistOx, ichiruki45, Hitsuhina fanatic, Reader-Favs, icyangel27, splitheart1120, Michie .A, L, CuteseyKins, kitkathappiness, shadowrukia6613, **and of course **SomethingPersonal. **You have been one of the closest friends I've had and I thank you for being the 200th reviewer of my first story :) It means a lot. Without further ado, I present to you, Chapter 18!

**Disclaimer:**If I owned Bleach, I'd create my own hologram of Hitsugaya

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 18: **Inner Turmoil

Hinamori lay helplessly underneath Hitsugaya; eyes wide in astonishment once his proclaim had left his lips. Those large, turbulent eyes stared at her accusingly; teeth clenched in a snarl, making him look like he was about to rip open her neck with his elongated canines. She didn't know how to respond; she was speechless. She had expected a frontal attack from him once she entered but she never would've thought that he would accuse her of being the heinous man who had butchered the poor captain's mind. Was she too late? Has he sunk so deep within the illusions and hallucinations of his tortured heart that he can no longer even recognize the woman he loves?

"H-Hitsugaya-kun! It's me, Hinamori! Don't you recognize me…?" she mentally cursed herself for letting her voice waver but she refused to look away even though she could feel herself begin to shake with fear. If he couldn't distinguish herself from Aizen then he might never return to normal. He would kill her without a second thought and probably be sent to hell for his crimes; she couldn't even bear the thought of that. And what hurt the most was that she knew this was all her fault. If she had never been stupid enough to leave him even when he called out for her, he might never have progressed so far into this delusion.

The white-haired captain's eyes widened in blatant shock and he researched her face as if he didn't quite believe himself. One glance into her eyes and his were narrowing in fury and she felt his blade press deeper against the expanse of her neck while a growl ripped out of his throat. She struggled underneath his painful grip; trying her best to not look at the sword placed against her neck. His body loomed over her and she fought down a blush when his face lowered, mere inches from hers.

"I'm not falling for that, Aizen. Hinamori… she died a long time ago!" he paused; eyes glazing over in sadness and regret. His voice lowered to barely over a whisper and she saw tears gathering in his eyes when he spoke, "It's because of me that she's dead…"

Hinamori felt his hold loosen on her wrists and she looked up to see him looking miserably down at her. No, not down at her, through her. That look in his eyes revealed all the concealed pain that he has kept bottled inside his chained heart; hidden from the outside world. She could never disagree with the fact that he deeply regretted ever hurting her. The guilt was _killing_ him. It was so obvious within the depths of his eyes. One of her hands slipped out of his grasp and she began to work on the other one while she stayed absolutely silent, not wanting to interrupt Hitsugaya while he was distracted with the thought of her being dead.

"But you," he suddenly snarled, causing her head to snap back up to catch his icy glare. "You helped in her death. You hypnotized me into attacking the woman I love without realizing it! And now…" Tears pricked at the corners of his eyes but he refused to let them fall before he let out a strangled cry, "she'll never forgive me!"

Hinamori quickly kicked herself away just as Hitsugaya's sword was brought down where her neck had previously been; sinking into the hard ground with ease. Scrambling to her feet, she instantly unsheathed Tobiume to meet with Toshiro's fierce blade; clashing against hers in a fury of sparks. She gasped at the power behind his attack and felt her feet begin to skid across the ground when he used his sheer strength to push her back. Perspiration began to trail down her forehead and her hands were shaking with uneasiness. She knew that she couldn't beat her childhood friend no matter what kind of state he was in. He was simply too strong. She always had the upper hand with him never wanting to hurt her, but this was a different situation, where he will do anything to murder her in the most painful way possible.

His blade left hers for the briefest of moments before it came crashing down on her again; forcing her back to the ground. She readjusted her blade so it was protecting the contours of her throat from the hungry daggers that lined the bottom of Hyourinmaru's jagged edge. Screeching of metal on metal echoed in her ears and she had to use nearly all of her strength to prevent Hitsugaya from slitting her throat and allowing her blood to stain the cavern's floor. He was on top of her now; teeth gritting with the effort of trying to break through her sword to pierce her neck with the awaited kill that he's been longing for ever since he saw Hinamori's lifeless body on the ground near Aizen's feet. Animosity surged through his veins and he forced his blade harder against hers; his tip nearing the base of her neck.

"Please, Hitsugaya-kun. I'm not lying to you. It really is me, I came for you…" She bravely released a hand from the struggling blades and reached up to cup his cheek in her palm; stroking the surface of his thin cheekbones lightly with her thumb. Emotions swam across the surface of his eyes and for a moment, the pressure upon her sword had lessened, until he jerked his head out of her grip and compressed her sword back against her throat; something akin to impetuosity slithering across his eyes.

"Don't fuck with me, Aizen! I'm not falling for your tricks. Hinamori… if there was a possibility that she was alive, she wouldn't come back to me this willingly." She looked up to see him wincing in pain, as if stifling the urge to cry out into the frosted air. His eyes squeezed shut and she could feel his body shake with the raging emotions inside his heart. His reiatsu began to increase and she felt the breath being sucked out of her frail body. The ice on the outside walls started to reinforce itself and the icicles above them began to thin to a dangerous tip; glaring down at the two occupants. She bleakly caught a glimpse of his rippling wings that were growing larger with the amount of spiritual pressure that he was releasing before she was forced to look back at Toshiro when his eyes snapped back open and blinded her with the shimmering crystals.

"You have no idea what you've taken from me," he snarled; his warm breath cascading across her features. He removed one hand from his hilt and roamed it over the skin that covered her pulsing heart, placing his ice-cold palm on her heated skin, just above her breasts. She gasped when she felt his thin claws touch the sensitive flesh, before slightly pricking the surface and causing small droplets of blood to form underneath his nails. Her breath hitched in her throat from the small twinge of pain and she dared to gaze into his eyes; pleading with him to stop. A grim smile formed across the captain's lips before he lowered his head to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to rip your heart out, just like you did to mine."

She screamed when she felt his talons dig into her skin; ripping apart her flesh with the ease of slicing a warm knife through butter. Pain rocked her body and she found herself struggling to free his hand from the contours of her heart; releasing her sword and allowing it to slip to the floor before placing both of her hands on his arm in an attempt to withdraw his claws from inside her chest. He seemed unprepared for this; not expecting her to remove the only blockage from reaching her neck and he began to fall forward, his sword quickly nearing her throat. Momo immediately flash stepped away just in time to see him collapse to the ground along with both swords displayed underneath him.

Momo was panting profusely; eyes wide in panic. She was almost killed. The one who had sworn to protect her, even at the cost of his life, had just tried to murder her; ripping her heart out so that he can crush the beating organ with his own hands. She gazed down at her chest, inspecting the five, large, bloody indents that were lined in a circle, right above her heart. Blood oozed out of the deep cuts and she placed five identical fingers in the spots to attempt in stopping the bleeding. She stared down at the rising figure of her childhood friend and she actually felt fear wreck through her body at seeing her blood on his hands.

He stood up and raised a hand to wipe away the dirt from his face before focusing back on her; a malicious grin splitting across his face. Momo backed away from him; her eyes swimming with horror while watching him take steps in her direction. He suddenly disappeared and she felt his cool breath breathe down her neck and she whipped around to see him inches away from her face.

"What's the matter?" he sneered; excitement covering his previous excruciating emotions. "Are you _scared_?"

He struck her and sent her flying into the opposite wall on the other side of the cave. She gasped in pain; tears pricking the corners of her eyes. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. If she didn't do anything soon, Toshiro was going to kill her, and he would never return back to normal. She glanced around for Tobiume to see her Zanpakuto splayed out in the middle of the floor, right beside Hyourinmaru, who was simply forgotten. Before she could make a move towards her sword, she felt a hand fist into her hair and she was fiercely turned to face her childhood friend's extensive smirk that resembled Ichimaru's large, laughing grin that was always plastered to his face. Hitsugaya raised an ice-coated hand and fisted the front of her robes to lift her to his eye level. She never realized until now, that he had grown nearly a head taller than her since she had awoken. Although that proved to be more of a disadvantage to her because it also validated that he had gotten stronger, and there probably wasn't a possibility that she could even land a scratch on his body.

The grip near her neck tightened and she locked eyes with Hitsugaya to see him leering down at her; the beast within his depths snarling at her from the reflection of his eyes. The breath hitched in her throat when he released her hair and lowered his hand back to her chest; his nails trailing back to his previous marks that were just above the vital organ. She shook her head; biting her bottom lip when she felt him gently place his claws in the five, small holes on top of her skin. The sharp pain of his precise talons along with the frigid cold that seemed to sink through her skin and freeze her veins was truly agonizing, and she knew then what he must've felt.

She deserved this.

Although if the rational side of his brain was viable, then he would disagree with her thoughts. He would claim that this sort of pain is never suitable for any human being, yet alone her. She began to wonder how he would react if he saw what he was doing to her. Was he hiding behind those flashing, glass orbs; too sunk in his mourning that he can't see reality even if it smacked him right across the face? She held back a cry when she felt his nails plunge back into her skin; continuing where he had left off and spurting blood onto the frozen water along his arm. She weakly raised her hands and placed them once again on his arm, but this time she didn't try to push him away, instead she forced his nails even deeper into her skin, and she saw something similar to bewilderment flashing across his face at the blood that spiked into the air.

"W-What?" His eyes searched hers and for a second, Momo caught a glimpse of his cerulean irises that were hidden behind the aquamarine coat from his uncontrolled emotions. He tried to shake her grip but she refused to let go; shoving his talons closer to her heart. She was surprised when she felt him attempt to pull away, but she tightened her hold so that he couldn't escape his pursuit of ripping out the beating organ that was vital to her survival. She gasped when he slammed her against the wall and placed his other hand on her shoulder; struggling to pry his lethal daggers out of her body. Small, wet drops fell on her cheeks and she looked up to see, to her amazement, that tears were leaking unconsciously out of Hitsugaya's eyes.

"S-Stop, what are you doing?" he growled, but it sounded more like a quiet sob; gently shaking both of their bodies. She glanced down at the remainder of his hand that was refusing to submerge in its perusal towards her core and let out a soft smile, despite the current pain that she felt.

"If this will make you happy, Shiro-chan, then I am willing to pay the price," she whispered; glancing at him with a soft warmth. "I'm so sorry for leaving you; I deserve this torment, so I'm going to let you kill me." He glanced down at her smaller hand to see her clenching her fingers tightly around his arm and pulling him further towards her; his fingers becoming completely embedded within her skin. He tugged on his arm; fear flooding his eyes at her sudden change of action. Why was Aizen doing this? He would never willingly let the white-haired captain just kill him off like this. What was this feeling that was surfacing and suffocating him?

"S-Stop." Warm tears ran down his face when she refused to release her hold on him. "Please," he pleaded. He felt humiliated that he was allowing his emotions to control himself even when he was facing the man that he hated with a burning passion, but he couldn't seem to control them. These sudden emotions weren't his doing; it was like they were appearing from _within _him. A blurry image materialized inside his mind but he couldn't make out who it was or what most of the muffled words were that flowed out of the character's mouth.

"_It's… stop… need… hurting… love… her… late…"_

The voice echoed in his ears and he winced at the begging tone that was layered thick within the deep, broad keys of his articulation. He recognized the man's cry as his own and his body swept over in a wave of confusion. Why was he begging himself to stop? This was Aizen! His nemesis of both himself and his dragon! So why did he sound so distressed when he called out to him? The urge to murder the man before him was still there but there was a different feeling blocking him from giving the finishing blow. It snarled in his own intonation; demanding something from him, but he couldn't understand what the voice of himself wanted. His voice kept on rising but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't hear what the duplicate of himself was trying to tell him. It was like a giant mist was deafening him, making him senseless to everything around him. He could only hear a loud roar in the distance and feel strong arms and claws grip his shoulders; whispering two words against his ear.

_**Kill Aizen.**_

Hinamori watched Hitsugaya quietly; her eyes narrowing in worry at seeing his strained expression. He had suddenly disappeared into the realms of his mind and she was left to stand and ponder what was racing through his head. It looked like he was struggling with an inner fight and she began to wonder if she had possibly gotten through to him. She cautiously removed one of her hands from his arm and lightly touched his jaw; watching pain briefly flicker over his face before he was drowned once again in his inner world.

"Hitsugaya-kun, are you okay―"

"I said _stop_!" He suddenly snarled; eyes flaring open. Momo shrieked when he threw her away from his body, forcing his elongated talons to rip out of her chest. She crashed to the floor in a heap and gasped at the overwhelming pain that erupted from her chest. She looked down to see the five holes pooling out blood from her precious supply and she quickly placed a hand over the wounds; attempting to stop the propulsive bleeding. She heard flashing steps and she inhaled a sharp breath when she felt calloused fingers wrap around her neck and shove her once more into the cave's frozen walls.

"I _will _kill you! You _are_ Aizen!" Hitsugaya yelled in her face; his eyes wild. He raised his hand and thrusted his claws towards her face; eyes brimming with determination. Something painfully jerked in his chest and a shrill cry suddenly broke out of his voice and he cringed; stopping his hand an inch away from her face; tightly shutting his eyes. Momo was dropped to the ground and Hitsugaya backed up; raising his hands to fist into his hair, attempting to rip it out from the roots due to sheer madness. Momo raised her head to see him looking down at her; sadness enveloped in his eyes and tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Why?" he cried. "Why can't I kill you?" Those glowing orbs bored into her; searching for an explanation as to why he couldn't finish her off. The voice within his head was much more resonant now, and he could hear almost every single word that was being shouted into his mind.

"_Don't you dare hurt her!"_

His conscience was painfully loud; ringing inside his head with the intensity of a blaring siren. Every time he thought about murdering the human in front of him he was thrown into a massive echo that would berate him about his actions. Whenever he made a move to hurt the person his mind would shut off all signals in his body and force him to stop. The only thing that seemed to be working was his voice, and even that was faltering. Why was this happening to him? This never happened with all the other clones of Aizen he had faced and killed. This blockade never appeared and stopped him previously, so why now? When he believed that he finally found the real Aizen, his body refused to even lay a hand on him. Was this another illusion trick that he had fallen into, and could no longer escape from?

"What do you want from me!" he wailed; tears spattering onto the cavern floor. "You've already taken everything I love! Why must you mess with my mind now? Aren't you satisfied? You killed Hinamori, and now you fill my head with lies that she's alive! I _hate _you! Why must you wreck my mind with all these terrible deceits?" He collapsed to the ground in a fit of sobs; his wings splaying out behind him. A cool breeze flowed in from the outside and Momo shivered when the temperature of it decreased due to her childhood friend's crucial state. She watched his body be wrecked by his cries and she felt something within her cry along with him.

"Shiro-chan…" she whispered; coughing roughly at the blood that still bled from her wounds. "I know that you don't believe me, and it's my fault for putting you in that state. But, can you at least remember all of our memories together, back with Obaa-san in Junrinan? When we used to eat watermelon while watching the sunset disappear beyond the horizon? And how I would ruffle your hair whenever something bothered you and you would spit watermelon seeds at me if I ever seemed depressed? How you would protect me even though you were younger than me, and we swore to protect one another? How you would comfort me during thunderstorms; holding me close despite my tendency to wet the bed? Do you remember, Shiro-chan?"

The captain's body slowly stopped shaking and Hinamori bleakly watched his far away frame; drawing out deep breaths from the overexertion that was placed on her body from her wounds. Her vision was drawing back from the loss of blood and if she probably even blinked, she might slip into unconsciousness. A flicker of movement was caught in her path and she saw the man ahead of her raise his head from the ground; white, spiky mass of hair moving away from his face so she could see his expression.

Tears were rapidly rolling down his cheeks and Momo saw him open his mouth to speak but nothing came out. His eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth hung slightly agape; unsure of what was happening. However, he never broke eye contact with her; those glowing seas mixing with warm, tawny sunlight. He gradually began to rise to his feet; eyes still locked on her. Something was surfacing in his eyes and she watched as his face scrunched up in recognition.

"Hina…mori?" he cried out; eyes searching her face as if seeing her for the first time. He took a step towards her but stopped when he saw the blood covering her chest. Momo followed his gaze and saw that he was glancing at the abundant amount of blood that covered her body from his previous assaults. She shifted and slightly moved her hand and Hitsugaya caught a glimpse of five, rigged holes that scarred her skin. Suddenly he smelt the familiar scent of her blood and he raised his right hand to see the thick, red substance caking his ice-covered arm. He peered down at his preternatural embodiment and saw the vital fluid disguising his bodily crystals with a crimson outlook. His eyes widened intensely and he quickly glanced around at his surroundings and saw indents in the ice walls where it almost seemed like someone was slammed into repeatedly; cracking the surface. He fastened his gaze back on the woman leaning against the wall and he saw large bruises along her neck; thick, red lines about the size of his fingers constricting around her throat while scratches tarnished her natural, flawless skin. Horror filled his eyes and he slowly reached his right arm out; watching her automatically shift her hand away from the large wound. His claws, even from their distance, were a perfect fit; lining evenly with the five, crusted indents. Hitsugaya began to back up; shock rippling through his body.

"No…" he whispered; his vision blurring from the amount of tears that cascaded down his cheeks. "W-What have I done?" Momo shakily stood up; covering up the horrid wound with her hand so that she didn't have to see the dismay fluctuating over his irises. She began to take light paces towards him but he kept on retreating away from her; anguish never fading from his eyes. He was staring down at his hand; shame leaking from his pores and a self-hatred so deep was rolling off of him in waves. He hung his head; spasms wrecking through his body while his sobs shook the entire cave. Momo watched him in silence; her eyes filled with sadness at seeing him berate himself for his past actions.

"I never wanted to hurt you," he cried; shaking his head back and forth. "Now look what I've done!" A large wail escaped his throat and his spiritual pressure skyrocketed, almost knocking Hinamori to the floor. She huffed underneath the heavy reiatsu; watching her breath ghost out of her frail body. She glanced up at her childhood friend to see him bending over with his hands fisting through his hair in impetuous outrage; eyes flashing angrily and surging with intensity. She could barely hear him over the roaring wind when he suddenly spoke.

"Run," he murmured; not taking his eyes off the ground. "Leave and never come back. I don't want to hurt you again." He swiftly flash stepped past her; his robes whipping at her face before he stopped a few feet in front of the darkness; not looking back at her. If he went into that bottomless obscurity it would lead him further down the cave where he used to train to drive him even closer to insanity. She reached a hand out towards him but the cave suddenly seemed to light up and she looked to her left to see the cave entrance reveal breath taking, white light; dazzling her injured face. The warm rays called her forth, wanting her to proceed towards the entrance. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure form within the sun's golden beams; Brown, shaggy hair and warm chestnut eyes formed on the silhouette's body and she instantly recognized the former fifth division captain.

_Aizen._

"_Come, Hinamori-kun." _That brilliant smile reflected off his face and Momo found herself once again entranced. She looked back at her childhood friend to see him shaking with sobs and she realized that only she could see and hear her previous captain. She listened to him ushering her ahead and she faced the sunlight once more to see him extending a hand out to her; wanting her to follow him out and desert the white-haired captain. She took an unexpected step forward but stopped when she heard the man behind her cry out; her eyes lowering in sadness. The traitorous captain's heat urged her forward but she refused to move; shaking her head back and forth to accentuate her decision.

_No, _she thought. _Never again am I going to leave him behind._

She turned away from the comforting warmth and felt it recede while the coldness from the walls started to sink into her skin. She ran towards his shaking frame and crashed into his body; wrapping her arms around him from behind; burying her face into his back. She could feel him stiffen but she held onto him tighter, refusing to let him go even when he had yelled at her to forget about him and leave. His wings pressed uncomfortably against her cheek and she held back a whimper when she felt the membranes slowly begin to freeze her skin cells. Her tears refused to cease; drenching his shihakusho in the form of frozen droplets. She felt him place his cold claws on her wrists and attempt to pry her off of him but he stopped when he heard the small sob that worked its way up her throat; shaking her feeble body.

"Get out of here―"

"Please," she cried; clutching onto him tighter. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

He shifted in her hold; folding his wings against his back and turning around to face her before unfurling them to unleash their full glory among the icy walls. Those blazing, abstruse orbs of his locked onto hers; looking deep within their depths to acknowledge her true purpose. She gasped when he placed his hands on her arms and shook her; anguish searing through his eyes and digging holes into her pupils to demonstrate what he truly felt. She noticed that he was using all of his will power to prevent the warm tears from slipping from his eyes; the glassy glaze causing his vision to swim.

"I _hurt _you," he barely whispered; clenching his eyes from acknowledging the truth. He began shaking; struggling to finish his much needed sentence, although he felt like he was ripping out his heart with every word. "I can't be with you anymore. You… you need to leave before I lose control again…" He turned his head away; biting his bottom lip with the agony that was ripping through his body at the thought of leaving her even after all these years, but her safety mattered to him more than his personal needs and he began to push her away but froze when she pressed her warm body against his; reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck so his head lowered and rested on her shoulder.

"I don't care that you hurt me, Toshiro. I'm here now…" she whispered soothingly into his ear; smiling softly against his neck. "I know how much I hurt you could never be forgotten, but I want you to know; that I will never stop loving you, no matter what happens."

The last of his resolve snapped and he broke down in a fit of sobs; tears slipping down the contours of his refined face. His arms, no longer able to bear the small distance between them, snaked around her waist and held her tightly against his chest while he cried heavily into her shoulder. Momo cooed softly; gently returning his embrace with not as much force. She could feel his talons gently dig into her skin but she refused to voice out the current pain she felt in her lower back. Right now, she would be here for him; comforting him through his troubled and abused mind. He no longer had to deal with the pain of their separation and can finally begin to heal; both physically and mentally. She would be by his side to help him through it all; bringing him back from the monstrosity of his inner demon and sanctifying his berated consciousness. Never again would she turn her back on him.

He started to pull away and Momo opened her mouth to ask if he was alright before she was cut off by his warm lips pressing against hers in a silencing matter. Her eyes widened and she squeaked when his hold on her tightened, causing her to be flush against his body. She slowly closed her eyes and surrendered her soul to his demanding needs; allowing him access to all the feelings that surrounded her heart. She never would've imagined how much emotion could be placed in a single kiss. All his pent up desire that he's been kept locked up inside the chambers of his heart were finally being released upon contact with her petal-like mouth. She could feel the cold claws of depression slink down her throat and taste his immersed longing along his tongue; gliding across the surface of her lips. His chilling breath flowed inside her mouth and she savored his wintery aroma; allowing her own scent to drift across his cheeks. He gently nibbled on her bottom lip; making sure not to pierce the sensitive skin with his elongated fangs; and a small smile revealed itself when she complied and allowed him access to the inner sanctum of her mouth. His tongue darted in and mingled with hers and a clash between fire and ice burst in their mouths with the ice dragon ending as victor. A small growl of satisfactory erupted from Hitsugaya's chest and he finally found the restraint within him and broke away from her intoxicating, peachy fragrance.

Momo fluttered her eyes open and gazed up at her childhood friend who had grown into the man that she had fallen in love with. He gazed down lovingly at her; dark tearstains trailing from his eyes down past his chin. She recognized his aquamarine eyes, no longer illuminating himself against the darkness of his previous training grounds. They were brimming with love, devotion, and passion; lowered in a half laden gaze with his full lashes beating down at her that made her melt inside. He raised a hand and gently caressed her cheek; a flash of gratitude slithering over his eyes before he leaned in and kissed her once more.

"Thank you, Momo…" he whispered against her lips; tears once again slipping past his cheeks. "Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Wasn't that the most saddest ending? :( I cried too many times while writing this! (Please, don't judge :p) So yes, Toshiro actually does hurt Momo and when he finally recognizes her, he's horrified to see how much damage he caused and that he almost _murdered_ her. That was pretty gruesome huh, trying to rip out her heart? Shiro's turning sadistic xD. So he tries to push her away and she almost goes when she sees an illusion of Aizen. I like comparing Aizen's heat to Toshiro's coldness, it's like complete opposites :). But, she turns away from the warmth and heads back to Toshiro and refuses to let him go, even though he begged her. She actually tells him that she'll always love him and he embraces her and a kiss happens! An actually, non-sleeping, illusion kiss! I wanted to make it sound agonized so I hope I did okay :) Please review! Thanks!


	19. Forgiveness and Misery

**Author's note: **At long last! I FINALLY got this chapter done! Let me tell you, I have delayed this for so long! Man, I got super addicted to this game and I didn't actually start writing this chapter till three days before it was due. And the worst part, was that I kept on getting stupid writer's block! I was literally slamming my head on my desk trying to get words to appear in my mind but nothing was coming. That's why this is so late :(. You'll probably see that during certain parts of this chapter that it seems like there's something missing and I'm sorry if I confuse you at all :( I never realized how difficult a story can get once it's nearing it's end! Gosh I can't believe it's going to be ending so soon! I'll miss angsty Shiro D:. Anyways I've decided that it's either going to end on Chapter 20 or 21 (not sure yet). Since I'm debating on whether or not I should add more detail about what happens (you'll find out further in this chapter). ANYWAYS, I've had an amazing summer so far :) I'm actually getting out a lot and spending time with friends! It's amazing~ I haven't told you guys this but if you're a facebook fan, I actually made a page for UnbelievableAnimeFreak and you can go ahead and like it if you want :D I'd actually really appreciate it. And I'm going to have to delay on the freaking Trailer because my Sony Vegas isn't working -_-. A good song to listen to this would be: Cold(but i'm still here) by Evans Blue. Rocking song that's nice to go with the chapter :D

**Disclaimer****:** If I owned Bleach, I'd force all versions of Bleach to be only subbed!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 19: **Forgiveness and Misery

Her delicate hands reached up and cradled his face; wiping away the tears of relief that were slipping down his cheeks. Dainty fingers slowly stroked his cheeks; comforting him with her reliable warmth that he never dreamt he would feel again. A small whisper of his name and he opened his eyes to feel her silky lips press lightly against the surface of his mouth in an attempt to calm his raging emotions. He kissed her back fervently; covering her lips with his when he felt his inner demon's desires take over. Shaky hands roamed up her body; relishing how close they were and wanting to always remember how her body felt underneath his rough hands.

He stopped his journey when he felt a familiar, sticky substance and he glanced down to see dried blood coating his fingers from trailing across her fresh wound. Guilt immediately bore down on his shoulders and he couldn't stop the onslaught of tears that followed. Flashbacks presented themselves in his mind; revealing his deranged state of mind and the malicious things he had done to Momo. He had placed the sword he had learned the name of in order to protect the one he loved against her throat; his intention at proceeding through something far worse than murder. He had attempted to strangle her; wrapping thick, strong fingers around her fragile neck and slamming her into the icy walls that surrounded them. But all those others attacks were nothing compared to what he felt at seeing his own hands strive to rip out her heart. He could still hear her screams echo inside his head; drowning him in her agonized cries while those pleading eyes begged him to stop. He had hurt the one person who mattered most in his life, and the shame and regret was crushing his fragile heart.

"Shiro-chan?"

He raised his head at the sound of her soothing voice; fixating her with a watery stare. She gave him a worried look; her tawny, brown eyes searching his intelligent, turquoise depths for any reason why he had suddenly became upset again. His eyes lowered to the five indents scarred on her skin and she followed his gaze; eyes widening at seeing the five punctuated holes that were so obvious on her chest. She raised a hand to cover it but he suddenly snatched her wrist, preventing her from hiding the hideous blemish. Her eyes widened and she glanced up at him to see a look of pain flashing across his face; eyes deepening in anguish every time he looked down at her injury. Realization dawned on her; she would have to be completely blind to not see the remorse that was slithering across the surface of his eyes.

He blamed himself for what happened to her.

She slowly raised a hand and placed it against the side of his face, tilting it towards her. She saw the depression that was eating away the depths of his eyes and those dark bags that were hanging underneath them added to his grim look. He refused to meet her eyes; blue-green orbs focused intently on the ground below them. A frown spread across her lips and she moved her fingers and pushed his chin up so he was forced to look at her. He flinched and suddenly released her captive wrist; torment surfacing in his aquamarine seas and Momo swore she saw a glow flicker across his eyes. She gasped and he instantly disappeared from her arms, nearly causing her to fall over. She turned in the opposite direction to see him shunpoing away from her, heading in the direction of the darkness toward the end of the cave. She inhaled a sharp breath and before she knew it, she had reached out and caught his hand, just as his foot was about to be engulfed in the overwhelming obscurity that threatened to swallow him up.

"Hitsugaya-kun," she whispered; eyes trying to make contact with his but they drifted away from her line of sight. Her grip tightened on his hand and she took a few steps towards him; stopping when she felt him attempt to pull away from her. They both stood there, none daring to move or speak in fear of upsetting the unsteady atmosphere. Momo stared down at their connected hands, noticing that his was trembling within her grasp. She looked up at him and confirmed that his whole body was shaking; ripples of emotion surging throughout his system. She began to reach a hand out to him; longing to comfort him.

"You shouldn't blame yourself, Hitsugaya-kun. It wasn't your fau―"

She was cut off when Toshiro suddenly whipped around and flash stepped in front of her; grabbing her shoulders and shaking her roughly; eyes darkening in hue as his anger slowly began to consume him. Momo gasped at his painful grip, feeling his nails slightly dig into her shihakusho. She didn't fight against his hold; instead she merely took the pain and tried to look at him squarely in the eye. He lowered his head so he was face-to-face with Momo and that's when she noticed, for the first time, the majestic dragon's ancient and despairing depths rising beneath his aquamarine gemstones.

"Why shouldn't I blame myself!" he shouted in her face; eyes glistening with emotion. "I hurt you…" His voice lowered to barely above a whisper and he bit his bottom lip; tears threatening to spill over. His grip loosened and his hands slid down her shoulders, stopping on her arms. "I saw everything I did to you, and… I just can't forgive myself." His body shook with his sobs and Momo saw tears leak out from his eyes, splashing down on her hands. The young girl gave him a sympathetic look. All he wanted was to be reunited with her, and it tore him up inside to see that when they finally did, he had attacked her, nearly killing her in the process. He had seen her as an ordinary Aizen manipulator, showing no mercy and was determined to use all of his power to finally murder her. To see that he had given her yet another scar, along with the one that had put her in a coma, was something that he couldn't possibly describe in words. Just seeing those five, rigged holes that circled the wound he had given her during the battle with Aizen forced him to be immersed in a flood of his own guilt; self-hatred tearing apart his mind and body, leaving nothing behind but an empty soul.

_What you must be going through, Shiro-chan…_

She reached down and removed his hands from her arms, watching them fall loosely to his sides. He opened his eyes and glanced up at her; his mouth trembling in anticipation as he awaited for the numerous shouts and accusations that he was expecting to flow from her lips. He wouldn't be surprised if she ran away this time. Who would want to with a monster like him? She knew that he had slaughtered innocent apprentices, and killed several subordinates. How could she stand to even be near him? If she knew that he had brutally murdered Kira, she probably would never want to be near him again. His heart clenched painfully inside his chest at the thought of that. Without her, living would be meaningless. He couldn't bear the thought of her walking out of his life.

He was startled when he felt a sudden warmth in his fingertips and he glanced down at his hands to see her reaching over and carefully intertwining her fingers through his. She gave him a comforting smile; lips opening to slightly reveal her dazzling teeth. He opened his mouth to tell her that she shouldn't be so close to a freak like him but she raised one finger and placed it against his lips; silencing him. A serious look replaced her dainty smile and he braced for the impact of her telling him that she never wanted to see him again.

"Did you not understand what I said, Hitsugaya-taicho?" She almost spat out his title and he visibly flinched; eyes darkening, feeling more tears cascade down his hollow cheeks. A hand gently touched his face and he raised his head to meet amber eyes that stared into him. Her long eyelashes fluttered at him and a soft look surfaced within her warm eyes. Her voice lowered to a soft murmur and he found himself entranced by her alluring intonation.

"I told you it wasn't your fault, and that I don't blame you at all." Her fingers traced his jawline; sliding across his lips, causing shivers to run down his spine from her gentle touch. "You were confused, lost, and hurt; controlled by grief that no one seemed to understand. You couldn't differ reality from the illusions that were implanted in your mind due to the mental torture you received from countless nightmares."

She stopped her roaming fingers and dropped them to his heart; pressing her hand against the resonant organ. The thick beats thudded against the surface of his skin and she heard a ragged sigh escape the captain. "Your precious heart went through so much torture, both mentally and physically. I know I'm the cause of most of your pain. I hid and ran from you when you tried to catch me; left you when you needed me most; and didn't even think about what I was doing to you."

She caught his half-laden gaze and brought her fingers back to his mouth; outlining his lips. "You continued to call out to me, and yet, I always ignored your words, even though you begged me to stay. I always heard your cries, but not once, did I actually heed to your pleas. I stayed and watched from a distance. I thought I was doing the right thing, making sure that I never came in contact with you. But, when I saw you in that cell, you looked so lifeless. You looked like you had finally given up. I couldn't bear the separation any longer so I called out to you from that lone window within your room. I remember that light that surfaced within your eyes and I instantly regretted it once I saw you struggling underneath those restraints. I had given you useless hope and I knew then that you were going to fight anyone that came in contact with you just so you could find a way to get to me."

Tears began to stream down her beautiful face as she continued, "You welcomed me back even after everything I've done to you. You say that you can't forgive yourself, but what about me? Everything that I've done led to this. If I had just went to you right from the start none of this would have ever happened. You act like I've done nothing wrong and you take the fault all for yourself. I'm useless and pathetic, and I've hurt you so much. I'm just like Aiz―"

His lips suddenly crashed down on hers and she squeaked in surprise at the urgency within them. His arms wrapped around her waist; pressing her against his chest and molding her against his muscular frame. Her eyes widened when she felt his own tears mingle with hers; sliding together in-between the lines of their faces. His fingers angrily dug into her back, forcing her to kiss him back just as roughly. He raised a hand and grabbed her wrist; pressing her palm on the surface of his chest, above his strong heart. Momo felt his core beat rapidly beneath her fingertips; rushing blood throughout his veins. His heartbeat was calming, almost like it was reassuring her that he was alright. She bit back a small gasp when she felt his fingers skim across the surface of the five, punctured holes along her chest; placing his hand above the chambers of her heart. He broke away and she opened her eyes to see him giving her a saddened look; full lashes adding depth to his dark, intelligent, turquoise irises.

"You're wrong," he whispered; eyelashes spiking from the amount of tears he had previously shed. "You took the words right out of my mouth. _You_ forgave _me_. Despite you running away from me, you came back. You came back even after everything that I committed. You saw what I did to those apprentices, yet you searched for me. And even now, after I hurt you, you claim that it's your entire fault. I don't understand. Why did you come for me? Why do you persist on staying by my side even though I almost _killed _you?"

Arms unexpectedly wound around his waist and he looked down in surprise to see Momo pulling him into an embrace. Hitsugaya stiffened at her touch; glancing away from the woman that held him in her arms. She pressed her face into his chest; tightening her grip around his shaking body. Her warmth seemed to sink in through his clothes and smooth out his rigid muscles, causing him to unconsciously sigh; sea-green orbs locking onto the top of her head. The white-haired captain hesitantly reached up, before gently running his hand through her hair; twirling the silky locks in-between his fingers and leaning down to inhale her sweet fragrance.

"You should know the answer, because it's the same reason you wanted to be with me," she whispered into his ear, sending chills down his body. His eyes widened when he felt her hands slide up his torso, latching onto the back of his neck to pull him down to her level. She gave him a true smile; filled to the brim with happiness and he couldn't contain the small smirk that played across his lips at seeing her expression. She planted a small kiss on his lips; parting much too quickly for his liking, and he was about to lean down to kiss her more when she whispered three words that he never thought how much he'd been longing to hear.

"_I love you."_

The tears were back, and he silently cursed at his exposed state; attempting to reach up and briskly wipe the tears away. A hand lightly grasped his wrist and he glanced down to see Momo nodding at him in silent understandment. That small acknowledgement was all it took for him to break down; clutching onto her tightly while he once again heavily cried upon her shoulder. He felt her fingers gently stroke his back; a small coo escaping her lips in an attempt at comfort. The captain wept into her neck; warm tears slipping down the surface of her skin and disappearing into the cloth of her shihakusho. Reiatsu began to leak out of his pores from the sudden change in emotion and Momo felt the drop in temperature penetrate her bones. He brought her closer to his body; arms completely enveloping her in a loving embrace while his face remained buried in her hair. She gasped when she felt frost beginning to form on her fingertips, but the white-haired man didn't seem to notice.

"I'm glad, I'm so relieved." She felt him place his warm lips against her throat, causing a heavy blush to spread across her face. She could feel his elongated teeth gently brushing across the surface of her neck; his tongue lightly touching her skin. She gulped, unsure on what to make of this situation. She was aware that he was pulling her towards him until she was nearly on top of him and that something was changing him physically. It was almost as if, something feral was controlling these lustful actions.

"Toshiro, what are you doing―?"

She held back a scream when she felt him suddenly bite down on her neck; nails digging into her robes to prevent her from escaping his urgent desire. She stiffened from the pain; twisting her neck to try and pull away from the fangs that were digging into the side of her throat. A low sound rumbled in the back of his throat and he clutched onto her tighter; enjoying the feeling of their bodies so close together. She could feel his teeth nibble her skin before he pulled back and began stroking the red mark lovingly with his tongue. He nuzzled her neck and let out a content sigh before finally raising his head to fix her with a desire-filled stare.

"What the heck was that, Hitsugaya―?"

He cut her off by dipping in and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss; releasing all his pent up love he had for the woman in his arms. He relished when she finally gave in and let him take control of her mouth; hungrily grinding his mouth against her petal-like lips. He could feel a content grumble within him and an image of the dark shadow that haunted his body surfaced within his mind. A wide smile spread across the obscurity's face before it diminished in a black cloud of dust; disappearing into the remnants of his healing heart. His shoulders relaxed at feeling that the menace had sealed itself back inside his heart after it realized that Hinamori was once again by his side. Hyourinmaru's roar replaced the voices within his head and he smiled; relieved to see that they were once again connected. He pulled away from Momo, reaching a hand up to caress her cheek; stroking it with his thumb.

"I've always loved you, Hinamori."

They both smiled at one another; content to just hold one another in each other's arms. Hitsugaya kissed her gently on the lips. After so many months of loneliness he can finally start anew, now that Hinamori was back in his life. He never knew how much he suffered without her around and he was glad that she had returned to him. After being separated for so long, they were finally together once more.

"Where the hell are you, Hitsugaya-taicho!"

The captain froze; eyes snapping to the front entrance of his training grounds. Voices echoed inside the mouth of the cave and he could make out the soft crunching of feet among frosted grass just outside the cavern. The two, obvious male voices sounded aggravated and threatening and he wouldn't be surprised if he was met with two, raised blades if he walked out in surrender, which was the last thing on his mind.

"Abarai-kun, Hisagi-san?" whispered Hinamori; turning her head towards the blinding light where she was hoping that she could make out the two figures of her academy friends. Why were they searching for Hitsugaya? Did they know about the apprentices that he had killed in the training area? She mentally slapped herself when she recalled that they, along with Kira, were the lieutenants that had gone up against the white-haired man when they had witnessed his massive slaughter. She looked up at the tenth division captain and was surprised to see a snarl prominent across his features; eyes narrowed in a menacing glare while he stared into the white light that led to the lieutenants.

"Hitsugaya-kun…?" A low growl escaped the captain's throat and her eyes widened at the animalistic tone of it. She watched as he unfurled his powerful, majestic wings; splaying them on either side of his body while his reiatsu uncapped and drained the color from her face. She gasped; eyes panic-stricken as he gently set her down on the ground before he walked over and grabbed Hyourinmaru. She tried to crawl over to him but his spiritual pressure was pressing her to the ground. Was he trying to warn her friends to stay away or was he determined to get her to stay put? She looked up to see him lowering himself to the ground while his wings reached upward; gathering energy within the muscles of his limbs. Her eyes widened and she somehow found the power to get to her knees, but it was too late.

With a vigorous beat of his wings, Hitsugaya lifted into the air and launched himself towards the exit; his speed accelerating the farther away he got from Hinamori who was staring after him in shock. The brunette was able to stand once he was far enough and she didn't hesitate to quickly grab her own Zanpakuto, which was still displaying itself on the ground previously beside Hitsugaya's sword, before dashing after him, hoping that she could make it to him before he did anything reckless to her friends.

**XxXx**

The two men stared impassively at a large cave that they had previously felt the tenth division's captain's reiatsu leaking from. They had been searching for him for the past sixteen hours after they had gotten over the shock that the captain had _murdered_ Kira. They were unsure if he would make it, but luckily for them, Unohana was nearby and brought him straight to the emergency room while they were left to digest what had happened. They didn't know where to look until they felt a sudden burst of his spiritual energy and they raced to where it had originated, coming upon this rather large den.

"Where the hell are you, Hitsugaya-taicho!" hollered Renji; his voice echoing inside the deep cavern. He shuddered when he felt a cool breeze brush past his face; whipping his hair that was tied back in a tight ponytail. He glanced down at his feet to see frost crawling its way up the blades of grass and he quickly stepped away, watching the dark-haired man follow his steps.

"Think he's in there?" murmured Hisagi; eyes narrowing in suspense at the decrease in temperature. The rain had stopped but when he looked up at the sky, he saw dark clouds begin to surround the area; spreading across the expanse of the atmosphere. He began to wonder if the captain had something to do with the change in temperature.

"I think I hear something." Hisagi turned his head in the direction of the cavern and placed his hand on the hilt of his Zanpakuto; unsure on how he should react. They halted in all movement; perking their ears up and listening for any sign of life. Their senses were on high alert for any motions that could point out where the captain was coming from. A low growl rebounded from inside the pit and they were hit with a powerful flare of reiatsu, nearly knocking them off their feet from the threatening warning that shouted in their faces to stay away. The lieutenants made no motion to move, instead creeping closer and peering into the cave, looking for the captain, but there were no signs of the white-haired prodigy. They heard scuffling and they braced for the impact by unsheathing their Zanpakuto's; nervously staring inside the cave.

They were thrown backwards when a blur suddenly rushed into them; grabbing their faces and jerking their heads towards the ground. Unable to jerk out of the creature's grip in time, their faces were grinded in the dirt beneath them while the beast dragged them several feet across the forest floor. A familiar, maniacal laugh sounded in their ears and they grinded their teeth in frustration. They crashed into the roots of a tree and the pressure on their heads increased; forcing their noses into the ground. Renji twisted Zabimaru in his hand and attempted to get a hit at the monstrosity behind them but the weight suddenly lifted from their heads and they were able to sit up and turn around to face the unearthly god behind them.

Toshiro towered above them; glaring down at them with seething eyes filled with hatred and annoyance. Messy, disheveled, white hair, with patches of blood hung over his face and he raised a hand to brush the bangs off his sweating brows. He was still in his shihakusho while parts of it was ripped and torn off from his previous fights. His bankai revealed itself in the magnificent sculpture of his wings and the detailed talons that covered his hands and feet. He looked exactly the same where they had last seen him in the apprentice's training grounds, except his illuminating eyes weren't prominent against the rest of his features. For once, his actual, sharp, commanding orbs were in place; casting them that icy stare that he always wore.

"I'll only warn you once, get out and leave this place," he growled; raising his Zanpakuto in warning when they stood up.

"Like hell we will! We need to put you in jail for all those crimes you've committed!" Renji snarled.

"You killed Kira and you need to be punished for killing our friend," Hisagi murmured in a cool voice; unsheathing his own Zanpakuto and activating its shikai.

Hitsugaya clenched his teeth in anger; squinting his eyes together to try and control something that was squirming within his chest. He couldn't let the feral beast within him be unleashed again; he didn't want Hinamori to get involved within this mess that he had caused. He took a peek at the lieutenants before him and was surprised to see that they haven't moved even an inch towards him. That thought left him wondering what they were planning and he decided that it would be better if he just finished them off right here and now.

"Besides, you already killed Hinamori! You won't be satisfied until you kill everyone she loved!" Renji shouted into the air; eyes widening when he saw the enraged look on Hitsugaya's face. The captain faced the red head; eyes narrowing in fury at the lieutenant's words. Hisagi jumped in front of Abarai; raising his two spiked rods in preparation for the oncoming attack. Anger, frustration, and sadness flashed over the prodigy's face before a roar erupted from his throat and he flew towards the other males; Zanpakuto raised high and gleaming with precision as he aimed for their throats. The lieutenants ran at him; Abarai throwing his segmented blade while Hisagi threw one of the deadly, spinning wheels in the direction of the charging ice prince.

It all happened so slowly.

Blood erupted in the air as blade met with flesh; stabbing through skin and ripping through fabric. An agonized gasp sounded in the air while blood pooled from the fresh wounds; dripping onto the frozen grass beneath them. Three pairs of eyes became wide and words caught in the back of their throats at the scene before them. Everything had suddenly stopped in time; freezing the horrifying image that they had conjured. Their blades never clashed; sparks never flew into the air as anger took over their senses. Instinct never ran through their veins or the surge of power at giving their enemy a lethal wound. There was no satisfaction at seeing their opponent fall to your blade. Fighting for the ones they love had abruptly ended.

"Please… no more fighting…"

Never would they have thought that this would happen.

Hinamori stood in-between the three blades; blood dripping from the three individual wounds she received from their anger, each protruding through her body in different directions. Blood flowed from her mouth and she coughed; spattering it onto the ground below them. Her arms were spread out, as if protecting all of them from hurting one another; sacrificing herself instead. The color drained from her face as the vital fluid left her system in the form of liquid droplets. She slowly raised her head and tried to get a glance at the lieutenants before her. Her vision was hazy and she could barely make out the two silhouettes of her close friends. Renji's blade had punctured through her stomach and she could feel the remnants of her insides break apart from the sharp spikes. Hisagi's double-sided blade had cut through the veins in her neck and she felt oxygen suddenly become scarce and she tried desperately to inhale a breath. She gave them a weak smile; light shining through her eyes at being able to see her friends close up.

"Abarai-kun… Hisagi-san…" she rasped before breaking down in a fit of coughs as speaking took most of her strength.

"What the hell…?" Renji gasped; eyes disbelieving and unsure on what he was seeing. He swore his blade made contact with Hitsugaya but now he's seeing his long, dead friend. Has he gone insane? He's seeing _Hinamori_ who supposedly _died_ because of her childhood friend, and she had just appeared and taken the hit from all three blades. What just happened?

"No…way…" Hisagi murmured; his eyes having lost all focus and were transfixed on the girl that had taken his hit that was meant for the white-haired captain. Confusion and uncertainty filled his eyes, but he just couldn't get the sight of Hinamori perched among his blade. Was this an illusion?

"I'm so glad that… I got to see you guys one more time," she smiled; stiffening when she felt more blood flow from her wounds.

"P-Please, don't blame Hitsugaya-kun for everything he did… it's all… my fault." Her stomach constricted around Renji's blade and she felt bile rush up her throat before she vomited out blood. The lieutenants stood there shocked; watching the girl's eyes begin to dim as more of her energy was depleted from the scarlet drops escaping her body.

"Hinamori…?" The woman slightly turned her head to face the owner of the last blade that had punctured through her heart; running through her back and splitting open her chest. She studied his distressed features; analyzing his horror-stricken eyes and his slightly agape mouth that hung open in shock at seeing the woman he loves hung on his weapon. She gave him a small smile; closing her eyes to try and attempt to give him an apologetic look despite that her life was ticking by every second.

"I'm sorry, Hitsugaya-kun… I couldn't just leave you… I promised I'd stay with you," she whispered; eyes widening when she felt her air supply cut off and refuse to refill her lungs. She saw Hisagi and Renji rush forward and pry their blades from her body while Hitsugaya ripped his blade out of her back; causing a new wave of blood to cascade from her wounds. She shrieked, feeling herself unable to stand and she began to fall towards the ground. She saw her two friends reach forward to grab her but someone else was faster, and she found herself in the arms of her childhood friend.

He collapsed to his knees; cradling her to his chest, his previous fight with the lieutenants all but forgotten. Tears were rapidly rolling down his face and he reached a hand up to try and stop the blood that was escaping from the numerous wounds along her body. She weakly grabbed his wrist and stopped him; shaking her head.

"Don't… It's no use." She winced, but stopped his hand when he tried to stop the blood that began to pour from her wounds again.

"I was stupid wasn't I?" she laughed quietly; staring up at his handsome face but not having the strength to reach up and touch it. "I stopped everyone by using my body to stop you from hurting one another. You must be infuriated with me."

"Stop, don't talk like that," he cried; leaning over her body to try and keep her attention on him and not fade off into the distance. She smiled; tawny eyes trying to stay focused but her vision was blurring and she felt warm droplets fall upon her face. Were they her own tears or were they Hitsugaya's? A warm hand touched her face and she pressed her cheek further into it; loving the comfort it provided her.

"I hurt you again…" Hinamori opened her eyes and looked up to see him tightly shutting his eyes; tears refusing to stop. "I lost my control and you ended up getting hurt…" Momo shook her head and he glanced down at her. Somehow finding strength, she raised her hand to gently touch his chin with her fingers, working her way up until she cupped his cheek.

"I did this to protect _you_, it's not your fault…" she coughed out. She felt her organs begin to slowly shut down and her vision started to blur. The captain must've noticed because his eyes immediately filled with panic and he started to lightly shake her.

"Stay with me, Hinamori," he pleaded; trying to get her to stay focused on him.

The lieutenants watched from a distance; both shame and guilt filling their bodies up to the brim once they realized what they had done. Not only Hitsugaya, but they also had helped in Hinamori's condition. Why hadn't they been more aware of their surroundings and stopped their blades before they reached the woman's body? They were both feeling pain but they couldn't imagine how it must feel for the white-haired prodigy, who has to go through this agony for a second time.

"You promised Hinamori, you promised to stay with me. Please…" he cried; watching as her eyes were becoming dull and her breath lessened. She gave him one more look; struggling to say the words that she had always felt.

"I love you, Shiro-chan."

Her hand drifted away from his face and he stared down at her to see the last of the light within her eyes disappear; transforming her warm eyes into a dark shade of gray. His hand flew to her neck; feeling the last of her pulse diminish underneath his fingertips. Her body felt cold against his and her blood continued to flow out of her wound despite that her heart had stopped beating against his hand.

"No…" He stared down at the lifeless body he held; gently shaking her, hoping that she'll wake up but the sound of her heart never surfaced beneath his fingers. Her eyes were lifeless and her lips became cracked as moisture was drained from them.

"Hinamori, please, don't do this to me. I can't go through this again…" She never responded to his cries. He couldn't feel her presence any longer and he couldn't sense her spiritual pressure anymore.

His body began to shake; tears splashing onto her stilled face. His mind became blank and filled with a new emotion. Everything that mattered in his life shattered at seeing the dead girl in his arms. Emotions snapped one by one and insanity crawled through his mind; drowning his mind in immeasurable anguish. His eyes shut as the emotion crawled down his throat and entered his heart; reopening the scar that had finally patched itself up. Misery, despair, and sorrow filled his veins as he felt the beast within him control his senses with self-hatred and fury. The woman fell from his arms as he reached up to hide his face within his hands; flashes of memories running through his head.

"_When you join the academy I'll start calling you Hitsugaya-kun, but for now, you'll be my little Shiro-chan!"_

"_Stop calling me Shiro-chan!"_

"_You should smile more, Shiro-chan!"_

"_Shut up, Bed-wetter Momo!"_

"_Let's make a promise to protect one another."_

"_That sounds so lame!"_

"_I'm sorry for hiding from you for so long, Hitsugaya-kun."_

"_I love you."_

A blood curdling scream escaped his throat and the last of his resolve snapped underneath the memories of the both of them. He was blinded by the onslaught of emotions and he cried out as the cloak of blinding darkness shrouded his eyes. He lost all thoughts and reason; his body standing up on its own before charging at the two men that stood across from the woman that had lost her life due to his madness.

Momo's dead body merely stared after the uncontrollable man as he wreaked havoc; her name never leaving his lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Well yay another chapter finished! As you can see, I started it with fluffy romance and ended it with a major, sad cliffy. Man I love those. Lots of romance in this chapter but the angst is overflowing at the end. Seems Momo has died once again by getting impaled by swords. Not just Hitsugaya, but also Renji and Hisagi. She decided to jump in the way of the blades to prevent them from hurting one another. Both sweet and idiotic. The wounds seem to be too lethal and she ends up dying in Hitsugaya's arms which causes his inner demon to once again be unleashed. You'll have to see what happens next chapter ;). Don't just read my story, I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE reviews! So please review! :)


	20. End of Insanity

**Author's note: **Oh my god, at last! I'm SO sorry that I've delayed this for over a week! *slaps self repeatedly* I wouldn't stop getting stupid writer's block and this chapter needed to be super long so it'd be a good ALMOST ending! That's right, this isn't the last chapter! Chapter 21 shall be the last chapter and I already have everything planned on how I'm going to write it, I just needed to get this chapter done and over with and boy did it take forever! This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written in my life. 9,144 words... *dies* Well I hope you all enjoy it because it was a pain in the ASS to write, haha. I really hope that it isn't too bad ): I keep thinking it is but that might just be me. There were a lot of major points I had to get across for the ending in the next chapter, so that's why it's so long. Well I might as well let you guys start reading, I really hope you enjoy it! I really want to try and get to 300 reviews but I know there is no chance in hell that's going to happen by the next chapter xD. Anyways, I love all of you. I hope that you all are having an amazing summer!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I'd make sure that I never got sick so that I could always upload Bleach manga on time!

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 20: **End of Insanity

Dark skies shrouded the atmosphere in a gloomy and depressing display; rain beginning to break free of the ashen heavens; spraying the ground in waves of dejection. Wind roared and whipped the tall oaks of the lush forest; leaves ripping off branches and joining together in a whirlwind that disappeared into the open air. Lightning flashed through the clouds; tormenting the world beneath it with loud cries of agony, taking out its fury on the innocent lives below.

Footsteps echoed in the vast overgrowth; blurs of bodies flying through the trees at such rapid speeds that their faces could not be identified. The rain pelted their backs and mud splashed onto their feet from the pressure of their sandals slapping onto the soft ground below them. Crimson hair was prominent in the abundant woods along with a dark mass of ebony spikes; both whipping at their faces from the amount of wind in the air along with how fast they were proceeding through the wilderness. They accelerated when they heard the crash of trees that sounded from behind them followed by a soft cry that quickly transformed into a roar of outrage. Perspiration drew down their faces and their heartbeats quickened; their breaths coming out in ragged gasps.

The wind suddenly changed direction; slamming into their sides and forcing their balance to become unsteady. Cold pricked at their cheeks and they whipped their heads around to see ice explode and break through the remaining trees behind them; shattering the trunks into millions of sparkling crystals with the force of the powerful draft. The crystal spiked across the ground and the two individuals found themselves running for their lives as it pursued their fleet; destroying everything in its path.

A clearing suddenly surfaced within their sight, and with a surge of their strength, they leaped out of the overabundance of trees; watching from the corner of their eyes as the forest was engulfed in icy, blue crystal. They tumbled to the ground; skidding several feet away from the destroyed forest. A groan escaped from each shinigami and they looked down; eyes widening in shock as they found themselves once again on the familiar grounds that held so many memories.

_Blood._

_ Corpses._

_ Voices._

Their heads jerked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and they saw the familiar silhouette appear from in-between the large blocks of ice. Gleaming, sea-green orbs locked onto them and bore into their eye sockets, freezing the two men to the ground. True emotion slithered across the creature's gaze; warm tears trailing down from the depths of his heart. His condition drastically changed as his eyes narrowed in fury and rage filled his senses; causing his spiritual pressure to skyrocket and forcing the shinigami to the ground. Their breath caught in their throats and they wrapped their fingers around their necks; trying to force themselves to take a gulp of air.

**"**_**Hinamori, why?" **_The distraught tone of the man's voice startled the men that were suffocating on the ground. The man's normally deep, soothing resonance had slickened and became horrendously ominous; almost as if a monstrous demon was cursing and sending them down to hell. The eerie and equally disturbing tone that he now occupied sent chills through their bones at hearing his distressed voice call out to no one in particular.

_**"…You promised…" **_Another cry out into the atmosphere, causing a new wave of ice to spread across the field; icicles breaking through the ground and extending into the air. His reiatsu lessened and the shinigami took large, lungful intakes of air; the color finally returning to their face after the short time of no oxygen. They rose to their knees and looked up to see the white-haired man's face peering down at the ground; eyes completely lost in his uncontrolled emotions.

_**"…You promised that you'd stay with me!"**_ His anguished cry quickly turned into an agonized roar; shaking the ground beneath them. The captain fell to his knees; raising his hands to cover his face while his tears fell and sobs wrecked his fragile soul. His wings fell on either side of him; displaying their craftsmanship underneath the obscure skies. His body shook; waves and waves of emotion running off of him and he could feel his heart break underneath his despair. Pictures of her face, her laugh, and her smile burned in his memories; cutting a jagged line across the vital organ within his chest. The images of her dead body lying within his arms; the words _'I love you' _leaving her lips before her last breath blew past his cheeks; and her heartbeat dying out dug into his mind and he wished that the veins within his head would burst and he'd die from lesser pain.

His body fell onto the grass and he grasped a fistful of the drenched blades; allowing the rain to pour down upon his head full of snowy, white locks. _**"I loved you so much, Hinamori. Why…? Why did you leave me all alone…?" **_The rain slipped down his face, adding to the tears that were already streaming down his cheeks. He clenched the ground below him; his teeth gritting together in grief and frustration. She had brought him out of his hallucinations; welcomed him back despite his attempt to kill her; claimed that she loved him even after everything he had done. And now… she was gone. The one person he cherished had died and it was his entire fault.

Yet, why couldn't he find the will within him to end his own life?

He raised his head and caught the nervous glances of the two lieutenants before him. He analyzed them; his eyes searching their faces for the emotions flashing through their bodies and presenting themselves within the depths of their souls. He was expecting the same dread, remorse, and agony that he felt, but none of that appeared in the lines of their faces; instead fear and hatred glared back at him. Fury surged within his veins; swarming up into his brain and awakening thoughts of brutally murdering the two men in front of him. They were her friends too, yet why weren't they showing any signs of regret? Did they not care that she had given up her life to save all of them from hurting one another?

Tears bore down his face as he stood up; grabbing his Zanpakuto from the ground and hoisting it into the dragon's jaws. He lifted his wings high into the air before his sword slowly raised to point threateningly at the men in front of him. He watched them quickly get to their feet and unsheathe their own swords, anticipating the captain's surprising ability to catch them off guard and somehow find his blade placed against their throats. They all stood there; waiting for the other side to make a move that would start the onslaught of clashes. The lieutenants were distracted when they heard a small sob wreck through the younger man's body; forcing their concentration to waver for the tiniest second.

It was all he needed.

One second he was perched on the top of the hill and the next the white-haired captain's blade was clashing with Renji's segmented sword. Sparks flew wildly into the air from the collision and the lieutenant was thrown back from the power of the strongest ice type Zanpakuto. The sixth division lieutenant grunted and looked up to see Hitsugaya bringing down his sword and he quickly met it with his own; stopping the elongated blade from slicing open his neck. Abarai caught the captain's seething gaze and noticed for the first time, the emotion flashing across his eyes. Grief, mourning, pain, and despair; leaving the lieutenant lost for words. The prodigy's tears fell upon his face and Renji froze when he heard the man's disgruntled tone.

_**"Do you not care that she died?" **_Renji gasped when the force upon his blade increased and he felt the breath being knocked out of his lungs. He could hear Toshiro's strangled sobs by his ear and his vision blurred as it was blocked by those blinding orbs of his. He looked around for Hisagi but noticed that the other lieutenant was nowhere to be found. He cursed silently to himself at the situation the black-haired man left him in.

_**"She gave up her life so that you would be unharmed, yet you look like you don't give a fuck about her sacrifice!" **_Spiritual pressure bore down on his shoulders and he felt perspiration gathering on his forehead. He placed his palm along the length of his blade; finding it harder and harder to hold against the captain's enraged blade that hungered for his blood. He could feel ice begin to spread across the surface of his sword and he knew that he couldn't hold out much longer. If he didn't do something fast to calm the insane captain, then he may have to go through a slow and painful death by his hand.

"You're wrong!" he shouted in the man's face; startling him slightly. The division captain narrowed his eyes; a low snarl ripping out of his throat at being accused of being incorrect. Renji growled slightly when he felt the other male glare daggers at him, daring him to continue, knowing that one wrong move and the snowy-haired man would end his life.

"Do you have any idea on how I felt seeing my best friend die by my hand!?" Toshiro remained undeterred; a cool mask placing over his emotions and closing any thoughts on showing remorse upon the shinigami before him. Renji continued; feeling courage awaken within his veins and give him the strength to face the sick beast that had him pinned to the ground.

"You claim that you loved Hinamori, yet here you are trying to murder people who mean the world to her! Does that mean nothing to you?!" Hitsugaya's eyes revealed blatant shock and Renji felt the pressure upon his sword lessen. Good, he was getting through to him. He'll have to be careful because he knew he was treading on thin ice. One wrong move and it's all over.

_**"S-she would never forgive me…" **_More tears splashed on the red-haired lieutenant's face and he had to resist the temptation to snort in annoyance, thinking that it could set off the prodigy. Renji could now hold against his sword without the need to use his palm to steady their blades and he gently pushed himself up; forcing the captain to rise a tiny bit by the strength of his Zanpakuto.

_**"B-but she's forgiven me in the past for things that are considered contemptible. Surely even now, she will find a way to reconsider what has happened, she will find a way back to my side**__**―**__**!"**_

"Don't you get it? She's not coming back!" Renji spat at the captain; losing all of his patience and unable to hold back his rising anger at the man's foolishness. He believed that she'd find a way to come back alive even after all of that torture she had to go through? Not even the medics of the fourth division could bring her back after this amount of time of her lying dead amongst the forest floor. She was probably already crushed by the ice that the captain had conjured from his fury, never realizing that her lifeless body still remained in a pool of her own dried blood.

"She's dead! _We_ killed her, and there is nothing you can do about it! She's gone!" Renji's eyes widened when he felt a warm, wet substance slip down his face and he realized that they were his own tears; finally releasing themselves after the prolonged, upsetting atmosphere. He glanced up to see that the captain's eyes were hidden as a shadow creeped across his face; shielding him from the outside world and the truth that ripped the vital organ within his chest.

_**"Hinamori…" **_the captain cried; raising a hand from his hilt to press his face into the palm and allow his tears to soak into the skin. His body began to shake and Renji felt his spiritual pressure began to drastically rise until little swirls of reiatsu began to flicker off of his body. He shut his eyes; allowing Renji a moment to see before the captain's eyes snapped open; a wave of fresh tears trailing down from his eye sockets. He removed his hand from his face and began to reach down toward Renji; aiming for the center of his chest, right above his ribcage. His eyes seemed unfocused and the lieutenant was unsure on what he was planning until he saw those daggers that surrounded his fingertips and fear coursed through him as those talons neared the surface of his heart.

A sudden flash of black and Renji's eyes caught the sight of Hisagi behind Hitsugaya; his double-sided blade nearing for the man's neck. The captain made no move to evade or direct a hit back at the other lieutenant and Renji watched in shock as the multi-sided blade sunk into the man's back, spraying blood into the air from the contact. A mere twitch of an eyebrow was the only motion that came from him, but his hand stopped pursuing towards Renji's core. The man did not react to the sword piercing his skin, or that pools of blood were pouring out of his open wound. Hisagi looked down in surprise before raising his other blade and commencing the second attack; watching it pierce the captain just as easily as the first one did. He quickly wrapped the chain around the distilled man's neck; allowing Renji to escape from his death and jump away to avoid Hitsugaya's heavy Zanpakuto along with his pricked, outstretched hand.

"It's over, Hitsugaya-taicho," Hisagi whispered in his ear; tightening his grip along the chains that surrounded his throat. The captain didn't respond; his fingertips slightly twitching at the sound of the lieutenant's voice. Hisagi began to reach for the captain's hand but yelped when it suddenly reached up and snatched his wrist; his strong grip nearly breaking the bones beneath his skin. One second Hisagi had Hitsugaya cornered between his sharp blades and the next the captain was flipping him over his head and smashing him into the ground, knocking the lieutenant's breath from his body. He wrapped his fingers around the chain circling his neck and broke it with ease, dropping the remains among Hisagi's gasping body. He grabbed the two scythes and ripped them out of his back, throwing them in opposite directions and leaned down to place his sword against Shuuhei's exposed throat.

_**"Oh, it's far from over," **_he seethed through clenched teeth; eyes once again becoming enlightened as the thrill of a kill flashed across their surfaces. Blood began to ooze out of Hisagi's neck as Hitsugaya's sword slightly began to cut the delicate expanse of skin. The lieutenant yowled in pain and tried to escape the captain's strong grip; squirming beneath his hold but only causing the man to cut even deeper into his throat. Hisagi's eyes became wide with fear as he felt the edge of the captain's blade nearing his windpipe.

The weight on top of him suddenly vanished and his eyes snapped open, realizing that he had shut them, thinking that his life was about to end. The captain disappeared from his view and he looked around wildly trying to figure out what had just happened. He turned his head to the right to see that Renji was still panting hoarsely against the frozen ground, appearing to never have been forced to stand up or move to save the shaggy-haired man. He heard a soft wind current and he looked up, his eyes catching the lithe form of Hitsugaya somersaulting high in the air; his wings propelling him backwards and away from the duo. He could see the small droplets of his blood drip down the length of the man's sword and stain the ground beneath him; soaking it in a deep scarlet. Hitsugaya crashed into the ground; his wings flailing into the air as he tried to stop himself from skidding any further across the grass. Dust erupted into the air; surrounding the tenth division captain until finally he came to a halt.

"That is enough, Hitsugaya-taicho."

Hisagi's eyes widened in astonishment at the familiar tone of voice and he rolled his body over to try and attempt to get a glance at the spiritual pressures behind him. He noticed Renji from the corner of his eye raising his head and becoming completely engulfed in bewilderment as he caught the many gazes of the embodiments that stood before them. Ten of some of the most powerful people known in the spiritual world had finally made an appearance; finally making a decision to end all of this madness. Hisagi recognized seven, white haoris; each providing information on the different divisions that they led and controlled. Badges were wrapped around three of the mass's arms; revealing the divisions that which they belonged in. All of them look anticipated and ready to fight, all except for one that would keep staring off after the crazed man in the distance that had just tried to slit his throat.

"Taicho…"

A loud roar silenced the clearing and the group all placed their hands upon the hilt of the blades strapped to their hips. Large glaciers broke out of the ground and hoarfrost slithered across the field; coating it in a silvery hue. The wind whipped at their faces as rain became snow and lightning was heard shattering the darkened sky. All eyes were alert and awaiting for any signs of movement from the man that was causing these rapid changes in climate. Dust dissipated into the air and the body of the tenth division captain was visible amongst the blizzard; gleaming eyes prominent within the white flecks of snow.

The one that had spoken earlier narrowed his eyes at Hitsugaya's challenging response. Removing his hand from the hilt of his sword, he took several steps towards the whirlwind that blocked their paths from one another. He could scarcely see the silhouette of the shorter captain but those eyes of his illuminated themselves against the flying, frozen specks of water. He could feel the fury and anguish rolling off of the man in waves, confirming the older man's suspicion that his state of mind wasn't something that they could get through to. He stopped once he reached the shivering body of the ninth division lieutenant; glancing down at him before leaning down and offering him a hand.

"K-komamura-taicho…" Hisagi chattered through his teeth; reaching up and grasping the large hand of the demon-like dog. The moment he stood he felt the blood pool out of his neck wound and he gasped; quickly placing his hand against the bleeding wound. He found oxygen refusing to fill his lungs and he felt a sharp pain whenever he tried. Hitsugaya must've cut through part of his trachea and the cold snow was melting and trailing down his open cut. Before he could collapse to the ground, a flash of white appeared by his side, revealing a young woman who was already taking his arm and shunpoing the both of them away from the scene; the insignia of the fourth division flashing past them until there was no traces of them ever being there.

Sajin sighed before taking a glance in the direction of the red-haired lieutenant to see him gradually beginning to stand, although shaking wildly and noting that he's in no shape to fight against the spiritual pressure of a captain. He nodded in the direction of two men, watching as they rushed over and quickly wrapped each of the man's arms around their shoulders before carrying him off to where the group stood. The seventh division captain turned his attention back to the prodigy; noticing that the whirlwind was becoming stronger by each passing second. A low growl was ushered and Komamura swore he saw the shine of Hitsugaya's lengthy blade against the raging wind.

"Taicho! Taicho! Please, don't do this!" The dog demon whipped his head around to see that a young female had taken a few steps from the crowd; the obvious tenth division badge displaying itself upon her left arm. Her wild, sunset-colored hair was plastered to her face from the strong storm that her captain had commenced and her silvery eyes were overflowing with tears. She raised her hands and held them against her heart; pleading and hoping that he could hear her cries despite everything that was probably racing through his mind. She was taking more and more steps towards the whirlwind and the captain gasped when he saw the outline of Hitsugaya's body disappear.

"Get away, Matsumoto!" he shouted; jumping in front of her and quickly pushing her away, unsheathing his Zanpakuto just in time to catch Hitsugaya's surprise attack. The white-haired captain smirked; his sword pressing evenly against the other captain's blade. Komamura snarled; pulling back his lip to reveal his elongated canines. Toshiro let out a wicked laugh before pressing his sword harder against the sword of the strange beast before him; eyes gleaming with the pleasure at the thought of being able to rip apart this loyal dog to the Seireitei. Komamura twisted his sword in an attempt to land a hit on the agile captain but the younger man was faster, throwing a flying kick right into the side of his head and sending the captain in the other direction. Komamura's back met with the ground and he stiffened in pain as he felt his haori being torn underneath the sharp blades of grass. He looked up and gasped when he saw Hitsugaya swooping down towards him. He was unable to lift his sword in time to block the attack and he yowled as he felt his blood spike into the air.

Matsumoto slowly raised herself from the snow; not bothering to shake off the clumps of frozen water from her shoulders. Her limbs were stiff from the cold but she refused to wrap her arms around herself and just allow her captain's depression to swallow her up. She turned her head in the direction of clashing metal to see Komamura and her Taicho fighting ferociously several yards away. The seventh division captain was bleeding from a side wound but her captain looked unharmed. The only thing that was off about him was that crazed grin splitting across his face and those blazing, emotion-filled eyes. She had never seen him in such a state before. Had he really suffered that much from being separated from Hinamori?

_Hinamori…_

She hadn't seen the woman since she had caught her captain and prevented him from reaching the petite shinigami. She remembered how much he had struggled and how he was literally tearing at her skin to try and catch the one he loved that was inches away from his arms. The look in the fifth division lieutenant's eyes was heartbreaking; eyes filled with eternal sorrow that even Matsumoto could see although it was barely noticeable. When the brunette had disappeared her captain had changed into something completely inconsistent to his normally, cool demeanor. He had broken down; sobs and cries shattering the atmosphere and wrecking his fragile soul. She had never seen him cry in her entire lifetime of serving him. Seeing those usually dark, unreachable depths suddenly overflow in anguish was too much for her to bear. She never realized how much his childhood friend meant to him.

A loud battle cry broke her out of her thoughts and she turned around to see the large stature of Kenpachi Zaraki rushing towards the field. His eyes were wild and crazed, obviously looking forward to finally being able to spar with another captain. His shredded haori whipped violently in the wind and the soft _ting_ of bells could be heard above the clashes of metal. Without flinching, the irrational captain jumped through the massive whirlwind; landing on the ground with a tremendous quake. The other two captains jerked their heads up at the sudden appearance of the blood thirsty man and before either of them could react, the fearless man was swinging his sword down towards Hitsugaya's face.

Snow and dust erupted into the air and Hitsugaya was seen flying back; dodging Zaraki's hit by mere seconds. The eleventh division captain grunted and lifted his jagged sword from the ground that had been completely wiped of any sort of life, leaving behind a giant indent. Hitsugaya landed on his hands and knees; a thin trail of blood escaping from a small cut on his cheek. He whipped his head to glare up at the tall captain; eyes seething with vehemence and rage. Zaraki took a step towards the grounded captain but a hand blocked his path and he narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Turning towards the owner he gave him a bored look.

"We cannot go too far in harming him, Zaraki. He is, after all, still an important captain among our ranks." Komamura put down his hand once he knew that the captain wouldn't try attacking the young prodigy crouched on the ground. He turned his attention back to the white-haired boy to see an animalistic snarl on his face; eyes lowered and surging with anger. Sajin's eyes filled with disappointment. He was unsure if they could even reach him now. He was beyond any source of help and the captain wondered if they could ever return him to normal. He had gone ballistic; crouching down on the ground like a rabid beast that was daring for something to come too close. And what was with his eyes? He had never seen any sort of power that could physically change someone's own eye color. They seemed threatening and deadly, like one glance and you'd be frozen on the spot until he decided to slit your throat.

_Is there even a possibility that his old self is still within that monster?_

"Hitsugaya-taicho, I'd like to know why you've committed so many murders in these past few months." His response was a deep throated growl that sounded inhuman and it caused the anthropomorphic wolf to clench the hilt of his Zanpakuto even tighter. Kenpachi eyed Komamura but the captain shook his head, already knowing what the man wanted to do. There were no orders to kill Hitsugaya, but to catch him and bring him in for questioning. Recent studies have shown that the young boy had committed all those slaughters and the society wanted him to figure out his reason for doing so. Everyone was shocked when they heard the news, for no one could figure out why he would do such a drastic thing that could cost him his captaincy and his life.

The snowy-haired man reached down and grabbed his sword; lifting his wings high into the air before standing up and wiping the blood from his cheek. The two captains before him took their stances; watching the man's every move. Hitsugaya still had that distinct curl of his lips and his eyes seemed to be brightening with a new emotion. Just as it seemed that he was going to charge at the two men his eyes suddenly filled with tears; silently slipping down his cheeks while his grip among his hilt began to shake. Komamura didn't know if this was an illusion or if he was faking to try and distract them. His lips began to quiver and his eyes stared down at the ground; searching for something so desperately.

"_**Hinamori…"**_

The name of the fifth division lieutenant startled the men; surprise flickering off the surface of their eyes. The deceased woman that had died nearly a year ago; stabbed by her best friend and having to die a slow and painful death while watching the captain get himself killed due to his blind rage. They hadn't brought up or spoken about the young woman since that day, having confirmed by Kurotsuchi that she had died while they tried to repair her organs. Everyone knew that she had died and even her closest friends eventually got over her death. But, it seems that not everyone had truly forgotten her. Had this man committed all these crimes because of his held in sorrow that he'd been masking for years? Had he finally lost all of his sanity due to seeing his best friend die by his hand?

'_No, Hitsugaya wouldn't go this far to avenge her, especially on innocent shinigami.'_

He couldn't figure out what had snapped within the prodigy's mind that would cause him to turn into a monster. Those tears of his seemed so real; pouring out his emotions for the world to see. No one had ever reacted this way at seeing a friend die, although he had nearly charged at Aizen himself when he saw his friend Tosen explode into a shower of crimson rain; his blood splattering at his face. But, he never even had the thought of killing apprentices due to his outrage. He had gotten over his death and decided to move on for his friend's sake, watching over Hisagi just as Tosen would if he was still alive. He stared at those blinding irises and studied the emotions that he was revealing. He saw despair, desire, want, and longing that were so relevant in the detailed print of his eyes.

_Is there a possibility that, he was in love with this woman?_

"I'm sick of this crap, if he's just going to cry we might as well kill him. He doesn't look like he's going to go down without a fight anyways," Zaraki mumbled; eyes flashing a hint of excitement.

Komamura shook his head. "We might still be able to reach him."

The wolf demon turned his head in the direction of the unmoving captain, noticing that his eyes were still producing tears that were rolling down his pale cheeks. He never had experience in love and he knew that he could never understand how Hitsugaya truly felt. The feeling of being torn away from the one you love must be agonizing, like your heart has been ripped in two. He took a step towards the captain, wondering if he should speak to him in his condition. He finally gave in and spoke up.

"Is it possible, that you killed those innocent lives to avenge your friend, Hinamori-fukutaicho?"

They were unprepared for his reaction.

The man's eyes snapped up to meet his and Komamura took a step back at the sudden intensity within their depths. Within a flash, the agile captain had appeared in front of them and his sword had caught both of theirs in a deadly dance. His spiritual pressure thickened and Komamura found himself panting from the overexertion while Zaraki seemed ever more thrilled to finally get into some action. The tenth division captain's eyes were filled with atrocity; his previous tears having already dissipated at the abrupt madness that had changed his disposition. His eyes bored into the captain's with such abhorrence that it sent confusion through Komamura. A roar ripped out of Hitsugaya's throat, shattering their eardrums from the loud velocity before he pressed even harder against their blades.

The eleventh division captain's sword escaped Hitsugaya's sharp edge and he smiled before he raised it high into the air, preparing to bring it down on the shorter captain. He gasped when an ice-coated hand reached up and easily caught the broken Zanpakuto; long talons trailing across the strong metal before gripping it and shoving the larger man away from his body. Kenpachi fell backwards and was sucked into the whirlwind; disappearing high into the air before landing somewhere amongst the group.

Hitsugaya then turned his attention back to Komamura; placing both of his hands back on his hilt while he easily overpowered the much larger captain. Sajin was forced to lean back and he was surprised that he hadn't collapsed to the ground yet from the man's overwhelming power and reiatsu. Ice began to crawl up the length of his sword; freezing his fingertips to his hilt and forcing his breath to come out in cool wisps. Toshiro leaned in close to Komamura's face; his warm breath sending fear down the captain's spine while he spoke.

"_**My friend?**_"The boy's menacing tone that was slick with revulsion chilled his very bones. His altered vocals sounded even more intimidating than his actual resonance. He almost sounded like a hollow, yet part of his original voice was apparent within his words. "_**She will never be just a friend; she was much more than that to me!**_" Those corrupted spheres fastened on the captain and the breath hitched in the back of his throat, refusing to release or gather more necessary oxygen. Fresh snow fell upon his fur and added to his blindness that was assisted by the overwhelming, bright light that was shining into his eyes. He couldn't move; his feet felt like they were frozen to the ground and was he hallucinating, or was there ice creeping up his leg? He never had felt more vulnerable underneath the terrifying and prying glare of the man that could control the blazing storms with a single emotion. He was outmatched in this weather and the man's state. He began to wonder, if he would ever be able to escape without being dealt a lethal wound.

"I know, I understand that Hitsugaya-taicho, but you must stop this madness. One life versus millions is a large difference. To sacrifice a single being to save many is what being a captain is all about. No matter the physical and mental pain we feel we must move on and continue our duties with our heads held high. You're a very intelligent and productive man but even when someone you love dies, you must learn to not build on that longing for that person, instead making a brighter future just as they would want if they were still alive. I know you have the will power to make these changes, all you need to do is move on and forget about the past."

The exorbitant roar that followed his attempted words of wisdom signified the captain's indignation at his assessment towards how he should follow through. The larger captain was forced to the ground by the heavy steel that was increasing its power by pure anger from its owner. The ice below him shattered once he hit the ground and he felt his left leg crack out of the ice that had slithered up his skin, causing a painful _snap, _confirming the fact that the bone had broken underneath the pressure. He gasped in slight pain but refused to show any signs of weakness. The man above him had him cornered; stuck in-between the frozen grass and the sharp edges of Hyourinmaru. Spider-web cracks surfaced on his Zanpakuto and little by little, chips began to break away as the ice dragon cut its way through his sword.

"_**No, you don't understand. You don't know what it's like seeing someone you love die by your hand! I killed her once, was blinded by my self-hatred and fury that I turned into this monster to take my anguish on others that never cared about her, could never see how much she was meant to remain in this world. I saw her in my dreams. She would always smile before a sword was thrusted through various parts of my body, so I could feel her pain. I didn't care that she blamed me for what I did, because I already did. Just seeing her, even in my nightmares, helped me pull through all these countless months of loneliness."**_

"_**Then… she had reappeared; escaped from the arms of the afterlife and came back to me, despite what I made her go through. I never felt more relieved to see her face alight with life, no longer distilled and cold like her body felt after I had run my sword through her precious heart. She remained with me even after I had attempted to kill her, blinded by my hatred for Aizen, and nearly costing her life. She forgave me for everything and I never cried harder in my life…"**_

The captain hesitated; tears slipping down his face while he attempted to finish his allegory.

"_**But, things suddenly went wrong. She wasn't supposed to get hurt. I was supposed to protect her from all of this torture, from everything I caused! She had seen me go into a fight with her friends and I was prepared to kill them if that was what it took for her to never leave me again. I was so sure that I had gotten them, but when I opened my eyes, I saw her once again perched on my blade. She had taken all three hits, sacrificing herself to prevent us from hurting one another. And then she spoke to them with such happiness, despite the situation that she was currently placed in. She smiled at me, even though my sword had pierced her through the heart once more. I begged and begged for her to stay awake, but I had hurt her too much, and I was forced to watch the woman I loved die in my arms. So until you have someone you love, do NOT say that you understand how I feel. You have no fucking idea!"**_

Komamura stared at him in confusion, trying to remember these recent events that the younger captain was describing to him, but he couldn't seem to remember any of that ever happening. The last he had seen of the fukutaicho was when they were all in the fake Karakura town, preparing to fight the final battle against Aizen. He remembered all of them surrounding the exiled captain and throwing various hits before Hitsugaya finally purged his sword through the traitorous man's back. When they all had thought that they had finally won, Ichigo, the substitute shinigami, shouted out to them in bewilderment and that's when they saw what they had really assaulted. The lieutenant had replaced the previous fifth division captain and her blood was all over Hitsugaya's face and hands. Everything else was blurry because he had been knocked out but he could recall a loud uproar before he blacked out.

So where did he envision these moments with her?

Several feet away from the whirlwind where the two captains were sparring, Matsumoto was staring in shock at her captain; tears already been streaming down her face at his words. She couldn't believe her ears. Hinamori was dead? So she had found her captain after he had escaped from his cell, after he had murdered Kira; silencing him with a blade through his throat. But, he claimed that he had almost killed her. They must have fought wherever he was refuging at. He most likely snapped out of those hallucinations and recognized her, and knowing Hinamori, she stayed with him despite that he had killed dozens.

He mentioned that he had faced against Hinamori's friends and Rangiku's mind wandered over to the two lieutenants that they had seen her captain attempting to slaughter. She knew that her captain had an overprotective side especially when it came to people he loved, mainly Hinamori. She wasn't surprised that in his current state of mind that he attacked them, so they wouldn't get anywhere near the petite shinigami. But he overlooked the situation and it cost Hinamori her life. She always hated seeing her friends get hurt and it seemed that in the end she did what she thought was right.

She could almost feel her captain's agony.

A hand suddenly grabbed her shoulder and she whipped around to see the red-haired lieutenant looking down worriedly at her. That look in his eyes revealed the sadness that she also felt and she couldn't stop herself from exploding into tears. Renji sat down next to her and patted her back, trying to sympathize with her despite that he felt like burying his head in guilt. It was partly his fault for Hinamori's death. If he had never taunted the captain into charging at them; if he had never raised his blade towards the man that only wanted to protect someone that meant the world to him; if he had been keener and seen her jump in-between everyone, she wouldn't have been killed.

He clenched his fist in frustration before punching it into the ground. His own tears were making a reappearance and he cursed quietly; reaching up to quickly wipe them away before anyone noticed his insubstantial moment. He glanced over at the battle that was currently raging through the immense snowstorm and he could make out Komamura's dark fur and those placid orbs of Hitsugaya. He saw icicles begin to rip out on either side of the two captains, raising high into the air with sheer power. His eyes suddenly widened and his head snapped in the direction of the once beautiful forest where they had found the delirious captain and the young lieutenant; images of her cold, lifeless body remaining trapped within the captain's outrage.

He turned to the strawberry-blonde in front of him and shook her roughly, breaking her out of her sobs and causing her overflow of tears to come to a sudden halt.

"Matsumoto, we need to hurry! Hinamori was killed in that forest over there," he pointed at the crushed trees and daggers that were sticking out of the ground that used to be a lush multitude of life, "if we don't hurry she'll be crushed by the ice and we won't ever be able to find her body amongst all this snow!"

Renji stood up, watching as the woman followed his suite. He raised a hand into the air and placed it against the side of his mouth before shouting as loud as he could into the roaring winds.

"Komamura-taicho, the body of Hinamori-fukutaicho is stuck somewhere within those large clump of trees deep within that frozen forest! We need to take immediate action and pursue her before she becomes lost within this storm!"

Over the roar of the chilly wind, the dog-demon was narrowing his eyes at the lieutenant's scarce words. His eyes roamed around until he saw the forest that the lieutenant was talking about, confirming that it was indeed overflowing with spiked icicles that had jut out of the ground. He snarled when another chip broke away from his Zanpakuto, and he was forced to turn his attention back to the captain that had him pinned to the ground. His reiatsu was overwhelming, and his eyes widened when he saw the swirls of spiritual energy that flowed from his pores form into a realistic, ice-scaled dragon. Hitsugaya's face was taking upon a more demonic look; fangs beginning to form out of his perfect teeth and those gleaming eyes were starting to reveal a slit-like pupil that was hidden behind the foggy mist of his emotions.

They didn't have much time.

With as much power as he could manage, the larger captain kicked away the ferocious man before tackling him to the ground; crashing his broken Zanpakuto upon the snapping monster beneath him. Hitsugaya growled; his icy talons reaching up and ripping open the skin underneath Komamura's heavy fur. A yowl escaped his jaws before he was growling just as menacingly down at the boy; their eyes both seething with anger and the animalistic instincts within them flared through their veins.

"Yes, Abarai-fukutaicho, you may commence the search and rescue for Hinamori-fukutaicho!" However much he was confused about the situation, he wasn't planning on leaving the woman to decompose amongst the soil. Although the captain before him wasn't in his right mind, he would still save the one person he cared for the most. It is what he would want, if his heart was still intact and not shattered by these recent events.

His eyes caught the flashing steps of both Abarai and Matsumoto, making their way towards the abundant forest that was beyond where they stood. They were both clutching onto their swords placed securely against their hips, prepared to cut through as many things to reach their friend's soulless body. Komamura nodded in their direction; tightening his grip along his hilt when the force against his sword increased suddenly. He glanced down at the captain to see him not looking at him, but at the lieutenants that were rushing towards the forest. A wave of realization was flashing over the boy's face and instantly he began to struggle underneath Komamura's strong pressure; eyes flaring up in shock and desperation.

_**"No, I won't let you near her!" **_Komamura was thrown off of the man's body when the white-haired captain twisted and slammed him on the side with his massive wing. The wolf crashed into the ground; blood spattering along the grass as he slid across the ice. His vision swam and he could barely make out the lean figure of Hitsugaya rushing into the air and disappearing in the direction of the two shinigamis who were unprepared for his sudden attack. He cursed at his broken leg when he attempted to stand, noticing the blood that was pouring out of his thigh. He stiffened; eyes flashing a hint of pain before he turned in the direction of the group that was awaiting orders beyond the whirlwind.

"Quickly, stop him!"

Renji and Matsumoto had never run faster in their life. Having the thought of saving their friend, Hinamori's body before she was never to be seen again had them racing across the courtyard. Their muscles quickly executed all their wishes to accelerate and move even faster in the direction of the ice sculptured trees. Renji was in the front, leading the both of them in the assumed location of the fifth division lieutenant. Their breaths came quick out of their mouths, adding to their increased speed as they began to near the entrance of icicles.

The red-haired lieutenant was suddenly thrown back as something dove into him from the side; arms wrapping around his waist and crashing the two figures into the ground in a massive burst. Matsumoto gasped; quickly skidding to a halt to see snow erupt into the air before a scream was heard and she confirmed the painful cry to be Renji's. She ran over to the massive cloud of dust and frozen water to see Renji curled in a ball, arms wrapped around his torso while he coughed up blood. Wind whipped at her face and she shrieked when she was struck across the face, causing her to fly away from Renji's spazzing form. Her body hit the ground hard and she cried out at the pain; turning around and immediately unsheathing her Zanpakuto to clash with the familiar blade that was brought down on her.

Hitsugaya, her captain, had his blood-thirsty sword dancing along the edge of her blade, sending sparks into the air from the collision. His uncontrolled emotions locked onto her and sucked the hope from her soul; leaving her panting from the exertion of his reiatsu. His eyes were narrowed and bursting with animosity while he flashed a sight of his elongated canines that were beginning to hang over his lower lip. His wings lifted high into the air; intimidating her and forcing her Zanpakuto to nearly reach her throat.

_**"I will NOT let you take her away from me!" **_he snarled; eyes piercing her with a murderous glint. Matsumoto gasped for air when his reiatsu hit max; forcing her fingers to distort into an unhealthy, blue-violet that was prominent to be frostbite. She bit back a cry when her fingers protested in holding the hilt of her sword, but she refused to back down. Perspiration dripped down her face and she struggled to keep her eyes open for she felt her energy being drained by her captain's massive power.

"Taicho, please Taicho, you need to listen to me," she panted; shaking her head violently when she felt the darkness trying to shield her eyes from reality. The pressure upon her sword didn't lessen from her plead and she suddenly felt the frost from the ground begin to solidify and freeze her limbs to the earth. She swallowed, looking up at her captain; begging him to listen to reason.

_**"No, you're going to trick me into letting her go! I won't let you take the sole reason of my life!" **_His sword pressed further on hers and she huffed; desperately trying to keep his blade from reaching her throat.

"We're not taking Hinamori away from you, Taicho. Please, we want to help her get out of there," she pleaded, sending him a look of desperation. The captain growled and removed one hand from his hilt to show his pricking talons in an obvious threat. Matsumoto's eyes widened and she couldn't fight against the sharp talons that wrapped around her throat; trying to cut off her air supply.

_**"You all lie to me! You lied to me that Hinamori was alive; lied to her so they wouldn't let me near her; corrupted her enough so she'd walk away from me; and now you claim that you want to help me?! Don't feed me complete bullshit!"**_

"I'm not lying to you, Taicho," she choked out; trying to get oxygen down into her lungs but the claws wrung around her throat prevented her from taking a gulp of air. "Please, we won't ever be able to find Hinamori if someone doesn't go in there and retrieve her body."

The grip around her neck loosened and she coughed out, taking in as much air as she could. She glanced up at her captain to see his eyes leaking those precious tears of his; trailing down his cheeks. A sob began to wreck his body and Matsumoto had to resist the temptation to pull him into her embrace, knowing that he'd most likely kill her on the spot for that action.

_**"She's already gone," **_he sobbed; his eyes blinding her from his close proximity. _**"I-I killed her, and I can never get her back." **_His hold tightened and Matsumoto's breath hitched in her throat when she felt his claws dig gently into the smooth expanse of her throat. _**"So I won't let you take the only reminisce of her existence, I don't want her to leave me. I loved her so much; I don't ever want to love anyone else." **_

Matsumoto struggled underneath his firm grip; eyes wide in fear as she pictured her captain brutally snapping her neck. She bravely removed one hand from her hilt and placed it on his wrist of the hand that held her neck in a vice-grip. His eyes widened slightly when she didn't attempt to pry his fingers off of her neck or even struggle when his nails dug into her skin. She gently stroked the back of his hand and somehow he found this slight action comforting.

"Taicho, I know you could never love anyone else, but you must let someone go scavenge for her body. I know that you're hurt that she has died, but I know that you'd feel much worse if we couldn't ever find her again." Hitsugaya's eyes seemed to lower in sadness; processing the information she was trying to get through his deranged state of mind. His eyes were beginning to dim and Matsumoto caught a glimpse of that intelligent glimmer behind his shield of emotions.

"Please, this needs to stop, Taicho." She moved her hand from her neck to place it against his jaw; focusing his attention on her. He shut his eyes and she could identify his spiking lashes from his shedding tears. His teeth bit into his lower lip; causing a thin trail of blood to trail due to his sharp fangs. His fingers released her neck and the sword that was previously attempting to slit her throat backed away; allowing her to drop her Zanpakuto to the ground. The bankai enhanced captain took several steps away from his lieutenant and she watched as his sculptured wings began to shatter; cracking along the surface until it broke into billions of crystal shards. He looked up and she saw the last of the glow finally fade away from his eyes.

"Taicho…"

"I'm so sorry, Matsumoto…"

Loud shouts and commands erupted into the air and Hitsugaya turned to see several familiar faces of the group that Komamura had brought along with him, finally appearing and dashing towards them. He didn't fight against the oncoming restraints; feeling multitudes of kido forcing his arms behind his back and making him helpless. He didn't say a word as people he recognized ran towards him in both fury and concern. He could make out the faces of Soi Fon, Unohana, Byakuya, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Ikkaku, and Yumichika, all in which had a slight look of disappointment and relief flashing across their faces. Unohana quickly disappeared to check on Renji then followed to search for Kenpachi who still hadn't risen from where he had fallen earlier.

Low instructions were made and he watched as Ikkaku and Yumichika quickly dispersed and headed towards the melting ice that would reveal the disheveled body of Hinamori who most likely had already been crushed by the captain's rage. He felt someone grab a hold of his wrists and he glanced to the side to see the long, white-haired captain giving him a worried look. He allowed himself to be lead away from the melting ice and snow; feeling the temperature rise back to normal. His lieutenant attempted to follow suite but Ukitake simply shook his head and asked her to go look along with the other men. Without a word she left, leaving him alone with the other captains as they began to lead him off to the Central 46's jail site.

He raised his head to look up at the sky, watching as the fallen snow changed back into rain. He allowed it to pelt his head as he hung it; refusing to meet the other gazes of the captains that he knew he had lost their trust. He felt his own tears mix along with the rain but he refrained from showing anyone else his emotions. Now, he had finally given up. There was no more hope for him in the future. He would lose his captaincy and be forced to live on the streets of Rukongai alone. He wouldn't have a pig-tailed friend by his side to comfort him when he was lonely and he wouldn't have a warm home where he could eat juicy fruit with the woman he would eventually fall in love with.

It was all over.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>I'm sorry that the ending came up fast and sucked D: I feel like I did really bad on it and rushed it too fast, and I apologize for it... Well the next chapter should hopefully come out in a few weeks because I already know what I need to type :). Posting this at 5am and I'm paranoid as heck xD haha, damn you slender man. Anyways, please review! I love reviews! See you next time for the FINAL chapter of my first story Beautiful Lie!


	21. Final Wish

**Author's note: **Hello again my beautiful reviewers/readers~ I am back again two weeks later to upload... the final chapter of Beautiful Lie. I was debating whether or not I should wait to upload this until the one year anniversary on September 11th, but I decided that that would be too long of a wait. To be honest, I wanted to upload this chapter really badly to see all of your guys reactions to it being the end of Beautiful Lie. To imagine that it's almost been a year since I posted this story, just wow... Looking back, I sucked so badly in the beginning that it's not even funny xD. And you guys... you helped me through so much! Even when my uploads took weeks to come you all came rushing in the day I decided to upload it to fanfiction, reviews all ready to write. All I have to say is, thank you. It may not seem like much, but you guys really supported me in getting to where I am today. I will admit, that once I finished the last sentence of this chapter, that the tears just overwhelmed me and I couldn't stop myself from crying. I was so happy that I finished it, you have no idea! But, I also felt sadness because I knew that it was over, that Beautiful Lie will no longer need future chapters, and that's just a lot of emotion to take in all at once. This was a very nice chapter to write, and honestly I finished it in less than two days after I uploaded Chapter 20, but I waited until it was two weeks so some reviews could come in since I know I won't get anymore after this chapter. Now, I must say, that _this_ was my favorite chapter to write. I believe that it has a good display of emotion and a conclusion to all this madness that had happened. Hopefully, you'll also agree with me once you read it :). Now, it's time for a final thank you to all of my reviewers out there: **icyangel27, SomethingPersonal, ichiruki45, REDROSES13, Kero-mero, Michie .A, SongHyeRii, LightningFox17, Lil' EyeCandy, huan05, Reader-Favs, xODarkmistOx, pinksugarrush, My Heart Stained Blue, Hyourinmaru10, Rainb0wNinja, mysteri0s, skylark dragonstar, Yoru Yasha, WhiteRose810, AznVKai, HibarixZhen, animefan4eva5, splitheart1120, TheDanaDobreAKAToshiroLover, Aiko Rin Sayuri, kitkathappiness, shadowrukia6613, Hitsuhina fanatic, Santashelper834, HitsuHinalover, LuluTemmy22, ayoshi-chan923, SilencedAtMidnight, .PyR, LyraHikaru, galdonik165, ulquihimefohever, AnimeYuki99, rabukawa, Sabanoodles, xbrainlessxxwriterx,** and** JulieBookLover21.** I'd also like to thank the various reviewers who didn't have their own webpage but I was seriously lazy to write all of their names down xD. Keep an eye out for You Belong to Me, because I shall now start continuing that postponed story since now Beautiful Lie is over. I have several good songs to listen to while reading this story: Unspoken by Hurts, It is what it is by Lifehouse, and How He Lovesby David Crowder Band. Now, I'm not religious in anyway shape or form while How he Loves is centered around god, but I just imagine that he's singing about a woman he loves. So if you listen to that one (which is highly recommended for a later scene because it's emotional) just keep that in mind (:. You don't have to listen to any of them but it's very nice to listen to something that has some emotion... Anyways, enough with this agonizing long note, let's get onto the story!**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Bleach, I'd make sure that there were Hitsuhina moments in nearly every chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Beautiful Lie<strong>

**Chapter 21: **Final Wish

"Taicho, look I finished my paperwork!"

A vein visibly popped on a man's forehead and the woman who had called out was startled when he sent her an icy glare from behind his desk. She giggled softly, rubbing the back of her head in uneasiness while she strolled over to where he was placed in front of an overflowing amount of papers and envelopes that required his signature. Folders documenting to previous fights and letters dedicated to him scattered across his lap and laid sloppily besides his ink quill. A few drops of ink splattered on the burgundy surface and managed to stain the white fabric of the cloak the man had over his under uniform.

Another vein snapped.

The woman sheepishly stopped at the front of his desk when she couldn't bear his cold stare any longer. His eyes flamed in annoyance and frustration but he didn't make any sudden movement so she felt her confidence rise slightly despite her captain's short tolerance rate. She delicately placed her heap of sheets on top of his completed pile and watched in horror as the stack wobbled before tumbling towards the ground and sending papers flying high into the air. All of his hard work displayed itself now in an unorganized arrangement, sheets disappearing in different directions. She stood there, staring at her hands as if she was still holding her pile of work before her gaze nervously rose to see the man's reaction.

Twitch of an eyebrow and the tightening of a jaw.

_Uh oh…_

"MATSUMOTO!" the man suddenly roared, slamming his hands on the desk and rising abruptly to face her. The woman had let out a terrified shriek and childishly disappeared behind the couch that acted as a barrier from the infuriated man. She could feel his chilly reiatsu sink into her stiff shoulders and she had the sudden urge to sneeze. She held it in however, when he suddenly appeared on the other side of the couch, glaring daggers down at her crouched form. She gave him the most apologetic smile she could muster and was relieved when he just narrowed his eyes and turned in the other direction back to his desk.

"Clean up this mess," he muttered.

She slowly rose from the comfort of the sofa; her eyes rising in speculation at her captain's hunched over stance, scribbling his neat signature on a sheet of paper from the stack she had managed not to knock over. She glanced down at the floor to see a huge mass of the white-colored pages and she found her bottom lip jutting out in a pout. She felt his glare bore into her head and she didn't even dare to look up before she had flashed over to the foot of his desk and lowered to begin collecting the various printed squares.

She heard him sigh before he began to continue his swift ability to attempt and finish the overload of paperwork he had recently be assigned. A small smile played on the woman's lips while she continued to pick up the sheets of paper; taking glances at her captain who was fumbling on the information on a certain report. She scrutinized on his face and noticed that his eyes were alit with concentration and intelligence that she still hadn't gotten used to seeing. She remembered when his eyes had been so lifeless; hope having vanished from their depths; when his soul refused to properly take care of his body, forming hollow cheeks and shrunken skin; when his personality had drastically changed from a born leader to nothing more than a crazed, lonely, lunatic that longed for the one he loved.

It had been exactly three years since he was captured and released.

She recalled the day that they had all grouped together in search for the tenth division captain who was prowling around in the outskirts of Seireitei. News of him silencing Kira with the length of his blade caused an uproar among the lieutenants. The captains were disbelieving when they heard that Hitsugaya Toshiro had slaughtered the man until Kira's body was presented to them and Kurotsuchi revealed to them that it was indeed Hitsugaya's sword wound. They had later set out for the two missing men, Renji and Hisagi, while on the lookout for the white-haired prodigy. She was scared, not for herself, but for the condition of her captain. She didn't want to face him in these desperate times, especially after seeing him locked up in that cell a few days ago.

Not just her, but everyone weren't expecting the captain's state of mind. When they had arrived and Komamura was forced to attack the man who was slowly cutting into the ninth division lieutenant's throat, sending him flying away before crashing into the ground, Matsumoto had to refrain all of her willpower to stand up and fight beside her captain. No one was moving in to help and she later found herself pleading for the white-haired man to snap out of it. If it wasn't for Komamura she wouldn't be here today. He had pushed her out of Hitsugaya's range and took the blow himself, sacrificing his own body to protect the lower ranks like a true captain while she had blindly stood there, as vulnerable as a mouse in an open field.

When she had heard her captain cry out Hinamori's fate, she had understood how he felt. He had to experience true pain at having to see the one he devotedly loved die in his arms from the wounds he caused. She could picture his tearstained face while he held her before he had been consumed by anger, causing the forest that they had been in to become frozen by his sorrow. He had resorted to all his pent up fury and took it out on the captains that tried to restrain him, placing lethal wounds on their bodies until they could barely stand.

The look on her captain's face when she and Renji had pursued for their friend's body still haunted her to this day. He had barreled into the lieutenant, sending them both to the ground in a heap, but leaving Renji gasping for breath due to the punctured lung he had received. When her captain's blade had knocked her to the solid ground and she was forced to hold his sword with her own was when she saw it. On the surface was nothing more than a maniacal grin that split across his face. His eyes were huge and emotionless but held a hidden emotion deep within them. He was determined to not let anyone near Momo's body, despite her already being dead for the past few hours. He had laughed and laughed and laughed, scarring her more with this new version of her captain that she had never seen. Her words never seemed to get through to him, only fueling his animosity and causing his blade to get closer and closer to her throat. Just when she thought it was over for her, she had felt his grip loosen from her neck and she watched as the realization finally surfaced in his eyes.

"_Taicho…"_

"_I'm so sorry, Matsumoto…"_

He had backed away from her and allowed himself to be captured by the rest of the group that was finally making their move. Various kidos forced his arms behind his back and tied his wrists together to prevent him from launching any surprise attacks on anyone. She had wanted to be beside him as they determined his sentence but the order she received from Komamura forced her to leave his side in search for Hinamori's body. She had watched them lead him in the direction of the prison cells and she swore that she saw a glimpse of tears slipping down her captain's face before the snow transformed back into rain and her vision of him was blurred.

She had felt her own tears prick at the corners of her eyes when they had found Hinamori.

She was lying near the entrance of a massive cave; body unmoving and silence unraveling around her. She was unharmed by the ice and she almost appeared to be sleeping until they noticed the three, cracked wounds on various parts of her body. Her blood had stopped flowing shortly after her heart had stopped beating, but a pool of dried blood soaked the frozen grass beneath her, surrounding her on either side. She had run to the woman, falling to her knees, and clutched onto Hinamori's lifeless body in her arms. She wouldn't stop crying despite that there were people there beside her who shared her current condition, although not in an overflow of tears. Ikkaku had his arms crossed while he looked away, a sad frown and a concealed emotion struggling to stay hidden along his face. Yumichika was gently patting Matsumoto's back in a comforting gesture, eyes glued to the ground in remembrance.

They had brought her body back to the fourth division to be inspected by healers. Unohana had excused them from her quarters while she examined the fifth division lieutenant and they had no choice but to leave. Ikkaku and Yumichika had given her their empathy before leaving her alone outside Hinamori's room. She never realized that she waited there for countless hours, never having to move, never thinking about her captain locked up in a dungeon, never even thinking of his punishment. When Unohana had opened the door and walked out with a mournful expression on her face before giving the woman a comforting hug, Matsumoto had burst into tears.

"_I'm sorry, Matsumoto-fukutaicho…but, she's gone."_

She didn't know how she had mustered up the courage to walk inside the room and see her captain's love lying still on a bed underneath silken covers. All the grime and blood had been washed away from her face and she noticed that her wounds had been fully healed, not even revealing a small, jagged scar where she had been struck. Her flawless face along with her ravishingly long eyelashes and pink lips made Matsumoto think of her captain and how he always gave her that soft look that held so much emotion when he thought the petite woman wasn't looking; how his eyes would brighten whenever she walked by and talked to him; how he would reveal that rare smile whenever she did something idiotic; and how he would laugh when she snapped back at him after he pointed out a flaw. Matsumoto had reached down and grabbed her hand; brushing her fingers across the surface of her skin.

"_Rest in peace, Hinamori-chan…"_

She had left shortly after to make her way towards the Central 46's dungeons; a fresh new trail of tears slipping down her face as she shunpoed through the hallways. When she had reached the large doors that led to the inner sanctum she was surprised to see the kind captain of the thirteenth division appear from them. The look on his face revealed his pronounced concern and he raised his head to give Matsumoto a weak smile. She nodded her head, trying to suppress her tears, while he placed his hand on her shoulder in comfort before disappearing.

She had made her way down the flights of stairs to the chambers that her captain would be held in. She passed by guards who didn't stop her from pursuing the captain that was placed somewhere in one of the various cells. Eventually she had no choice but to ask one of the guards where his cell block was, and she was surprised when they actually led her in the direction of her captain. She saw numerous murderers in the same blocks that her captain was placed in several days ago; their beady eyes staring at her while she saw malicious smiles and wicked laughs were heard. She pictured her captain but quickly shook it out of her mind, realizing that thinking about the past wouldn't help her in any way. She didn't know how much more she could take until finally the guard had stopped and she glanced at the man to see him pointing at a certain cell and she recognized her captain's snowy locks.

His eyes were staring unfocused on the ground below him; a thin mist clouding over the surface of his eyes. He was hunched against a wall, his head hung low so his hair was falling into his face. She was relieved to see that he wasn't pinned to the wall by kido but instead just tied at the wrists with a thick rope. It didn't seem like the beast within him had taken over his senses since his eyes were their normal aquamarine. He was now wearing a clean shihakusho, having been removed his previous bloodied and torn one. She noticed that his wounds had been healed and she thought of Unohana and smiled gratefully.

"_What is his sentence?"_

"_One year of imprisonment before returning to his captain duties."_

She had been shocked when she heard this for she thought that his punishment would be much more severe. She was so sure that he'd be executed and hung for his crimes, or at least condemned to jail for eternity. He wasn't even stripped of his captaincy and however thrilled she was she still didn't understand how he was allowed to stay alive even after everything he had done. She didn't object to the guard's information however, and took his keys when the man offered them to her. Unlocking her captain's cell she saw him lift his head ever so slightly before she returned the keys to the guard and walked over to his lithe form. She sat down in front of him and gently placed her hands on his shoulders, giving him a small smile despite that her heart was in pain from all these past events.

"_Taicho, did you hear that? Just one year and everything will be back to normal!"_

The man had raised his head to face her and she saw the emotionless expression he wore. He looked like he wanted to snap at her but held in the temptation and waited for her to understand what his eyes told her. Slowly, she noticed that his eyes were beginning to brim with emotion and she saw dejection, grief, sorrow, and loneliness surface before he whispered.

"_Things will never go back to normal, Matsumoto."_

When he was finally released a year later he had received his captain's haori and was allowed three months to recover. Matsumoto had taken him back to his quarters and he quickly shut himself away in his room, never even taking a step outside despite all of his visitors. Day after day he refused to answer the door even when she had attempted to get him to talk to her. Days turned to months and he still hadn't left the room or spoken a word to her. No matter how many times she knocked or called out to him there was never an answer and she began to worry that he might have committed suicide in this depressed state. The door would never open because he had frozen it to the frame with Hyourinmaru and it wouldn't even budge when she forced her weight on it. Sometimes she would try so hard that bruises would appear on her arms from slamming into the door so many times.

"_Taicho, please, you can't stay locked up in there forever. I know that you're still not over Hinamori's death and everything that happened but you can't just shut yourself off from the world and expect no one to care!"_

Her pleas were never answered no matter how much she tried to get through to him. While she slept at night she could sometimes hear his muffled cries from his room but even when she forced herself to get up to check on him, he instantly became silent when she knocked on his door. His nightmares became more frequent as his second month of freedom wrapped around and one night she finally couldn't take any more of his agonizing pain. She arrived at his door and sat down in front of it, staring up its broad, wooden structure. She didn't knock but only waited, listening as his cries dulled down once he realized that she was sitting outside his room.

"_Taicho, I know that you don't want to talk to me, but… I just want to try and comfort you through all of this."_

"_I know what it's like to lose someone you love, not necessarily by my fault, but still having to see them die in your arms. It's a feeling that you just can't explain to another unless they've had to go through the same thing. Taicho… it hurts doesn't it? Knowing that you couldn't do anything no matter how powerful or how strong you are. You want to remove yourself from this world but you must know that there is one person that you know for sure would never want you to share their fate. Hinamori wouldn't want you to remain like this, Taicho; she'd want you to move on and enjoy life to the fullest. I know it sounds hard, it took me a lifetime to get over Gin, and I still haven't. But, I've realized that this is what he'd want for me. He'd scold me for remaining secluded for the rest of my life," _she laughed softly at the image of Gin wavering his finger at her face in an amused scowl.

"_But, I just want you to know that you're not alone, and that I'm here for you. I'm not asking you to get over Hinamori, but to understand what she'd want you to do with your life. Hinamori will always be in your heart, and she'll always love you Taicho, no matter what."_

She was surprised when she heard him shuffling behind the door and watched as the door was pried open, causing ice to scatter across the floor. Her captain stood in the doorway with his hand grasping the handle tightly; eyes dilated and staring down at her. He looked like a skeleton; she could almost count the bones in his fingers and see the sockets underneath his eyes. Dark bags hung below his eyes, revealing countless nights of restless sleep. His hair was untidy and greasy and she could smell the damp sweat along his forehead from the scare he received from his nightmares. He was wearing a light yukata in replace of his shihakusho and captain's haori; a deep blue that matched his eyes. If he wasn't wearing a shirt, she was sure that she would be able to see each individual rib. He was in much of a worse state than how she had found him in that cell and she was sure that he was slowly starving himself until he'd rot away into nothing.

"_Taicho…?"_

She stood up and gazed down at him in worry, watching him not move from his original place. He was several feet away from her and if she wanted to she could reach out and bring him into her embrace but she hesitated to see how he was reacting. His head slowly inched upwards until their eyes met and she held back a gasp when she saw how revealing his jaw was along with his hollowed cheeks. His eyes were just as lifeless as he looked; dark, troubled, and revealing so much emotion that it suffocated her. His full lashes were spiked from the saltwater that escaped his eyes and she noticed the dark lines trailing down his face. She realized that he had not stopped crying for these past few months, and the truth tore her heart at the state he put himself in.

"_Oh, taicho…"_

"_I miss her…" _he had croaked; tears escaping his eyes before his body crashed into hers suddenly, his arms wrapping around her when his body broke down in a fit of uncontrolled sobs. Matsumoto was surprised by this sudden move but bent over and embraced him against her body, patting him slightly on the back. His grip tightened painfully around her and Matsumoto held back a cry of discomfort, instead holding him just as tightly as he unleashed all of his emotions from everything that had revolved around him. They had stood there together for hours, not one ushering a word to one another because the silence suited them in those few moments. She never pushed him away while he cried upon her and used her for support. Right now, she knew that her captain was in pain, and she wanted to do everything in her power to help him pull through.

When the sun had begun to rise, displaying itself in rays through the curtains that hung over the windows, Hitsugaya had finally loosened his hold on her. She glanced down to see him pulling away from her; eyes downcasted and staring at the ground in shame. She placed her hands on his shoulders and gave him a small smile, watching him raise his head and stare at her eyes that shone with understandment. Gratitude flowed from his eyes and he nodded his head at her; the first smile she had seen in a long time grazing the corners of his lips.

"_Thank you, Matsumoto…"_

The woman smiled warmly at the memory; focusing back on the pile of papers that she had scavenged up from earlier. She was glad that she had helped out her captain although most of the time he preferred to do things on his own. He would cover up all of his feelings and emotions with his cool exterior so that no one would intervene with his personal life, even though sometimes it slowly killed his mental stability. He was finally returning back to his old self although that special spark he once had, had disappeared along with Hinamori's death. At least he was gaining back his cold ways, even though as much as Matsumoto loathed it, it was better than when he was overwhelmingly depressed.

She finished collecting all of the papers she managed to spill over and got up to place them on the edge of her captain's desk. She watched him as he continued writing, not noticing that she had finally finished picking up all of the sheets. She observed him scribble neatly on a document before swiping it with another, going through the same procedure. She glanced at her captain to wait for another order but was relieved when he didn't instruct her to finish more paperwork. Deciding that a good nap was in need, she twirled around and went to the couch before flopping down into its silky cushions, burying her head in the pillows.

She didn't know how long she laid there trying to fall asleep while listening to her captain's soothing flicks of his quill before she heard him drop the feather upon his desk and stand up. She raised her head from the sofa and peeked at him, watching as he put everything away neatly on his desk before straightening out his haori. She noticed that his expression was grim while he stared past her at something unknown and she slightly turned her head to see him gazing out the window at nothing in particular. Her eyes returned to him and she saw him grabbing Hyourinmaru from beside his desk; adjusting it across his back.

"Taicho, are you going somewhere?" she blurted out, eyes curious as to what he intended to do at such a late hour.

Hitsugaya sighed at her prying question; tying the sash in front of his chest before turning towards her. "If you must know, I'm going out to watch the sunset."

Matsumoto blinked, surprise flickering across the surface of her eyes. She turned her head to the window to see the warm colors of the sun escaping behind the trees and licking up the sky in its elegant dance of red, orange, yellow, and white. Her eyes softened as she watched the comforting colors, almost as if it soothed her soul just to sit and watch the sun disappear beyond the horizon. She remembered what her captain had told her about sunsets, and although he preferred the wintery chill, his heart always seemed to surrender when those familiar rays appeared in the sky.

"_When I lived back in Rukongai, Hinamori and I would watch the sun set behind the hills while eating fresh watermelon. Seeing the sunset makes me feel like I'm still a child, surrounded by people who love me. It allows me to feel at peace even if it is for a short period of time."_

Hitsugaya turned towards his lieutenant to see her looking at him worriedly; eyes searching his for any true reason why he was leaving. He let out a small laugh and he felt a smile prying across his lips when he noticed the shock flashing across her face at hearing the rare sound of his laughter. He placed his hand on the khaki door and swung it open; turning around to face the strawberry-blonde woman who had helped him through so much. He might have never gotten through that insanity if she hadn't coaxed him through all of it. However much he despised her working habits, he couldn't ask for a better friend.

"I'll be back soon, Matsumoto. Finish the rest of the paperwork while I'm gone."

He smiled when he heard her wail of protest after he had left the office, closing the door silently behind him.

**XxXx**

_Just when I thought I was going to get a break!_

Matsumoto huffed, standing up from the couch, before stomping over to his desk where all the paperwork sat. She stared at the massive stack of documents and files and she couldn't stop herself from raising her hand and smacking her forehead. She groaned, reaching down and picking up a single sheet and scanning through its information. It said something about hollows attacking the shinigami along with the casualties and wounded they received and a bunch of super technical stuff that she couldn't seem to figure out. She narrowed her eyes and had a sudden urge to rip the piece of paper to shreds in fury.

She turned her head towards the window and felt the warm rays of the sun reflect off her skin. She placed the sheet of paper back on her captain's desk before walking up to the large glass embodiment. She looked around the grassy fields that surrounded her captain's building and her eyes locked on a white tuft of hair that just disappeared in the light of the sun. She couldn't make out the body of her captain because the sun blinded her eyesight and so she was left to sigh in disappointment. She was tempted to follow her captain and make sure that he didn't do anything drastic that could trigger the beast that had been locked away deep within the recesses of his heart. Although, she highly doubted that that _thing_ would ever take over her captain again.

She had noticed that after the day they had recaptured him, that the monster had remained dormant. She never saw those large, glowing eyes surface and control her captain's actions and thoughts. Even while he was locked away, he never raised a finger to try and harm anyone. He didn't even resist when they had forced him into the jail cell. However, she wasn't sure if the demon had risen while he locked himself away in his room, which would explain all of the ice she had discovered after he had finally escaped the seclusion of his quarters. She began to wonder if maybe he locked himself in there to try and calm down the raging monstrosity that threatened to consume his mind, body, and soul. And all of those nightmares he had might have been the creature's way of showing him why he should remain a savage; to avenge Hinamori.

Well she was glad that she had convinced him to leave because it seemed like he was losing a hopeless battle. He was on the verge of surrendering to that demon but she had interrupted and broke through his delusion. Somehow even her words had convinced the beast within him to settle down. They both knew that the person that they both loved was gone from this dimension and fighting wouldn't bring her back. So it seemed that they both locked away their precious emotions and became the Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth division once more.

It took several months for him to regulate on his old patterns but eventually he was just like he used to be; cold, mysterious, and independent. That serious and authoritative look had replaced the previous despairing and longing that was stitched onto his face for years. He had slowly begun to regain his weight, returning him back to his natural lean and muscular state. It took him awhile to get over his nightmares but Matsumoto found she could sleep through many weeks without him crying out in the middle of the night and causing her to dash into his room to consult him. His subordinates seemed to welcome him when he had finally appeared before them in his hollowed state. They were all revealing their worry for their captain and she could recall the small smile that had spread across her captain's lips at seeing them display their gratitude.

He even began to bicker with her again and she couldn't say that she didn't miss that. It was always over the silliest and irrelevant things that would cause him to yell in annoyance while she'd either fly out the door or take refuge behind the safety of the couch. It was just like old times back when doing daily paperwork always caused her captain headaches at her laziness. She laughed at the time when he had actually pursued her when she refused to do a huge pile of paperwork that he had dropped on her desk and he had tripped over his own feet when he tried to snatch her wrist that was fleeing his office door.

"_GOD DAMNIT, MATSUMOTO!" _His voice echoed in her ears and she remembered the overwhelming satisfaction she had felt at having escaped from her captain's icy wrath.

She scratched the side of her head and sighed, turning around and eyeing the stack of paper placed neatly on her captain's desk. She felt the growing guilt in the pit of her stomach and she muttered something unintelligible before walking over to his desk and picking up the pile. She tried to count the amount of pages but it seemed near impossible and she really felt like stomping her foot and pouting childishly. She took the pages and placed them on her desk before taking a seat and grabbing a nearby quill, placing the first sheet in front of her and surveying over the information.

A soft knock disturbed the silence and she was tempted to whirl around and shout at whoever had interrupted her concentration. She slumped her shoulders in defeat before standing up and walking over to the screen door, stopping to pause and glance out the window to see that her captain had yet to return. She placed her hand on the latch and slid the door open, closing her eyes and glancing down at the floor in an attempt to control her short fuse.

"Hitsugaya-taicho is not in; you'll have to come back later if you wish to speak with hi―"

She raised her head and her eyes widened; words unable to form in her throat as oxygen suddenly escaped from her lungs.

"You…"

**XxXx**

Hitsugaya sighed in contentment, feeling the cool breeze whisk past his face and ruffle his hair. The warmth of the sun shone down on his cheeks and dazzled his eyes with the crimson colors of the beautiful sky. The pleasant rays felt like open arms that longed to embrace him within their comforting heat and he welcomed it. Normally bright, warm, and sunny things would draw him away but sunsets seemed to be different. They were calming, mild, and peaceful; composing his raging mind and wiping away all of his worries within the vibrant shades.

He was standing on top of a cliff that overlooked Rukongai, just on the edge of Seireitei. He came to this place often to gather his thoughts together and think about the future and the people he would have to lead. He had forgotten how important the duties of a captain were and how, without him, his subordinates would be at lost in battle. He never knew how much his subordinates needed him and he realized that he had almost failed all of them. To think that he had almost lost against the demon within his heart; nearly surrendering to his longing for the woman who was killed years ago. He cursed at his foolishness, but he couldn't find the strength to blame the beast, for he could understand why it had acted like that. They both didn't want to believe reality.

He stared up at the sky, making sure that his eyes avoided the sun's damaging light if looked straight into. If he looked closely, he could make out the tiny stars that illuminated outside the atmosphere, barely making themselves out underneath the blinding sun. He squinted his eyes when the sun suddenly intensified and he was forced to blink and turn away for a split second before it toned down, allowing him to return his attention to the small dazzling balls of gas. He was tempted to reach out and attempt to grab the stars like he did when he was a child but he held back the urge and scolded himself to act like a man. Men don't just reach up randomly and try to grab stars that are obviously nowhere within reach.

A memory suddenly surfaced in his mind and his eyes lowered in sadness. It was one of those times in Rukongai when he was sitting upon the porch with the delicate peach beside him. They were watching the stars in the night sky and he could recall the little girl pointing up at the brightest stars before reaching up and pretending to catch it within her hands. He, of course, had childishly mocked her, saying that trying to catch stars was one of the stupidest things she had ever tried to do. She didn't seem to hear his rude comment and instead tried to coax him into following her actions.

"_Come on, Shiro-chan! All you need to do is reach up and catch it, like this!" She extended her little arms high into the air and cupped her hands around a single star before clamping them together and bringing her arms back to her sides in excitement. She turned towards him with a smile on her face while he only scowled at her._

"_You can't catch stars, baka, and quit calling me, Shiro-chan!"_

_She pouted, her bottom lip jutting out in sadness. "Please?"_

_Toshiro rolled his eyes but surrendered to the pleading look in her eyes. He did as he was instructed; reaching his arms high into the air and finding a single star that seemed to shine more brightly than the others. He wouldn't admit it, but excitement had actually begun to rise within the depths of his eyes when he caught the star within his palms and held it against his chest. A smile danced across his features and he turned towards his friend to see her eyes brightening at his expression. He heard her giggle and the blush rose to his cheeks and he immediately unlocked his hands, releasing his pretend star back into the sky._

"_Aw, Shiro-chan, you lost your star!"_

"_I didn't have one to begin with, Bed-wetter!" he muttered, glancing away from her curious gaze._

"_Mou, I don't wet the bed anymore!" _

_They continued to bicker until eventually it turned to silence and the two of them were left staring up at the broad night sky. Toshiro took quick glances at her, watching as her eyes lit up just like the stars in the atmosphere. His mind began to wonder about their future together and how she was planning on entering the academy soon. His heart ached at the thought of his only friend leaving him to attend a school where she would possibly have to fight for her life. He had always tried to protect her despite his size, and most of the time he ended up getting hurt and she would protect him in the end. He knew that someday, he would grow strong enough so he wouldn't ever have to be protected and could always keep her safe. He vowed this on the day that they had met._

_Hinamori suddenly gasped, jerking Toshiro out of his thoughts. He glanced up at the little girl who was jumping excitedly while pointing up at the darkness above them._

"_Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan, I saw a shooting star! We have to make a wish!"_

_Hitsugaya snorted, rolling his eyes in the process. "That's childish and stupid, baka."_

"_It's not childish! You make a wish and it comes true!" she argued._

"_You can't wish for something and expect it to become reality. That's what grownups tell children to believe those fantasy lies," he snapped back rather harshly, instantly regretting it when he saw tears welling in the girl's eyes._

"_Just this once?" she whispered, looking at him desperately._

_Hitsugaya sighed. This girl was so persistent and yet he couldn't find it within himself to deny her. He owed so much to her, heck; he believed that his life was to her disposal. She had helped him through all the bullying he had received due to his strange eyes and hair color and defended him when someone tried to harm him. He never showed his gratitude, claiming that he could take care of himself, but he did appreciate everything she had done for him. He most likely would have grown up alone or died if she had never appeared that day and saw him lying shivering in the snowstorm._

"_Fine…" he muttered, covering his ears when she squealed in happiness._

_She reached down and grabbed his hands, pulling him up beside her. He flushed when she pulled him against her body before pointing at the sky. "Okay, all you need to do is close your eyes and concentrate on what you want your wish to be. If you try really hard, your wish will come true!"_

_Toshiro wanted to roll his eyes but he followed her instructions, closing his eyes and thinking deeply about what to wish for._

_What did he want to wish for? He already had everything that he could possibly want in his life, possibly even more than he ever thought he'd get. He had a warm home with food and shelter, a caring grandmother, and even an annoying, yet loving friend who lived beside him. What more could he want? He felt Hinamori's fingers suddenly thread through his and a small smile spread across his lips. He held her hand against his side, not daring to break the hold between the two of them. And then he knew._

_He knew what he wanted._

_He opened his eyes to see Hinamori staring intently at him, her eyes wide in curiosity as she waited for his response. He stared at her oddly, one eyebrow raising as she continued to stare at him._

"_What?"_

"_What did you wish for?" she asked casually, her eyes widening even more if that was possible._

"_Baka, it wouldn't come true if I told you," he smiled._

"_What?! No fair, Shiro-chan! That's mean!"_

"_Quit calling me, Shiro-chan!"_

Hitsugaya chuckled at the memory, glancing down at his hand that had once held hers years ago. He had never told her what he had wished for; always keeping it locked up within the chambers of his heart, a place where no one could reach. He raised his hand and placed it against his chest, feeling the beating organ underneath his fingertips. He sighed, it turned out that wishing on shooting stars was indeed a child's myth. He was still glad however, that he had made that wish with Hinamori by his side.

_I wonder; what did you wish for?_

He suddenly heard the soft crunch of footsteps advancing towards him and he held in an annoyed snort that threatened to spill from his mouth. It most likely was Matsumoto, following him to see if he was true to his word and watching the sunset instead of returning to that cave where he had fought his life out. He pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly together. He let out a deep breath before straightening and turning around to face the person who had interrupted his special reconciliation moments with his deceased love.

"Matsumoto, how many times do I have to keep telling you to stop following m―?" he stopped.

The person before him wasn't his lieutenant or anyone he seemed to recognize, but he probably wouldn't have been able to recognize them anyways because the mysterious figure was adorned with a low hood, covering up most of their face, only revealing their lips. He couldn't make out their eyes for the shadows hid them from his keen eyesight but he knew well enough that the stranger was obviously female. She was wearing what seemed to be a normal white yukata and had added the beige hood to cover up her features from anyone she approached. The sudden sense of danger crawled up his skin and he reached a hand back to grasp the hilt of Hyourinmaru, who was latched against his back.

"Who are you?" he seethed, his voice altering into his commanding tone that he used with his subordinates. "What squad are you from?"

The woman didn't flinch at his harsh tone but instead took several steps in his direction, not noticing his threatening stance. Hitsugaya narrowed his eyes, not removing his sword from its sheath but instead intently watching the woman's movement, trying to determine what she planned on doing. She was within five feet of him now and she kept advancing towards him and just as he was about to release his Zanpakuto and figure out her purpose, she was suddenly in front of him, gripping his wrist slightly to stop him from unsheathing his deadly ice dragon.

He could easily shake out of her light grip but something within him stopped him. He still had his hand on the hilt of his blade but he found himself unable to release his Zanpakuto. He stared down at the slightly shorter female, his eyes trying to analyze who she was. She didn't move despite her being literally flushed on his chest. Her head lowered when he tried to look underneath her hood and he cursed before removing his hand from his sword and stepping away from her.

"Who are you?" he repeated, although his tone wasn't as harsh as before. The woman didn't respond and it only caused the man to scowl in frustration. He gets interrupted by a complete stranger that won't even explain her reasoning for being here. He observed her, his eyes prying into her slightly revealing face, looking for any clues so he could identify who the person before him was. He thought he could recognize them but no one came to mind when he gazed at the petite woman. An idea suddenly came to mind and he found himself walking back towards the woman, stopping just inches away from her face.

He saw her begin to take a step back but he snatched her wrist, stopping her in the process. "You're not going anywhere, now, who are you?"

He saw her slightly open her mouth to speak and he was surprised when he could scarcely hear her hoarse voice. "I…"

He raised an eyebrow, before his eyes narrowed; realizing that getting her to talk to him was getting him nowhere. He decided that he would figure out who she was by what she looked like. He was surprised when he suddenly felt her slender hand reach down and grasp a few of his fingers within her palms. He looked up at her, confusion flashing across his eyes, before he begun to slowly raise his hand while she still held onto him, her fingers coaxing and encouraging him to continue. His fingers lightly grasped the helm of her hood but he hesitated, unsure if he should proceed since this could possibly be a trap that she's trying to lure him into. But, the warmth that sunk into his skin from her touch seemed to make him reconsider and he slowly pulled the hood back to reveal her face.

Long, beautiful, silken locks flowed down her shoulders like chocolate swirls, framing her round face. Bangs covered her forehead but underneath he could tell that her face was flawless. Her eyes were closed and he noticed her long lashes dazzling her cheeks while the sun shone on her face. He was left speechless at her beauty, his eyes searching her face for the reason why he sensed familiarity upon her features. Her petal-pink mouth let out a soft breath and slowly her eyes began to open, squinting against the harsh sunlight. He moved his body to block out the light and he watched in amazement as she fully opened her eyes, blinking at the vast world around her before locking on him. She smiled up at him; large, tawny-brown eyes mixing with his dark, sea-green ones.

He couldn't form any words from the utter shock he felt right at that moment when he recognized the woman.

"Hello," she croaked out; coughing as her voice seemed to not have been used in quite some time. Tears began to swell in his eyes and he couldn't stop himself from stuttering out what he thought would never have been possible.

"N-No way... is it really... you...?"

She flashed him a brilliant smile, laughing slightly although it sounded strained. "Forgotten about me already, Shiro-chan?"

The watergates broke down and he instantly had her in his arms; tears trailing down his face and splattering onto her neck. She could feel his sobs wreck both of them and she held onto him tightly, burying her face in his chest while he cried on her shoulder. His hands gripped her sides before he wrapped his arms around her as he hungered to embrace her, having missing her warmth against him for all these years. Soft cries escaped from his throat and he could feel her grip tighten on his haori. The overwhelming emotion he felt right now, after so many years, he never thought that he could feel so sad and relieved. He could feel her crying into his chest and he held onto her just as tightly, crying along with her as they relished their reunion together. His arms hid her from the outside world, for all he wanted right now was to be with her, and no one else.

He didn't know how she had come back from the dead. He didn't understand where she could have been all this time, away from his sight. But he didn't care, and when she began to pull away, he kissed her full on the lips. She didn't retreat, only gave into his longing and kissed him back. He brought her body closer to his, deepening the kiss until air became a necessity, releasing her lips before kissing her again. He kissed her again and again; enjoying the feeling of her lips on his while her body was pressed against his chest. His tears continued down his face, tears of happiness, of joy. He never thought he could feel this emotion rise within his chest ever again. Love; she was alive, and she had found him after all these years. She came back to him yet again, and she was going to stay with him forever.

He broke away, searching her eyes for answers to the billions of questions that were racing through his mind. "H-How?"

Her lips pulled up in a small smile. "Unohana never gave up on me. She kept fighting to keep me alive although the chances were slim. That's why she never buried me."

He lips trembled and he cried again, trails of tears rolling down his cheeks uncontrollably. He felt Hinamori's delicate hands hold his face while she brushed away his tears with her fingertips.

"I ran into Rangiku-san earlier. That's how I was able to find you," she whispered, her eyes glimmering with her own tears.

"You've changed so much…" She noticed that he had grown over the years where she had been recuperating and that his face had lost all baby fat from his childhood. She ran her fingers over his jaw, feeling the tight muscles relax underneath her touch while her hands continued their search. She could feel his rippling muscles under his broad shoulders and his muscular chest that revealed hours of practice sword fighting. His hands reached up and grasped hers, stopping her exploration on his changed features.

"While you haven't lost a single aspect of beauty," he whispered, leaning down and capturing her lips in a passionate kiss.

"_Why won't you tell me, Shiro-chan?!"_

"_Because, baka, it doesn't involve you!"_

She responded to his kiss fervently; wrapping her arms around his neck while her hands played with his hair.

"_You're such a bad liar, Shiro-chan, so tell me!"_

"_I already told you, my lips are sealed!"_

He smiled against her lips; tears once more slipping past his vision and spilling onto her face.

"_Why won't you tell me?!"_

"_You'll find out in the future, so stop asking!"_

The sun dazzled their faces and reflected the tears that were so apparent along their cheeks. Their arms were wrapped around one another, holding them close as to never separate again. No one disturbed their special moment upon the hill above their childhood home where they shared many happy memories with one another. They were together through Rukongai and joining together in the Seireitei after they both decided their destinies were intertwined from the moment they met one another. How they ended up falling in love with one another during the war and how all the pain they had to go through to return to one another's arms.

_My wish._

They broke apart and he placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes in silent gratitude for everyone that had helped him and Hinamori reunite in the end; Matsumoto for getting him through his depression after Hinamori had died; Unohana for keeping Hinamori alive throughout the years and never giving up hope; his subordinates for always believing in him.

_I wished that no matter what, we'd always be together._

"I'm back, Toshiro," she whispered; fingers trailing across his chest. "I've missed you so much."

They both opened their eyes and stared at one another before they embraced each other. The sun began to set behind the horizon and the two were illuminated underneath the brilliant stars that revealed themselves above the setting sun. Toshiro reached up and cupped her face in his palms; a smile spreading across his face before he kissed her underneath the moonlight that shone above them.

"Welcome back, baka… welcome back."

_It seems, in the end, my wish came true._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Annndddd here comes the onslaught of tears *cries* So I decided to give us all a happy ending :). Momo turns out to be alive after so many years, hiding in that mysterious room earlier in the story where Hitsugaya would never find her since it was hidden to everyone but Unohana. Well this is several years after Hitsugaya was captured, precisely three years. As you can see, his punishment wasn't that severe because they thought that they'd need the prodigy because there wasn't any possibly captain candidates. It seems that his depression never went away and he locked himself in his room to deal with all the emotions boring into his heart. Matsumoto convinces him and the beast that raged within him to calm down with words of understandment and eventually the captain returned to "normal" although losing that special spark he had when Hinamori was alive. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya have another quarrel and she's left to finish the rest of the paperwork while Hitsugaya goes to watch the sunset, where later she gets a surprise visit from Hinamori, who demands where Hitsugaya is. And of course, they reunite. However, Hitsugaya doesn't recognize her at first but once he removes the hood, he instantly recognizes her and then the crying starts :(. I'm sorry for such a cheesy ending with the making a wish on a shooting star, but I thought it'd be a cute ending, sorry for any others who disagree with me D:. Anyways, thank you all so much for sticking with me throughout the story! I love you all so much, you have no idea! Keep an eye out for You Belong to Me, because I'll hopefully be able to post another chapter before school starts on sept 4th. Arrgghh, school! D:. Hope to see you guys soon :) please review!


End file.
